Golden Fields
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: In his teenage years, Ras Farlow was only an Academy student, but he wound up becoming the Striking Tigers Battalion's last hope against utter destruction. Later, he became the Battalion's commander.  same alternate universe as Prodigy
1. Chapter 1 Departure

**Golden Fields**

**A/N: **Good reader, I now present you _Golden Fields_, a spin-off of _MECHWARRIOR: the Prodigy. _That story was focused on Lane Sirius Farlow, although he wouldn't have made it though his Mechwarrior career if it hadn't been for his bigger brother, Ras Farlow. Ras perished partway through _Prodigy, _passing the torch of command of the Striking Tigers to his younger brother. Now, however, we can explore the younger days of Ras and how he became the Mechwarrior we knew in _Prodigy._

*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 1: Departure**

_**Meadow Town, Extama,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**September 1, 3061**_

It was still dark, with only the faintest sunlight starting to glow at the horizon outside the windows of Ras Farlow's bedroom. Ras was awake but he kept his eyes closed, trying to remember the dream he had had the night before. It was no use, Ras realized after he gave it a few more minutes' worth of effort; he couldn't remember what it was, which was a shame. He liked to remember his dreams and tell them to his kid brother Lane, who always found them funny. Giving up on the dream's memory, Ras opened his eyes and stared at the wall of his bedroom, looking at the bottom edge of a poster taped to the wall's surface. Today was going to be a very important day, Ras realized. _You know, 24 hours from now I'm going to be light-years away, heading off to fulfill my life's dream. Once that's started, there's no turning back._

Ras moved his arm out from under his bed's covers and held it before his face, then clenched it into a fist. _This is my last chance to say no, to stay at home and just go to my sophomore year of high school instead. This is a crossroads, Ras. Are you sure you're ready for this? _The thought of going on a Jumpship owned by Strantor Mechwarrior Academy toward a Mechwarrior training planet made his stomach churn in anticipation, but he fought that feeling down. _This is why I'm going to prove to myself and others that I have resolve of steel! I can do this. No sweat._

Now, Ras pushed back the covers of his bed and swung his legs over the side, settling his bare feet onto the cool, soft carpet, enjoying the feeling. He got up and stretched his arms high over his head, breathing in through his nose to clear his lungs. Ras shook his mess of blond hair, feeling the golden locks whip on his face and then settle back into place once he held his head still. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling how tangled and messy it was. After quickly getting dressed with the lights all turned on, Ras got his comb and got his hair just the way he wanted it. He examined himself in the mirror, staring back at the 15-year-old blond teenager who watched him. _Perfect._

Ras checked the digital clock at his bedside table and saw the time in bright red numbers: 5:33 A.M. Ras grinned to himself; he fancied himself as a morning person, rarely getting up later than 6 and often before 5:30. However, he wanted just a little extra rest today for leaving his home town, so he had settled for 5:30 as a good time to get up. As he opened the door of his room and entered the house's hallway, he heard his foster mother and father moving about as well. They usually got up later than Ras, but this morning they had gotten up early enough to see him off. Cracking his knuckles, Ras stepped into the brightly-lit kitchen.

"Good morning, Ras," his foster mom Trisha smiled, settling down a plate on the small, square dining table in the middle of the kitchen. "Here, your favorite breakfast! Eat up."

"Oh, I will. Thanks, ma'am," Ras glowed, settling down into his seat and picking up his fork.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am', Ras," Trisha smiled. "We've been living in the same house for only a year, but still..."

"Well... I'll see," Ras smiled back. He stared at the sunny-side-up eggs with diced onion and green pepper on them, and then the still-hot sausage links and biscuit on the plate. A tall glass of orange juice sat by the plate. "I bet this'll be a banquet compared to most rations the military will shove under my nose, huh?"

Ras' foster father Stan came into the room just in time to hear that, and he laughed. "I don't know whether that's insulting to military food or my wife's cooking!"

Ras' face burned, realizing that he must have said something wrong. "Wh-what?" he sputtered, his fork arm freezing in place and his eyes widening.

Stan helped himself to a mug of coffee from the coffee maker and inhaled the coffee fumes to check their quality. "Your comment means that your foster mother's cooking is far superior to the type of food you cited: military provisions," Stan explained, taking a sip. He wore his bath robe over his sleepwear, but he had already shaven.

"H-how is that bad?" Ras asked nervously, preparing to get yelled at. He took a big bite of egg to distract himself.

Stan turned to face him, mug in hand. "You did say that your breakfast was like a banquet, but only after you compared it to notoriously poor-quality food like military rations," he went on, smiling knowingly. "Is that the only kind of food that your mother's cooking compares favorably to?"

With a clatter, Ras dropped his fork. "I-I didn't mean that at all!" he cried, defending himself against his verbal blunder. He turned quickly to face his foster mother. "M-ma'am, I wasn't..."

Trisha patted Ras on the head to comfort him. "Don't take it like that, dear. I know you like my cooking," she assured him, then looked up at Stan. "Dear, what's gotten into you? Poor Ras is nervous enough as it is."

Stan gulped down a big mouthful of hot coffee, shrugging. "I was just trying to get him ready for the drill instructors," he defended himself, coughing from the heat of the coffee he had chugged. He smiled again. "Sorry if I got carried away."

"Nothing to it, sir," Ras grinned back, resuming consuming his breakfast. "I'm prepared for pretty much anything. I'm going to make myself into someone worthy of respect."

"Why, you already are," both Stan and Trisha said at the same time, and they and Ras all laughed.

The morning pressed on, and now the bright yellow Extama sun was fully up, throwing its early morning light across the landscape. By now it was 6:12 AM, and Ras was finishing packing for his departure. He was back in his room sitting on the floor, cramming a few last items into his huge duffel bag. Several changes of clothes were in there, along with a small bag for toiletries, a bottle of aspirin, and many other items. Ras also packed in a dented but sturdy small knife into the bag. That knife had been made with his own two hands, from start to finish. Ras was quite proud of it, and hoped that he could put it to good use as long as it wasn't confiscated.

Finally, it was time to leave, and Ras went out to the front porch and waited for his parents to join him. One would drive him to the Academy, and the other would stay behind with Lane in the house. It would be an hour round trip to the spaceport where the Academy dropship was waiting.

Stan and Trisha arrived on the porch, but a third person was among them: Ras' little brother, Lane. Ras grinned at the sight of his little brother, seeing that the 8-year-old was still in his superhero pajamas and rubbing his eyes, his rusty red hair unkempt. Lane yawned widely and blinked his vivid green eyes a few times.

"Ras, how come you have to do everything so early?" Lane complained, moving over to join his bigger brother and looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Well, it's just how I operate," Ras grinned at his brother, patting him on the head. "I'm a morning person, and besides, I have to leave this early to make it to the Academy dropship on time. I can't be late for that! They sent a Jumpship here to pick up recruits, and that includes me."

"Oh. Well, okay," Lane admitted, shuffling away and back toward his foster parents.

Trisha ran her fingers through Lane's hair. "Ras, your brother got up extra early today to say goodbye to you!" she told Ras, glowing. "Isn't that nice?"

Lane nodded his acknowledgment of her words, and Ras felt touched. Today was going to be Lane's first day in the third grade, and two hours from now he would be driven to Meadow Town's elementary school for the new school year. Meanwhile, Ras would board an Academy Jumpship and go to planet Strantor, where he would learn to pilot multi-ton walking war machines and fight for House Steiner. The gap between the two fates was incredible, but understandable for the brothers' ages. Well, maybe one day Lane would be going to the Academy too! Ras didn't trust himself to know the future, but it was fun to speculate.

"Thanks for this, brother," Ras told Lane sincerely. "I'm going to have the best time of my life at that Academy, and I'm sure you'll like third grade. You'll learn all kinds of stuff!"

Lane had been holding something in his right hand, and Ras saw that it was a six inch-tall model of a _Centurion_ 'mech, a scale model with moving joints. It was one of Lane's favorite toys, and every day he would play with that _Centurion_ and make it fight the dinosaurs from his toy box. That 'mech had claimed the lives of countless T. Rex's and velociraptors that had foolishly challenged the 'mech to duels to the death. Lane held the _Centurion_ model up. "One day, I'm going to pilot Battlemechs like you're going to. I'll be the best Mechwarrior ever!"

"But first, you'll have to learn lots of things at school," Trisha reminded him gently, and Lane lowered the _Centurion _model. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "Plus, I'm still little."

"Don't say that, sport. In twenty-two days, you'll be nine years old!" Stan encouraged Lane. "You're getting close to the one-decade mark."

"Yeah, but Ras will always be my bigger brother, so I'll always look up to him," Lane said. Ras was startled by his younger brother's words, and so were their foster parents. He doubted that Lane even realized the wisdom of what he just said, and he probably meant it more literally. But still... _I've got a great little brother, _Ras grinned. Lane stretched again.

"Well, I'm already up, so I'll see if any good cartoons are on TV," Lane announced. "But first..." he approached Ras and hugged his brother tightly. "Have a good time, big brother."

"I will," Ras promised him. "Oh, and Stan mentioned how your birthday's in about three weeks, didn't he? That reminds me, I'll be sure to get you a present at the Academy and send it back to you."

Lane's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Wow! Really?" he asked, excited. "Will it be something really cool?"

"Really, really cool," Ras promised, slipping his hands into his pockets. _I hope I fan find something he'll like. _"And I'll get you something for you every year on your birthday, okay?"

Lane nodded. "Uh-huh. Awesome," he said excitedly, then dashed into the house. "Good-bye, Ras!"

"See you," Ras muttered, looking down. Despite living with two loving foster parents, Ras knew that Lane would always be closer to him than Stan and Trisha, because he was actual family. Stan and Trisha were family friends of Lane and Ras' real parents, Eric and Laira Farlow. There was a framed picture of them in the living room of this house, and a smaller one in Ras' pocket. Only a year ago, they had perished during Operation Bulldog, fighting as Mechwarriors to help end the Great Refusal. They had died heroes, but their loss had torn away a large part of Lane and Ras' lives. Ras figured that they'd simply tough it out. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

o*o*o*o*

The sun was even higher in the sky by the time Trisha arrived at the spaceport with Ras in the back seat of the family car. Extama was a planet of agriculture and endless plains, not unlike a nearby planet called Meadow. What set the two planets apart was that Meadow's capital, Star Reach, was a major commercial and trade center of the Lyran Alliance, whereas Extama only had farms and a few roving Mechwarrior pirate gangs. This morning seemed peaceful enough to Ras, however, and the tall plains grass waved in the wind, endless golden fields acting like a waterless ocean. Ras ran a hand through his blond hair, remembering peoples' comments that his hair was the same color as prairie grass in the morning.

"This place is even bigger than I remember," Trisha commented brightly, climbing out of the car after she parked it in the spaceport parking lot. Ras climbed out, too, dragging along his heavy duffel bag. Trisha took in the enormous spaceport complex. "Does it seem bigger to you, Ras?"

"I think it's just been a while, mom," Ras grinned, heaving his duffel bag up. "This is the only spaceport around for hundreds of miles, so it tends to stand out, I guess. But still... this is where I depart, mom. To Strantor."

Trisha turned to face her elder foster son and embraced him in a tight hug. "Goodbye, Ras," she said quietly. "Whatever's waiting for you out there, you'll be ready. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Ras answered simply, deciding against saying anything fancier; he was nervous enough as it was. With that, Trisha climbed back into the car and drove off, leaving Ras on his own at last. Wasting no time, Ras headed into the lobby of the spaceport, joining the short line of people in there. He presented his Academy paperwork to the spaceport employee behind the desk, and then he found himself walking through the entrance tunnel that connected the building to the waiting dropship, much like a conventional airport. Extama architects were known for keeping things familiar.

"All right, recruit, let's go, let's go!" a Strantor Academy officer ordered loudly, motioning for Ras to get on board the Academy dropship and find himself a seat. The officer had an olive green uniform, the color Ras expected of a military man, but with bright red cuffs and collar. Ras carried his heavy duffel bag as he walked quickly down the aisle between the seats, looking for am empty one among all the 15-year-old occupants, both boys and girls. They must have had a bathroom and leg-stretching break recently, because many of them were still milling around and settling back into their seats.

Ras figured that whenever the Academy Jumpship went to another recruit's system, the dropship was sent with all its recruits on board to give the new recruit a good impression. It would feel rather... empty if Ras were sent to the Jumpship on board an empty dropship.

On the dropship, however, space was tight, and Ras accidentally bumped past a dark-haired boy on his way past.

"Sorry!" Ras quickly apologized. "Won't happen again..."

"Huh? What's this? Am I seeing this right?" the boy said with loud sarcasm, turning and grabbing Ras' arm to stop him. The nearest kids turned to watch as the boy dragged Ras closer, giving him a hard look.

"What? I already said sorry," Ras argued, feeling self-conscious. The boy examined him for another second, then made a jeering laugh that some of the other kids shared.

"Get a load of this! The Academy's getting pretty desperate!" the boy leered, looking around to address everyone as he pointed at Ras. "They'll even accept pansies like this guy now. The Refusal War sure thinned out the LAAF's ranks, didn't it? They've got to restock, even with pussies like this blondie here!"

The other kids laughed at Ras, who felt his face heat up and his scalp itch in hot anger. "What's your problem?" Ras bit back at the dark-haired kid. He saw the Academy officer watching, then take a few steps closer to the developing confrontation.

"My problem is that I have to be considered part of the same group as you," the boy told Ras with malice, poking a finger into his chest. "_I'm _going to be a powerful Mechwarrior, and so are many of the others in this dropship. You? You're a joke, pretty boy! I see you combed your nice hair extra well this morning, and your clothing is nice!" the boy tugged on the collar of Ras' dark blue polo shirt, laughing again. "You're no man, and you'll never command a 'mech for real."

"Wanna bet, asshole?" Ras growled, snapping.

"What's that?" the boy hissed, lowering his voice as he tightened his grip on Ras' collar.

Ras stiffened. "Why don't you bite me? Then we'll see who's the real man around here!"

"Punk!" the boy roared, throwing a punch at Ras' face. Ras managed to tear himself out of the boy's grip and dodge the punch, the fist whistling through empty air as everyone gasped and oohed at the sudden violence. Still angry, Ras retaliated, sinking his fist into the boy's gut. The boy doubled over, wheezing from the impact and stumbling backwards. It was at that point when the officer intervened, his strong arms separating Ras from the boy.

"All right, recruits, break it up! No violence on this ship!" the officer shouted, his neck muscles bulging. Ras made no effort to resist, but instead slunk off to an empty seat with his duffel bag and crumpled into it, dropping his duffel bag at his feet. Ras immediately lowered his head and buried his face in his hands, wishing he could sink into a crack in the floor and disappear.

_Why the hell did I do that? _Ras agonized to himself as everyone was settled down and the dropship started to lift off. _Just two minutes into Academy life and I got in a fight! All because I keep mouthing off. But... I just can't stop myself when someone says stuff like that to me. They can't get away with it! I'm glad Lane wasn't here to see that._

Ras was sure that the people next to him would fear him, but that didn't seem to be the case, at least not for the boy on his right. The one on his left ignored him, but the right one was in a wreck.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." the boy repeated to himself in a low and terrified voice, as though he were being taken to the gallows. He clutched his stomach, rocking forwards and backwards over and over. "We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die..."

"Shut up already," the boy on Ras' left muttered in irritation, but Ras saw his chance to make up for his earlier behavior.

"Hey. Feeling nerves?" Ras mentioned to the guy on his right, with a carefully-made grin.

The boy nodded jerkily, his eyes staring ahead.

"Relax. I'm nervous, too, about this whole thing," Ras placated him. "In fact, I bet that most of us are. We're just trying to hide it."

"R-really?" the boy asked, turning to look at Ras with wide eyes. He clutched at the material of his jeans.

"That's right," Ras nodded. "But you know what? We're here because we think we're good enough, and it's up to each of us to tough it out and do what we promised to ourselves. Getting over nerves is the first step."

"I-I..." the boy stuttered, looking awestruck. He gulped. "I was flunking out of school so my parents wanted me to be a warrior and fight for the LAAF, but I didn't want to. Then, they made me go to the Academy and all I can think about is how I'll die when I enter the armed forces for real."

"Well, that's unavoidable. It's a part of the business," Ras stated, clapping a hand to the boy's knee. "We're all facing those risks, but if we stand firm and fight as one, we're going to stand a good chance and all be good warriors. You just have to try. Make the most of the career your parents decided for you."

"Yeah... you're right," the boy muttered, then brightened and sat up straight. "I will! All of us will make the most of this. Hey, everyone! I'm going to be the best one here!"

He shouted those last two sentences, earning him a few laughs. Nevertheless, the boy looked utterly motivated, and Ras just then noticed that the officer had been watching. Ras turned away from the officer's gaze, but not before he saw the officer make an approving nod and walk away toward the bow of the dropship. Outside the windows, the ground was already far below.

"So, what's your name?" Ras asked the boy.

"I'm Eric Taylor," the boy said enthusiastically. "What's yours?"

"Ras Farlow," Ras said, offering a hand. Eric shook it. "You know, my dad's name is Eric."

"Really!" Eric looked excited. "Is he a Mechwarrior?"

"He... was," Ras said slowly.

"What happened to him?"

"He, uh... died in Operation Bulldog along with my mom."

Eric's face fell, but he didn't look afraid like had earlier. "Oh. I'm... I'm sorry for your loss, Ras, but we'll pull through, won't we? We're the newest generation of Lyran warriors. We're going to show everyone what we can do!"

"Exactly right," Ras clapped Eric's shoulder, then turned his attention to re-organizing the contents of his duffel bag. _I guess this isn't so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2 The Academy

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**September 23, 3061**_

Despite the importance of Ras arriving on planet Strantor to start his Mechwarrior education, all he could think about was getting Lane a good birthday present, since this very day was Lane's 9th birthday. The dropship landed with a dull thump on one of the Academy's landing pads, and the dropship officer started to guide the recruits down the dropship's ramp and into two orderly lines on the tarmac outside.

As Ras joined the other jostling boys and girls down the ramp, he realized that his family had been the only thing on his mind during the whole trip here. His recently-deceased parents, his kind foster parents, and kid brother had occupied his thoughts, and he couldn't shake their faces from his mind's eye. Ras then realized that he already deeply missed them, and that his chosen career could end his time with them prematurely.

Ras forced a grin, knowing that such morbid thoughts would only slow him down. He hefted his heavy duffel bag again, determined to start this off well. After all, the weather on Strantor was nearly perfect, with warm but not hot air and gentle breezes, and a clear blue sky with a few scattered clouds and a bright yellow sun. The Academy's campus rested on a plain of short grass, with hilly forests and mountains in the background. Ras could also see a gleaming silver metropolis only a few dozen miles away from here, which rested in a break from the hilly forests. Most likely, a train system would connect that city to the Academy.

"Attention, recruits!" the officer barked, walking up and down the two lines of boys and girls as they stood in silent attention. "Only hours ago, you were civilians, just common folk! You boarded that dropship and are now on Academy rounds, which makes you a recruit. Does that mean that you're Mechwarriors?"

"No, sir!" everyone shouted at once, and Ras felt very silly and self-conscious as he shouted with them. He was standing in the front of his row, and a red-haired boy stood next to him in front of the other line. The boy gave Ras a mocking glance which Ras fought hard to ignore.

"Damn right! Being a recruit at this Academy is a very temporary existence," the officer went on, reaching the back of the line and starting toward again. He wore an officer's cap over what Ras presumed was a military buzz-cut. "You are recruits because you stand on Academy grounds with the intention of being a student here, but you are not students! This is a gray area. Those of you who are serious, those of you who really want to be here, will go into the Training Center – the biggest building here – and speak to Instructor Harrow to formalize your student status here! If you choose to do that, you will be a Cadet, and obligated to devote every fiber of your being to graduating as a Mechwarrior! As a Cadet, you will _not _sell yourself, or anyone else, short! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" Ras shouted with everyone else, suddenly feeling nervous. This was a little more complicated than he was expecting. He could just turn tail and leave now? That's what it seemed like, based on the officer's words.

As though reading his mind, the officer concluded, "Therefore, this is your last chance to turn around and leave if this is not what you want. If you came here just as an experiment, or for thrills, or for any other goddamn reason besides 'I want to be a good Mechwarrior', then I want you to turn and get back on that dropship and leave! You will only appreciate the scope of training here once you've seen the campus and once you've heard what I have to say. Well? Everyone who is not willing to commit their _life _to this should board that dropship and go home. You have thirty seconds, recruits."

The officer pointed a thick finger at the waiting dropship, daring anyone to become intimidated and leave the line. Ras stood stock-still, trying to keep the tremors out of his body and trying to ignore the sweaty dampness of his shirt. _I came here to make everyone proud. I'm not a wimp or wash-out! I'm going into that Training Center to become a Cadet, like the officer said. Even if I'm the only one!_

As it turned out, nobody chose to get back on the dropship, and the officer nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"You lot either have a lot of guts, or you're just following the herd," he told the double line of recruits. "The instructors here are going to find out who's truly committed and who's just trying to blend in. I promise you that."

Ras could have sworn that the officer had a smug grin on his face as he finished speaking, but there was no time to dwell. The officer motioned for the lines to move forward, and Ras led his line along the footpath and closer to the Training Center. The Center was enormous, over a tenth of a mile wide, and shaped like a flat tuna can with a domed top. To the right, several square miles of grassland were devoted to 'mech training fields. All sorts of light and medium 'mechs stomped around, firing training lasers at each other and at dummy targets, or else running obstacle courses.

Ras watched as a _Wasp _'mech skitter to the right to dodge a _Commando_'s laser volley, then hit back with a medium pulse laser and SRM 2. These weapons hit the _Commando _dead on, blasting off armor. However, the _Commando _fought back, dodging further laser attacks and striking the _Wasp _with an SRM 4. Both 'mechs ran circles around each other after that, trying to find weaknesses in the other's guard.

"Do you see that, recruits? Live 'mechs in action," the officer told everyone. "If you little boys and girls are lucky and skilled enough, you might get a chance to pilot one and prove you're something. Otherwise, forget it."

The view of the training field was cut off as Ras and the other recruits entered a door in the Training Center, advancing down a short hallway and into a large lobby. The officer departed as an Academy instructor took his place. She was a curvy woman with wavy blond hair that fell to her shoulders, and she had glasses with thick plastic frames. She eyed the recruits standing in the center of the room.

"Well, get a move on! Don't stand there like fools," she demanded, motioning for the recruits to step up to a long counter where several Academy staff worked. Ras jolted, and he and the others moved up to the counter where they each received an Academy-issue duffel bag, meaning that Ras now carried two. _Whoops! Guess I was over-prepared, _Ras thought with a wry grin.

When everyone had their bags, the instructor lined them up in one big line, everyone facing her. "I am Instructor Harrow, and will oversee the first three years of your training here," she sternly told everyone, pacing up and down much like the earlier officer did. She clasped her hands behind her back, her hard eyes taking in everyone present. "You are now Cadets, do you understand me? Cadets! That means that the next five years of your life will be devoted 100% to training and conditioning yourself to be worthwhile Mechwarriors! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone shouted, and Instructor Harrow shook her head, her wavy blond hair whipping everywhere.

"No, you don't!" she barked. "Not just yet. You only have a vague idea and some shaky optimism! Spend a year here, no, six months, and you'll understand what it's like to be here and to be a Cadet. Not before."

_Talk, talk, talk, _Ras lamented about his experience so far. _This is... unsettling._

Instructor Harrow spread her arms wide. "Now, Cadets, you'll be guided to your dorms. Spend the rest of the day as you will, for it'll be the last carefree day you'll have in a _very _long time. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," everyone chorused, and the longer Ras looked at Instructor Harrow, the harder it was to resist a laugh. He realized too late that his countenance had broken; his jaw trembled as he chuckled quietly.

Instructor Harrow was quick to notice. She stalked over to Ras and stood right before him, towering at least two inches above him. Ras suppressed his laughter only at the last second, but the damage was done.

"Is something funny, Cadet?" Instructor Harrow asked Ras in a deadly quiet, her eyes boring into his.

"N-no!" Ras yelped, resisting the urge to back up a few steps. "I-I was just..."

"You think this is a game? Just a bunch of huge metal toys and a backyard war before dinner?" Instructor Harrow hissed. "I thought you came here to be a warrior." She grabbed Ras' collar with strong hands. "Tell me why this is funny! Don't hide anything from me."

Ras decided on the spot that honesty was indeed a virtue. "I-I was laughing because... um, because you're a strict drill instructor, but you look like an elementary school teacher."

Instructor Harrow considered this. "A school teacher?" she repeated. "Cadet, what's your full name?"

"Ras Conrad Farlow," Ras recited at once.

"Well, Ras, do you have any younger siblings? A little brother, or a sister back home?"

"Y-yeah. A little brother. He turned nine today," Ras answered, suddenly wishing that he were at home on Extama with Lane instead of being here. _Why me?_

"In that case," Instructor Harrow said as she let Ras go, "if your younger brother's elementary school teachers are anything like me, then perhaps he will grow up to be a man and not be like the disrespectful runt I see before me."

A number of the recruits chuckled nervously, but none of them felt the ego-crushing blow that Ras had been dealt. Instructor Harrow said to everyone at large, "Let that be a lesson to all of you! No matter what I look like, I am not your nanny. I am here to break down your old selves and re-invent you as _Mechwarriors_. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone shouted yet again, Ras the loudest of all. With that, the Cadets were filed out of the room and into a wider hallway.

"Nice going, pretty boy," the red-haired boy smirked, intentionally bumping past Ras. "See you around! Ha ha!"

"Brat," Ras muttered, but he felt like the real brat. First there was the name-calling boy on the transport, and now this guy, too! All of Ras' anxiety was manifesting the worst in him, his habit of blurting out everything on his mind and not having any manners, especially when provoked by people like these. He was never a malicious or hurtful person, and in fact he was very supportive of others, but his jaw was on a loose hinge. _I've really, really got to do something about that. It'll get me killed here!_

*o*o*o*o*

There were a number of cafeterias in the Training Center that also acted as lounges, with eating tables, couches, and vending machines everywhere, not to mention wall-mounted TV's and potted plants for scenery. Early in the evening, Ras was in one such lounge, munching on a vending machine sub sandwich as he sat morosely on one of the couches. He just wanted to be alone, except that a number of Tyaks had tried to steal his sandwich. The little blue-furred beasts had been easy enough to deter, however.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked, and Ras jolted and looked up to see a dark-haired boy standing before him, with dignity and pomp in his stance.

"Uh... no, not at all," Ras invited him, patting the couch space next to him. "How's it going?"

"I'm all right. Timothy Lorin, by the way," the boy introduced himself as he sat, offering Ras a hand. Ras shook it. "I'm Ras Farlow, as you found out from earlier today."

"Yes, I was going to mention that," Timothy said bracingly. "Listen, Ras. Don't let Harrow's words get you down. Everyone has their mishaps, me included. You have five years' time to prove yourself. This? Just a little speed bump. We're all bound to anger the instructors at some point of our training, I'm sure of it. You're not alone."

"Thanks, man," Ras nodded his appreciation. "I guess I'm just over-thinking it. I'll probably feel better in the morning, and when I'm busy tomorrow too."

"Agreed," Timothy nodded. "You won't make your little brother ashamed, I'm sure, but proud. What's his name?"

"It's Lane," Ras told him, his gut squirming for some reason. "He wants to be a Mechwarrior too, so I've got to set a good example."

"Lane... Farlow? Lane Sirius Farlow?" Timothy asked, sounding excited.

Ras frowned. "Yeah. Why the big fuss?"

"I know that name. He's one of the forty Prodigy children, isn't he?" Timothy pressed on. "And before you ask, my family, the Lorins made the Prodigy Program. I've seen the list of names."

"That's right," Ras agreed, feeling amazed that someone here cared about that. He could remember when he was six, and seeing the rounded belly of his pregnant mother at home.

"_Your little brother is in there, Ras," Laira Farlow told her young son as Ras patted a hand on her belly. "You're a very special boy, Ras, but here's a little secret. Your brother was given a gift by the Lorin family. He got Mechwarrior memories imprinted into his unborn mind! When he's older, he'll be a great warrior because of that. He's going to be a Prodigy."_

"_Do I have them, too?" Ras asked, his hand feeling a kick from his unborn brother in the womb. He giggled from the unexpected movement._

"_No, but you are older than him. You'll have the experience and wisdom to guide your brother," Laira told Ras with a smile. "Plus, you have a big heart and your brother will look up to you! Be good to him, Ras."_

"_What are you going to name him?" Ras asked, curious._

_Laira rested her own hand on her round belly. "Your daddy and I are considering the name... Lane," she said. "Because he'll pave a path of hope and courage for others to follow. But first, you have to pave a path for him!"_

"_That's funny," Ras giggled again, thinking how his brother would have a word for a name. He was eager to have a younger brother around._

"You seem distracted. Thinking about the brother?" Timothy asked, snapping Ras back to the present.

"Oh. Yeah," Ras nodded awkwardly. "What about you? Anyone back home?"

"Two brothers, three sisters," Timothy said. "I'm second-oldest. My elder, Boren, is here but he flunked out of Cadet training. He's working on becoming a Special Unit Officer instead. Maybe we'll see him around."

"Cool," Ras acknowledged.

"Oh... and very important," Timothy added, fishing a picture out of his pocket and showing it to Ras. "My second-youngest sister, Jennifer? She's a Prodigy, too."

"Whoa," Ras muttered in surprise, feeling a sudden connection to Timothy as he examined the picture. A nine-year-old girl stared back, her hair light purple and her eyes soft amber. Her expression was serious beyond her years. Ras handed the picture back. "Do you think that Lane and Jennifer might ever meet? Since they're both Prodigies."

"Very likely, in fact," Timothy grinned. "This Academy will act as the training center and home base of the forty Prodigies once they're old enough. Neat, huh? They'll all follow our footsteps."

Ras looked around and nodded. "Very much so."

Timothy clapped Ras on the shoulder and stood up. "I'll be off," he said. "Nice meeting you, Ras Farlow."

Ras took his chance; he smiled and offered his hand for another shake, which Timothy accepted. "The pleasure is mine, Timothy."

Timothy grinned and walked off, leaving Ras alone once again. His sandwich lay neglected on his lap, and a Tyak pounced on its chance and ran off with it. Ras didn't mind. _Again, I piss someone off and make a friend later. If I keep this up, my army of friends will fight my army of enemies on my behalf! I'd rather not things turn out that way. How about all-friends instead?_

*o*o*o*o*

_**Valdenfel Market District, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**September 23, 3061**_

Strantor was known for having a very mild temperature range, with warm evenings and mornings alike. Ras wasn't chilly at all in the early autumn evening as he wandered up and down the downtown market district of Valdenfel. That was the name of the city that was situated near the Academy, and Academy Cadets and officers alike went here for a break, to enjoy the many shopping and entertainment districts the city had to offer. Best of all, there was a Battlemech arena in the city's heart. It didn't compare to the famed Solaris VII 'mech jock arenas, but thousands flooded to Valdenfel's arena every year to watch Mechwarriors duking it out. Ras hoped to get a chance to see some of that action sometime.

"Well, time for a present," Ras thought out loud as he navigated the sidewalk crowds of Valdenfel, browsing the various shops and malls that offered countless goods. For the most part, Ras had wandered around Valdenfel for almost two hours, just getting to know the place and have some time to himself.

He had to get back to the Academy soon, however, so he intended to wrap up his visit here. The thing was, Ras couldn't decide what to get for Lane to send in a package to Extama. At that moment, Ras passed by a small toy store that wasn't too crowded, so Ras went inside for his present hunt. He loped up and down the racks of toys, weighing each choice against his limited budget. Then, a row of Battlemech toys came into view, all the figures contained in square boxes and made by the same company as Lane's toy _Centurion._

_Well, look at that! _Ras thought with wonder, seeing that a few Clan 'mech models stood alongside the Inner Sphere 'mechs. The _Atlas _models were all sold out right now, but a few _Thor _and _Daishi _models were in their place, and even a few models of a particular 'mech that Ras knew symbolized the Clan invasion itself. Ras reached out and picked up the box for a _Mad Cat _model, seeing the plastic 'mech inside. Like the real version, this 'mech looked like a _Marauder-Catapult _hybrid, thus the name. On the back of the box were the words "The _Mad Cat _is a symbol of the Clan military might, but now your child can bring home this mighty 'mech for hours of fun! With fully movable joints and a sturdy plastic frame, this 'mech model is perfect for your little Mechwarrior!"

_What is this, propaganda? _Ras thought in shock. _Encouraging kids to all grow up to fight __against threats like the Clans with these toys? Lane shouldn't see something like this. _Ras set the _Mad Cat _box back onto the shelf, but after staring at it for a few seconds, he changed his mind. After all, Lane was a good kid; he'd do what he wanted, not what the toy manufacturer or propaganda corps wanted. Besides... Ras thought that the _Mad Cat _looked really neat. It couldn't hurt.

Ras picked the box back up and took it to the register, ringing up a 10 C-Bill price for the toy. The cashier stuck it into a plastic bag, smiling. "Something for a younger brother?" she asked politely.

"That's right. He's got one model 'mech, but I think he's tiring of having it fight dinosaurs," Ras smiled back as he accepted the bag and receipt. "Now he can have some real battles."

"That's funny," the cashier said brightly. "Have a good night, sir."

"You too," Ras wished her, and he departed the store and got back on the train to return to the Academy. He promptly visited the mail room to have the toy sent by package to Meadow Town on Extama, with a note inside for his brother. _Lane is going to love this!_


	3. Chapter 3 You Are No Mechwarrior

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 3: You Are No Mechwarrior**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**October 3, 3063**_

Ras didn't think he'd ever be tired in the morning, but he found it rather difficult to force himself out of bed at only 4:36 A.M. The lights in his dorm had flared on, flooding the room with light as Instructor Harrow shouted from the doorway, "Drill! Drill! Get your sorry asses to simulator room D-4 on the double! Move, move!"

With a groan and a yawn, Ras heaved himself out of his bunk and quickly slipped into his mock combat uniform along with everyone else. He shook his head to help clear it, feeling his golden bangs whipping on his face. He blinked his amber eyes, inhaling deeply to clear his lungs. He got his uniform on, fastening the clasps on the jacket.

"Man, this is stupid," one boy grumbled. He realized that he had put his jacket on backwards and swore, taking it off to put back on the correct way.

"Shut it. This is what war is like, you sissy," one other boy smirked rudely, getting his uniform on perfectly. Ras gave the boy a quick glare and looked away before he returned the gaze. The boy was Rick McCaller, one of the brighter students in Ras' class. He had red hair a similar length and style of Ras', but not as neatly groomed. His eyes were light gray and almost always had a haughty, mocking gleam in them, and the rest of Rick's facial features only accentuated his eyes' tone.

Rick went on, "I mean, come on, guys. We've been here two years already! We've learned all kinds of crap from the classes and watching the older students sparring in the 'mechs in the training fields. We've studied war history and technology. Do you think we're going to grow up a bunch of scholars? No, we're going to be warriors and it's expected of us to act like them and be ready, and -"

"Why don't _you _shut it and get to the simulator rooms if you're all prepared?" Ras snapped, taking a few angry steps toward Rick. All the nearby boys oohed and backed off, eager to see how the newest Rick-Ras confrontation would turn out.

"Oh, if it isn't little Ras, Rick smirked, clapping Ras on the shoulder as a mocking gesture. "Sorry if I got carried away. I was just trying to motivate the rest of the troops, since they're not as good as me and all. You especially. Ready to follow my lead to the simulators?"

"Don't let him get away with that one, Ras!" someone encouraged Ras, pumping a fist by his side.

"Kick his ass!" Eric Taylor encouraged him, watching Rick lean closer to Ras' face for intimidation, his gray eyes cold.

"What, scared?" Rick grinned. "I can hear your knees knocking! Better buck up before the sim starts, or you'll be a vegetable out there. Well?"

Ras balled his right fist and he breathed heavily as he fought to control his temper and keep his cool. His pulse pounded in his ears as he stared back at Rick, but the confrontation cooled off and Rick backed up, picking at his uniform.

"I told you worms to move it!" Instructor Harrow shouted at the doorway, and everyone jumped at her unexpected return. "The girls are already getting there! Do you pea-brained ogres want to fall behind or what?"

"No, sir!" everyone in Ras' dorm shouted, and Ras joined the others in hustling out of the dorm and through the hallways of the dark Academy. This was a peculiarity of Instructor Harrow's training regimen, Ras reflected. She often liked to simulate battlefield conditions at random times during training, such as emergency scrambles like this one, all the way to taking shelter under desks during a class during "bombing raids". It was effective training, though, and helped keep everyone sharp and alert for danger.

The halls of the dark Training Center were almost empty at this time of day, so it was easy for everyone to get to the appropriate simulator room and settle into their assigned cockpits. Ras sank into his own cockpit, activating the simulator as he settled his neurohelmet onto his head. The helmet was rather bulky and heavy, but it was an essential part of piloting Battlemechs. In a real 'mech, various life-detecting cords would connect from his helmet to his body to read his vital signs, and in both simulations and reality the helmet used Ras' body's sense of balance to balance his 'mech. Therefore, the 'mech and the pilot essentially became one.

"Welcome to the simulator," an automated female voice greeted Ras as all the systems came alive. The image of a pristine environment filled his screen: a short mesa with rocky cliffs dominated the scene, in addition to a river flowing beside the mesa and an expansive forest behind the mesa. The sky was blue and cloudless, but a few fist-sized moons hung weightlessly in the heavens. "This combat scenario will be: Base Defense. Companies 1 and 2, you will defend the base of operations located at the edge of the mesa. Companies 3 and 4, you will assault the base and attempt to infiltrate it and destroy its power generator."

_I'm going on the of__fensive today, _Ras figured, knowing that he was a part of Company 3. He saw the image of a high school-sized base materialize at the edge of the mesa, overlooking the river.

Instructor Harrow's voice took over. "All right, Cadets," she said crisply. "Here's how this is going to go. Charlotte Mickers, you're in charge of Company 1 for this simulation. Organize your men and get to that base to defend it. Jason Teraga, you're in charge of Company 2 today. Rick McCaller, you've got Company 3. Rebecca Ishmir, Company 4 is yours. I'll give the signal when the battle may begin."

Ras groaned. He and Rick were in Company 3, and Harrow had assigned _Rick _to be in charge of the Company for this exercise? From sim to sim, everyone in each company got at least one chance to be a Company Commander, in order to compare Cadets' leadership abilities against each other's. Plus, Ras found this kind of funny. A scramble out of bed would mean everyone was defending the Academy from an attack, right? But this was different than that. Oh, well. Instructor Harrow was difficult to understand.

Rick took control of Company 3's organization, and he put himself into a _CRD-8S Crusader _'mech. This 65-ton machine was equipped with two medium lasers, two LRM 10's, and a Heavy Gauss Rifle. As a whole, it was set up for long-range fire support, though its two medium lasers did provide modest short-range protection. It made for a good command 'mech, though, and Rick was wise to choose it, Ras reluctantly admitted. Ras was even more reluctant to admit that Rick would undoubtedly outshine him in multiple ways here. Time and again, Rick's performance always outstripped Ras', and indeed that of almost all the Cadets in the class. Ras was determined to catch up, however, and perhaps this battle would be his chance.

"Hurry up and get your machines ready, people," Rick lazily bossed everyone around on the comm. "The base defenders aren't just going to wait for us! Wait, actually they are. Heh heh..."

Ras ignored Rick's jokes and Ras chose a _BSW-S2 Bushwacker _for this operation. It was a pretty nice 'mech: at 55 tons, it carried one ER large laser, one LB-10X, and two SRM 4 launchers, not to mention an AMS for defense against enemy missiles. This particular _Bushwacker _was set up to have the large laser and an SRM 4 in the left torso, the LB-10X in the right arm, and the other SRM 4 in the left arm. The AMS rested in the right torso.

"This is Ras Farlow, ready to go," Ras reported as soon as his simulator screen imitated the cockpit view of his _Bushwacker_.

"'Bout time, pretty boy," Rick sneered. "Don't take too long preening in the cockpit or you'll fall behind. We're going in hard and fast."

"Yes, sir," Ras grudgingly responded, resisting the urge to bite back. During the last two years, Ras had encountered more than enough trouble with his smart mouth and short temper, and was trying his best to change that. He was often kind and patient at home, but the stress of Mechwarrior training and constant harassment brought out the worst in him, and he wanted that to change. Rick would be the ultimate test of how far Ras had come. _I'm 17 now. I have to act like it_.

"This is Eric Taylor, ready for anything," Eric's voice answered. He sounded confident, but Ras knew that Eric always freaked out right before a test like this one.

"Then you'd better be ready to follow my orders to the letter, you big flake," Rick's voice crackled back.

"F-flake?" Eric sputtered, losing his edge. Ras winced. Along with him, Eric was close to the bottom of the class in terms of test scores and Mechwarrior performance, because Eric, honestly, wasn't really cut out for this career. He was too gentle and too cautious, and didn't have the do-or-die attitude that many of the other students had. However, Eric often found company in Ras, and Ras accepted him as a friend, even though Ras didn't see much in common between them except low simulator scores. Eric liked to slack off and complain a lot, while Ras focused every day on improving himself and not complaining a bit. Instead, Ras got into arguments whenever he was teased, which was often.

"Okay, everyone form up and listen to me!" Rick ordered everyone in Company 3, and eleven other 'mechs moved forward to join Rick's _Crusader. _Right now, Company 3's 'mechs were assembled in a thin forest about five miles from the rear of the mesa, and the mesa's back half was sloped enough to let 'mechs climb up to the top. The base was on the other side of the mesa, meaning that Companies 3 and 4 would have to fight their way up the slope and across the mesa top to reach the base.

Company 4's leader, Rebecca Ishmir, was piloting a _Warhammer _with the primary configuration's weapons. She organized her Company together and moved it close to Rick's. Rick went on, "Those defenders have equal numbers as us, and we're going into their territory. They've got home advantage, plus they'll probably have turrets. So, we're at a disadvantage. They've got the edge."

_You'd better say how we're going to overcome that an__d encourage everyone, or we've already lost the battle, _Ras grumbled to himself, thinking of how he'd handle the briefing if it were up to him. Rick was a much better warrior than him, but Ras had that charismatic glow that made people unable to help believing his word.

"So, if we're not going to get crushed today, we'll have to pull off something good," Rick continued, sounding haughtily confident that any force under his command could win if he really wanted it to. However, Ras wasn't convinced at all; a cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. "We're going to go up that mesa, and we'll give the defenders hell! We're taking that base at all costs, and I'll be your leader guiding you to victory. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused, but they didn't have the enthusiastic energy that Ras could have instilled in them. Rebecca Ishmir gave similar but slightly more detailed orders to her own troop, and the two Companies started marching through the light forest and toward the mesa slope. A few miles of empty grassland stood between the forest edge and the mesa while the sun shone brightly overhead. The vista was beautiful, and Ras could hardly believe that it was all computer-generated, a series of 1's and 0's used to test Cadets in mock battle. _War as a video game, _Ras thought.

"Hey. We _are _going to win, right?" Eric asked Ras, as his _Grasshopper _caught up to Ras' faster-moving _Bushwacker. _The 70-ton _Grasshopper _bore its primary configuration weapons, with a large laser as its primary weapon, backed up by an LRM 5 and a quartet of medium lasers. The 'mech was only on equal firepower with Ras' lighter _Bushwacker _and had a slower gait, but it did have heavier armor and jump jets to boot.

"Of course we are, Eric," Ras encouraged his friend, watching the digital _Grasshopper _lag slightly behind his faster _Bushwacker. _"They've got the home advantage, but that doesn't mean we're going to lose. Focus, stay tight, and we're walking away from this as winners. Ready?"

"More than ready, man," Eric gloated. "Ha ha, they won't know what hit them! I'll crush them!"

Ras felt alarmed. "Don't get carried away, or we'll slip up and lose our edge," he warned. "Stay _sharp_, Eric."

"W-well... okay. I'll follow your lead, Ras."

"Got too much wax in your ears, dumbass? You follow _my _lead," Rick's cruel voice cut in. "What, do you think pretty boy is going to smile his way through this? Get real. I'm your leader, you follow my orders. Eric, get up near the front of the attack force. Put those lasers to work."

_Shouldn't the ballistic-using 'mechs go first instead? _Ras frowned. The mesa slope was drawing nearer, but no hostiles appeared on his radar yet. _Plus, the _Grasshopper _isn't that much of a brawler. Something with Autocannons or an SRM suite should go up first. _Ras took a look at the makeup of Company 3. Lance 1 was made up of two _Catapults _and two _Trebuchets, _then Lance 2 had two _SHD-2Hb Shadow Hawks _and two _Uziels. _Lance 3 was made up of Rick's _Crusader, _Eric's _Grasshopper, _Ras' _Bushwacker, _and a _Rifleman _being piloted by one of Rick's friends. Ras took into consideration the 'mechs present and the plan he had come up with, and unable to resist the temptation, Ras relayed his thoughts to Rick.

"Why is everyone undermining me?" Rick complained loudly. "Is there no discipline around here?"

"Our whole formation is undisciplined. We're set up all wrong," Ras told him, heart thumping in defiant irritation. "Why is Lance 1 up front all alone, while we have two _Shadow Hawks _and two_ Uziels _near the back? Lance 2ought to take the lead while Lance 1 lags about 200 meters behind to provide cover fire, then the brawler 'mechs in Lance 2 here tear apart the blinded, missile-softened enemy 'mechs and turrets. I could be near the front, too, with my SRM 4's and LB-10X."

"That sounds pretty good to me," one of the _Catapult _pilots agreed slowly. "Company Commander, are we going to do it that way?"

Ras could actually hear Rick gnashing his teeth. "Fine!" he bit out. "Lance 2,get at the front of the group, along with you, Ras. Let's see if you can deliver as much as you talk big! The _Catapults _and _Trebuchets _of Lance 1 go in the middle of the group. Stay behind Lance 2for protection. Eric Taylor, you go to the front too.You have missiles and lasers too, so use them, damn it!"

_Actually, the front-line 'mechs should part to give the LRM-bearing 'mechs a clear line of fire, _Ras thought, seeing how the arrangement was set up. _The__ backup 'mechs can't shoot past the brawlers very easily. _However, Rick was already on a short fuse, so Ras decided to play it safe and resist the urge to make further orders. He would just have to trust Rick to do the right thing when the battle started. Ras pushed his _Bushwacker _up to the front of the group with the other brawler 'mechs, aware that Eric's _Grasshopper _wasn't too far behind, near where the _Catapults _were.

The mesa's slope was under 500 meters away, so the battle would start any minute now. The two Companies stomped up the rock-and-dirt slope, everyone painfully aware of how exposed they were without any rock outcroppings or trees to cover their approach. Company 4 was on Company 3's left flank, and Ras saw that Rebecca Ishmir wasn't too bad with organizing her own 'mechs, but her formation still had some dangerous blind spots in it. One flanking Lance could probably take out half of her Company if such a Lance hit hard enough. However, Ras knew that he couldn't help Company 4. He'd just have to make things work with Company 3.

There was no more time to think, however. Companies 3 and 4 were now in firing range of the defending force, and that fact made itself clear very fast. There were a pair of Autocannon 5 turrets at the edges of the mesa, and both of them came to life, firing bursts of ballistic rounds as fast as they could. Then, two enemy Lances of direct-fire 'mechs came forth; a Lance of _Centurions, _and another Lance of various medium 'mechs. The _Uziels _and _Shadow Hawks _of Ras' company quickly fell back, panicking in the face of the enemy. They fired back, but their rounds went wide and the aggressive defenders went largely unharmed.

"Shoot straight, idiots!" Rick roared. "Now!"

"We're taking heavy fire!" a _Shadow Hawk _pilot yelped. He fired his LB-10X at an enemy _Centurion_, but the shotgun-like rounds went wide and hissed through empty air. The _Centurion _fired back, but his medium lasers and Autocannon rounds were fired sloppily and the _Shadow Hawk _was able to scramble out of the way. A friendly _Uziel _stomped forward and hit the _Shadow Hawk _with his large pulse laser, melting off some of the enemy 'mech's left arm and left torso armor like hot wax. However, an enemy _Quickdraw _stomped forward and hit the _Uziel _with its LRM 10 and SRM 4, blasting apart the _Uziel_'s armor and forcing the 50-tonner to stagger back without returning fire.

"Okay! Let loose, fire support!" Rick ordered, and the _Catapults _and _Trebuchets _took aim with their numerous LRM 15 weapon systems. They had a clear line of sight on a few of the enemy 'mechs and fired upon them, sending countless long-range missiles racing through the air. One enemy _Centurion _succumbed to the missile fire, caught utterly unaware. The 'mech was broken into pieces, with chunks of armor and metal skeleton flying everywhere from the fireball. The simulator system cut off the Cadet pilot from his controls, the digital _Centurion_'s pieces scattering over the ground.

"Yes! Advance, fire support. Wreck them all!" Rick shouted in glee, as his Company started to push back the defenders. The _Catapults _and _Trebuchets _obediently advanced as a group, closer to the short-range battle raging ahead of them. Meanwhile, Company 4 was also engaging the enemy on the left side of the mesa, but their efforts were not coordinated with Rick's men. That fact made itself apparent when two Lances of enemy 'mechs slipped through the battle and hit the flank of the fire support 'mechs.

"We've got to help them!" Ras urged everyone on his Lance, throttling his _Bushwacker _to top speed. He hurried to aid the fire supporters, but Rick's larger _Crusader _got in the way, its hand seizing Ras' _Bushwacker_'s left arm to stop it. Ras' 'mech struggled in the _Crusader_'s grip but its efforts were in vain.

"Forget it! They took down enough enemies with their LRMs," Rick said fiercely. "It's too late, we have to cut our losses. Get to the close-range battle, Farlow! You too, Taylor!"

"B-but…" Eric Taylor mumbled, his _Grasshopper _coming to a halt as its pilot tried to figure this all out. "We can't just leave them! We'll be outnumbered without the fire support! They're fighting back right now, but…"

"You should ask Ishmir to send a Lance to help," Ras argued. "Surely she can help!"

"No! Her Company's tied up right now," Rick shot back, his _Crusader _letting Ras' 'mech go. "Farlow. Taylor, fight the close-range defenders! I'll be back here."

Ras made up his mind. "I can't do that, sir," he glowered, his resolve hardening. "Come on, Eric."

"Stop!" Rick cried, but he was too late to do anything. Ras led Eric's _Grasshopper _toward the besieged fire support Lance. The enemy 'mechs, a pair of _Chimeras _and a pair of _Hellhounds_, all turned away from the injured fire support Lance to see the two new 'mechs coming to fight. Without hesitation, Eric took to the skies with his jump jets, firing up his neon-red large laser. The bolt slashed a glowing scar across a _Chimera's _chest, making it buckle from the pressure. The other three enemy 'mechs all reacted, trying to shoot down the airborne menace. Ras could hardly believe that they were ignoring him and the fire support Lance, so he took advantage of that.

"Get back, guys! Put 300 meters minimum between you and them," Ras ordered them, and the damaged _Catapults _and _Trebuchets _turned and retreated as fast as they could, the _Catapults _using their jump jets to keep up with the faster _Trebuchets_. Eric took fire from a _Chimera's _large laser and a _Hellhound_'s ER medium laser, but the _Grasshopper_'s thick armor helped Eric shrug off the damage. He fired back with his medium lasers, which all missed but forced the enemy 'mechs to scatter.

Ras got in close with his _Bushwacker_, sucking in a deep breath as he tightened his fingers on the fire buttons. As soon as he got a good line of sight, he fired his LB-10X at a nearby _Chimera._

Due to nerves, Ras had twitched when he fired, and the _Chimera _was able to see the threat and avoid the LB-10X rounds. The enemy 'mech ran in a curving path and shot back, using its shoulder-mounted MRM 20. Ras' stomach jumped at the sight of twenty missiles bearing down on him, but he was able to push his _Bushwacker_'s controls to steer clear of some of the missiles. A few did hit, however, surviving the Bushwacker's AMS and damaging the armor on his left arm and making the armor tracker turn yellow for that area. A _Hellhound's _Streak SRM 2 punished Ras' left torso, adding to the pressure.

Seeing the danger, Eric landed back on the ground and ran forth to help. He fired his large laser again, forcing the _Hellhound _to back up to dodge. Ras took his chance and fired his two SRM 4's, one from each the left arm and left torso. One of the SRM's missed the enemy _Hellhound_, but the other struck it on the center torso, chipping away armor from the explosions and forcing the 'mech back even further. Ras backed up as fast as he could and fought to keep his reticule on the _Hellhound_, but a missile launched from the other _Hellhound _threw off his aim.

"Ras Farlow! You defied my orders, and you're going to pay!" Rick raged on the comm. Ras ignored him, his heart hammering from his current peril. Eric took a few more hits, but he was more concerned about Ras than himself. He fired his LRM 5 and medium lasers at one of the _Chimeras_, singeing more of its armor off and forcing it to pay attention to him. The _Hellhounds _advanced for the kill, but Ras had some fight left in him. He shoved his joysticks hard to the left, making his _Bushwacker _groan as it strained to shift direction that fast, moving all 55 tons of mass. It paid off, however, and the two _Hellhounds' _volleys missed, and Ras shot back with his LB0-10X. The ballistic rounds did some good at last, hammering the more heavily damaged _Hellhound _all over its torso.

The _Hellhound_'s pilot was very angry by now, and he rushed ahead and tried to take Ras on one-on-one. Ras wasn't so pleased about that, though, because his LB-10X needed to recycle and the _Hellhound _had more weapons. Plus, Ras had to admit… most of his classmates were better than he was. The _Hellhound _hit Ras' _Bushwacker_ with a large laser, melting the armor on his _Bushwacker's _right torso and ruining the AMS. Ras shot back with his own large laser, but his hands were clumsy with agitation and he missed by a wide margin. The _Hellhound _stepped forth with contempt, launching both of its Streak SRM 2's and blasting off more of Ras' torso armor.

"Ras!" Eric cried in concern, but his _Grasshopper _was in bad shape by now. One of its medium lasers was destroyed, and the 'mech was starting to limp and shudder. Now, however, the _Catapults _and _Trebuchets _were far away enough to help, and their LRM 15's started to wreck the enemy 'mechs. One of the _Hellhounds _took three LRM 15's to its body and fell over from the sheer force, all of its armor stripped away. Eric rushed ahead and took to the skies again, firing his LRM 5 and large laser down at the vulnerable _Hellhound. _His weapons did the job, and the _Hellhound _was now destroyed completely.

Ras, too, got a change of luck. He was being hard-pressed by the _Hellhound _engaging him, but a _Trebuchet_'s LRM 15 knocked the enemy 'mech away, damaging its left torso armor at the same time. Ras preyed on the _Hellhound_, attacking before it could recover. His LB-10X and large laser drilled deep into its left torso, breaching numerous critical systems and making the left torso catch fire.

The _Hellhound _had a little fight left in it, though, and its two ER medium lasers scorched Ras' center torso, blinding him with the flashes of green light. A Streak SRM 2 was added to the damage, driving the center torso's damage tracker to orange. Ras shook off the damage as best as he could, moving his _Bushwacker _to the right to avoid a large laser. Ras fired his LB-10X at the same time as an LRM 15 from the _Trebuchet_, and the combined fire took down the _Hellhound _for good. It collapsed to the ground as Ras came to a halt, wearily exhaling as adrenaline rushed through him.

_I can't believe it! I was fudging that battle until the fire support came back, and even then I took a bunch more hits! _Ras cursed, examining the damage the _Hellhound _had dealt to him. _Why can't I do better? I want to fight, but I keep getting nervous and sloppy when the shooting starts. I do well on the tests and oral exams, but this is where I falter._

"You okay, Ras?" the Cadet piloting the _Trebuchet _asked, his 50-ton 'mech advancing to join Ras. Eric and the _Catapults _managed to finish off the _Chimeras_, at high price. The overall battle waged on, but now Companies 3 and 4 were getting pushed back.

Ras wiped the sweat from his brow. "I-I'll live, don't worry," he rushed. "How's the rest of the battle?"

The _Trebuchet _looked around. "Pretty bad. I think Rick's ordering a fallback," the Cadet answered. Ras narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"We've botched this, we've to go back up and try a different approach, Rick says," the Cadet said dully. "Didn't you hear the order?"

"I must have been too busy to hear it," Ras growled. He ran over to Rick's _Crusader _at the back of the battle, and as soon as he got close, the _Crusader _stomped forward and punched Ras' _Bushwacker _right on the nose, knocking it over backwards. Ras was looking at empty sky as his 'mech fell flat on its back from the force of the blow.

"Punk!" Rick snapped, his _Crusader _standing right over the _Bushwacker _as the rest of Company 3 was retreating back to the slope. "Why did you defy me? You suck at fighting! You nearly got killed, even with fire support! If anyone fights one-on-one, it's me! I'm the best-ranked warrior in our class!"

"I _know_, but not the best-ranked leader," Ras spat back, determined to make his point. Company 4 kept up the assault, but was withering without Company 3's help. "Your orders are all wrong, and you can't even motivate anyone. You left those support 'mechs to die! Plus, you had them arranged wrongly at first. Even with my guidance, you let them get flanked and nearly killed."

Ras paused for a second. "That's why I had to rush things and help them. To fix your mistake, Rick."

The _Crusader _reached down and grabbed the _Bushwacker_'s arm, pulling it back on its feet. Ras thought that it was a kind gesture, until the _Crusader _shoved the _Bushwacker _toward the retreat zone. "Get back with everyone else. We're going to retry this while Company keeps the defenders busy," Rick ordered, trying to be calm. He ignored Ras' valid points, probably too proud to admit his mistakes. "Do it."

"I have to fight! Everyone does," Ras protested. "We have to push the attack. We'll just get shot in the back this way. We can't regain the element of surprise."

The contempt in Rick's voice was the meanest Ras had ever heard it. "You are no Mechwarrior," he leered. "Stay back with me when the assault resumes. Watch as my troops fight on to victory. Then we'll have a chat with Instructor Harrow afterwards."

Ras' face flushed in anger and embarrassment as he realized that such a talk was indeed in his future. Right now, though, he had more pressing matters. He slowed down his _Bushwacker _to bleed off the momentum from the _Crusader_'s shove, then addressed everyone on the Company. He set the comm to not send his voice to Rick's ear. "Everyone! Rick's comm is messing up, since his _Crusader _took a bad hit earlier. His last message was sent to me to relay to you all: do not retreat! Push harder and coordinate with Company 4, and we can take the base. We can do this! Let's go!"

"Yeah. I ain't going down without a fight," someone responded enthusiastically, and a few others agreed with him. Companies 1 and 2 had backed up in preparation for a second assault, but they were stunned when Company 3 turned around and advanced right away, firing as much as the combined 'mechs' heat sinks could handle. Ras helped organize Company 3's 'mechs with those of Company 4, as well as arranging them according to combat role. The two offensive Companies pressed the defenders back, taking heavy damage but gaining ground. The base drew near, and Ras felt a thrill of excitement and pride in his leadership aptitude. He also felt proud defiance against Rick's leadership shortcomings. _We're going to win after all! Yes!_

Much to Ras' dismay, however, the renewed assault began to lose momentum, just as the ragged defenders literally had their backs to the wall of their base. The defenders made a prickly wall of defiance, preventing the attackers from getting closer than 100 meters to the base entrance. Ras remembered that the objective for his team was to escort and send in an AI infiltration team into the base to destroy their generator, but an on-foot team wouldn't survive while enemy 'mechs still stood.

"Ras! I can't believe you," Rick cried in mingled admiration and shock. "You've got the balls to defy my orders a second time, _and _lead everyone on a suicide charge? You know what? You're not a prissy idiot. You're a brash idiot! That's slightly better, but still..."

Rick's _Crusader _had been providing fire support for his Company, firing its LRM 10's and Heavy Gauss Rifle to take down more than one enemy 'mech. His precision was exemplary, proving his keen eye for combat. Now, however, he turned his sights on Ras and fired. One Heavy Gauss Rifle Slug hit the left hip of Ras' _Bushwacker_, sending it tumbling forward.

"I'd lose major points if I destroyed you, so I'll leave you like that," Rick said with finality. "Thanks for the assistance, sucker. I'll take it from here while you watch. I'm the leader."

"How could you?" Ras protested, oddly feeling no anger. Perhaps he was past feeling annoyed at Rick during this exercise.

"It was easy," Rick gloated. His _Crusader _was barely visible in Ras' viewscreen, and he watched the 65-ton 'mech tromp off toward the battle. "You set your link to not convoy your voice to me, then you told everyone that I was conveying an order through you. Most crafty, Ras! I guess that's why you score well on the tests. It doesn't help you on the battlefield, though."

The _Crusader _was out of sight, and Ras took his chance to shakily get his _Bushwacker _back on its feet. The Heavy Gauss Rifle slug had wrecked his left hip, crushing and twisting the armor and components of the left leg. The _Bushwacker _wobbled as Ras made it walk forward, but the gyro was able to keep the 'mech from falling over, and Ras was determined to get the losing battle over with.

"Ras! There you are," Eric cried, his _Grasshopper _turning to look at the approaching _Bushwacker_. "Hey, um, what's with the delay? We're making our last stand. Rick's just hanging back for fire support. The coward."

_He's not cowardly, he's just a dick, _Ras thought, but he didn't voice that. Instead, he wanted to try one more heroic deed. "Follow me, Eric! We're finishing this."

"Yeah!" Eric agreed enthusiastically, and his 'mech throttled forward to join Ras'. One of the enemy 'mechs was assault-class, the leader of Company 1: a _BattleMaster. _This 85-ton beast was a little underpowered for its size, but its thick armor and strength at all ranges of combat made it worth paying attention to. In this thing's right arm gun was a PPC, and the torso sported an SRM 6 launcher, six medium lasers, and a pair of machine guns.

And currently, this _BattleMaster _was looking worse for wear. Finishing it off would turn the tables, Ras decided.

"Over here, bozo!" Ras shouted at the _BattleMaster_'s pilot, charging at it. The _BattleMaster _turned its attention away from attacking a Company 4 'mech, and turned to face Ras and Eric instead. "Who are you calling bozo, Ras?" the pilot's voice, a girl's, said reproachfully. "Come on, you're nicer than that..."

Ras felt his stomach lurch; he had forgotten that the brunette, rather attractive Charlotte Mickers was in charge of Company 1. "Sorry," he said honestly. "Let's just fight well, huh?"

"I can handle two on one," Charlotte offered brightly, raising her PPC gun and training it on Ras' _Bushwacker_. "You're both pretty beat up."

"You are, too," Ras grinned back, and everyone opened fire. Eric flew up and to the right on his jump jets, arcing into the air for a better vantage point. Charlotte's _BattleMaster _started moving to Ras' right, firing its PPC at him before he got too close. Ras fought his damaged hip as best as he could, and he avoided the worst of the PPC. The blue, crackling bolt scraped against his already-damaged left arm, reducing it to half armor. Ras shot back at the same time as the airborne Eric, with two SRM 4's from the former and a large laser and LRM 5 from the latter.

Charlotte avoided all the fire, but she had to devote all her energy to moving her _BattleMaster_, and couldn't fire back. Ras got within 400 meters and triggered his LB-10X, his fragile _Bushwacker _rattling and shaking from the recoil. The rounds hissed through the air and chewed on the _BattleMaster_'s right leg, making the 'mech stumble. Eric landed close to the _BattleMaster _and fired three medium lasers, two of them missing and the last softening a patch of the _BattleMaster_'s left torso armor. Ras fired his large laser at the same point and it miraculously hit, and his laser seared through most of the armor. The bolt failed to damage any critical systems, but one more hit there might do the trick.

Charlotte wouldn't allow it.

The _BattleMaster _changed direction, firing three medium lasers at Eric. He turned and ran from it, trying to zig-zag to dodge it. It was a bad idea, however, because an SRM 6 volley blasted against his _Grasshopper_'s back, breaking apart his jump jets. The _Grasshopper _stumbled forward from the impact, and Eric shouted, "Ras! My jump jets are malfunctioning! Help me!"

_Huh? _Ras thought, until he saw that the _Grasshopper_'s jump jets were starting to erratically fire on and off, making the 'mech twitch all over the place and struggle to keep its footing. The 'mech retreated to the very edge of the mesa, unable to control itself. Ras hurried over as Charlotte gave chase, firing her PPC. Ras took the hit for Eric, taking it to the left arm. The bolt hit full-on, breaking off the left arm and making the _Bushwacker _wobble from the loss of mass. Somehow, Ras was able to fight through the loss of mass and his damaged hip to keep going, but he was moving slower than the _BattleMaster_, and the larger 'mech got past him to finish off the _Grasshopper_.

"Sorry, boys, but I've got you now!" Charlotte said gleefully, lining up her weapons to finish off Eric. Ras hurried over to help him, firing his LB-10X and large laser at Charlotte's 'mech. The LB-10X missed, but the large laser melted some of the armor on the _BattleMaster_'s back, making it hesitate.

The _BattleMaster _recovered quickly. It turned and hit Ras with three medium lasers, sending his 'mech to critical levels of damage. He kept chasing the _BattleMaster_, though, and the bigger 'mech drove back the _Grasshopper _to the very edge of the mesa. Ras was there as fast as he could, right by Eric's side. Charlotte was faster, however, and her PPC and SRM 6 pounded the _Grasshopper_, pushing it over the edge.

"No! Ras! My jump jets have totally failed now, I'm going to fall" Eric cried, his _Grasshopper _shooting out an arm to grab hold of something. That "something" wound up being the damaged right arm of Ras' _Bushwacker_, however, and the limb couldn't take it. The _Bushwacker _started to get dragged down with the _Grasshopper_, until the strain started to make the _Bushwacker_'s arm start to groan and creak. With a loud metallic crunch, the arm was torn off in the _Grasshopper_'s hand, and the _Grasshopper _fell down the cliff to its doom, arm and all.

Ras heard the impact of the digital 'mech hitting the ground, and knew that Eric had been booted from the simulation. Ras turned to hit the _BattleMaster _back, but the battle was lost. Only Ras was left of Companies 3 and 4, and Ras' _Bushwacker _was now missing both arms. Ras fired his large laser and damaged the _BattleMaster_'s right torso, but it was too little, too late. The _BattleMaster _took a few steps forward and finished Ras off, showing him in an alpha strike of weapons. The screen in Ras' simulation booth turned to static upon impact, and the message "'MECH TERMINATED" appeared over the static.

With a sigh, Ras slumped back in his booth and tore off his neurohelmet, feeling how tangled and damp his hair was. His chest ached and his limbs were trembling, and he had to rest and recover for a few minutes before he got out of the booth and joined his fellow Cadets to leave the room.

"Very good sim! Now, get yourselves some breakfast. You'll need it, Cadets," Instructor Harrow was ordering, herding everyone out of the room. Eric brushed by Ras, clapping him on the shoulder. Before Ras could apologize, Eric said, "Don't beat yourself up, Ras. I was going down no matter what. I was only slowing you down. We'll do better next time, right?"

Ras nodded, his neck feeling stiff. "Y-yeah. Sure, man."

As the students poured into the hallway, a less-friendly Cadet bumped by Ras. It was Rick, his eyes alive with glee. "Nice try, bozo, but I got my ass kicked along with everyone else because you're no good," he told Ras quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. "It's like I said earlier, Farlow. You are no Mechwarrior." Raising his voice, Rick added, "see you in class!" and hurried ahead to the front of the Cadet mob. Ras didn't even say anything in response, but he saw Charlotte nearby, and they locked gazes for a second. Charlotte didn't say anything, but Ras could see the tender pity in her look, and he felt slightly comforted. Nevertheless, he spent breakfast in the Cadet mess hall quietly, speaking to no one and thinking over a great many things.


	4. Chapter 4 Viola Lucha

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 4: Viola Lucha**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**November 4, 3063**_

On a chilly Sunday morning, Ras got himself out of bed before anyone else, eager to work off some stress. He dressed in the semi-dark of his dormitory and left the room, knowing that few other people would be up and about during this time. He wandered rather aimlessly through the Training Center for a time, trying to find something to occupy his mind. Not much stood out to him, however, until he looked out the windows of a rec room and saw the running track on the Academy grounds, with the morning sun washing its golden color in the background. Ras nodded at the sight. _Maybe a little jogging?_

Ras changed into his cold-weather workout clothing, a warm set of green and blue jogging pants and a jacket. He exited the Training Center through one of its many doors and made his way to the track, breathing in the crisp morning air. _No wonder I'm a morning person. Everything feels so... fresh. The day can become anything after the morning. It's a time of anticipation. _Ras got onto the track and chose his lane, starting to speed up. At once, he appreciated the common saying that exercise worked off stress. He felt his mind start to ease into a comfortable state, his clinging doubts and anxiety melting away as he started to jog faster and faster. It wasn't long before his breath started to come in gasps and his legs burned from the effort, but it was worth it.

"Hey! Looks like I'm not alone today," a girl's voice said from behind Ras and to his left, and someone patted his left arm at the same time. Shocked, Ras stumbled and lost his balance, tumbling forward as though tripped.

"Argh! Ow... what the...?" Ras grunted, once his momentum ceased and he skidded to a halt in a confused pile. He looked up from the ground to see one his his fellow Cadets hurrying over to him, hands over her mouth. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and gentle eyes of the same color.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that," the girl apologized quickly, extending her hand to help Ras up. He gratefully accepted it, relishing the soft but strong feel of her hand as he got back up. He stood to his full height, aware that he was almost three inches taller than the girl. Height didn't matter, though, because she must have been running fast and quiet; Ras had had no idea that she was here until she made her presence known by talking.

"Good morning, Viola," Ras told the girl politely, remembering that her name was Viola Lachu, or something like that. "Um, Cadet Lachu, I mean!" he saluted, feeling more awkward by the second.

Viola giggled with a hand over her mouth. "No, it's Lucha! Not Lachu."

Ras winced. "I _knew _I remembered it wrong!"

"Don't sweat it," Viola encouraged him, clapping his shoulder and starting to jog away. "Follow me, and we can talk while running."

"Yeah. Okay," Ras agreed, struggling to catch up to his fellow Cadet. He noticed right away how fast and easily Viola could run, almost like a gazelle. He managed to get neck-and-neck with her, however.

"Funny," Viola commented, flashing Ras a smile, "I really didn't think I'd have company today. I jog around here whenever I find the time, and my runs are usually solitary. It's relaxing being alone."

Ras' stomach lurched. "Oh. Um, sorry," he apologized quickly. "I can leave you alone..."

"Wait! Th-that's not what I meant," Viola hurried to explain, her eyes widening as she realized her poor choice of words. "No, it's fine if you want to join me, Ras. In fact, it makes a nice change."

"That's... whew! That's cool," Ras agreed, wheezing for breath while Viola seemed unfazed by her exertions. "Um... so you're a morning person, too?"

Viola nodded. "Uh-huh. I used to walk to school every morning, since my family could barely afford even one car for my dad to use. It wound up being a boon, though, because exercise is good for you. It helps keep the mind sharp, and I really need that boost."

"Good student, huh?" Ras commented, curious at this insight into Viola's life. He had seen her around on the Academy during the past two years, but never really talked to her much. _She's really... really nice. _Ras tried to ignore the stomach butterflies he started to feel.

"Well, um... not exactly," Viola laughed nervously, as she and Ras arced around a curve on the track. Sunlight glinted in Ras' eyes, so he turned away from the sun. "I grew up in a poor region of Valdenfel, that city a few miles from here. I didn't really like school very much. It felt kind of pointless to me."

Ras didn't expect this, and he was starting to breathe hard from running. "Not... whew! Not important? But you're at the... at the Academy now."

"It's a bit of a story," Viola admitted. "In short, I didn't feel like I'd amount to much. Being poor and being bad at school gave me low self-esteem, and having a delinquent for an older brother didn't help either. I was in danger of flunking out of high school when my brother finally snapped."

"H-he didn't hurt you, did he?" Ras flared up, angered at the thought of someone hurting Viola.

"Oh no, not me!" Viola corrected him. "He decided to run off with some gang and got tired of living at home. There was a final argument between him and my parents, then my brother stormed out of the house and I haven't heard from him since. That's why I've vowed to not be like him. I've had it with giving up on life; I'm going to _be _somebody. To prove that I'm better than my brother."

It wasn't just the bright sunlight reflected in Viola's eyes; there was a definite fire in her amber eyes, a blazing will to succeed. Ras admired that.

"Am I that interesting?" Viola smiled, seeing Ras watching her.

Ras jumped, shaking his head. "It's nothing," he told her, trying not to blush. "It's just that... you seem really calm about all this. Your brother stormed out of the house for a gang, you were a bad student... wait! I didn't mean that last part..."

"It's okay," Viola smiled, bumping a fist on Ras' shoulder. She slowed down a little bit to keep Ras from collapsing from exhaustion. "Maybe I shouldn't take all this so lightly, now that you mention it. I've been kind of carefree all my life, but I think I should focus more. I'm near the bottom of our class."

"Me too," Ras admitted with a nervous laugh, reflecting sourly on the superiority Rick flaunted over him. "I've got leadership aptitude, as everyone says. But my 'mech piloting and my nerves leave a lot to be desired. Plus, there's the fact that I keep annoying everybody. I've been trying to work on that, but..."

"Everyone's got faults," Viola comforted him. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I think I took a double portion of faults when I was born," Ras lamented, looking down.

"Don't be so sad," Viola urged him. "Why do you pressure yourself so much?"

Ras sighed. "I didn't come all this way just to fail, but I'm heading that way. Plus, I have a little brother at home who looks up to me. I don't want to let him down."

"A little brother?" Viola asked brightly.

"Lane Farlow, he's six years younger than me," Ras told her, and explained the rest about Lane being a Prodigy. Viola was impressed.

"No way are you going to fail with someone like him looking up to you," Viola said firmly, just as she and Ras finished their run. She gripped Ras' shoulders and shook him slightly. He relished the feeling of her hands gripping his arms, but he forced himself to listen to her. "Listen. After my runs, I do a little self-studying. Why don't you join me? We can help each other out here."

_It can't hurt, _Ras decided. "Okay. Lead the way," he invited her. Viola nodded happily and led him back into the Training Center. After they both changed into Cadet uniforms in their appropriate dorms, they met again in one of the libraries for study hall. There were only a dozen or so other people here, ensuring a quiet environment. Viola assembled a number of books and notebooks, and she and Ras set to work.

"Which subjects are we going to do?" Ras asked, seated next to Viola at the table as she set up and opened a few books. Viola slipped on a pair of glasses, with thick plastic frames not unlike Instructor Harrow's, and Ras had to admit that the glasses made Viola look not only smart, but really cute, too. _Focus! _he scolded himself.

"Since you're here to help me, we can try my worst subjects," Viola suggested, adjusting the glasses on her face to a more comfortable position. "That would be economics and biology."

"Biology?" Ras repeated, trying not to laugh. He prided himself as being a pretty good biology student, and often considered the topic really easy to master. But Viola wasn't as good, and he didn't want to lord his better knowledge over her. _Be polite to her! She's very nice and wants you to help her. Don't say something you'll regret. _"Okay. Which first?"

"Math. You see, I've been doing the general education classwork like everyone else, but my scores have been below average," Viola said, dragging a math book closer to her. She picked up her pencil and flipped to a blank page in her notebook. "My career ambitions take me to higher levels of education, and I can't let my poor educational background slow me down. So, I do some extra studying. I'm grateful for your help today, Ras."

Ras frowned, trying to absorb all of Viola's rambling. "It's great that you're studying extra, but what did you mean by 'career ambitions'?"

"I'm an okay Mechwarrior, but what I really want to do is work for the New Avalon Institute of Science one day," Viola said, flicking through the math book's pages. "Even though this civil war is raging on, I hope to work for NAIS when there's peace again. Hence, my extra studying. I've got to get smarter."

_Does this mean that I won't see Viola again after she leaves for NAIS? _Ras realized with a sinking feeling. That event would be farther into the future, but it made him uncomfortable for some reason. _I'm just going to be a Mechwarrior, but she wants to work for NAIS..._

"I've been doing badly in economics recently, so I thought I'd revisit the basics that I've forgotten," Viola said presently, snapping Ras' attention back to her. She pointed at the open textbook. "Like this..."

Ras marveled at how relaxed he felt when he was with Viola, as though she were a friend he had known for years. He didn't say anything, but simply reviewed academic material with his new friend in relative silence. After some time and covering a fair amount of material, Ras got stuck.

"I guess I'm not really a genius student or anything," he admitted, scratching his head as he stared at the textbook with puzzlement. "How'd we get all the way to the graduate-student section of the book, anyway? I never learned this stuff."

"No wonder we can't do it," Viola shrugged. "But that's okay. We can try other subjects, at least! Thanks so much for helping."

"Nothing to it," Ras smiled, and they moved on to other academic studies. Ras was a fairly good student back at home, but not exactly the top of his class, either. His adequate skills and his charismatic guidance were enough for Viola, however, and the hours flew by without them even noticing. Viola was much better at the other topics than economics, especially the topics revolving around technology and communication. Ras could tell that such studies were her strong point, and that she could definitely apply skills like those at NAIS. She was very happy to hear that.

"'Mech piloting will look easy after all this," Ras joked as he and Viola studied a book about particle physics. "Right?"

Viola thought it over. "Oh, I don't know," she admitted. "I'm not that great at 'mech piloting either, though I scored pretty well in our last simulation, at least. Remember that?"

"I do," Ras nodded, remembering how graceful and skilled Viola had piloted her preferred 'mech in the simulations, a _Jenner. _Viola liked how fast but powerful the 'mech was for its size, and Ras knew that he'd be at least even with her in a duel, if she didn't have the upper hand outright. Well, Ras was focusing on improving his piloting, too, and his average scores had been creeping up slowly since early October, when Rick had belittled him harshly for botching the base attack mission.

"What's on your mind?" Viola asked Ras, seeing his expression.

Ras opened his mouth to talk, but wasn't sure exactly how to state his mind. He closed his mouth, then tried again. "Rick's a lot better than me, and he reminds me of it every chance he gets."

"Ohhhhhh, don't let him get to you," Viola cajoled Ras, clapping his shoulder and giving him a comforting look behind those glasses. "So that's what's been getting you down all morning? Don't worry about Rick right now. He's one of the best in the class, anyway. He's someone to work your way towards."

_It's not that simple. _"B-but... he acts so superior, and always picks on me in particular," Ras said slowly. "Even though his leadership skills aren't as good as mine, his better 'mech piloting lets him have his way time and again. It came to a head during that sim battle in early October..."

And Ras explained the events of the October 3rd battle, when Ras had tried to lead a brave charge against the enemy but Rick sabotaged him, taking over leadership of the charge that Ras had started. Ras remembered Rick's words clearly: _"You are no Mechwarrior."_

"Yikes. Your rivalry with Rick is more intense than I thought," Viola smiled in spite of the situation.

"R-rivalry?" Ras repeated, surprised to hear someone else describe his relationship with Rick that way. The word "enemies" seemed more likely.

Viola blinked. "Of course. He and you envy each other's skills, and you refuse to lose to each other! Every day is a contest to see who's better."

"It's no contest," Ras stated. "Rick's better than me. I'm just a wash."

Viola looked upset at Ras' attitude. "No, Ras, you're not," she told him sternly, taking hold of both his shoulders and shaking them. "Rick might do better in the sims right now, but you improve with each day, and you have guts! Plus, your leadership and tactical awareness is always better than Rick's. He can outfight you, but he's _not _a better role model or leader on the battlefield. He's not commander material. He's just a berserker to be unchained when things get nasty."

"Ha ha. Unleashing the hound, huh?" Ras smiled, feeling better.

"Of course!" Viola encouraged Ras. "Listen. When the Striking Tigers come again, I want you to apply."

Ras was not expecting this. "Th-the Tigers?" he sputtered. "No way!"

"They only come once a year, in May," Viola reminded Ras. "Starting with their next visit, you'll be eligible to try out to be an intern Tiger Mechwarrior! Come on, Ras. This is your best chance to impress someone and make it count."

"But I'm nervous..." Ras joked, but he meant it. Once a year, in every spring, the famed Striking Tigers Battalion would arrive at Strantor to examine the Cadets' skills and accept interns to train. If the intern did well enough, they might even be allowed to join the Tigers for real. Ras doubted that he'd earn a spot among the Tigers, but it was worth a try. He wouldn't get anywhere sitting on his butt.

"Ras? Is your mind here or there?" Viola asked gently, seeing Ras' distant expression as he thought this over. He snapped back to the present.

"Okay. I'll work and train harder than ever to get ready for those tryouts in May," Ras smiled, his enthusiasm making Viola smile back. "And I hear that they're looking for replacement staff, too. Maybe you could try to be a Tiger intelligence officer? That would look good on your resume for NAIS."

Viola looked nervous, but excited. "That's a great idea!" she glowed, turning back to her books. "I'm going to study harder than ever. Why don't we both do our best, in fact? You could become a full-time Tiger Mechwarrior, and I could move on to NAIS to realize my dream."

"Yeah. Best of luck to both of us," Ras agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Tryouts

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 5: Tryouts**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**May 2, 3064**_

Ras had been thoroughly impressed by the fleet of Striking Tigers dropships arriving on the Academy grounds, but the sight gave him nervous chills, too. He knew that a few of the Cadets in his class and many older Cadets would be competing for slots among the Tigers' ranks, and tension was running high. May 2nd was a Friday, a day for instruction, but Instructor Harrow set aside time for the Cadets who would be trying out.

"Form a line, shut your traps, and listen to the commander," Harrow ordered briskly, as the Cadets lined up to go into the lecture hall where the Striking Tigers commander would be. Ras was near the front of the line, and Eric was right ahead of him and Rick was a few bodies behind him. Ras clenched a fist in determination. _I must not lose out to Rick!_

As soon as the Cadets were settled down in the lecture hall, the Striking Tigers commander started things off.

"Good afternoon, Cadets," the middle-aged man said with a small comforting smile, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back. He had short black hair streaked with gray, and a small scar above his left eye. His jaw was rather square. "I am Kommandant Daniel Ruder, the commander of the Striking Tigers. I have led them for a few years now, and I haven't let anyone down yet!"

_This isn't too bad so far, _Ras thought, feeling slightly less apprehensive. Someone coughed.

"Now! I see that there's a big turnout this time," Ruder said briskly, back to business. His sharp gray eyes took in the large number of teenagers in the room. "I am flattered that so many are interested in my battalion. Well, with the civil war going on, I can only understand your enthusiasm. The Striking Tigers Battalion is one of our trump cards against Victor Davion, and we accept no less than the best for the job. Many of you are here now... and at the end of the day, five of you will be an intern Tiger."

_Only five! _Ras thought with renewed apprehension, quickly looking around the room. He counted thirty-two Cadets here, including himself. This was going to be even harder than he expected.

"We'll start with an examination, a written one," Ruder announced, and the Cadets started to whisper and mutter their surprise.

"It won't be anything you haven't studied for already," Ruder said loudly over the voices. "Settle down, Cadets. Your desks are equipped with touch-screen computers. I brought the test program with me, and we'll start right away. Just take a deep breath, relax, and do your best. We will begin."

*o*o*o*o*

The written test wasn't too bad, Ras decided, but he felt unsure about just how well he had done. Many of the short-essay questions had dealt with hypothetical combat scenarios, and Ras would have handled them if he were the commander in charge. Most of those scenarios were life-or-death in the face of impossible odds, and Ras often found himself writing how he would have sacrificed lives to save many others. It made him uncomfortable to even write about sacrificing Mechwarrior lives to save others, but he knew that shying away from that duty would prevent him from ever being a great warrior. _I have to buck up sooner than __later_.

Then the real fun started, when the second stage of the Striking Tigers tryouts began. Everyone was led to one of the simulator rooms, herded by Ruder.

"This will be part obstacle course, part survival," Ruder explained as everyone got into their simulator booths. "You will each receive a light or medium 'mech to pilot, and your objective is to navigate the terrain to reach the waiting dropships at the opposite end. However, there are thirty-two of you, and only 16 total spaces available at the dropships. You heard me right: at most, half of you will get through this second stage of the tryouts. Ready to begin?"

Everyone voiced their acknowledgments, and Ras was able to choose his 'mech. He selected a familiar design, the _BSW-2 Bu__shwacker _with its large laser, LB-10X, and dual SRM 4's and AMS. Ras' virtual _Bushwacker _materialized at the edge of a lake, with a towering mountain range directly ahead of him. Grassy hills stood between the lake shore and the mountains, and a layer of thick gray clouds hung in the sky.

"There will be enemy outposts, Battlemechs, and a variety of vehicles, both ground and air, to oppose you," Ruder's voice told everyone in their helmet comms. "They will range from light to heavy 'mechs and all kinds of tanks and aerial vehicles. You may need to cooperate with your fellow Cadets more than once to survive. However, don't get too friendly, because your fellow Cadets are rivals! Only one out of two of you are passing this test, at most. Anything goes."

"Anything else?" Rick's voice asked back, but not in his usual rude tone. He was talking to the Striking Tigers commander, after all.

"Oh, yes. There _is _one more thing, in fact," Ruder responded, a smirk in his voice. "If you Cadets run into any _Atlas _Lances, you're in big trouble."

"Th-there are whole Lances of _Atlas _'mechs around here?" Ras yelped, trying to imagine his lone 55-ton _Bushwacker _fighting four _Atlas _'mechs simultaneously. The vision made his gut squirm.

"Best of luck, kids," Ruder announced, avoiding the question. "Begin!"

Ras wasted no time in starting on Ruder's mark. His radar could detect anything within a 1,000-meter radius, and he picked up six other 'mechs in that range, in a curved, staggered line. Ras had to guess that the 32 Cadets were set up in a shallowly-curved semi-circle at one end of the map, and that it would be at least ten kilometers until the dropships would come into sight. He also figured that everyone would cooperate at first, then start backstabbing each other later in the map in order to secure a position on a dropship. The other 'mechs were lights and mediums, as Ruder had explained. There was even a _Jenner _'mech here, and Ras keyed in to that pilot.

"Viola, is that you?" he asked.

"What? Naw, man," the male voice responded, and Ras felt rather silly. Viola wasn't interested in being a warrior for the Tigers. She wanted to work for NAIS and be a technician or scientist there. Ras found himself more and more upset about that fact for some reason; Viola would be at distant NAIS while Ras was a Mechwarrior for House Steiner. Ras certainly wanted this career path, but the prospect of the separation was already too much to bear.

"Don't fall behind," someone warned Ras, and Ras was jolted back to the present. Kommandant Ruder had already declared the beginning of the test, and everyone else was stomping off toward the nearby mountain range. Ras throttled up his _Bushwacker_, tromping across the grassy hills at a merry pace. The other 'mechs pretty much ignored each other, because the Cadets were prepared to fight Tiger-piloted enemy 'mechs rather than each other right now. As the Cadet 'mechs reached the rocky base of the mountain range, they started to clump into groups of two or three, for safety without being an unwieldy mob. Ras watched as a _Wasp _trotted over to his _Bushwacker_, and Eric's voice entered Ras' comm.

"Hey Ras, it's me," Eric said cheerfully. "Come on, let's be partners!"

"Well, um... okay," Ras agreed, though for this exam he would rather have a better Cadet watching his six. But still, it would be rude to spurn Eric for this reason, and maybe someone else would join Ras' party, too. Eric's 'mech was a 25-ton flier, having jump jets and a light weight to let it skitter around the place without getting swatted. It was outfitted with only with an SRM 2 and a medium pulse laser, but that firepower came from a maneuverable source, and would make great backup for Ras' heavier weaponry.

"Base coming up ahead. Looks abandoned," Eric whispered, as his and Ras' 'mechs tromped up the mountain slope and a ruined factory-like building drew nearer. Ras looked around, and saw other similar buildings set into the rocky landscape. A few had radar dishes on top, along with derelict anti-air guns. A lonely mountain wind howled, adding to the creepy sense of this place. _I bet that's a part of the test, putting up with nerves, _Ras figured. He still felt chills, though, of stress and anxiety. This test couldn't be over soon enough.

"Doing okay, Ras? You haven't pissed yourself yet, have you?" Rick's mocking tone carried over the comm. Ras narrowed his eyes and his heart thumped in anger, but he didn't say anything back. "Be sure to find a good view when you watch me take off in a dropship!" Rick added.

"Forget him. I bet he's as scared as the rest of us, r-right?" Eric asked, sounding like the scared one.

Ras pushed his _Bushwacker _forward, edging past a rusted-out water tower. His 'mech's feet crunched over digital rocks and industrial scrap on the ground. "You're probably right. This test is clearly designed to freak us out, test our nerves and control of emotions as much as our combat ability. Stay sh -"

He didn't get time to finish; Ras' radar picked up at least eight contacts coming in fast and hard from dead ahead. The synthesized sound of engines filled the air as two Lances of aerospace fighters roared overhead, raining down large lasers and SRM's on the scattered Cadet 'mechs on the mountain range. Ras braced himself against the assault, and thankfully, his 'mech took no damage, though a few SRM's exploded nearby and rocked his 'mech. Once the danger had passed, Ras continued forward, but much more slowly. Eric and the other Cadets ran ahead, eager to get out of the desolate mountain range.

"We've got to get out of here, man," someone said, before a second wave of aerospace fighters came in from the same direction as the first. Their LRM's rocked and shook the ground like an earthquake, making all the running 'mechs lose their balance and fall over like careless children. Only Ras was still standing out of the eleven or so 'mechs in the area, because he was moving more slowly and could keep his momentum in check. Before anyone could recover, a number of Striking Tiger heavy 'mechs appeared on the scene and opened fire.

"Watch it! Hostile forces inbound!" Rick shouted unnecessarily. He was piloting a _Centurion_ with its primary configuration. His Autocannon 10 flashed yellow light, and the rapid thundering sound of the ballistic rounds echoed in the rocky terrain. A Tiger _Black Knight _recoiled from the blast, and Rick's LRM 10 salvo added major damage to the injury. The _Black Knight _shot back with its large laser and two medium lasers, which Rick avoided, although narrowly. Two more _Black Knights _were in the area, along with a _Jagermech. _Rick slipped past another _Black Knight_'s medium laser, but the _Jagermech_'s Autocannon 5 and Autocannon 2 raked the armor of Rick's _Centurion_, making it stumble clumsily. The first _Black Knight _hammered the _Centurion _with a bright blue PPC bolt, knocking it over.

"Aaaaargh! Help me already! Get them!" Rick shouted, squirming to get his 50-ton 'mech back on its feet. A few of the Cadets simply ran away from the battlefield, probably because they wanted to save their armor for later battles. They didn't actually need to defeat all the Tigers on this scenario to complete it. However, Ras and a few others were still here, intending to destroy this Tiger Lance.

"Ha ha! Here goes!" Eric cried, taking to the skies in his small _Wasp_. He raised his _Wasp_'s gun arm, letting loose with a flurry of green medium pulse laser bolts. These bolts of energy peppered the injured _Black Knight_, making patches of its armor glow red from the heat damage. Aware that ganging up on the Tigers would be necessary, Ras throttled his _Bushwacker _forward, firing his two SRM 4's at the injured _Black Knight_.

The Striking Tigers deserved more credit than that, as Ras found out. A healthy _Black Knight _slipped into the path of the SRM's, deftly shooting down some of the missiles with its medium lasers and taking the rest on its thick torso armor. The _Black Knight _fired its large laser at Ras, forcing him to give up shooting in favor of maneuvering to avoid the red beam. Ras was outmatched, however, and his dodging couldn't keep up with the lasers being aimed at him. The Tigers were able to coordinate their shots to create an inescapable zone of fire, very effective teamwork. The Cadets would have to do that too, or else go down.

"Focus on the healthy _Black Knight_instead of the damaged one!He won't allow an easy shot to the injured one, unless we damage him, too," Ras suggested to everyone.

"Yeah, he's right. Focus on that one!" Eric added.

"But won't another protect it once it's injured? We'd be back where we started," someone cried.

"We'll land a coordinated shot while they're making the transition. They're bound to leave a gap," Ras urged everyone, as laser fire started to graze his fast-moving _Bushwacker_.

Rick was quick to object. "Bullcrap. We'll just overwhelm them. We outnumber them, which negates their better skill and firepower." His _Centurion _was back up, and fell back to his allies for protection. "If Ras' plan fails, we're all dead. Better to use our numbers and win!"

"That's stupid, Rick," someone snapped at him, and Ras couldn't resist a grin. "It's worth a try. You're the best warrior among us. Help make the plan possible."

The _Centurion _turned to face Ras' 'mech, and Ras could swear that the Roman warrior-like Battlemech shot daggers at him from its cockpit glass. "I'm not taking dumb orders from Ras! I'm the best among us!"

Ras' spine tingled. "No time to waste! We've got to try the plan!" he shouted, as the Tigers started shooting again. All seven Cadets steered their virtual 'mechs to escape enemy fire, but the Tigers were sharp; their lasers often grazed the Cadet 'mechs, even if they didn't fully hit. Time was running out, because the Tigers knew how to make easy kills. The Cadets would have to prove to be tough prey.

So, Ras took inventory of what his side was like. He had his own _Bushwacker_, which had suffered minor damage on the limbs from stray lasers; both arms and legs read yellow on his damage tracker. Eric's _Wasp _was unhurt, but Rick's _Centurion _was a little roughed up. Rick had a sharp eye and knew how to take down a tough foe, but he'd have to play it smart. Two of the other Cadets were piloting _Phoenix Hawk _'mechs, and the last two were using the _CLNT-2-3U, _sporting an ER PPC and two medium pulse lasers each.

"_Clints_!Charge with the PPC's! Rick, provide missile support with me," Ras ordered, dodging Tiger PPC. Rick was irate, but was willing to give this plan a try, especially since he was the only one here who had opposed it. The Tigers looked a little surprised at the coordinated attack being thrown at them, with PPC's and SRM's and LRM's flying through the air. The _Black Knights _dodged most of this fire, but one took a PPC to the shoulder, and another took the full brunt of Rick's LRM 10, blasting off some armor from the torso.

"Fire support! Fire whatever weapons you didn't use last time, everyone!" Ras added, just as the Tigers started to shoot back with their superior firepower. The _Black Knight _that had taken a PPC was hit by two large lasers and a medium laser, forcing it to cancel its attack. The other two _Black Knights _were pushed back as well, but they could take more damage than any of the Cadets' 'mechs. Large lasers and PPC's flew from the _Back Knights' _arm barrels, aimed with great precision. One of the _Phoenix Hawk _'mechs dodged pretty well with its jump jets, but it slowed down once it was in the air, making it an easy target for a salvo of Autocannons from the _Jagermech_.

The _Phoenix Hawk _pilot cried for help, fear strangling his voice. One of the _Clint _'mechs rushed forth to help, but he was downed by a _Black Knight_'s PPC, blasting off a leg and sending the 'mech crumpling to the rocky ground. The _Clint _could still fight, but it was 40-tonner without a leg, not much of a threat against a _Black Knight _piloted by a Striking Tiger. Ras saw his chance when the Tigers moved in to finish off the _Clint_, however, and he had everyone focus their fire on the two _Black Knights _that were rushing forth to finish off their prey. The _Bl__ack Knights_ were forced back, and sustained some damage.

Finally, Ras' plan had a chance to work. The other _Black Knight _and the _Jagermech _moved forth to rotate their comrades out, and Ras ordered everyone to flush some coolant and fire everything they had. Everyone complied, and a shower of lasers, Autocannons, and missiles raged toward the vulnerable Striking Tigers. Ras had underestimated the Tigers, however, because they could still hit back hard even when they were busy rotating their troops. It wasn't all bad, though, because the Tigers would have been even more deadly in other circumstances, but this proved that Ras had forced the Tigers into their worst possible condition, a morale booster for his side.

The Striking Tigers did their best to fire at the Cadets while shifting position; their aim was still good, but not as good as before. Autocannon rounds and PPC's destroyed the injured _Phoenix Hawk_, and everyone else took more damage than they would have liked. Ras checked his systems, and his right arm and center torso were displayed as orange; not good. Ras fired his LB-10X at a _Black Knight _that had turned his back to him, and scored major damage to the enemy 'mech's rear armor. A second _Black Knight _tried to edge past its fellow, but was clumsy. Rick scored a razor-sharp shot with his Autocannon 10 at that _Black Knight_, but his boldness was punished by a flurry of lasers that he was barely able to dodge. Rick had moved himself away from his comrades, and no one was around to help him.

The Cadets still pushed their advantage. Ras hit a _Black Knight _with his large laser, but took a PPC and a number of Autocannon rounds to the legs, overwhelming the gyro and damaging the leg armor of his _Bushwacker. _Ras went down, but wasn't out yet. In fact, there was no danger; the Striking Tigers had had enough, and turned tail and ran away. The Cadets tried to take them down, but the Tiger 'mechs got out of range, and there was no telling if it was a trap anyway. As soon as Ras got back up, he spoke again.

"Great work, everyone! We showed some real talent just now," he said, wiping his brow. He tried to slow down his racing heart and stop his limbs from trembling.

"Yeah. Get outta here, Tigers! Little kittens!" someone gloated.

"Dude, they were probably going easy on us. We're the little ones," someone else cut in, making Eric laugh nervously.

"Got any more brilliant plans, Farlow?" Rick asked with mingled admiration and resentment for Ras' cunning tactical ability.

Ras thought it over. "Well, we should stay in a group till now. When we're two kilometers out, we slow down. Those _Atlas _Lances will probably be near the end of the simulation, but we've got to be ready for them any time. Everyone ready?"

The other four active Cadets chimed their eager cooperation, and the quintet set off through the mountain range.

*o*o*o*o*

"Almost there. We're only 1.5 kilometers out from the dropships," Ras said quietly to his Lancemates, even though a loud voice wouldn't really give his position away. He spoke cautiously anyway, to instill a careful and deliberate mood in his allies. The mountain range was a few kilometers behind Ras' group, and now they were pushing through a shallow valley with forests at the upper edges. The dropships were waiting in the middle of a field directly ahead, utterly exposed. Overhead, the clouds were still thick and threatened digital rain.

"Oh, man. I can't wait to get out of here," Eric complained. His battle-bruised _Wasp _stayed near the back of the group, finding protection behind the bigger 'mechs. "This is freaking me out."

"And we still haven't met the _Atlas _Lances yet," the pilot of the remaining _Clint _added nervously. "Where are they? Near the dropships, I bet!"

Ras, too, was on edge, but he couldn't let that show; he was the de facto leader of this group. "Stick together, stay in cover, and we'll get there no sweat," he assured everyone. "If the _Atlases _do show up, we can hopefully use the other Cadets as a lure to slip by. It's dog-eat-dog here, and we've got to adapt to that. Everyone ready?"

Everyone voiced their agreement, eager to follow Ras' lead and see the end of this simulation. The five 'mechs pushed through the valley, and near the end, enemy fire started to rain from overhead.

"Turrets!" Ras cried, detecting a number of Autocannon 5 emplacements along the shallow incline leading out of the valley. Pine trees hid the turrets, making it hard to get a visual on them. Determined, Ras spread his warriors out and had everyone hunt down the turrets, destroying them one by one. However, Ras saw the pattern going on here.

"We've got a clear run to the dropships, and these turrets are for fire support," Ras warned, feeling a fresh thrill of anxiety. "Prepare for the worst! Work your way to the dropships. We're about to have all kinds of company."

By now, the dropships were only 800 meters away, and a number of other Cadets were emerging from the terrain and heading towards them. Hostile turrets threw missiles, lasers, and ballistic rounds at the charging Cadets, and Ras figured that including his group, there were twenty total Cadets here. Those numbers were starting to thin out, however, especially when Striking Tiger _Black Knights _showed up to harass the Cadets.

"Slip in around the edge! We're not getting in anyone's way," Ras shouted over the din, leading his group along the edge of the battlefield. There were only ten _Black Knights _here, and Ras knew that those _Atlas _'mechs would show up to provide fire support at the last minute.

"Kommandant Ruder was right. If we run into any _Atlases_, we're doomed," Eric said tightly, and Ras remembered those words vividly.

He also realized the trick to the Kommandant's words.

Ras throttled up his _Bushwacker_, sacrificing stealth for speed. "There are not any _Atlases_! It's a trick!"

Rick sputtered. "Wh-what? Trying to lower our guard so we get roasted while you run free?"

"No! Listen to me!" Ras argued. "The Kommandant only said that if we ran into all-_Atlas _Lances, then we would be in big trouble. That doesn't mean there are any! I mean, if we ran into a Genyosha regiment, we'd be dead, but that doesn't mean there are any Genyosha warriors here! The Tigers want us to think and see through traps, not just fight. We're making a run for it! We're going to be scared of phantom threats here."

"You'd better be right," Rick growled, but Ras could tell that Rick utterly agreed with him. Thus, Ras' quintet of 'mechs ran past the _Black Knights _with no regard to stealth, and the five 'mechs were now very close to the dropships, under 200 meters away. Striking Tigers reinforcements showed up, however, in the form of a _Black Knight _and a _Catapult_. The _Catapult _threw its LRM's at the Cadets as the _Black Knight _opened fire with its PPC and lasers, and only Ras, Rick, and Eric got into the dropship's hangar bay safely. The _Clint _and _Phoenix Hawk _in Ras' group were taken down by enemy fire, not even having time to shoot back.

The dropship door closed quickly, shutting out Ras' view of the battlefield and the ruins of his other two allies. He didn't like leaving them behind, but staying to fight would have meant losing everyone in his group; they were all too damaged and small to defeat the _Black Knight _and _Catapult_.

There were two other Cadets in the dropship, and its engines rumbled to life and it took to the skies, signaling that Ras had passed the second stage of the Striking Tigers tryouts. Ras couldn't help but feel proud. _Now for stage three_.

*o*o*o*o*

Stage three of the tryouts was the _really_ fun part: more 'mech battles, but this time, one-on-one battles in real 'mechs on the Academy training grounds.

"Very good work, Cadets, for passing the second stage," Kommandant Ruder told the sixteen Cadets who had passed the simulator survival test. "Looks like the maximum number of Cadets made it here! Don't worry, I'll thin out your ranks fast enough. There are five slots available in the Striking Tigers Battalion, but sixteen of you. So, you all will be pitted in one-on-one battles, and the eight winners will be considered for an internship. The three among those eight who had the least impressive performances will be dropped, leaving the last five. Understand?"

"Yes," everyone chorused, and Ras steeled himself for the worst. He and the other Cadets stood in a line on the grassy edge of the training grounds, in the shadow of the mammoth Training Center building. Ras saw Rick standing at the other end of the line, his chin held high and contempt in his gray eyes. A light wind toyed with his vivid red hair, but he ignored it.

"Now, unlike in the last stage, you may pilot any Battlemech you choose," Ruder continued, catching everyone's attention with the promise of piloting any 'mech. "Be aware of the tactical advantages and disadvantages of each machine, and prepare yourself well. Your names will be chosen at random for who will fight who."

A few minutes later, Ras couldn't believe his luck. He was going to be pitted against none other than Rick McCaller, the star pupil of his class. Eric was pitted against a girl who had a penchant for energy weapons, and Eric spent all his pre-battle time clinging to Ras, begging for comfort.

"Come on, man! She'll take me apart!" Eric whined, following Ras like a pest in the 'mech bay. "I don't stand a chance!"

"You won't, if you keep thinking that way," Ras snapped, impatient from nerves. "Don't let her win before the battle even starts."

Eric saw Ras' point. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed, sounding a little better.

As the afternoon went by, Ras watched the other battles take place. He rooted for Eric in his battle, but unfortunately, Eric was soundly beaten by his opponent. Ras' friend had rashly chosen a gigantic _Atlas _'mech for his battle, but was utterly outmaneuvered by the laser-wielding _Shadow Hawk _that opposed it. To Eric's credit, he had badly mangled the _Shadow Hawk_'s right torso with his Autocannon 20, but a loss was a loss. Eric took the defeat well, however, and went into the Training Center to "study up some more."

Before he knew it, Ras was called to his own battle. He was pretty comfortable with his _BSW-S2 Bushwacker_, with its dependable armor and small profile, not to mention its 86 kph running speed and powerful weaponry. Ras had used this 'mech plenty of times in the simulator battles, but now he was piloting it for real. The feeling was exhilarating for Ras as he maneuvered his 55-ton 'mech to the training field for his duel.

_I've been training extra in the past few months, with Viola'__s help, _Ras reflected. He and Viola had often helped each other since they first met on the running track last November, both studying science and practicing in the simulators. Ras felt that he had improved noticeably over the months, but Rick was the Cadet to beat. In the simulator battle earlier today, Rick had once again demonstrated his superior 'mech handling skills, outstripping Ras' performance even though Ras' _Bushwacker _had had more weaponry than Rick's _Centurion_, and there was no telling what machine Rick would bring to this duel.

Ras had his answer soon enough: a silver, freshly-polished _ZEU-X2 Zeus _lumbered onto its starting spot on the training field, over 800 meters away from Ras' own position. This 80-ton 'mech sported advanced weapon technology, with an ER PPC in its left arm, two medium X-pulse lasers in the left torso, and an MRM 30 launcher in the right torso. Ras suddenly felt very small, but then again, having a smaller, faster 'mech than Rick would give him an advantage. That fact combined with the _Bushwacker_'s powerful weaponsmeant that it had equal combat ability as Rick's _Zeus_. It would all boil down to piloting skills.

"Hey, Ras. Nice tin can over there," Rick taunted Ras, turning his _Zeus _to look at Ras' _Bushwacker_. "Same as the sims? Good idea. But, this _Zeus _is even better. I haven't had much chance to use it in the sims so far, but I've studied the design and I really like it. Now's my chance to try it out for real!"

"Yeah, now's your chance to get your tail whipped in your favorite 'mech," Ras taunted back.

"You'll eat those words, Farlow," Rick retorted, but Ras could hear only enthusiasm in Rick's voice, even friendly rivalry. _Either it's an adrenaline high, or I've impressed him more than I thought, _Ras figured.

"All right, then! Cadets, are you ready?" Ruder's voice said in both Ras' and Rick's comms, and they acknowledged their ready status. "Very good. Begin!"

Ras throttled his _Bushwacker _up to its top speed, intending to get close to Rick to negate his ER PPC, his main asset. However, Rick was on the ball, and prepared to use his PPC right away, intending to make full use of it before Ras got too close. Rick's _Zeus _backed up as fast as it could, the bright Strantor sun glinting off its armor plating. The _Zeus _raised its left arm and lit up the air with a crackling blue PPC, streaking right for Ras' approaching 'mech.

The attack was well-aimed, but Ras had time to dodge. He swayed his 'mech to his left and allowed the PPC bolt to shoot by, coming rather close to the _Bushwacker_'s right arm. Ras was now just under 600 meters away from Rick, and his ER large laser was ready to do some damage. Ras lit up with the thick green beam, sending it right at the _Zeus _in retaliation for the PPC. Although Rick's 'mech was bigger and more sluggish than Ras', Rick was able to deftly sidestep the laser and fire back with his MRM 30.

The missiles were dumb-fire, but they moved fast and were highly explosive for their size. Plus, there were thirty of them! Ras pushed his joysticks and felt himself pressed against his command couch as he steered his _Bushwacker _hard to the right to escape the vicious missile barrage. Rick must have expected the move, because he twisted his _Zeus_' torso as he fired the MRM's, causing some of them to arc toward Ras' new position. Some of the missiles raced harmlessly through empty air, but at least eight of them survived Ras' AMS and exploded against the _Bushwacker_, nearly making it nearly fall over from the added momentum. Ras' speed was working against him, making his 'mech easy to knock over.

Furious, Ras pushed his 'mech closer to Rick, firing his large laser again. Rick escaped the laser's fury and quickly fired his two medium X-pulse lasers, filling the air with thick blue bolts that Ras had a hard time dodging. Some of the laser bolts washed over the _Bushwacker_, making patches of its armor glow red and soften, turning into slag. Ras slowed down his _Bushwacker _to keep the loss of mass from interfering with his balance, then went on the offensive. He had gotten to within 450 meters of the _Zeus_, and pressed his thumbs on several buttons on his joysticks while he was still being hammered by pulse lasers. The large laser and LB-10X both lit up, giving Rick something to think about.

Rick maneuvered his _Zeus _to avoid the LB-10X, but he had been concentrating on his pulse lasers and had reacted too slowly. Half of the LB-10X's cluster rounds chewed at the _Zeus_' left torso, threatening to break the medium X-pulse lasers housed there. The large laser finally hit something, and melted the armor on the _Zeus_' right elbow. The soft, heated armor folded in on itself, fusing the limb in place.

"Damn it!" Rick cursed, lamenting his new liability. No weapons were in that right arm, but that arm's movements would have helped keep the _Zeus _balanced when taking fire or moving erratically. Being stuck in an awkward position, the arm made the already sluggish _Zeus _even more awkward, making at an easy target. Rick decided to make up the difference: he flushed some coolant and did an alpha strike at 400 meter-range.

Ras was prepared for the hailstorm, but was hard-pressed to actually deal with it. He strained his _Bushwacker _as much as he could, but his already damaged 'mech was battered some more. The MRMs exploded against the laser-softened armor, causing hot globules of armor to fly in every direction, stripping away the _Bushwacker_'s protection. The medium X-pulse lasers mostly missed Ras, but they distracted him and made him get hit by the ER PPC. Ras was knocked back from the PPC, his electronics systems scrambled from the energy. With the heat of the PPC and the heat of the MRM explosions, Ras' 'mech was too hot to do anything. So, Ras flushed most of his coolant to hit back, determined not to go down so easily.

"You're going down, Ras!" Rick taunted gleefully, moving in close for the kill with a point-blank MRM volley. Ras couldn't get a missile lock because his electronics were fried, but Rick had provided a solution to that problem. Ras slipped to the side and triggered both of his SRM 4 launchers, sending eight high-explosive warheads at Rick's larger 'mech. Rick was caught by surprise as the missiles detonated, charring and flaking off his torso armor and pushing the _Zeus _back. The laser-fused right arm impeded the _Zeus' _movement, making it stumble awkwardly, unable to fire back. Ras pushed his advantage and triggered his LB-10X, but his hands were starting to shake from nerves and his cluster rounds went wide, wasting the opportunity.

"Take this," Rick growled, and he triggered his ER PPC. The particle bolt was inaccurate at close range, but still managed to find its way to the _Bushwacker_'s damaged left arm, blasting the limb off. The _Bushwacker_'s gyro couldn't handle the sudden shift in its center of gravity, and the 55-ton machine skidded onto its stomach, utterly vulnerable. Rick's _Zeu__s _stomped over to the downed 'mech, the pilot brewing in his apparent victory.

"Okay, okay. I could tell in our simulation earlier today: you're better than me at strategy and commanding warriors," Rick admitted. "And your fighting skill has gotten better; you gave me some trouble here. But I'm still the better warrior, Ras."

The _Zeus _tried to prove its pilot's point by stomping on the _Bushwacker_'s leg to take it out of battle, but Ras was too quick for him.

"Thanks for the compliments. You've got better fighting skill than I do, yes," Ras admitted back as the _Zeus_' foot descended. "You have the right fighting skills, but not the right attitude!"

"About what?" Rick asked, confused. Ras' answer came in the form of a defiant LB-10X to the _Zeus_' foot, the cluster rounds shredding the metal skin. The _Zeus _staggered back and nearly fell over, pumping its left arm to try and keep balance. Ras took his chance to get his injured 'mech back on its feet, aware of how badly damaged his armor was. He pushed forward and fired up his large laser, singing the armor on the _Zeus_' left leg. In revenge, Rick released another MRM 30 volley, obscuring Ras' 'mech in smoke and explosions. When the smoke cleared, the _Bushwacker _was near death, but Ras pushed on. He fired his LB-10X from his armor-stripped and battered right arm, and the sheer recoil of the weapon made the limb snap off entirely.

The sacrifice was worth it, however, because the cluster rounds clawed off a large amount of the _Zeus_' badly damaged torso armor, almost exposing the delicate inner systems. Ras added his large laser to the mix, and Rick's MRM 30 launcher was hit. The stored missile ammo was heated up and exploded, tearing apart the right torso of the _Zeus_.

"Gotcha!" Ras cried in victory, and the next five minutes were spent in a desperate but furious between the two warriors, mostly dodging each other's attacks to prolong the battle and wear each other out. Ras knew that Rick was the better warrior, but Rick's attitude was holding him back. Rick flaunted his superior piloting skills to the other Cadets, and seeing the previously-inept Ras put up a fight disturbed him. Ras had come a long way since first meeting Rick, and now Rick was fighting desperately to maintain his #1 position in the Cadet class. That factor almost gave Ras a victory, but not quite.

At last, Rick's _Zeus _was only an inch from death, but a final PPC blast finished off Ras' _Bushwacker _for good. Ras accepted his defeat gracefully, feeling only faintly bitter about his failure to get into the Striking Tigers Battalion.

"Match over. Cease all operations, Cadets," Ruder's voice ordered in the comm, sounding very impressed. "Boys, that was one of the best matches yet! Very well done, both of you."

"Yeah, but it's Rick who's getting into the Tigers, right?" Ras asked the Kommandant.

"I don't know about that," Ruder said frankly. "There's been a problem with the written test scores, and we're still getting the situation settled. Exit your 'mechs and find me within half an hour. We'll have this settled by then."


	6. Chapter 6 Win and Lose

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 6: Win and Lose**

**A/N: **I accidentally wrote Ruder's rank as Major in the last chapter, but it's been corrected to Kommandant in that chapter. It'll be Kommandant from this point forward.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**May 2, 3064**_

Ras had lost his tryout battle against Rick, but by what Kommandant Ruder said, it seemed that nothing was quite settled yet. There had been a problem with the written test part of the tryouts.

_It sounds like it's unclear who's getting into the Tigers and who's not, _Ras thought as a rescue vehicle retrieved him from his ruined _Bushw__acker _and delivered him to the Training Center. Rick moved his 'mech to the hangar bay and parked it, meeting Ras in person.

"Let's find Ruder, huh?" Rick said simply, and Ras nodded. The both of them first met with the other Cadets, and Ras found Timothy Lorin among them.

"How do you think you did?" Ras asked Timothy, stopping to talk. Rick went on ahead to find Ruder.

Timothy shrugged. "I defeated my opponent, but narrowly," he admitted with a small grin. "I did pretty well on the written test, but then again, I'm sure that plenty others did too. What about you?"

"I narrowly lost my fight, but I think I did a good job on the written test," Ras admitted. "I don't think I'm in, though. You probably are; you're a Lorin, after all."

"Well... I don't know," Timothy admitted, nervously fiddling with his raven-colored hair. "I'm the second-oldest son of the Proctor of the Lorins, Mark Lorin. I've been considered pretty average by Lorin standards, though, and that means that plenty others can surpass me. Like you."

Ras could hardly believe these words were coming from a Lorin, and he couldn't help a small smile. "Why the modesty, Tim? I'm nowhere near your abilities."

"It's part of being a Lorin: knowing not to boast and make unnecessary enemies," Timothy said. "Anyway. We both have Prodigy siblings, don't we? Is Lane doing okay?"

"Yeah, he is," Ras answered, remembering the most recent letter he had received from his younger brother back home on Extama. Lane was 11 years old, not too far from 12. He was almost done with the 5th grade, and was eager to go into middle school later this August. Lane's endless encouragement letters were what had helped Ras get this far. "I'm doing this partly for his sake, to impress him. But I dunno if I'm doing that good a job."

Timothy shoved Ras' shoulder. "Now you're the one being too modest," he grinned. "Come on! We win and we lose, you've got someone looking up to you, and I for one think that you've been a good role model thus far. Don't sweat it! My little sisters and brother look up to me, and I'm working hard to impress them and uphold the Lorin family name well. I'm not giving in, and neither should you, Ras."

"You're right. Sorry, I just kind of cave easily," Ras admitted, scratching the back of his head to distract himself. "Is Jennifer doing all right?"

"She is. In fact, she just turned 12 today. This is her birthday," Timothy said brightly. "She's a model Lorin, I tell you. When she's my age, I'll be nothing compared to her. She's the pride and joy of our father, and I'm proud, too."

_He thinks so little for his own sake, _Ras noticed, not knowing whether to admire that or fear for Timothy's self-esteem. _But he's my classmate, and we have a lot in common._ Ras simply clapped Timothy's shoulder and departed, intending to catch up with Rick. "Well, there's been a screw-up with the written test scores, so Rick and I are going to meet Kommandant Ruder and get that settled," he said. "See you later, Tim."

"Same," Timothy said in farewell, and Ras entered the Training Center through the hangar side door. As it turned out, Kommandant Ruder and Rick were in a small meeting room, along with several other people.

Ruder looked up from his papers as Ras entered the room. "Cadet Farlow. Good timing," he greeted Ras. He waved the papers. "We've got everyone's results. Care to join me?"

Ras settled at the table with everyone else, and noticed that Viola was there, sitting next to Ruder. Ras' stomach jumped. _H-huh? How come she's here? _Ras wondered frantically, his mind jamming. Ruder's voice snapped him back to the matter at hand.

"According to this, Cadet Rick McCaller scored very high on the written test, an excellent performance," Ruder said, laying out the papers on the wooden table. Ras' heart sank at the news. "And Cadet Ras Farlow scored rather low."

"So I'm in?" Rick asked excitedly, until Ruder motioned for silence.

"The results were tampered with," Ruder said, sounding faintly angry. "Somebody - we don't know who – switched the scores of Cadets McCaller and Farlow. Ras, this is your actual test, and Rick, this one is yours."

_I did well after all! Score... 86%? _Ras thought, looking over his paper with shaking hands. Rick looked rather cross as he tossed down his paper, which had 38% written on it. Ruder went on, "Cadet Viola Lucha was able to spot this error and bring it to my attention, and it was fixed just in time for you Cadets to finish your duel and arrive here. She's rather adept at information and computing, and none of us spotted this error until she found it. So, Cadet Farlow..."

"Yes?" Ras asked, excited but nervous.

Ruder looked happy now. "You did a damn fine job on that test, son. Hardly anyone ever reaches the 70% mark, let alone 86%. It's fairly easy to reach the 50% mark, but after that, it gets increasingly difficult to move up the scale. You've demonstrated tactical awareness and leadership aptitude that I rarely see in anyone, let alone a 17-year-old going on 18. Yes, Cadet McCaller bested you in the duels, but only narrowly. Your battle was the last, and I made my decision."

He pointed to both Ras and Rick. "Welcome to the team, new Tigers."

Viola smiled as Ras freaked out. "M-m-me? I made it?" Ras sputtered, jolted. "F-for real?"

"Utterly," Ruder nodded. "Your 'mech piloting isn't quite as good as McCaller's, but good enough to augment your leadership talent. I want someone as brainy as you on the Tigers, as well as the wunderkind of a Mechwarrior. That means that you are on the team too, Rick. You've outshone all your peers in the combat tryouts."

"I'm honored, sir," Rick saluted. Ruder added, "In addition, Charlotte Mickers, Justin deValle, and Rebecca Ishmir have been accepted too."

_So Tim didn't make it after all, _Ras lamented, but there was nothing he could do. He was a Tiger now! Viola had impressed Ruder; would she get in, too? As an intelligence officer, maybe? Ras asked.

"No, there are not any slots available," Ruder shook his head. "Cadet Lucha did some good work, but her error-spotting alone isn't going to get her into the Tigers even if there was a slot. It's you five, and no more."

"Understood, sir," Ras acknowledged, once again disappointed that his friends weren't going to be joining him as a Striking Tiger. Out of everyone he knew, only Rick would be there with him. _Great._

The meeting was concluded not long after that, and Ras had the rest of the day to himself. Before he found some time to himself, however, Rick caught up to him. Ras prepared for the latest insult session, but there was no malice in Rick.

"Let's give it our all, huh, Farlow?" he asked simply, giving Ras an encouraging light punch on the shoulder. "Later."

He strode down a crowded hallway and out of sight, leaving a very confused Ras standing there, watching his fellow Striking Tiger leave.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Valdenfel downtown, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**May 3, 3064**_

"Viola, let me tell you this – I don't get it at all," Ras admitted to his friend, breathing in the slightly chilly evening air of Valdenfel's downtown entertainment district. He and Viola often visited Valdenfel together to unwind and enjoy each other's company, but Ras had been rather distracted on this most recent outing. The events of yesterday's Striking Tigers tryouts were still fresh in his mind, and Viola took notice.

"What don't you get?" she asked with a small smile, as she and Ras stood at an intersection, waiting for the signal to cross. Cars and trucks of all sizes and shapes rumbled along in the dark street, their shiny paint and bright headlights dazzling Ras in the evening twilight.

"It's... it's a lot of stuff," Ras said vaguely, right as the walk signal came on. He and Viola hustled across the street. The Mechwarrior arena was close by, huge but silent. Viola found Ras' explanation funny.

"Oh, come on. We all have 'lots of stuff' on our minds all the time," she teased Ras, tapping his shoulder as they went down the street past restaurants and night clubs. "What's bothering you? I'll listen."

Ras sighed deeply, trying to organize his chaotic thoughts. He swept his gaze across the towering skyscrapers in the near distance, watching the floodlights waving back on forth on the roofs. A single helicopter buzzed through the air, its lights and the distant sound of its rotors giving it away. The helicopter passed by the tallest skyscraper, sweeping its searchlight across the building's surface. _I wonder what it's doing? Nah, I can't get di__stracted. _Ras didn't actually say anything until he and Viola were walking besides the fence of a small park, where it was darker and quieter than the rest of Valdenfel. Finally, Ras said, "It's about the results of the tryout, mostly, but it's Rick, too."

"Him?" Viola smiled, taking Ras aback with her positive reaction. "Your friend?"

"D-did you call him my friend?" Ras yelped, the conversation going in a much different direction than he expected.

"Well... kind of," Viola giggled, a hand over her mouth. "It's more like... a friendly rivalry. There, is that better?"

"No," Ras snapped, but Viola found that even funnier. "You're so transparent!" she laughed.

"I'm not!" Ras defended himself, his usually cool countenance easily broken.

"Ras, you don't understand yourself at all," Viola smiled.

"I think that's it," Ras admitted, amazed by Viola's sharp insight. "I don't get what's going on here with myself or Rick. He's an ass, but -"

"Ras. Don't say that," Viola said sharply, making Ras wince. She smiled again. "Sorry, but it's not as bad as you think it is. Normally, someone would just tell you just that everything's better than you think, but I know otherwise. I don't think Rick understands how he feels about you, either."

"What's not to get? He doesn't like me," Ras suggested, but he felt that he didn't know a thing. He was grateful for Viola's help. "And I don't really appreciate his constant bragging, to put it lightly."

Viola nodded, her eyes gentle. "I don't mean to ignore the animosity between you both," she said. "I know there's a lot between you, but... still, you're both in the same class, and you both made it as interns of the Striking Tigers! You know what I think about this, to put it simply?"  
"Huh? What?" Ras asked, suddenly keen. Viola had an all-knowing grin as she raised her pointing finger. "You and Rick respect each other more than you realize, because you have so much in common despite your differences."

"Respect? Like I get that from him," Ras argued, but he couldn't help a laugh. Of course! Deep down, Ras did respect Rick as a determined and capable Mechwarrior, despite Rick's poor leadership and cooperation. Plus, Rick had noticeably changed his attitude about Ras over the months since the October simulation of last year. Ras said slowly, "So... Rick respects my leadership and improved fighting skills, and I respect his overall fighting skills?"

"That's put it simply, but yes," Viola answered happily. "He used to think of you as a lesser warrior and accepted that status quo, but now it's different; you've improved. Rick is just as confused about his feelings as you are about yours, but that doesn't mean that you're enemies. Do you get it now?"

"Um... kind of?" _It's not that__ easy, you know. A lot has__ happened recently, and there's still the long-standing issues coming into play. Rick and I are going to be comrades now more than ever, among the Tigers and away from the Academy. I wasn't expecting this at all! I don't know __what to think after all. Maybe being around those veteran Tiger warriors will mellow Rick out and make things easier for me._

Viola peered up at Ras, her gaze boring into him. "Lost in thought?"

"D-don't do that!" Ras jumped, always startled by the intensity of Viola's gaze behind those glasses. He and Viola were making their way back to the Valdenfel train station to get back to the Academy. It was late, after all. As a large truck rumbled past, Ras asked over the noise, "Viola, do you think I'll be okay?"

"With the Tigers? Of course," Viola encouraged him. "Why even ask?"

Ras sighed again, running a face over his hands. "It seems that I got myself into more than I can handle. Life is moving fast... but... oh, listen to me. I'm always asking people that."

"It's your confidence problem, right?"

_I knew it! She really is sharp! _Ras winced. "Do you have to put it so bluntly?"

"Well, it is one of the things you need to work on," Viola patted his shoulder. "It's ironic."

"What is?"

"You're so good at motivating and encouraging those around you, giving them inner strength and a drive to succeed," Viola elaborated. "But you don't seem to have much for yourself. You can give, but not get?"

Ras considered this, folding his arms as he tilted his head in thought. "You know... that _is _right," he concluded. "I'm always running to Tim or someone else for re-affirmation that I'm worth something."

"Because praise from a Lorin can really make your day," Viola joked.

"Yeah... that," Ras gave her a funny look, grinning in spite of himself. The train station was close now, in plain sight. Numerous people were crowding onto the open-air station, but the mag-lev train wasn't in yet. He breathed in deep. "Yup. I'm going to show Kommandant Ruder that he made the right choice in accepting me. No matter what happens, that is. You know, maybe he'll even give me a position of leadership, like a Lance or even one of the Companies!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Viola added warmly, relieved that Ras was making progress against his confidence problem. "That's what he chose you for, after all. I imagine that he'll give you a Lance, then a whole Company if you do well enough, which I'm sure he will."

"Oh, yeah," Ras grinned, feeling more eager than ever, his fondness for the Striking Tigers higher now than ever. Then he remembered something else. "But... it's a shame that you can't join the Tigers, too. You've reached near the top of our class in science and research subjects. Instructor Harrow keeps saying how you've got a future in intellectual work, if you keep this up."

"I know, it's so nice," Viola glowed, clasping her hands behind her back. "And it's all because you've helped me so much, Ras. You're smarter than I am, but all that study help has really given me a confidence boost. Working for NAIS doesn't seem like a pipe dream anymore, but something I can really do as long as I keep this up."

"Glad I could help," Ras smiled, suddenly feeling his face warm. He had spent the afternoon and evening with Viola, and he always enjoyed her company, but by now he felt more than just friendship. Viola was the one who helped keep him above water in the Academy training, and he didn't want to keep it a secret. Heart hammering, Ras reached out with his left hand and brushed his fingers against Viola's right hand. Blushing, Viola unclasped her hand and took Ras', looking away with embarrassment.

"You really do appreciate how much I've done for you, right?" Viola asked bashfully.

"I do, yeah," Ras answered, relieved that his voice wasn't shaking as much as he thought it would. He stopped, and Viola stopped too. Ras turned her to face him, raising their clasped hands a little. "V-Viola, I, um..."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly. Ras swallowed.

"I know we're going to be apart for a while, since I'll be among the Tigers and you'll be here at the Academy," Ras said in a slight rush. "I-I'll be fighting in the civil war against the Davions, but I won't forget about you."

"You make it sound like something bad's going to happen," Viola smiled nervously. "Come on, it'll be okay..."

"What I mean is, even if I only come back to the Academy during breaks from the action, I still want to be with you," Ras said earnestly, looking into Viola's amber eyes. "I really like being with you, Viola. I don't want us to be apart."

"But Ras, you're a warrior, and I'm going into the fields of science and technology," Viola reminded him, sounding uncomfortable. "I mean, I can see you around on the Academy grounds, and we can still study together if we have the time, but..."

"Viola," Ras encouraged her gently. "I know we will be apart more often, with me being in the Tigers and all. I'm really looking forward to that! The thing is, I wouldn't want us to just split apart because of that. I really want to be around you."

Viola's eyes widened as she realized what Ras meant. She looked away, confused and tormented. "Ras, what's gotten into you?" she asked, just to make her point; she already knew.

"Nothing's wrong," Ras assured her, and she looked back at him. "Listen, I... I like you more than as a friend or study partner, Viola. I cherish you. In fact, I... I love you."

Viola looked even more upset; she slipped her hand out of Ras', taking a step back as she blushed deeply. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah," Ras smiled gently. "I mean..."

"You mean you keep pursuing this, even when I can't accept it?" Viola argued, making Ras' face fall. "R-Ras, I'm flattered that you feel this way about me, and I really like you too. But don't you remember? We can't be together like that. You're an intern Striking Tiger warrior, and I believe in you. Most likely, you're going to have a permanent position in that battalion. I'm not cut out to be a warrior like you, though. I have my future elsewhere."

_Oh no... I'm taking this far, aren't I? _Ras thought, feeling horrified that he had forced this situation on Viola. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. "I-I'm sorry, Viola, but... but I can't help it, darn it. I don't like having to choose between one thing or another all the time."

"And neither do I," Viola said defensively, patting a hand to her heart. "Ras, please. Don't make this difficult. I don't want to sound ungrateful for your companionship or to hurt you, not at all. I just think it would ultimately hurt us both if we started a relationship that we would be forced to end. Our lives don't have that much overlap."

_Well, NAIS is in the Federated Suns, which won't be an enemy forever, _Ras reflected, aware that he was utterly loyal to the Lyran Alliance. _This civil war has got to end at some point, and maybe then, there can be peace and I could see Viola again. Someh__ow. Or... maybe not._

Viola softened her expression, approaching Ras again. She surprised him when she wrapped him in a tight hug. "This is just a token of my appreciation," she said, muffled against Ras' shoulder. "I know you understand how everything is with us. I won't ever forget you when we do part ways years from now, okay? Ras Farlow has a place in my heart."

"Same for me. You're my best friend outside of home," Ras smiled, returning the hug as he wrapped his arms around Viola, enjoying the warmth of her body. _Why does it have to be this way? _"Thank you for being a part of my life."

"Of course," Viola beamed as they parted. She turned and saw the crowd piling into the train and jolted in surprise. "Ras! We'd better hurry, or we'll miss the train. This is the last one that goes toward the Academy until the morning trains."

"Crap! Let's hurry," Ras agreed, and he and Viola rushed into the station and boarded the train just in time. They sat together on the nighttime train ride back to the Academy, each lost in the other's thoughts. Ras felt the lingering warmth of Viola's hug, but his heart still ached. _I love her, but we can't ever be together. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?_


	7. Chapter 7 The First Assignment

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 7: The First Assignment**

_**Warship Heart of the Tiger,**_

_**Tharkad Orbit, Lyran Alliance,**_

_**June 12, 3064**_

The Warship named _Heart of the Tiger _was the ship of the Striking Tigers battalion, and it was currently orbiting the planet Tharkad, the capital of the Lyran Alliance. The icy world appeared as a massive, pale blue-white orb outside the windows of a meeting room on board the _Heart of the Tiger_, where a man and several of his subordinates were beginning a short but important meeting.

"It's done. We got five recruits into the battalion, geniuses all," the man in charge said firmly, looking out the window at Tharkad, home of the House Steiner that he despised so much. The planet's icy appearance matched the frosty glare in the man's eyes, chilling his followers. "From the fighting genius Rick McCaller to the tactical wizard Ras Farlow, we're in good shape to begin the next stage of Prince Victor's plan for the Striking Tigers."

"And no one knows who we are," one of the men boasted.

"Correct. Katrina Steiner has no idea that an agent of her foe is right under her nose, in her favorite battalion," the man continued, a self-satisfied smile curving his lips. "The Tigers will fall! I'll make sure of it. Such a thing will cripple Steiner morale, and sever the 'right hand of House Steiner', as this battalion is often called."

The Davion double agent had a point. The Striking Tigers battalion had jumped from Strantor to Tharkad so the Archon could meet the interns as well as discuss the upcoming plans for the battalion. Katrina took a personal interest in the Tigers and found them to be a source of comfort and reliance in the face of this Civil War against House Davion. The Davion double agent delighted in wondering how Katrina would react when her precious Tigers would all die. In the throne room down on Tharkad, the Archon had shown no hint that she suspected anything was wrong, and the Tigers now had a full set of battle plans issued from Katrina herself.

_Oh, I'll get out there and fight, all right, _the agent reflected. _Countless traps, "accidents"… a series of carefully-arranged disasters will befall the Tigers, and this battalion will be no more. That was the aim that Prince Victor allowed me to choose for myself. He hesitates, thinking of my betrayal of the Tigers as "dirty". But he will be grateful for my hard work when I am done. I am here to hasten the end of the FedCom Civil War!_

"Sir? You've been quiet for a while," one of the agent's men voiced nervously.

"It's nothing," the double agent said, turning back to face his men. "Listen. The Farlow boy will lead a Lance in Alpha Company, and the McCaller boy and the other interns will be ordinary Tigers, no leadership roles. The others might advance to leadership, but not the McCaller boy; he is a gifted warrior, but he is no leader. Katrina would want me to arrange everyone correctly, after all."

"Yes," the men acknowledged. "Where will we go first?"

The agent turned back to the window. "Our first assignment is to the world Loggerhead, which Davion forces can use as a staging point to more important worlds if they take it. Katrina charged us with supporting the local Steiner military encampment. Simple enough." _A simple enough trap._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Unnamed port town, Loggerhead,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**June 29, 3064**_

"Happy birthday, Ras. I mean, sir," Charlotte Mickers said brightly to him as the Striking Tigers Mechwarriors walked across the tarmac of a spaceport landing pad in a port town on Loggerhead. Ras and Charlotte were a part of Alpha Company, and Charlotte would answer directly to him.

"Thanks, Charlotte. I didn't think anyone would remember that."

"Well, I did," Charlotte insisted, lightly punching Ras' shoulder with a smile. "Funny that we arrive for our first assignment on your big day, right?"

"Big day? Come on, I'm not a kid," Ras laughed, reflecting that even his kid brother Lane wasn't so young anymore. When Ras had last seen him, the boy had been almost 8 years old. Now, Lane was 11 years old, not too far from 12. Ras was now exactly 18 years old, and wanted to prove himself as a capable adult.

"Well, kid or not, Viola didn't forget, either," Charlotte told Ras, his attention caught on Viola's name. She dug through her pockets and retrieved an envelope, handing it to Ras.

"Here, this is from her," Charlotte told him with a knowing smile. "Open it later when you have some down time, all right, sir?"

"I-I will. Thanks," Ras said with a tight throat, slipping the birthday card into his pocket. _I guess we're on good terms after all. Our little… disagreement back on Valdenfel didn't ruin things after all! _Ras found that quite relieving.

Rick, meanwhile, had a few things to say about Loggerhead.

"What's with this place, huh?" he complained so only his surrounding comrades could hear. "There's hardly anything here."

He had a point; the dropships of the Striking Tigers that rested on the asphalt were the most exciting thing in view, with the vessels powering down their engines so refueling trucks could resupply the ships and the port crew could help make the Tigers at home. There were only a few large buildings in this town, including the spaceport facility, a garrison, a hotel, and a few other essential structures. Otherwise, it was untamed wilderness, mostly rugged forested hills, towering mountains, granite cliffs, and a large river with rocky shores.

"This place isn't a major commercial or political center, remember?" Ras reminded Rick. "There's a lot of mining that goes on here for ores and other deposits. There's a significant timber industry here, too, to clear the hillsides for the mining."

"But why is it called _Loggerhead_?" Rick insisted, looking annoyed at the whole situation. "I mean, I'll do my duty and all, but this is weird."

"It's the nickname for the lumberjacks around here," Charlotte supplied; even Ras didn't know that fact, and he found it funny. "The loggerheads around here work all day to provide high-quality timber and wood products for nearby systems, like furniture and simple housing."

"Cool. So, we're fighting to keep the furniture markets in business," Rick joked, speeding up to depart from Rick and Charlotte. She sighed.

"I can't believe that that buffoon is the best warrior among us," Charlotte lamented to Ras. "Best score in nearly every simulation, and a real eye for mechanics and custom configurations, too. He's a beast no matter what 'mech he's using, especially if he's tailored it to his fighting style."

"Well, he sure seems to like that _ZEU-X2 Zeus_," Ras commented. "I found out the hard way how much he prefers it during our tryouts. Hardly any Davions will be able to stand up to him."

"But you did, sir," Charlotte reminded him as the garrison building drew close. "You nearly beat him in your duel during the Striking Tigers tryouts. No one else could have gotten that close."

Ras tried not to blush. "Well… yeah," he admitted. "But there was a psychological element too, how Rick wasn't expecting much from me, and then his less-skilled rival fights well and he was surprised… and I making any sense?"

"You're fine, sir," Charlotte encouraged him. "Viola is a good friend of mine, remember? She's told me how you keep underestimating yourself. I think that's the main reason why Rick's ahead of you. You can change that, you know."

Ras appreciated that support.

The Tigers all crowded into the garrison building, but Ras moved slowly, thinking to himself. _She's right. Rick's got all that confidence, but so can I, as long as I don't get carried away and do something foolish. This time, unlike in the simulations, the consequences would be dire. Watch yourself, Ras._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Steiner encampment, Loggerhead,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**July 6, 3064**_

Ras stretched out in the open cockpit of his powered-down _Bushwacker, _enjoying the cool forest breeze that swept over him. His 'mech and those of his Lancemates and the rest of Alpha Company were all powered down while they waited their turn for patrol duty, near the corner of a huge, multi-level saw mill at the forest edge. It was early into the night, and two huge moons hung in the starry sky like eyes watching the slow but steady progress of the Striking Tiger 'mechs as they took turns doing patrol duty. A little ways down the road from the saw mill were the main buildings of the Steiner encampment, which consisted of several barracks, a VTOL landing pad, and a small 'mech hangar. The saw mill was in the encampment's perimeter because of the locations of the farthest-out turrets and radio towers stationed there.

The local Davion raiding force had been harassing the Steiners around this area, so the Tigers' Alpha Company was here to drive them off while the rest of the Company waited at the Steiner encampment. Rick's Lance was powered-down and waiting near Ras' own Lance for patrol duty. The third Lance of Alpha Company was scouting around with searchlights on. That Lance was led by Mechwarrior Henri DuMont, a long-time Tiger.

And so far, not a thing had happened.

"Yeah! Go, loggerheads! Make that furniture!" Rick cheered on the comm as a log truck rumbled down the road, carrying a number of freshly cut-down trees on its flat bed. The truck's headlights shone brilliantly in the nighttime gloom, its diesel engine rumbling loudly against the sounds of crickets and owls in the forest.

"Shut up, Rick," Charlotte bit back. Rick had set his comm so his voice wouldn't carry over to his officers, letting him shout inane things without punishment. "Stop saying random things."

"This is boring otherwise. Don't worry, I'll hear the order when I have to get on patrol duty," Rick promised. "I haven't done anything wrong so far, have I?"

"Well... no," Charlotte admitted. A minute later, another log truck drove past, prompting Rick to shout encouragement at it.

"This is Alpha Company Lance 1, patrol is complete," Henri reported, as his _BattleMaster _led the three _Black Knights _on his Lance back to the meeting point. "Nothing to report."

"Understood. Lance 2, your turn to move out," ordered the commander of Rick's Lance, Mechwarrior Yarem Merchilla, and three _Black Knights _and Rick's _Zeus _all lumbered off to do patrol duty. It would normally be odd to have heavy 'mechs do patrol duty, but they were guarding a small area, and the Tigers always favored firepower. This mission would most likely turn into a defensive one when and if the Davions showed up.

"Nothin' to report," Merchilla reported when his four 'mechs came back an hour later, the dark silhouettes of the 'mechs tromping up the dirt road. Their spotlights nearly blinded Ras, and he shielded his eyes as he lowered the canopy of his cockpit in preparation for patrol duty.

"Power up, everyone. It's our turn," Ras told his Lancemates as his hands flew over the controls of his dashboard, bringing his 55-ton machine online. The _Bushwacker_'s engine rumbled to life like a hungry beast as the dashboard lights came on like glowing eyes, displaying the ready status of the 'mech. Ras throttled his 'mech to half speed, and the _Bushwacker _took a few heavy steps forward like a beast on the prowl.

Ras winced. _Why am I thinking of my 'mech like a monster? _He checked his surroundings and almost laughed. _Because I'm in a forest at night, expecting danger at any time. Of course I'm nervous, bu__t I'm not alone. Time to prove that I deserve to be a Tiger as much as the fighting genius Rick McCaller!_

"Form up, people," Ras ordered, and his Lancemates assumed their patrol formation as the four of them advanced down the dirt road. Charlotte's _BattleMaster _took Ras' right while a _Black Knight _took his left, and a _Rifleman _lagged behind. The saw mill, and the other Tigers of Alpha Company, became farther and farther away from Ras' Lance until they were pushed right to the edge of his radar's detection range, then vanished. Ras didn't like the feeling of being cut off from everyone else, but his patrol route took him in an oval-shaped path in the area up ahead; at the furthest point, Ras would be four kilometers away from the Steiner encampment.

"So, there's one of the ore mines," Charlotte commented quietly, as one such facility came into view. The structure was huge, but was dwarfed by its neighboring excavation site that was on the base of a mountain. Numerous IndustrialMechs and other mining machines were hard at work extracting iron ore from the exposed ground, even though it was nighttime. Giant scaffolding supported light fixtures, letting the workers see what they were doing. Ras could see the stumps of countless trees at the edge of the excavation site, proof that the logging and mining industries of this planet went hand-in-hand.

"Ras. You're drifting," Charlotte warned, and Ras caught himself just in time; distracted by the sight of the mine, he had only absent-mindlessly controlled his _Bushwacke__r_, making it drift off the road and toward the forest edge. Ras guided his machine back to position, aware that checkpoint alpha was coming up.

"Nothing to report," Ras summarized as soon as the checkpoint was reached. Nothing was out of the ordinary here, just night wildlife and the persistent mining up ahead on the mountain base. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting, though.

Checkpoint beta came and went without any problems, and now Ras' Lance was halfway through the patrol circuit. His Lance was assigned to patrol this circuit for a full hour, meaning he would probably go through the loop several times. So, Ras pushed ahead for checkpoint charlie, which was rather out in the open to the right. The forest edge was to Ras' left.

"Hey, Ras. Uh, sir," Charlotte piped up.

"What is it?" Ras asked, suddenly alert. His heart started racing, his spine tingling.

"I think you're doing just fine so far, as our leader," Charlotte encouraged him. Ras blinked.

"Th-thanks, Charlotte," Ras said automatically, mentally wincing. _This isn't so hard, __Charlotte! It's just a patrol, I just have to say 'follow me' and –_

A bright light flared up from the forest edge, washing Ras' cockpit in brightness. A second later, his _Bushwacker_stumbled back from a handful of small explosions that pummeled its torso.

"Sir! It's an ambush!" Charlotte cried shrilly, and Ras fought to regain balance of his 'mech. _No kidding! _"Report!"

"I thought I saw something, sir. It's gone now," someone else on Ras' Lance reported nervously. His _Black Knight _backed away from the forest edge, its guns aimed at the now-silent trees. "Must have been a scout 'mech, doing a hit-and-run."

"Then we've got our Davions," Ras said grimly. "Form a perimeter! Two of us watch the trees, the other two watch the open area. I bet there's a flanking move in our future."

Ras joined Charlotte in watching the forest while the other two Tigers kept vigil over the open area. At his command, Ras' Lance started to creep back toward the Steiner encampment while keeping watch. Every tree seemed like a potential trap, a hiding spot for Davion raiders. _Damn it, where are they?_

Up.

"Sir! Death from above!" Charlotte warned, as a _Shadow Hawk _roared out of the forest on is jump jets, intending to crush Ras' 'mech under its feet. The 55-tonner rained fire from the sky to suppress Ras' Lance, sending its Autocannon rounds and missiles everywhere. Ras ducked away from the Autocannon rounds and evaded the _Shadow Hawk_'s death-from-above move, when it tried to land on him. The firepower had been a ruse, but Ras had seen through it. However, dodging one bullet wasn't the same as winning the battle. The _Shadow Hawk_'s friends emerged from the forest, and then another small group of Davion 'mechs came racing down the path where Ras' Lance would have gone on its patrol.

"Looks like two full Lances," Charlotte summarized as Ras' Lance ran for the Steiner encampment. "Four _Shadow Hawks_, two _Trebuchet_s, a _Rifleman_, and a _Warhammer_."

"Focus fire on one 'mech at a time. We have to scare them away, not kill them all," Ras ordered through clenched teeth, furious that such an ambush had to happen when it was his turn to patrol. "Killing two of them will probably do it. Start with a _Shadow Hawk_."

"Sir!" everyone acknowledged, running backwards as they focused their fire on one Davion _Shadow Hawk_. Funnily enough, the first thing on the _Shadow Hawk _to take damage from the Tigers' fire was its armor with the House Davion symbol painted on it. The sword and sun were blackened and vaporized as the lasers of the _Black Knight _washed over the left torso armor, turning the metal to slag. Then, Ras' LB-10X rounds chewed at the _Shadow Hawk_'s injury, blasting off laser-softened armor. The _Shadow Hawk _hit back, throwing its SRM 2, medium laser, and Autocannon 5 all at Ras' mech. Ras was too slow to dodge, and took damage to his center and right torsos.

"Keep focusing! That _Shadow Hawk _is dead!" Ras ordered desperately, aware how outnumbered his scout Lance was. The enemy 'mechs hammered Ras' Lance with sustained fire, all of which was difficult to dodge while running backwards. Ras was certain that the pursuers had to break off soon, however, and he stayed with his strategy. His large laser missed the nimble _Shadow Hawk_, but Charlotte's medium lasers grazed its torso, and the _Rifleman_'s twin Autocannon 5's scratched away most of the _Shadow Hawk_'s right leg armor, making it stumble. Ras fired his laser and missed again, but he fired his SRM 4's in a panic and managed to get half of his missiles to explode against the _Shadow Hawk_, keeping it from firing back. Two PPC's from Charlotte and the _Black Knight _blasted apart the _Shadow Hawk_, taking it down for good.

"Yes! Now they're bound to break off soon," Ras encouraged his men as the Steiner encampment drew nearer. "I..."

Ras was cut off when a PPC from the _Warhammer _slammed into his _Bushwacker_'s left leg, forcing the 55-ton 'mech to wobble for a second. Then, Autocannon rounds from the surviving _Shadow Hawks _hissed through the air, all intent on wrecking his 'mech. Pushing the joysticks hard, Ras was forced back against his command couch as his 'mech swerved to dodge the Autocannon rounds, unable to fire back. The _Black Knight _and _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance fired their large lasers, forcing the _Shadow Hawk _'mechs to scatter and break off their attack.

The enemy _Trebuchets _came forth, firing four total LRM 15 volleys from their launchers. The _Warhammer _lit up its PPC's and SRM 6, adding to the deadly firepower. Plus, the enemy _Rifleman _fired its medium lasers and Autocannon 5's at the _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance, mauling its left torso and left arm armor.

_How can this keep going? _Ras thought in furious confusion. _We're just a scouting Lance! And we're heavily armed for a scout Lance. Why are we worth all this trouble for a Davion invasion force? _Ras alerted his Company Commander about the situation with his comm. _There. No point in destroying us, because word got out! I've got to keep up the pressure until the Davions run._

Ras was becoming increasingly anxious, but forced himself to calm down. "Keep up the strategy. Focus on the Trebuchets, everyone! I'll suppress that _Warhammer."_

"Understood, sir," the others replied, and the BattleMaster, Black Knight, and_ Rifleman _threw all their fire at one of the Davion _Trebuchet _'mechs, blasting off its arm and mauling its torso armor.

Ras did hit part, hitting the enemy _Warhammer _with his LB-10X, chipping away the 70-ton 'mech's center torso armor plating. His _Bushwacker _was rocked by an Autocannon 5 from _Shadow Hawk_, and then was hit by another SRM 6 and PPC from the _Warhammer. _Gritting his teeth, Ras flushed a little coolant and gave a raging retort. His combined LB-10X, large laser, and SRM 4 all hit the _Warhammer_, which had slowed down to line up its next shot. Ras felt a thrill of elation as his combined fire broke off the _Warhammer_'s left arm, making the whole 'mech twist in place from its awkward balance. The 'mech's torso armor was almost gone by now.

Feeling the heat in his cockpit, Ras swept the flow of sweat from his face, determined to prove himself as a better warrior than this Davion mongrel. An enemy _Shadow Hawk _moved to protect its _Warhammer _friend, throwing all its weaponry at Ras. In response, Ras moved to dodge the attacks, and the SRM's and Autocannon rounds missed, but the LRM 5 and medium laser hit Ras' _Bushwacker_'s left arm, reducing it to 65% armor remaining.

"There! We got one, sir," the _Rifleman _pilot reported with glee, and Ras spared a few seconds to watch one of the enemy _Trebuchets _collapse into flaming chunks, making its fellow 'mechs turn to watch, too.

"They've got to run by now, right?" the _Black Knight _pilot asked Ras eagerly. All four 'mechs on Ras' Lance were moderately damaged by now, but two enemy 'mechs had fallen, and the six survivors were all damaged.

Ras nodded, desperately hoping that the Davions would retreat because he couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Yup. They're bound to break off at any..."

A Davion _Shadow Hawk_'s Autocannon 5 wordlessly argued against Ras' point, and the ballistic rounds ground at the armor on Ras' left shoulder missile launcher, threatening the SRM 4 launcher there. Ras hit back, firing his LB-10X and large laser at the _Shadow Hawk. _The enemy Mechwarrior must have been as tired as Ras was feeling, because his 'mech moved slowly and took the full brunt of Ras' attack. The combined laser and LB cluster rounds finished off the enemy 'mech, coring its torso and making it limply fall over in defeat.

_Hey! I got one! _was Ras' first thought, but there were bigger issues. The Steiner encampment was less than one kilometer away now, but Ras' Lance was in bad shape. The enemy Davions kept up the chase, refusing to run. That made Ras very confused and frightened.

"Forget this! Just turn and run back to the encampment at top speed! Get in the forest for cover," Ras ordered to his men over the continued din of battle. Almost certain that there would be trouble at the Steiner camp, Ras radioed in Kommandant Ruder. "Kommandant! Sir, my Lance is being pursued by five Davion 'mechs! Repeat, five Davion 'mechs, probably an advance team!"

Ras held his breath as he awaited Ruder's response, sweating from nerves as his heart raced. Strangely, there didn't seem to be the sound of any battles at the Steiner encampment or the huge saw mill where the rest of Alpha Company was resting.

"Kommandant Ruder, sir! Come in, I..." Ras tried again, but his heart sank when he heard only static on Ruder's end.

"Damn it! We're being jammed!" Ras barked to his men. "I'll bet the main Davion attack force is about to come, but Ruder's not answering to my sitrep."

Then, a voice came in on Ras' comm, and it was the Alpha Company Commander. "Lance Leader Farlow, I read you," the voice said, and Ras quickly cut him off in his anxiety.

"Sir, I can't contact the Kommandant and there's a Davion advance team and -"

"Slow down, son," the Commander said calmly. "Listen, we've detected a number of Davion dropships landing a few kilometers out, at least five of them. The Steiners and I are prepared to fend them off."

Ras was growing impatient. "But Ruder! Why isn't Kommandant Ruder respond -"

"He's back at the Steiner encampment, but our communication with the camp is being jammed, Farlow. I"m are taking over for now until the jamming is lifted. I sent one 'mech to investigate the Steiner encampment. For now, get your Lance with the rest of Alpha Company."

"Y... yes, sir," was Ras' defeated sigh, and he switched channels. His _Bushwacker _took another hit to the leg, making it stumble for a second. By now, the rest of Alpha Company was advancing and providing cover fire for Ras' Lance, turning away the Davions' attention at last. Ras felt very uneasy about this whole situation, with Ruder out of communication and such persistence on the Davions' part.

The rest of Alpha Company made quick work of the remaining Davion 'mechs, with Rick firing the final shots. His _Zeus _stomped forth, flooding the area with its bright searchlight. The last surviving Davion 'mech, a panicking _Shadow Hawk_, squirmed to the side and fired all of its weapons. Rick deftly avoided the combined attack, then caught the nimble _Shadow Hawk _just as it was taking to the air with its jump jets. Rick's ER PPC slammed into the _Shadow Hawk_'s leg, knocking it off course in midair. The 55-ton 'mech flailed helplessly in the air until Rick's carefully timed MRM 30 volley blasted it apart, sending flaming chunks tumbling to the ground.

"Good shot, son," Merchilla praised his intern Tiger. "Heeeeeeeey, I hear that Ruder's back online! Good. I'm-a getting the creeps here. Something's wrong."

_Merchilla is kind of... weird, _Ras noted to himself, but he managed not to say that out loud. Instead, he settled down as he heard Ruder's voice in his helmet.

"...am sorry about that radio silence just now, Tigers," Ruder's voice said over background static. "The Davions are here, and they're trying to cut off the tiger's head. Alpha Company, stay where you are, right at that saw mill. Beta and Delta Companies are coming to reinforce you, as well as some Steiner forces. I've counted five, repeat, five Davion dropships landing near our location. They want Loggerhead as a staging point for later operations, but we're not giving it to them!"

"We will hold them, sir!" the Company Commanders shouted in unison.

"Good. The Davions will be here any minute, and they..." Ruder said, before the Davion jamming interfered again. Alpha Company was left with silence.

"Lances, spread out," the Alpha Company Commander ordered, and Ras got his Lance into position, awaiting the Davion intruders from down the road.

"Farlow Lance, you have permission to retreat if the fire gets too heavy," the Company Commander told Ras' men. "You're already damaged from the Davion advance team."

"Understood, sir. We'll be fine," Ras responded.

Charlotte's _BattleMaster _shifted slightly next to Ras' _Bushwacker_. "That's what I like to hear, Ras," she glowed.

"Wh-what? Of course. I'm not afraid or anything," Ras defended himself, his face warming. "I've been hit, but I'm not out yet. This is the point where courage will really count."

"Okay. Just... don't get yourself hurt, okay, sir?" Charlotte asked gently. "Viola would be distraught if anything were to happen to you."

"Davion forces detected on long-range scanners! Get ready, Alpha Company! Reinforcements are right behind you!" a Tiger officer informed everyone. Ras gulped.

"Don't sweat it, Charlotte. When the Tigers go back to the Academy for refueling and refitting, Viola will see me for the capable warrior I am," Ras warmly responded.

"As you say, sir," Charlotte resisted a laugh, until he Alpha Company Commander cut in.

"Can it, Tigers! Davions inbound, just under two kilometers out. I want you all ready."

"Oh, I'm ready," Rick said confidently as Ras detected Beta and Delta Companies closing in, along with the Steiner forces.

"Well, so am I," Ras retorted, eager to one-up Rick for once. _I sure hope I'm ready._


	8. Chapter 8 Narrow Escape

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 8: Narrow Escape**

_**Steiner encampment, Loggerhead,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**July 6, 3064**_

Although Ras was prepared for a heavy Davion assault on the saw mill's general vicinity, he was not expecting to run for his life from sniper fire.

"Gauss Rifles! Stay moving and make yourself a tough target! Turn your searchlights off, too!" Ras ordered his men, scrambling around the place in his _Bushwacker _as soon as the Davion snipers opened fire. Ras figured that he probably looked comical skittering around the place like a panicking mouse, but he had no choice; one or two hits from a weapon like a Gauss Rifle would almost destroy his 'mech. As Gauss slugs hissed unseen through the air, the rest of Ras' Lance followed his lead, staying mobile to present slipperier targets to the Davions.

Unfortunately, the heavy and assault 'mechs of Ras' Lance were bigger and slower than his _Bushwacker_, making it harder for them to evade Davion fire. The _Black Knight _on Ras' Lance slipped away form one Gauss Rifle slug, but another slug crashed into its left arm, breaking off the limb.

"Damn snipers. Light it up with long-range weapons, people! Suppress the advancing Davions as soon as possible!" the Alpha Company Commander barked anxiously, furious that his troops were at such an early disadvantage. The 'mechs of Alpha Company prepared to fire their LRM's and large lasers down the road at the advancing Davions, but the enemy 'mechs were still just outside of viable range. Beta and Delta Companies arrived to even the odds, determined not to let the besieged Alpha Company fall. There were four huge _Fafnir _'mechs in Beta Company, armed with Gauss Rifles and large and medium lasers. These 100-ton behemoths lumbered forward to counter the Davions' long-range assault.

"Open fire!" the Beta Company Commander ordered, and the four _Fafnir _'mechs let loose with their arm-mounted ballistics. Aided by enhanced imaging against the dark, the Striking Tiger Mechwarriors were able to land several hits, and someone with a Beagle Active Probe reported one Davion 'mech destroyed and one more heavily damaged.

"What are we up against? Tell me what's out there!" Ruder ordered the Steiner aerospace forces, and a Lance of light aerospace fighters roared off from the runway of the Steiner encampment and flew over the battlefield.

"Kommandant Ruder of the Striking Tigers. Are you sure you want to, uh, hear this?" the aerospace fighter Lance Leader hesitated.

"Yes, damn it! What kind of Davion force are we up against?" Ruder snapped. "On with it!"

"I, uh... three full Battalions, sir. Over 120 enemy 'mechs," the pilot repeated faintly. "Staggered out, that is. First Battalion is close to you, and the second one is one and a half kilometers behind the first. The third is another two kilometers behind the second battalion. Plus, the Battlemechs have considerable vehicular support. No aerospace fighters, but a lot of tanks. There's several _Fafnir _'mechs in the first battalion. They're the snipers."

Ras felt like a cold hand gripped his heart. _Th-three Battalions? We're outnumbered three to one! We'll just keep getting hammered at until we're destroyed. Even with a Steiner Company reinforcing us, this is a losing battle. I..._

"Companies! I want that first Battalion of Davions dead. Maybe we can scare them away," Ruder ordered his men. "It might not work, but it's worth a try! Kill as many Davions as you can!"

"Yes, sir!" the Company Commanders barked in unison, but terror was evident in their voices. The Striking Tigers could take on most Battalions in a one-on-one fight, but not even Katrina Steiner's favorite Battalion could fight against odds like these. The Davion _Fafnir _snipers of the first battalion were keeping up the pressure, with Gauss slugs racing through the air non-stop. No Tigers fell to the Gauss Rifle fire, but it prevented the Tigers from advancing to cut off the Davion attack. That meant that the Davions could send in close-range fighters whenever they felt ready.

And come they did.

"One Company, led by that _Victor_!" the Delta Company Commander reported. "Delta Company, smoke them!"

The _Fafnir _'mechs of Delta Company lumbered forward, throwing all their Gauss slugs at the incoming Davions. The Davion Company was made up of _Valkyrie _and _Wolfhound _'mechs, clearly a hit-and-run group. The Striking Tigers _Fafnir _'mechs were in the hands of elite pilots, but the Davions were tricky. The smaller Davion 'mechs skittered around, dodging most of the weapons being fired at them. The Steiner and Striking Tiger 'mechs grew more frustrated as the Davions kept dodging, and they were further annoyed when a mob of Davion hovertanks arrived to reinforce their allied 'mechs.

The hovertanks were _Minion _types, carrying two medium pulse lasers each. The _Minions _sprayed their laser fire everywhere, peppering the armor of the Striking Tigers and Steiner 'mechs with hot laser bolts. Then, the Davion 'mechs slowed down and fired their weapons to assist the _Minions_, chewing away at the Tigers' armor.

"Fire back! Now!" the Alpha Company Commander roared over the din, and Ras didn't need telling twice. He coordinated his Lancemates to help him destroy a _Wolfhound _that had been harassing him. Ras had tried to destroy the _Wolfhound _on his own, but his aim was too poor to consistently hit the fast-moving 35-tonner. The _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance helped out, spraying its Autocannon ammo everywhere and forcing the _Wolfhound _to focus on dodging that attack. Ras took his chance and pounced on the _Wolfhound _with his LB-10X, but his aim was off and the cluster rounds hissed through empty air, scattering over a Davion 'mech farther into the battlefield.

"Come on, sir," the _Rifleman _pilot encouraged him, making Ras' face flush from slight embarrassment. The _Wolfhound _scored a few medium laser hits on Ras, reducing his right torso armor to red status on the damage tracker. Ras gritted his teeth and dodged a large laser from the _Wolfhound_, and triggered his SRM 4's. The missiles hit the smaller 'mech on its arm, blasting off the limb. The _Rifleman _fired up its lasers and the _Black Knight _did the same, together wiping out the _Wolfhound_.

"Thanks for that," Ras told his Lancemates. "Cover each other's backs and use your rapid-firing weapons for now. Negate the Davions' light 'mech and tank strategy that way. If they stop to fire their weapons, then light up with your large lasers; high damage, hard to dodge."

"Yes, sir," his Lancemates acknowledged, seeing the practicality of Ras' strategy. Ras wanted to take out the Davion 'mechs, too, but he was struggling against them and needed his Lancemates to help. Maybe if heavier 'mechs showed up, Ras would have a good chance of hitting someone.

"Another Company, coming in fast!" someone shouted, making Ras perk up and watch as a Davion Company of medium and heavy 'mechs arrived on the scene. The light 'mechs and tanks of the earlier wave had done some damage, but the Tigers had recovered from their initial shock and used their superior skills to almost wipe out the first wave. Now, however, the second wave was here.

Ras saw that the second Davion wave had _Uziel_, _Centurion_, and _Thanatos _'mechs in it, much heavier firepower than before. But then again, these 'mechs would be easier to hit, and the Striking Tiger _Fafnir _'mechs delighted in that fact. The _Fafnirs_, while being guarded by Steiner assault 'mechs, fired their Gauss Rifles as rapidly as possible. They took down two _Uziels_, a _Centurion_, and a _Thanatos _before the Davion 'mechs could open fire. Then, the rest of the Tigers pounced on the survivors, using their superior fighting skills to drive back the Davions.

_Yes! We've got the advantage! _Ras cheered in his head, forgetting that there were at least nine total Davion Companies in this area, of which this was only the second. The Davion second Company was reduced to half its size in only a few minutes, but the survivors used their tank allies to hit back, taking down two Striking Tiger _Black Knights _and a Steiner _Hauptmann._

"Third wave! Watch it!" someone warned as yet another Davion Company arrived, this time emerging from the forest that bordered the dirt road. Ras found himself in the thick of the action, with Alpha and Beta Companies being hit the hardest. As the Davions poured into the area, Ras tried to contact Ruder for advice, but was greeted with static. Frustrated, Ras turned back to the battle to see a Davion _Thanatos _coming after him, while being supported by a _Centurion._

"Help me! Enemy contacts bearing down on me!" Ras panicked, seeing a _Centurion _and _Thanatos _move forward to gang up on him. The rest of his Lance was busy with the other Davions, however, and couldn't help Ras without getting shot in the back. The _Centurion _launched its LRM 10 at Ras, and his AMS took out some of the missiles while he moved his _Bushwacker _to the left and dodge the rest of the missiles. The _Centurion _fired up its Autocannon 10, grazing Ras' right leg and making him stumble. Acting fast, _Thanatos _took this chance to hit Ras with its MRM 20, shattering his center torso armor.

"Bastard!" Ras cursed, his vision covered up by the explosions. His cockpit was rocked and trembled from the explosions, and the dashboard displays flickered on and off from internal damage. Ras was thrown back against his chair with crushing force, making his head hurt horribly. He fought through the pain to dodge a close-range large laser from the _Thanatos_, then he hit the enemy 'mech with an alpha strike. The _Thanatos _took a few steps back, reeling from the heavy assault with a lot of its armor now missing. However, the _Centurion _helped its ally again, raking Ras' right arm with its two medium lasers. Getting back to the action, the _Thanatos _hit Ras with its medium pulse laser and ER medium lasers, damaging his left torso armor.

Finally, someone came to help Ras: Charlotte. Her _BattleMaster _turned away from an _Uziel_she had defeated and hit the _Thanatos _with her PPC and SRM 6, adding to the damage Ras had done. The _Thanatos _hit back with a large laser, which melted off Charlotte's damaged left torso armor. An MRM 20 further damaged Charlotte's 'mech, and it was all she could do to dodge an Autocannon 10 from the _Centurion_. Ras hit the _Centurion _with his large laser, but his follow-up LB-10X missed, and he and Charlotte were losing the advantage fast.

Another helping hand arrived, in the form of Rick. His massive _Zeus _ran toward Ras at top speed, crushing a Davion tank under its foot. The _Centurion _turned to shoot at Rick, but Rick was able to move faster than the _Centurion _could react to. His _Zeus _slapped the _Centurion _in the head with its right gun barrel, making the lighter 'mech stagger back. Rick thrust his PPC arm at the _Centurion_'s damaged torso armor and fired at point-blank range, blasting the 'mech's torso apart. Finally, Rick fed his medium X-pulse lasers into the wrecked torso, destroying the _Centurion _for good.

"No one messes with my allies!" Rick shouted on the comm, stepping over the _Centurion_'s corpse to engage the _Thanatos_. With the enemy's attention diverted, Ras and Charlotte hit the _Thanatos _in the back, their combined fire severely damaging it. The _Thanatos _turned and fired back, forcing Ras and Charlotte to scatter. Ras tried to shoot back, but missiles and laser missed the _Thanatos_.

Rick took over; his MRM 30 and ER PPC hit the _Thanatos' _torso like a speeding train, knocking the heavy 'mech over and breaking its torso into flaming pieces. Rick's _Zeus _stomped onto the _Thanatos' _flaming body, making sure that it was destroyed. The pilot hastily ejected, his ejection pod roaring up into the night sky.

"Oops, I stole your kill!" Rick said lightly as his 'mech turned to face Ras' severely damaged _Bushwacker_. "Lucky I was here. I don't think you should fight anymore; you're almost dead from all the hits you've taken."

Ras didn't like to admit it, but Rick was right. Ras' _Bushwacker _couldn't take much more damage and keep running, but Rick's _Zeus _was almost untouched even after defeating two enemy 'mechs and a tank. "Yeah, okay," Ras agreed. "Thanks for the assist."

"You needed it. No, we all need help. There's too many damn Davions," Rick cursed, turning to see the fourth Davion Company rush onto the battlefield. The Tigers were putting up a heroic defense, with each Tiger scoring many kills against the Davions. The problem was, the Davion Companies were pouring in faster than the Tigers could finish them off, making the Davion numbers grow as the Tigers were worn out. Ras tried to contact Ruder as the fourth wave arrived, but yet again the Kommandant wasn't reachable on the comm.

"Fall back! Fall back, damn it!" one of Ruder's officers shouted on the comm, making Ras jump. "Back past the saw mill! Go, go!"

Ras reformed his Lance and joined the rest of the Tigers as they retreated past the saw mill. A fifth enemy Company arrived, reinforcing the need to retreat. Rick took down another Davion 'mech while Ras kept his Lance in order. In the backyard of the saw mill a few minutes later, Rick found another prey, a _Wolfhound _that was running around harassing the Tigers.

"Yah!" Rick roared as he thrust his 'mech's PPC arm upwards, catching the _Wolfhound _as it ran past him. Rick's timing was perfect, and the smaller 'mech was thrown forward like a rag doll and crashed into a pile of huge logs. Rick stomped forward and hit the trapped _Wolfhound _with his PPC, mauling its torso armor. He lined up his MRM 30 to finish the job, but Ras hurried forth and destroyed the _Wolfhound _with his LB-10X and missiles.

"Oops, I stole your kill!" Ras grinned as his 'mech rejoined the rest of his Lance.

"For Pete's sake, Farlow!" Rick cried, but Ras could hear the mirth in Rick's voice. Ras' Lance helped protect him from another Davion attacker, with Charlotte dealing the finishing blow. These minor victories did not mirror the overall battle, however.

"Striking Tigers! Retreat to the dropships at the port town! Loggerhead is lost," Kommandant Ruder ordered, finally coming back online. "We're leaving right now! The Steiners have their own dropships."

_So there we have it, then, _Ras lamented, pounding a fist on his command couch as a sixth Davion Company arrived, and then the seventh, eighth and ninth. _On m__y first mission and we're sent running! We're the Striking Tigers! Why does this have to happen to us?_

Kommandant Ruder outlined the escape paths for the Striking Tiger Companies, with each Company spaced out a little from the others. Ras was given orders by his Company Commander on how to move his Lance, and he complied without hesitation. Henri and Merchilla did the same, getting their Lances through the hilly forests and away from the Davion mob. The Striking Tigers dropships were at least five kilometers away from here, still docked at the port town. Ras desperately hoped that he'd survive that long.

Kommandant Ruder went out of radio contact again, when the Tigers were roughly three kilometers out from the dropships. The Davion Companies were giving chase, sending potshot lasers and missiles salvos through the trees. Their attacks mostly missed, but there was a lot of Davion firepower, and by now, at least six Striking Tigers had been killed in this operation, their 'mechs destroyed beyond repair. Worse, the Davions seemed to know how to cut off the Tigers' retreat; random Davion Lances kept popping out of the forest and harassing the Tigers at vital points. They always adjusting for the Tigers' movements even when the Tigers took twists and turns in their retreat path to try and throw off the Davions.

"Blast it! How can they keep finding us?" Henri cursed as his _BattleMaster _pushed back a Davion _Argus_, his PPC blasting off the _Argus' _arm and making the 'mech stumble back.

"It's like they have... like they have information from the inside," Ras said slowly, realizing the idea as he spoke. _Can... no, can that really be? Is someone here betraying us to the Davions? All this seems like too much. Kommandant Ruder should hear this_.

Ruder thought over Ras' words once he was back in contact. "That's a possibility, Farlow," he said honestly. "One or more of my officers might be in Davion pay, and is trying to get us all killed by leaking our tactical communication to the Davions. I'll do what I can about that. For now, everyone should stay on their retreat vectors. It's too dangerous out there to re-organize, and the Davions would hear about it anyway."

Ras had to disagree; the Davions were slowing the Tigers down by always knowing where to attack, and that gave Ras an idea. _Why not be unpredictable, even to each other?_

"Everyone! I've got a plan," Ras shouted on the comm, over the din of battle. "The Davions must have hacked into our communications, and they're bound to topple any coordinated retreat we make."

"How is that a plan?" Rick snorted.

"No! Listen!" Ras demanded. His _Bushwacker _took a few more stray hits, shaking Ras in his cockpit. He fought against the momentum and continued, "Every Lance should separate from the others and make a randomized path toward the dropships, by the Lance Leader's command. No one tells the others where they're going! Every Lance Leader makes an erratic path toward the..."

An enemy _Warhammer _lurched into Ras' path, cutting him off. Instead of running, Ras let the rest of his Lance run away with the rest of the retreating Tigers, his frustration guiding his movements. He fought back, firing his LB-10X at the enemy 'mech. Ras' already questionable aiming skills were getting worse as the battle progressed, due to his fatigue and stress. The cluster rounds hissed through the air but the _Warhammer _evaded the shot, and Ras could barely avoid the enemy 'mech's PPC and medium lasers.

Rick hastily made a public announcement to all of the Striking Tigers warriors. "All Striking Tigers! Kommandant Ruder is out of commission, but here's an idea: every Lance breaks radio contact with the others, and makes its own random and erratic path to the dropships! The Davions can't cut us off if we don't coordinate. Go!"

_That's my idea! _Ras fumed, hearing Rick broadcast his plan to the Tigers as a whole. Ras had told his idea to just Rick and his Lancemates, but the Tigers followed Rick's command. The Tiger Lances scattered, finding their own paths through the wilderness back to the port town. Ras, meanwhile, was in trouble.

The enemy _Warhammer _lit up its other PPC, sending the crackling blue bolt through the air. Ras skittered away but his right leg was hit by the PPC, and his _Bushwacker _stumbled and fought to keep its balance. Twisting on his 'mech's torso, Ras got his cross-hairs back on the _Warhammer _and launched both of his SRM 4's, but all of his missiles whooshed through empty air as the _Warhammer _got out of the way. Ras desperately fired his large laser, which managed to hit the _Warhammer_'s right torso, and the laser beam cruelly melted away most of the armor.

"Too bad, Tiger!" the _Warhammer_'s pilot taunted Ras, firing his SRM 6 and another PPC, which rocked Ras' 'mech and pushed it to the brink. "You're gonna die along with the rest! I – ugh!"

The _Warhammer_'s pilot yelped as an MRM 30 volley hit it from the left side, blowing off its left arm. The 70-ton 'mech turned to face the new threat: Rick's _Zeus_. The _Warhammer _fired its remaining PPC at Rick's 'mech but Rick dodged it, and then Rick fired his own PPC and medium X-pulse lasers at the _Warhammer_'s damaged right torso. The heavy assault blasted apart the _Warhammer_, and Rick's follow-up MRM 30 finished off the dangerous 70-tonner's center torso, destroying the 'mech completely.

Elsewhere, the other Striking Tigers were following Ras' idea, scattering randomly through the wilderness. Ras noticed that the Tigers were taking much less fire now because the Davions couldn't catch the Tigers anymore. Rick turned his _Zeus _to face Ras' own 'mech.

"Damn it, Ras, stop fighting everyone!" Rick cursed his ally. "That's the second time I had to save you. You're better at commands than me, but you're not cut out to brawl with every Davion you see! Let me do that."

"You stole my order," Ras shot back.

"You were getting your butt kicked. I took my chance to relay the order to everyone else before the whole Battalion was destroyed," Rick argued. "Ruder might not like it that we ordered his Battalion without him, but we need a chance to escape, and everyone was willing to follow. Come on. We've got to go, too."

Ras was incensed. "Fine, let's go," he glowered, and his badly-mangled _Bushwacker _led his Lance as he followed the protective lead of Rick's _Zeus_. The rest of Rick's Lance had already gone ahead, but Rick didn't mind; he simply led Ras' Lance all the way back to the dropships, and the five 'mechs were fortunately able to avoid the Davion Companies that were roaming around. By this time, the Davions had caught up and were throwing heavy fire at the Tigers, but the surviving Tigers were able to board all of their dropships and take to the air. The Steiners had boarded their own dropships at their encampment, and the Steiner dropships joined the Tigers' ships as they all abandoned Loggerhead to the Davions.


	9. Chapter 9 Still Not a Mechwarrior

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 9: Still Not a Mechwarrior**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**October 5, 3064**_

Ras' head hurt rather badly. He gripped his heat tightly in his hand as he staggered out of his class's boys' dorm at about 11:00 in the morning, squinting against the bright Sunday light that poured through the Academy's windows. Before leaving the dorm room, Ras had examined himself in a mirror, unwilling to tidy up his unkempt hair. Today, he felt groggy and had a rather foul mood. In Ras' reflection, he had seen his tangled blond hair shine like priceless gold in the sunlight, reminding him of the golden fields of wheat back home on Extama.

How he missed home! He had missed the Academy, too, and finally got his chance to return when the Striking Tigers arrived to let their interns have some time off. Every few months, the five intern Tigers would be kept here at the Academy for a few weeks before going back to front-line duty with the rest of the Battalion.

"Oh, who cares. Today's going to be a casual Sunday," Ras decided aloud to himself as he walked slowly through the Training Center's hallways. He planned only on lazy activities for today, from relaxing in the lounges to strolling around the park-like sections of the Academy grounds. Maybe he'd go into the simulators and beat up small 'mechs to make himself feel better. Anything to forget the Loggerhead disaster of July. Anything.

Ras collected a few candies from a vending machine, promising himself to eat better and get back to hard work tomorrow. Today would be a rare chance to relax and do things his way. No one would mind, after all; he certainly wouldn't make trouble for anyone. But trouble could still find him, and it did.

"...yeah. I'm a hero, that's right, a hero! Every Striking Tiger owes their life to me," Rick's voice wafted from the next room. Ears perked, Ras followed the voice into one of the bigger cafeteria/lounge rooms and found Rick surrounded by a small mob of Cadets. Rick was busy bragging to everyone about something, and the gloating in his expression and face gave Ras a very bad feeling. He crept closer.

"You saved the Tigers on Loggerhead, didn't you?" a young Cadet asked, her voice eager.

"That's right. Those Davion demons were swarming us as we tried to escape, but they kept cutting off our Lances. They were on to us," Rick said dramatically, rousing everyone. "But then I hatched my master plan! Why not break radio contact and have every Lance retreat on their own accord? The Davions were hacking our comms to find us, but with my plan they lost their edge. As soon as that plan started, not another Tiger fell. And that's how I got the Tigers out of an impossible situation, alive."

Everyone whooped and cheered, clapping at Rick's tale. Ras felt his stomach clench, and his fists clenched a second later. _What! That was my plan! Rick was just the one who announced it to everyone. There's no way that dope would ever think of it. He's only on the Tigers because he's an amazingly good fighter for his age, and has nearly limitless potential to improve. But he's taking the credit!_

Rick turned and saw his comrade. "Hey! Guys! There's another Tiger right now, my friend Ras Farlow! Did you just hear my tale, Ras? How the Tigers were saved?"

Ras stomped over to his comrade, and Rick clapped his shoulder before Ras could speak. "Guys, Ras here is a great warrior and dependable on the battlefield. He was there when the Tigers escaped their doom on Loggerhead!"

"Yeah, I remember that," Ras glowered. The Tigers had undertaken some other minor operations between Loggerhead and going back to Strantor, but the Loggerhead disaster was still fresh on all the Tigers' minds.

"See? Great guy!" Rick cheered, and everyone else clapped too, admiring Ras as an 18-year-old member of the Striking Tigers. Before Rick could go on, Ras snapped, "Yeah, and I remember that _I _came up with the plan that saved the Tigers. Glory thief."

"He's just... still recovering from shell shock. He and I went through a lot back on Loggerhead," Rick assured everyone. "I..."

"Damn it, Rick! What's your deal?" Ras said loudly, breaking away from Rick and facing him directly, making Rick twitch in surprise. "You didn't make the plan that saved the Tigers."

"But I broadcast that plan to everyone in the battle! They all heard it, they all followed it. It was my leadership," Rick argued, his friendly facade falling. "I think _you're _trying to steal the credit from _me_."

"No! I made up and told you the plan, but there's no witnesses for it, so you're using that lack of evidence to support your claim of inventing the plan," Ras fired back, stomping his foot. The crowd backed away, terrified. Ras' heart was hammering in his chest, his every nerve tingling.

"Details, details," Rick muttered back, only loudly enough for Ras to hear.

Ras ground his teeth. "I just walk in here and see this? What's your game, Rick?"

Rick shrugged, grinning. "Sorry. I just like sharing war stories, that's all! No harm in it. And besides..." he lowered his voice even further. "I'm the one who actually carried out the plan, and everyone followed my lead. I was telling it like it was."

"You stole that plan from me," Ras growled back, jabbing a finger into Rick's gut, making the other wince and glare back.

"Get lost, pretty boy," Rick retorted. "Go fix up your hair already, it looks miserable. No one cares about your-gaaaaaahh!"

Rick cried out and stumbled back, wheezing and clutching at his stomach. Ras' fist was still extended, his knuckles unbruised from impacting with Rick's soft gut. Everyone cried out as Ras lowered his fist, waiting for Rick to back away and leave. Instead, however, Rick charged and swung his own fist, catching Ras by surprise.

Ras felt Rick's fist collide with the side of his head, sending him spinning and nearly falling over, feeling a sharp throb on the side of his head. Ras normally fancied himself as a fairly decent fighter, but in his blind rage he had none of his techniques prepared. He whirled around to regain his balance and shot his fist forward at Rick, losing all abandon. Rick blocked the blow with his forearms and tried to pummel Ras back, only to be blocked in return. Ras bashed his arms forward to break Rick's attack and landed another blow to the ribs while Rick was exposed, then kicked Rick's shin while he still had a chance.

"You're asking for it, Farlow!" Rick gasped, knocking Ras' arms aside and landing two quick blows to Ras' own ribs. Rick pushed Ras down and tried to pin him down, until Ras leaped back up to his feet counterattack.

No one was able to land any more blows, however, because several of the braver Cadets in the crowd decided that enough was enough. Both Ras and Rick were held back in the others' arms until Academy security arrived and took them both to the central administration floor of the Training Center.

*o*o*o*o*

"I am very disappointed in you boys," one of Kommandant Ruder's officers sighed, scratching at his scarred chin as he examined the report on his desk that the Academy security had given him. He looked up at both Ras and Rick with his hard gaze. "Do you have any idea how shameful this is for your, no _our _Battalion? Do you?"

"Yes, sir," both Ras and Rick mumbled, the both of them seated in front of the officer's desk. This room was a rather bare one, with only the officer's desk, a filing cabinet, and a large potted plant in a corner.

"Blast it, the Striking Tigers' name is already being made tarnished. You're only making it worse!" the officer snapped, slamming the papers down. "First the disaster at Loggerhead, then rumors of a traitor in our ranks, and now you little idiots starting a fist fight in the Academy's Training Center!" he sighed, weary from many things.

Ras took a minute to speak. "So... so are we kicked out, sir?" he asked, still feeling dull throbs of pain from where Rick had hit him earlier. "After all we've done wrong..."

The officer rubbed his face with his hand before he answered. "No."

"N-n... no, sir?" Rick asked, unable to believe the answer any more than Ras.

"No, because this is going to be your only warning," the officer told him, pointing at both him and Ras. "One offense is allowed; you're still learning. Plus, in the face of this frustrating civil war, House Steiner can't afford to throw away the best and brightest of its young warriors so easily. You're here because Ras, you're a tactical wonder, and Rick, your Battlemech piloting is something to be feared. The both of you can be cultivated into fine warriors, but only if you'll learn to behave."

The officer thought for a second before adding, "And you both have other behaviors to change. Rick McCaller, your hubris is unacceptable. Kommandant Ruder and the other Tigers have filed many complaints about your big mouth and flashy battlefield antics. Stop that immediately."

"Yes, sir," Rick bowed his head.

"Ras Farlow, your advice is similar: you don't always express it, but you're always thinking that you're better than everyone else. You're in charge of a Lance, but that's all. Remember your place and stop giving people lip, and quit provoking others such as Rick here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ras echoed Rick. _Well, I guess he's right on the mark, _he realized. _Not for the first time, I thought I was all grown up, but I still have a ways to go. _He bowed his head. "Thank you for your leniency, sir. Though I presume that there'll be disciplinary actions to be taken?"

"Yes," the officer nodded. "We have standards of behavior to maintain, after all. Details will be forwarded to you when they are ready. You are still not a true Mechwarrior, Ras Farlow, not yet. The same goes for you, Rick McCaller. Learn well from this. Dismissed."

Rick quickly left the room and Ras turned to leave as well, but as he caught a final glimpse of the officer, he could have sworn that the man had a smirk on his face.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**October 19, 3064**_

Two weeks later, Ras was in the simulators, carrying out a convoy-capture mission along with some of the other Cadets in his class. The cyberspace environment was that of a desert world, with two white suns scorching overhead. The light of the suns reflected off an oil refinery complex in the near distance, which was where the enemy convoy of oil trucks was trying to go. A series of mesas and tall hills rose in the distance to the west, and a dry lake bed was to the east. Although the suns gave off no real heat, their virtual presence affected the heat levels of Ras' _Bushwacker_, forcing him to be careful with his weapons.

"This just can't be right. It doesn't make any sense to me," Ras finally voiced his thoughts. He was sweaty and tense from the intensity of his current simulator session, but half of his mind was lingering on other issues.

"What doesn't?" Rick asked as his digital _Zeus _lumbered up to Ras' _Bushwacker_'s right flank. Ras was grateful for the cover because his right arm's and right torso's armor were both badly damaged from earlier battles, but Rick's _Zeus _had suffered minimal damage so far in the simulation mission.

"Us being allowed to still be in the Striking Tigers," Ras elaborated. He still felt lingering resentment toward Rick for the other's boasting and the fistfight, but those problems seemed trivial now. "Why is Ruder letting us stay?"

Rick's boastful attitude flared up full-force. "Because we're awesome, Ras! Quit beating yourself up. You're good at strategy and motivating others, and I've got combat skills no one my age can compete with. Why else would Ruder hang on to us?"

"We've been a lot of trouble for the Tigers. Ruder could easily dump us and find replacements out of the thousands of students not only at this Academy, but other Steiner academies too," Ras said, impatient with Rick's slowness. "Our lack of discipline, mostly. I just find it... strange that Ruder is making so many allowances to keep us. Suspicious, even. That officer's reasons to keep us didn't really seem valid."

"Ummm... Ruder took a personal liking to us?" Rick offered, unsure.

Ras couldn't help a small laugh. "Maybe. Perhaps he's just more forgiving than we give him credit for. I can't shake this bad feeling, though, I -"

"Oh, shut up and fight," Rick interrupted with a grin in his voice. "We got past that first wave of defenders okay, but the convoy is coming up. The whole Company is waiting for you to lead us to victory."

"Fine," Ras snapped. He and Rick had been fighting in simulator battles every day since their fist fight, an effort by Instructor Harrow and Kommandant Ruder to get them on better terms. Ras hated Rick's guts, but somehow, fighting by Rick's side helped them set aside their mutual dislike. Plus, there was the mutual respect between them – how could two talented warriors hate each other so? Ras felt as confused as ever. He focused on leading his Company of fellow Cadets.

"All right. Slow down to half throttle, everyone, and everybody except the scouts should switch to passive radars. We want to quietly get close to the convoy, then pounce when they least expect it."

The eleven warriors under Ras' command obeyed, and only two scout 'mechs, a pair of _Cicadas_ with Beagle Active Probes, kept their radars active. Ras made sure to keep track of what was what here. His Lance was made up of his _Bushwacker_, Rick's _Zeus_, Charlotte's _BattleMaster_, and another intern Tiger's _Rifleman_. The second Lance was split between two fire-support _Catapults _and the two scout _Cicadas_, and the last Lance consisted of two _Grasshoppers _and two _Dragon _'mechs.

"Ready for orders, sir," someone said, prompting Ras.

"_Cicadas_, split up and reach the convoy at least one kilometer apart; come in from opposite directions to confuse the convoy as to where we'll attack from. While the convoy is distracted with you, the rest of us will move in closer and attack from between where the _Cicadas _are; we'll come from neither direction that the convoy expects. From there, we'll open up with an LRM barrage to take out the armed vehicles of the convoy to neutralize the fire support, and that'll make it easier to engage the convoy's escort 'mechs at close range. Once that's done, we've got victory. That convoy will never reach the spire building over there."

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused.

Something occurred to Ras. "Don't flush any coolant until we're fighting the escort 'mechs and have taken serious damage. We'll use that late-game advantage to push the heat-stricken defenders over the edge. That final barrage will drive up your own heat, but that won't matter if the enemy 'mechs are all destroyed."

"Very nice, Ras," Charlotte praised warmly. "I mean, sir."

"Right. Now let's go," Ras said crisply. At his word, the two _Cicadas _set out, scampering over the desert terrain at their maximum 129 kilometer per hour running speed. Ras held his breath as his double-decoy trap took shape, and he was relieved when the _Cicadas _got in their assigned positions and tricked the enemy 'mechs into facing the wrong directions for the ambush. Ras led the rest of his Company forward in his flanking maneuver, ordering the _Catapults _to open fire with their LRM 15 volleys. The _Dragon and Grasshopper _'mechs loaned their LRM's to the attack as well, and the enemy vehicles were caught completely unaware.

Nearly every armed vehicle in the convoy was destroyed on the spot, and Ras' LRM carriers kept up the assault, aiming their missiles at the enemy 'mechs this time. The enemy escort 'mechs that weren't destroyed were knocked off-balance and confused, leading the way for Ras' close-range fighters to finish the job.

The _Catapults_ fell back as the brawlers rushed forth to finish the job, racing across the hard, sandy desert ground. The _Grasshopper _and _Dragon _'mechs lit up their large and medium lasers, sending the vivid beams through the dry air at their missile-softened targets. The Autocannons of the _Dragons _and the _Rifleman _clattered through the air, tearing at the enemy 'mechs' armor like invisible talons. Several of the defenders fell into flaming wrecks of metal, crumpling across the rough desert terrain.

The defenders were hard-pressed, but they began to regain some of their momentum after their first exchange with the brawlers. The convoy trucks hurried out of the way, unwilling to let stray laser fire set their contents on fire. Munitions raced through the air as the defenders mounted a surprisingly stiff counterattack, forcing Ras' units back again.

"Go easy on the coolant! We need it later," Ras warned everyone as he coordinated the mini-retreat of his forces. He moved everyone to give the _Catapults _a clear shot, letting their LRM's help blunt the counterattack a little bit. The two _Cicadas _raced forth to help, but they did little good; after firing only a few medium laser volleys from the enemy forces, the _Cicada _'mechs were destroyed.

The commander of the enemy force was a huge _Sunder_, an Inner Sphere assault 'mech that was based on Clan technology. Ras recognized this 90-monster as a mobile but heavy-hitting presence on the battlefield, and he quickly got his men out of its way. The _Sunder _was after blood, and it didn't let Ras' forces get away so easily. Its pilot triggered all of the huge 'mech's laser weaponry, sending two medium lasers and large lasers at one of Ras' _Dragon _allies. The heavy 'mech dodged well, but one of the _Sunder_s' allies distracted the _Dragon_ with a PPC, and the _Sunder _lurched forth to finish its foe off.

Ras was dealing with a pair of enemy _Jenners_ and didn't have the time to spare for his _Dragon _ally, and could only watch as the _Sunder_'s Autocannon 20 and three SRM 4 launchers tore the _Dragon _apart. The _Dragon _hastily fired back with its Autocannon, only scraping a little armor off the _Sunder_'s torso. The effort was too little, too late, and the _Dragon disintegrated_ to scrap metal from the _Sunder_'s combined ballistics and missiles.

The _Sunder _must have flushed some coolant after that, because it turned and hit a _Catapult _with its two large lasers. The hot beams burned into the _Catapult_'s left missile pod and triggered the stored missiles, making the _Catapult _tremble as its ammunition exploded.

_That Sunder and its cronies are going to waste all of us unless I do something! _Ras cursed, moving his _Bushwacker _out of the way of a stray LRM flight. Charlotte was quick to help, her _BattleMaster _lurching toward Ras' 'mech to cover him. Ras fired his LB-10X at an enemy _Shadow Hawk_, but the nimble enemy 'mech took flight with its jump jets and avoided the cluster rounds. Charlotte's PPC struck the enemy 'mech in mid-flight, making it recoil. The _Shadow Hawk _hit her back with its LRM 5 and Autocannon 5, blasting apart Charlotte's already battle-damaged armor.

"Get him!" Charlotte cried tensely as she moved her _BattleMaster _back, unwilling to take any further damage. Ras gritted his teeth and fired both of his SRM 4's at the _Shadow Hawk_; the missiles flew past the target, but they distracted it long enough for Ras to land a large laser on its center torso. Charlotte risked making a target of herself and fired her six medium lasers, adding to the damage Ras had dealt. The enemy _Shadow Hawk _was finished, and its flaming pieces fell to the hard desert ground and tumbled away.

The _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance tried to help cover Ras' flank, but the enemy _Sunder _and an enemy _Warhammer _arrived to turn the tables. Charlotte hit the _Sunder _with her PPC and SRM 6 to drive it back, and Ras added his LB-10X to her attack. Ras' stomach sank, however, when the enemy _Sunder _shrugged off the damage and hit back, its large lasers and Autocannon 20 driving Charlotte's _BattleMaster _to critical levels, blasting off its right arm and completely destroying its right torso.

"Oh, no! I -" Charlotte yelped, staggering back. Ras had seen her decimate at least two other enemy 'mechs, but her aggressive tactics had gotten her badly damaged, and now the _Sunder _wanted her dead. Ras fired his large laser at the _Warhammer _but missed, adding to his frustration. Just when the _Warhammer _lined up its PPC arms at Ras, however, a cluster of missiles raced through the air and exploded against the _Warhammer_. The impact blasted off a lot of the _Warhammer_'s armor and threw off its aim, causing its electric blue PPC's to sizzle at an odd angle, causing no harm to anyone.

"Jeez, Ras, Charlotte. You might as well call me The Savior or something," Rick's cocky voice teased as his battle-scarred _Zeus _lumbered onto the scene. "Is this the 47th time I've saved you now, sims included?"

"What's with the random number?" Ras grinned in spite of himself, both annoyed and grateful that Rick was helping out. Charlotte's _BattleMaster _managed to fire a PPC that hit the _Sunder_'s torso, dealing further damage to the 90-ton beast.

"I made it up, sir," Rick said. "I haven't been keeping track. You've done a good job leading us up to this point, Ras. Let me help and finish this up. Wait, I was warned not to brag... sorry..."

"I can't believe it. Rick being nice? I think the Devil had better put his winter coat on, 'cause Hell just froze over," Ras joked, his gut squirming. Why in the world couldn't he ever stay mad at Rick?

Rick moved his _Zeus _to dodge an angry Autocannon 20 burst from the _Sunder_'s left arm. "Well, I've got to pull my weight, right? I'm here to fight for you, Ras. Look, man. I really crossed the line the other day, when I was bragging about -"

"Save it. Enemies!" Ras cut him off. Rick hit the _Warhammer _with his PPC, damaging its right arm. His medium X-pulse lasers melted away the rest of the arm's armor and corroded the exposed metal bone and myomer muscle fibers, making the limb fall off entirely. The _Sunder _came to its ally's rescue, slugging the distracted Rick with its three SRM 4's.

"Rick!" Ras warned, but the missiles hit anyway; Rick staggered back, unable to keep up the assault. He evaded a PPC from the _Warhammer _but was hit by its SRM 6, stripping away his center torso armor. Charlotte moved forward to help, throwing her medium lasers at the _Sunder _and _Warhammer. _Her red energy bolts landed, but the two enemies crippled the leg of Charlotte's _BattleMaster _with their PPC and missiles, knocking over the 85-ton _BattleMaster. _Rick hit the _Sunder _with his MRM 30, and he was able to aim it well enough to destroy the _Sunder_'s three SRM 4 launchers. In revenge, the _Sunder _hit back with its large lasers and Autocannon 20, faster than Rick was expecting. Rick's _Zeus _was hit hard, with its coolant leaking and its armor torn to scrap.

The _Sunder _and _Warhammer _stomped forth to finish off the _Zeus _and _BattleMaster_, but they had forgotten about Ras. Now fully cooled down, he fired his large laser into the _Sunder_'s torso wound, dealing heavy damage to the 'mech's interior. The _Sunder _whirled around and fired its medium lasers and Autocannon 20, and fueled by adrenaline, Ras slipped out of the way, taking only a few Autocannon rounds to the leg. Ras didn't consider himself the best warrior in the Academy, but when cornered like this, he couldn't help but find an inner strength to rely on.

The _Warhammer _slugged Ras with its PPC and he shot back with his LB-10X, which missed but forced the _Warhammer _to start dodging. This bought Rick the time to recover and fire his MRM 30, wrecking the last of the _Warhammer_'s torso armor. Chunks of the _Warhammer_'s torso fell the ground as Rick's missiles savaged the 'mech, and Charlotte's PPC finished off the enemy 'mech. Rick turned and fired his medium X-pulse lasers at the _Sunder_, flushing the rest of his coolant to keep up the assault. The _Sunder _hit back with its large lasers, but now it was overheating and badly damaged. Seeing his chance, Ras dashed forward and triggered all of his weapons, hoping against hope that he'd finish off his enemy. If he didn't, he'd have to deal with an angry _Sunder _and a high heat level.

As it turned out, even the mammoth _Sunder _could take no more. Ras' munitions tore its torso apart, knocking away the right arm and making the 'mech's legs buckle from the pressure. Several internal explosions aggravated the _Sunder_'s injuries further, and the 90-ton beast fell apart, a welcome sight to Ras' eyes. The rest of the battle had been won by Ras' troops, though at high cost. Nonetheless, the convoy was there for capture.

"Well! You saved my butt this time," Rick commented as everyone's 'mechs went over to capture the convoy, forcing the trucks to halt in their tracks. "What do you know?"

"Whatever. It was for the mission's sake," Ras responded flatly while the convoy trucks came to a halt as a surrender.

Rick's hulking _Zeus _shouldered past Ras' 'mech to oversee the convoy. "Yup, and I've only ever saved _your _rear for the sake of missions. You were returning the favor."

"Don't get familiar with me, warrior," Ras bit back, but he acted more prickly than he felt.

"You -" Rick started, before Charlotte cut in.

"That's enough," she demanded from the both of them. "Ras, sir, we all did well today, and it was because we helped each other. Why don't you show appreciation?"

Ras shrugged. "Fine. Good work, Rick. You really showed 'em."

With a metallic groan, Rick moved his _Zeus _over to Ras' _Bushwacker_. Ras braced himself for whatever lunacy Rick was planning this time, but all Rick did was tap the _Bushwacker_'s shoulder with an arm cannon, as a pat on the back. "You did good, too. I wouldn't want to serve under anyone else."

"There, was that so difficult, sir?" Charlotte glowed as the simulator started to shut down.

"Knock it off, Charlotte," Ras retorted, but he couldn't help a small grin. _I guess Rick and I do fight well as warriors, as she says. He's the one who keeps starting trouble, though... _Ras shook his head. _What am I saying? I start trouble, like how I started that fistfight. And Kommandant Ruder is willing to forgive our misbehavior to let us keep fighting as Tigers. Okay, Ruder and Rick – I'll give it my all for you guys. We're not done yet._

Ras was in a good mood for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10 A Friendly Face

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 10: A Friendly Face**

_**Warship Heart of the Tiger,**_

_**Strantor Orbit, Lyran Alliance,**_

_**November 15, 3064**_

The Davion agent was in the shadows of his darkened quarters on board the _Heart of the Tiger _when the door slid open and several people entered. Turning around, the Davion agent turned on the rest of the room's lights to properly greet the four officers who entered and saluted him.

"Forgive the dark. I was in a reflective mood," the lead Davion agent apologized, nodding to the salute of his fellow Davion agents. "I trust that you are here to give me the newest update?"

"Correct, sir," one of the officers saluted again. Although he and the other officers wore uniforms for the Striking Tigers, their loyalty was to the Prince of the Federated Suns, Victor Steiner-Davion. The Prince still harbored distaste for the agents' underhand tactics, but he allowed them to carry out this operation as long as it succeeded. The officer handed his superior a packet of papers. "The Tigers are ready to carry out an operation to retake several worlds that the Davion forces have taken from the Steiners near the Lyran-Rasalhague border. Five worlds in rapid succession, ending with the heavily defended world of Intar V. There are... ehhh..."

"What is it? Tell me," the lead Davion agent demanded, not unkindly.

One of the other officers gulped. "This is a particularly chaotic region of the Inner Sphere, sir. Our job may be more difficult to pull off than we expected. Plus, some of _them _have been seen lurking around that region."

The lead Davion agent looked over the papers and found the relevant information. His eyebrows met as he frowned, and then a grin crept across his lips. "I see, then," he stated, thinking over his this third party would factor into his operation. "It's been long enough since the Tigers have suffered the setback on Loggerhead. We've had a string of minor victories against the Davions since then, and the time has come to wound the Tiger once again. I don't mind asking for the help of some _birds_. Maybe when we're on the third planet of the campaign, Mulashi, I can finalize my plans."

"U... understood, sir," the officers nodded.

"We appear as ordinary officers of the Striking Tigers. So far, our cover has been kept safe, and I am most pleased," the lead agent said, pacing the room.

"Well... that might not quite be the case," one of the officers countered nervously. The lead agent stopped in his tracks.

"Oh? Do tell."

With a nervous glance at his peers, the officer took a deep breath and said, "There have been some complaints filed against the Tigers. Complaints of inept aptitude among the officers, and... and the possibility of a double agent."

"So, someone _does _suspect our ploy," the lead agent smirked. "Who?"

"It was, um... it was two people," the officer answered shakily, fumbling with his words. He feared what his commander would do if angered. "Striking Tiger intern Ras Conrad Farlow, and LAAF intern officer Viola Marie Lucha. I hear that those two filed this complaint together at the Academy. They seem to know each other."

"I haven't heard of this development," the lead agent said sharply. "Viola Lucha has been accepted by the LAAF as an intern officer? An intelligence officer?"

"Yes," one of the present officers told him. "I've seen her file. Her combat ability as a Cadet is unimpressive, but she is academically sound and has ambitions to go to NAIS one day. She has joined the LAAF's officer ranks in the hopes of gaining enough experience to impress the commanders at NAIS. No doubt, she wishes for this Civil War to end and Houses Davion and Steiner to get along again so she can go to NAIS."

"A foolish but ambitious girl. I admire her determination," the lead agent agreed with malice in his eyes. He started pacing again. "If the Striking Tigers' officer corps comes under heavy scrutiny, I have backup plans to keep our original plan from being uncovered and ruined. Look: we'll go on the campaign against the five Davion worlds as planned. Halfway through, disaster will befall the Tigers. Neither Ras Farlow nor Viola Lucha nor anyone else can stop what we've set in motion. Do you understand?"

The four officers saluted in unison. "Yes, sir!"

"Then you are dismissed. Leave me be," the lead agent told them, and he was once again left alone with the schemes whirling in his mind. The third planet on the campaign was called Mulashi and would act as a resting/rearming location for the Striking Tigers. There, tragedy would befall Katrina Steiner's favorite battalion once again.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3064**_

"Did it occur to anyone else that the name of this planet kind of sounds Japanese?" Rick McCaller asked stupidly from his bunk in the Striking Tigers bunker in the city Junction.

"Well, we aren't that far from the Draconis Combine," Henri DuMont added, rubbing his eyes from fatigue. It was only 8:34 P.M., but Henri was an early sleeper. "This planet has changed hands a few times between the Lyran Alliance and the Free Rashalhague Republic."

"But instead of fighting Rasalhague warriors, we're up against Davions," Merchilla added with a funny grin. "Those dumb Rasalhague Vikings ain't a-gonna bother us here. The Davions are doing that for 'em." He rustled around the items in his foot locker to distract himself.

"Yeah, well, as long as I get a chance to do some good for House Steiner," Rick said enthusiastically, swinging his right arm to crack his joint with a pop. "Ah, that's better..."

Ras zipped up his warm jacket and lay down on his bunk, hands behind his back. His mind idled, trying to figure out something interesting to do on Christmas Eve. He knew that further down the street in Junction (the capital of Mulashi), there was a dance hall where a Christmas party was taking place, but he felt like relaxing after fighting on two planets prior to this one. The campaign to Intar V was a stressful one.

"Ras!" Merchilla barked. Ras jumped, hitting his head on the bunk on top of him.

"Wh-what?" he asked, rubbing his aching head, eyes watering.

Merchilla grinned. "Come on, kid. You're spending Christmas Eve just loafing around with us creaky adults? Get out there, do something. It doesn't get that cold on Mulashi. It's just 55 degrees Fahrenheit out there, nice and chilly."

Ras shook his head, settling back down. "Thanks, but no thanks, Merchilla."

Merchilla waved a hand. "Sure, sure." Ras couldn't help but notice the grin on his face, and a minute later, Charlotte came through the doorway that connected the men's and women's halves of the bunker. She looked very excited about something as she approached Ras.

"Hi, Charlotte. What is it?" he asked her.

"I have news to share with you," she told him, her tone matching her expression.

"L-like what?" Ras asked, stomach lurching. _It can't be military-related, can it? She looks too happy for that..._

Charlotte handed him an invitation, and the nearest people watched as Ras checked what was written on it. _Dear Ras Farlow, this Christmas Bal__l down the street is really fun__! But I don't want to spend it alone. Would you care to join me? Wear something nice, unlike those itchy Mechwarrior uniforms. I'll be waiting for you!_

"There's no name," Ras frowned, re-reading the paper. "Who..."

"It's a surprise, Ras," Charlotte encouraged him, tugging on his arm. "None of us have any military obligations tonight. You have a lovely lady waiting for you at that party."

Ras felt very embarrassed to talk about this where everyone else could hear. He got up and leaned closer to Charlotte's ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very," Charlotte told him quietly. "You definitely want to go. I'll be there too. Don't let anyone down!"

"All right. I'll be there," Ras promised.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Monty's Dance Hall, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3064**_

"It's so bright in here," Ras complained, shielding his eyes as he entered the front doors of Monty's Dance Hall half an hour after he had received his invitation. His suit felt a little hot and itchy. "And it's so noisy!" The dance hall was filled with holiday decorations, such as towering, ornament-laden fir trees, wreaths, and clusters of bells and ribbons at the upper corners of the hall.

"It's just the music. Haven't you been to a dance before?" Charlotte asked him incredulously, leading Ras further into the dance hall. She wore an ankle-length, green-and-gold ball gown.

"No, actually," Ras admitted. "I think I'm a horrible dancer."

Charlotte gave him a curious look, a smile on the edge of her lips. "Have you ever tried?"

"No..."

Charlotte gripped Ras' upper arm, trying not to laugh. "But you're such a nice person, Ras. It would be a waste if you didn't try to party a little. Everyone can't help but to feel attracted to you one way or another."

"U-um... I think that's happening now," Ras gulped nervously. He passed by a few other girls his age, and all of them waved hello and smiled, wanting Ras to join them. He returned a nervous smile and declined to join them, still wondering who his mystery girl was. One of the girls accepted Ras' decline gratefully, but wasn't giving up yet. "You're cute, you know," the girl told him with a big smile as she fiddled with her hair for charm. "I'll find you again later tonight, okay?"

"I, uh... y-yeah! I guess?" Ras sputtered, not knowing what to say. _I'm not sure I'll really be seeing her. _Charlotte steered him past the other dancing couples and Christmas trees, the dance-style holiday music enriching the air. Ras couldn't help but feel festive and energetic from the atmosphere, his earlier apathy forgotten. The biggest surprise was yet to be, however. Charlotte led Ras around one of the bigger Christmas trees halfway down the rectangular room, and he came face-to-face with a familiar girl.

"Viola!" he gaped, not expecting to see such a friendly face here on Mulashi.

"Hi there, Ras. Fancy seeing you here," Viola waved hello, blushing slightly. Her ball gown was of similar design to Charlotte's, but was bright red. She wasn't wearing her usual thick-framed glasses, but Ras suspected that they were in her pocket.

Ras' words got caught in his throat as he felt the heat rise to his face. "I-I, uh... good evening ," he managed with a quick smile.

"I'll be off, then," Charlotte excused herself politely, then departed without another word. Viola wasted no time; she hooked her arm around Ras' and led him toward the dance floor, and he took his cue to escort her there like a gentleman. Ras racked his mind for what to say, until Viola did it for him. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" Ras yelped without thinking, then calmed himself down, taking a deep breath. He had to speak up over the holiday music. The festivities made his mind feel thick and fuzzy. "I hardly ever see you, with your new internship. I think I've said this before, but congrats on becoming a junior officer for the LAAF."

Viola counted on her fingers. "That makes... eight times you've said that in total."

"Eight? I knew it, I've been pestering you after all," Ras groaned.

"Not at all," Viola corrected him. "I'm happy that we can encourage each other like this. How's it been for you? With the Striking Tigers?"

"Fine, if you don't count Loggerhead," Ras grinned, hoping to stall any dancing. Viola thought otherwise; she guided Ras into a good waltzing position and they started the ¾ time movements, Viola much more graceful than Ras.

Viola shook her head slightly, returning his grin. "Don't let that bother you, all right? It was just one failure..."

"Hey, I'm not hung up on that. It was the Davions' fault!" Ras responded more defensively than he intended. Viola gave him a reproachful look.

"Yes, I know what happened," she told him. "I've been studying recent operations in the Civil War, Loggerhead included. I don't blame you one bit. You did your best, as I've said before."

"Yeah..." Ras had to agree. "And that's where we started investigating the pattern: some Davion or two is on the inside, trying to cause trouble. And boy, are they succeeding. Has there been any progress trying to uncover the agent?"

"Some. We're investigating and questioning the leadership units of the Striking Tigers," Viola answered. "There's a few slightly suspicious people, but nothing solid so far." Then she pressed herself a little closer to Ras, enjoying his warmth. She closed her eyes. "Ras."

"Huh?"

"Let's not talk about any of that, okay? I wanted to spend a nice evening with you. Just the two of us, on one of the merriest nights of the year."

_Yeah. I wouldn't want to be all work and no play_, Ras joked to himself. "All right, Viola. We haven't had a chance to do something like this in a while. Let's get the most out of it."

"Now you're talking," Viola said with a small laugh, and for some time, the two of them were silent as they spent the evening together, wordlessly taking in each other's company and warmth. Ras didn't know what time it was, but after a while the music became slower and quieter, and more traditional carols were now being sung. Ras Viola found their way off the dance floor and toward the dining tables, where they both sat, still silent. Worn out from the dancing and feeling really overheated, Ras indulged in just resting for a while until Viola spoke again. She leaned against his shoulder, making him blush.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah. You really wore me out," Ras grinned. "But it was worth it. I didn't think I'd have such a good time during my time off on Mulashi."

"You weren't expecting me either, were you?" Viola asked knowingly.

Ras shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I knew that you were part of this overall operation, but I didn't know that you were on Mulashi. I thought you were on one of the other planets of this campaign."

"I requested a transfer here," Viola winked. "Plus, I couldn't resist the urge to see you again. I thought we could at least have one really nice evening together. And here it is: a token of all the time we've spent together."

"Yeah. Here it is," Ras agreed, leaning back against the table and looking up at the holiday decorations on the ceiling. It was just to distract himself; he had seen Viola off and on while at the Academy, but being here with her reminded him of his persistent longing for her. _Viola, you make it sound like we're going to part ways tomorrow! When will be the last time we meet face to face?_

"Hey, Ras."

"Yes?"

"I've applied to join the Nagelring. Right now, the Civil War's been dragging on and on, and my chances of getting into NAIS are starting to look thin."

Ras was alarmed. "Not go to NAIS? But that was your dream."

"Well... maybe it's not impossible," Viola relented. "But I think I've been getting ahead of myself. Yes, I've decided to go to the Nagelring for now, when I'm ready. Perhaps someday, with experience at the Nagelring and when Houses Steiner and Davion know peace, I can go to NAIS. What do you think, Ras? Good chance? Fair chance? Slim-to-none?"

"Ummmmm... no idea," Ras shrugged with a small laugh. "I just want you to be happy, Viola. You're determined to be a scientist or researcher, and I'm behind you all the way. I'm here for you."

"Even if I leave you behind?" Viola probed, looking sympathetic. "Ras, I... I don't want to force you to keep doing all this for me if I'm leaving your life. But you really want to be a great Striking Tigers Mechwarrior, and you're doing a great job so far."

"Don't worry about that, Viola. We're friends helping each other while we can," Ras told her brightly, unsure how he really felt about it. He still vividly remembered when Viola had turned down his confession of love back on Strantor. "There's nothing wrong with parting ways once we've both realized our dreams. Neither of us would have gotten this far without the other."

The current Christmas carol faded away, and a new one started: "Silent Night," a slow tune. Viola was impressed. "I thought... well..." she started, unsure how to state her thoughts.

"What?"

Viola looked at Ras directly. "I thought that you would hate me for wanting to leave you after how much time that we've spent together, and how I turned down your confession after you join the Tigers. Then I felt bad about myself for assuming that you'd feel that way toward me. You're better than that."

"You're too kind," Ras said humbly, touched that Viola had thought so much about how he felt about all this. _She's determined to see us both part ways and succeed in our respective fields, but never __once did she forget about how I feel about her. Where will this lead?_

As though reading his thoughts, Viola wrapped her arms around Ras' own arm, gripping it tightly. Ras blushed at Viola's intimacy. "I remember that you love me, Ras, and I don't think I should just throw you off like I did before."

"I thought this was the love that could never be?" Ras suggested.

"I-I have something I've been wanting to tell you, in fact," Viola said shyly, fidgeting. "I didn't know whether to say it because we know we'll be parting ways one day. But you were honest with me back in May, and I have to have courage to tell you what you have the right to know. Here..."

Ras wasn't prepared for what Viola did next: she sat up straight, took his head in her hands and turned him to face her, then kissed him with fierce passion.

"Yeah! You go, girl!" a nearby girl and her friends cheered, ecstatic about the scene between Ras and Viola. Viola found the attention funny but didn't react to it. Instead, she kept her lips pressed against Ras' for a few more seconds before parting.

"I love you too, Ras," Viola said simply, folding her hands in her lap.

_Well hot dog! She loves me after all! _Ras thought, giddy. _What does this mean? We'll throw away our plan__s and get married and move to Extama? Wait! No! We're going to pursue our dreams! But why confess to me if we're going to separate anyway? Oh yeah, I already confessed and she said I deserve her full honesty. Are we going to have a brief relationship then __be long-distance friends? Would that work? I'm thinking way too fast here..._

"You're thinking way too fast, Ras! Slow down," Viola warned him, waving a finger.

Ras jolted. "How could you tell?"

"It was evident by your expression," Viola laughed. "Um, Ras... am I doing the wrong thing? Making our love mutual when we only have so much time to be together? I don't want to make our separation harder..."

"Don't sweat it. I'm fine," Ras assured Viola, taking her hands. "I just know it: we'd regret it for the rest of our lives if we left things hanging and were never honest with each other. An outsider would say it's stupid for us to be like this when we're going to part later. But you know what? I don't think it's stupid at all. Even if we part, our love for each other can endure."

"Even if we meet other people?"

"In my career, I don't know if I'll live long enough to meet someone and have a family," Ras smiled, earning him a swat on the arm.

"Ras! Don't joke about that."

"Sorry," Ras winced. "Okay, um... even if we meet other people, we'll always remember how much we cared about the other. Or something? Would that conflict? Um..."

"You're great at battlefield tactics, Ras, but real life is too much for one 18-year-old Mechwarrior to fully predict or understand," Viola said gently. "It would be best if we just take things one step at a time. I thought I could be at NAIS within a year, but I've realized that I have to be patient; I haven't even gotten into the Nagelring yet. The future is yet to be."

_She's right. _"Words of wisdom, Viola. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ras."

By the time it was around 10:00 P.M., Ras figured that he should return to his bunker, so he bid Viola a farewell for the night. Right before he left, he had given Viola a kiss on the cheek, a sincere gesture of how he felt about her. She also had a neat little Christmas present to give him: a gadget whose function escaped Ras. It was the size of a small paperback book.

"This, Ras, is a very expensive bit of hardware," Viola explained enthusiastically, pointing at the device in Ras' hands. "It came from the advanced hardware division of Strantor Academy. It is based on Clan Battlemech technology and can override Clan 'mech identification systems."

"A... a 'mech hacker?" Ras repeated in awe.

Viola nodded. "It can only be used once because it's such experimental technology, but any 'mech whose cockpit console you attach it to will become yours. Download the program onto the 'mech's computers and remove it, and then you can set up the 'mech to only accept you as its pilot!"

"Is it... um, is it all right for you or me to own this?" Ras asked nervously, doubting that a trainee officer would be allowed to acquire such an item.

"Well... yes, one of my superiors gave it to me, as a test of responsibility," Viola told him. "This is one of several of its kind. He wanted me to find someone who can put it to good use, and I think that is you."

Ras was flattered that Viola trusted him with such a thing. "Thanks, Viola."

"You're welcome. It's just that...the Jade Falcons have been making a lot of advances into the Lyran Alliance," Viola went on. "I wanted you to be ready, in case you ever wanted to try out Clan 'mechs against their masters."

"I can already imagine it," Ras grinned, picturing himself stomping around in a fearsome _Daishi _or _Thor _or _Masakari_. He pocketed the device, making a note not to reveal it to the other Tigers. "Thank you, Viola. I don't have anything to give in return, though."

Viola shrugged, patting Ras' shoulder. "Coming here to see me, and making me feel better about our futures, is all I wanted. Have a good night, and Merry Christmas."

"You, too," Ras bid her as he exited the dance hall, wanting to get back to the bunker and lie down to do some thinking. He walked down the chilly streets of Junction back toward the bunker, feeling the weight of the 'mech hacking device in his pocket. Halfway to the bunker, however, something happened.

"Attention, citizens! Hostile forces have been spotted outside the city perimeter," stated a voice on the public comms system, making Ras stop in his tracks. "They have been confirmed as Jade Falcon Clanners, and have demanded our local Battlemech garrison provide an 'honorable' defense of our city. The Jade Falcons want Mulashi, and conquering Junction will give it to them. Return to your homes and barricade yourselves while our defense force engages the enemy warriors."

Ras' stomach lurched as he clenched his fists. _How can this be? Jade Falcons, here? Why didn't we know about them? And now they want Junction, the capital of Mulashi! Not if the Tigers have anything to say about it. I'd better d__ouble-time it._

Ras hurried down the street toward the Striking Tigers bunker, and he could hear the distant thumps of the Jade Falcon 'mechs approaching from just beyond the city limit.


	11. Chapter 11 Cry of the Falcon

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 11: Cry of the Falcon**

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3064**_

"Star Colonel! The attack has commenced and is progressing as expected," the crisp military voice crackled in the neuro-helmet comm of Star Colonel Rigel Malthus. Rigel's towering _Summoner _Omnimech hung back near the tail end of his attack force, guiding his warriors from there.

"That is very good, Star Captain. With any luck, Junction can be ours within the night," Rigel purred, his lips curving into a grin as he spoke. "Focus and bring glory to Clan Jade Falcon, my warriors! Onward!"

"Aff, Star Colonel!" over fifty Mechwarriors barked in unison, as various medium and heavy 'mechs reached the city's limits and penetrated the metropolis. Junction's defenses had come online, with various Battlemechs and vehicles answering the call to defend Mulashi's capital. The man in charge of Junction's defense force had reacted rudely to Rigel's challenge, calling him a "miserable son of a bitch" and promising to send the Clanners packing.

_Such disrespect from these Inner Sphere barbarians! Then again, should I be surprised, quineg? _Rigel thought to himself with a chuckle. _Very well. I received a __tip-off that the Striking Tigers Battalion is here. I look forward to that challenge! These Junction warriors are nothing._

Indeed, the police 'mechs of Junction put up a fight against Rigel's invading Cluster, but their defense was shabby. In the crisp, dark night, Rigel's warriors stomped into the city and lit up with their weapons, pushing the defenders back with frightening force, a veritable hammer of an assault. Autocannons thundered in the night air with flashes of yellow light. The unseen rounds tore into the defending 'mechs, crippling them. The defending 'mechs, mostly _Warhammer _and _Crusader _designs, struggled to regroup and fire back with PPC's and LRM's.

The defending 'mechs managed a good volley: the Clanners, not expecting such a sharp retort, were punished by multiple PPC bolts that lit up the dark night with electric blue light. The PPC's frazzled the Jade Falcons, and the missiles from the _Crusader _'mechs tore at the Omnimechs' weakened armor, taking a few down.

"Useless surats!" Rigel shrieked, his cool demeanor melting instantly when he saw his troops faltering. "Can you not see it, quineg? They are negating our range advantage by using PPC's and LRM's! Press your heat sink advantage! These Inner Sphere brutes use standard heat sinks."

"Aff, Star Colonel," the Star Captains responded at once.

"Good, good. Bring honor unto yourselves," Rigel glowed, calming down as fast as he had flared up. His _Summoner _held back as the _Mad Dog _'mechs in his Cluster lay down heavy cover fire for the other warriors. The LRM's hammered the defenders, destroying some of them and forcing the others to pull back, not firing a single shot. Numerous _Summoner, Hellbringer, _and _Stormcrow _'mechs stood their ground, firing their weapons as fast as they could.

The lasers, PPCs, and missiles of those Omnimechs tore apart the defenders at medium range, giving the advantage back to the Falcons. The Spheroids fought back, dealing respectable damage to the Falcons, but in their desperation they fired more than their heat sinks could handle. The Clanners focused, using their enhanced reflexes and aim to strike down the Junction defenders in short order, enjoying the advantage of double heat sinks. They kept cool while the defenders were roasting hot from shooting too much. The last few surviving Junction warriors scampered away, vanishing among the buildings of the city.

"Hmph. Cowardly surats. I did not even offer them _hegira_," Rigel mused, rubbing his chin as an excited grin crossed his handsome, princely features. _But then again, this means that I can move on to fight the Striking Tigers sooner! I will not waste a moment._

"Talon Cluster! Report in," Rigel commanded his Cluster. He got his reports, and in summary, four of his warriors had fallen to the Junction defenders, and only because the enemy 'mechs had ganged up on those four in a most dishonorable way. How could the Spheroids think it was acceptable for three warriors to fight a single target at once? If not for that, perhaps those four casualties could have been averted. Oh, well. There was no way to change what happened.

"Orders, Star Colonel?" a gruff-voiced Star Captain asked.

"Advance into the city. I will demand that the Striking Tigers engage us next," Rigel purred. "Make sure that all Elemental Stars stay close to our 'mechs; I do not want them picked off too easily."

At Rigel's words, the numerous Elementals of Talon Cluster jumped up onto the backs of the Omnimechs, riding piggyback and waiting for the 'mechs to carry them deeper into Junction.

As emergency sirens and public alerts blared through Junction's streets, the Jade Falcon Cluster pushed onward, intent to take the city in one night.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Striking Tigers bunker, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3064**_

"Everyone to your Battlemechs! Double-time it, people, we have incoming!" the Striking Tigers officer shouted as soon as he banged open the door to the bunker and scrambled into the room. Ras had just arrived, and this news flash was already familiar to him.

"Who is incoming, sir?" Rick asked the officer.

"Jade Falcons. An entire Cluster of them," the officer snapped back. "More than fifty Omnimechs total, with mixed Binaries and Trinaries. Plus, more than enough Toads. Watch yourselves out there, those birds want to take Junction and wipe out anyone who stands in their way! Their leader has identified himself as Star Colonel Rigel Malthus, and wants to fight us in a most honorable way."

_Seriously.__ Clanners! _Ras glowered as he hurried out of the bunker with everyone else toward the waiting 'mech bay. _The Jade Falcons have been making a number of incursions into Lyran space this year, and now a Cluster is __all the way where I'm stationed!__ Just my lu__ck.__ At least all the civilians were warned in that public announcement out there._

Shivering against the December cold, Ras quickly entered Alpha Company's 'mech hangar and climbed up the boarding ladder of his waiting _Bushwacker_, tumbling into the cockpit and snapping the canopy glass closed as soon as possible. He could already hear the distant thumps of battle further down in Junction, and knew that he didn't have much time. Ras powered up his _Bushwacker _and checked that all systems read green and ready to go, and radioed in his Lancemates.

"Reporting for duty, sir," Charlotte responded crisply, as did the other two warriors. Ras throttled up his 55-ton 'mech and steered it out of the hangar, leading his Lance to the city-turned-battlefield. "Stay close and watch each other's flanks," Ras ordered. "An ambush could easily come from between the buildings. There's a lot of cover here to move around unnoticed."

The rest of Alpha Company stomped out of the hangar, and Ras knew that Beta and Delta Company's 'mechs were filing out of the other two 'mech hangars further along in the city. The sounds of battle sounded closer now, louder and more distinct. The rattle of Autocannons and the hum of lasers echoed from down the cold, semi-dark streets, making Ras uneasy.

As Ras followed the lead of the Alpha Company Commander, he reviewed the battlefield. It was now strategically important to note that Junction was located on a large, hill-shaped island about thirty kilometers across, and there was a smaller island set four kilometers off-shore. On that secondary island was an industrial complex, and a huge bridge connected that island to Junction's island. It was beyond Ras how the Jade Falcons landed on Junction's island without the security forces knowing about it right away. Ras radioed in Ruder.

"Kommandant Ruder! What's the update on the situation, sir?" Ras asked him.

"Intern Farlow, we have been asked by the Jade Falcons to fight them in honorable combat," Ruder answered, sounding unimpressed by the Falcons' request. "Their commander is a man named Star Colonel Rigel Malthus. He's got a bloodname, son. This could be real trouble. I'm giving out an update to -"

He was cut off by a burst of static as the connection was interfered with, leaving the Striking Tigers without contact with their commander. The Alpha Company commander took charge. "Alpha Company, we're headed to the plaza. That's where the bulk of the Jade Falcon forces are. Prepare for urban combat."

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused, but Ras felt fear start to rise in his gut. As his 'mech tromped through the streets of Junction, he could hear the sounds of battle growing very close by, with every explosion and hiss loud in the air. By the sound of it, Beta and Delta Companies were already engaged in combat, and Ras guessed that the Falcons would try to cut Alpha Company off from its allies.

And that's what the Jade Falcons did.

"Defend yourselves, _freebirth_ scum," a throaty voice growled on the public comm. The Alpha Lance Leader whirled his _Black Knight _around to see a Binary of Jade Falcon 'mechs approaching, along with at least twenty Toads, making the group a Nova. This battle was taking shape on a wide street a kilometer away from the plaza.

"Look who's here, huh?" the Alpha Company Commander leered back.

"We are the mighty Jade Falcons, barbarian," the Nova Captain boasted from his _Marauder__ IIC _'mech. "You should be in awe!"

The Alpha Company Commander snorted. "Be in awe at the Jade Falcons? You're all just a bunch of lousy pigeons!"

"Then try and destroy us, if we are so meager!" the Nova Captain roared back, and he cut the comm. The ten Jade Falcon 'mechs slowly advanced, using their distance to their advantage. Their ER large and medium lasers made the street glow bright red and green, striking the Tigers from a greater range than their own lasers could reach. Ras accelerated his _Bushwacker _to top speed, evading the lasers that got close to him. One large laser from an enemy _Ryoken _struck his left arm, putting the arm's armor status to yellow on the damage tracker.

"Flank them, Lance 3! From the right!" the Alpha Company Commander barked to Ras. "We'll stay out here."

"Roger that," Ras responded. "Lance! Slip behind the buildings to hit the Falcons on their flank. Watch out for Toads," Ras ordered his men, steering his _Bushwacker _toward an intersection. His three warriors followed him, still trying to dodge the Jade Falcons' fire. A few ER PPC bolts from the enemy _Marauder IIC _and _Thor _'mechs raged through the air, threatening to tear apart the Striking Tigers from long range. Ras and his men managed to evade the PPC's and get themselves onto the street parallel to the first one, using the buildings as cover. From Ras' point of view, this street was on the right of the main battle's street, with a line of buildings acting as a barrier between the two streets.

Ras kept his throttle at top speed as he raced down the street, rapidly approaching the Jade Falcon Binary from behind the cover of the buildings. He only got as close as 500 meters when trouble found him.

"Toads!" Charlotte cried, and Ras swiveled his 'mech to witness at least eight of the man-sized beasts descending from the buildings' roofs on their jump jets. The Toads activated their SRM 2's and small lasers, harassing Ras' Lance with their munitions. The damage was minimal, but the constant missile explosions and laser strikes made it nerve wracking to try and hit back. Charlotte braved the storm of SRM 2's and small lasers and charged forward, firing all six of her medium lasers at the toads. Her red lasers missed, but the barrage halted the Toads' own barrage.

Ras coordinated his Lance's fire to take out two of the Toads, blasting them into pieces as the little warriors drew closer. His Lance was at a disadvantage, however, because the Toads pounced through the air like fleas to get within a handful of meters of the 'mechs, too close to hit the small, fast targets. Feeling terror clench his throat, Ras hurriedly backed up his _Bushwacker _and fired up his LB-10X, and his 'mech's right arm shuddered with the loud recoil. It was for nothing; the deadly cluster rounds hissed through empty air, allowing three Toads to latch onto him.

The SRM 4 launcher on Ras' right arm was fired, but the targeted Toad altered its course and landed on the missile launcher, clamping on like a barnacle. The metal man used its deadly claws to start pulling off the armor like a child eagerly unwrapping a Christmas present.

_Me and my Christmas references, _Ras thought to himself. Tonight was Christmas Eve, after all, but he'd rather be spending it with Viola than dealing with super-human Clan warriors. All the same, Ras swiveled on his torso as hard as he could, trying to throw off the Toad on his arm and the two on his torso. It didn't work; one of the Toads even climbed onto the cockpit glass, its V-shaped visor staring Ras down and chilling him to the bone. _Get off me, freak!_

"Here, sir!" the _Rifleman _pilot on Ras' Lance offered, turning and firing his twin Autocannon 5's. He and the others had destroyed two of the other Toads, but he had to help his Lance Leader, too. The Toad on Ras' cockpit glass was hit by the _Rifleman_'s Autocannon rounds, tearing it to shreds of armor and flesh, smearing the cockpit glass with blood and that strange black substance used to heal Toad wounds.

"Lance 3! Why aren't you in position?" the Alpha Company Commander roared. "We've downed one of the Falcons, but the rest are giving us hell!"

"Toad problem, sir," Ras bit back. He stepped back and swung his left arm into a building, crashing the SRM launcher into the wall and shattering the bricks and windows. The impact damaged the Toad clinging onto the left arm and threw it off, giving Ras the respite he needed. Ignoring the other Toad on his torso, Ras fired his large laser at the stunned Toad in the building, melting it to death.

"We're sending someone over, then," the Alpha Company Commander said rashly.

"No! We've got this," Ras assured him. With that, Ras pulled back to his Lancemates, and Charlotte's medium lasers destroyed the last Toad on Ras' mech. The _Black Knight _and _Rifleman _destroyed the last few Toads, ending the menace. Ras checked his damage readings: from the Toads' claws and weaponry, his right torso was in orange status, his center torso at yellow, and his left arm at orange. _And I haven't even fought a Jade Falcon 'mech yet!_

Now Ras led his Lance back down the side street, determined to help the rest of his Company. He heard a 'mech get destroyed in that battle and fervently hoped that it was a Jade Falcon that had gone down. Just as Ras was about to round a corner to help the rest of Alpha Company, the Jade Falcon _Marauder II__C _stepped in the way, confronting Ras' Lance. Ten Toads supported it, all clinging to its armor like passengers.

"Not so fast," the Nova Captain hissed. Making the most of modular Omnimech technology, the Star Captain had redesigned his 'mech's weapons loadout. According to Ras' readings, each arm housed an ER large pulse laser and an ER medium laser, and the cannon on top of the 'mech's frame contained an Ultra Autocannon 10. Four ER small lasers were in the torso, completing the design.

There were seven Jade Falcon 'mechs and many Toads engaging the first two Lances of Alpha Company, allowing the Nova Captain to engage Ras' Toad-worn Lance. The ten Toads on the _Marauder IIC _jumped forth, swarming Ras' Lance with SRM 2's and small lasers. Frustrated, Ras pulled his Lance back, aware that his flank team was only diverting the attention of the Star Captain and ten Toads, keeping most of his Company under heavy fire.

Ras' adrenaline was rushing through him, driving him to greater heights than the earlier skirmish against the eight Toads. A thick green laser beam shot from the torso of Ras' _Bushwacker _as his large laser triggered, vaporizing one of the Toads in midair. He tried to line up his SRM's on another, but the constant SRM 2's from the other Toads wobbled his _Bushwacker _threw it off-balance, forcing him to stagger and recuperate. Meanwhile, the Star Captain fired up his ER large pulse lasers, sending the deadly green bolts everywhere and singing the armor on everyone's 'mechs.

"Focus on the Toads first! They'll shred us if we ignore them," Ras barked as he strained against the other Toads. "Cover each other's flanks and use smaller weaponry. Dodge the _Marauder IIC_'s attacks as best you can."

The others agreed, covering each other with their moderate-sized weaponry. The Toads started latching onto the 'mechs of Lance 3, tearing off armor and melting weaponry with their lasers. Charlotte struggled against a trio of Toads that gouged at her _BattleMaster's_ left torso-mounted lasers, unable to shake them off. One of her lasers was disabled by the Toads' ferocious claws, and another was in danger. The _Marauder IIC_'s Ultra Autocannon 10 hit the _BattleMaster_'s right torso, mangling the outer layer of its thick armor.

The _Black Knight_'s PPC saved Ras from a Toad that tried to latch onto him, giving him the freedom to carefully fire his LB-10X at Charlotte's 'mech. He prayed that his training-enhanced aim would pay off, and luckily, it did. The cluster rounds did some damage to Charlotte's torso, but they also destroyed two of the three Toads on her 'mech. The six remaining Toads scrambled about, firing their small lasers in midair as they tried to recuperate from their losses.

The _Marauder IIC _wasn't done yet. The 85-ton Inner Sphere refit backed up a few steps and fired most of its weaponry as cover fire for the Toads. Large pulse laser bolts flew through the air in a blizzard, and the medium and small lasers were fired not long after that. Ras and the others weathered the storm, fighting to keep out of harm's way. The Nova Captain persisted, now adding his Ultra Autocannon 10 to his firepower. The _Black Knight _on Ras' Lance shuddered from the ballistics, then three Toads latched onto the 'mech.

The other Toads did much the same. They used the Nova Captain's cover fire to get onto Lance 3's 'mechs and start tearing off hunks of armor and bashing apart the weapons. Ras ground his teeth in torment as he tried to evade the Nova Captain's fire, and then two Toads got onto his 'mech with dull thumps. There was no easy way to get the Toads off; the members of Lance 3 would have to shoot the Toads off each other, but that meant that the Nova Captain would take no fire. Then again, the Nova Captain was starting to overheat, giving slight respite to Lance 3.

The _Rifleman _shuddered as it tried to get the Toads off, but the little armored demons persisted. Two of them clung to the 'mech's left arm, ripping at its joint. The _Rifleman _swung in a 360-degree arc, throwing off the Toads at last. The plan backfired, however, because the sheer force allowed the Toads to break off the _Rifleman_'s arm in their grip. The _Rifleman _swayed in place, awkward from the loss of mass. The 60-ton 'mech was then hit by the Ultra Autocannon 10 of the _Marauder IIC_, followed by its ER medium lasers.

_Enough already! _Ras cursed, aware that his armor was in a sorry state from the Toads' claws and the Nova Captain's potshots. His fingers were careless with fear and stress, and his large laser missed a Toad latched onto Charlotte's _BattleMaster_. Instead, the _Black Knight _fired its own large laser and vaporized one of the Toads before it could destroy Charlotte's SRM 6. Charlotte took aim and blew off the two Toads on Ras' 'mech, and the _Rifleman _got steady on its feet and destroyed a Toad on the _Black Knight_.

The Nova Captain backed up again, nervous from the increasing Toad casualties. Ras triggered his LB-10X and SRM 4's at the _Marauder IIC_, eager to damage it and get some payback. The LB-10X rounds went wide as the assault 'mech lurched out of the way, but six of the eight SRM's exploded against the _Marauder IIC_'s right arm, mangling the armor.

The _Marauder IIC _turned and hit back, striking Ras with its medium and small lasers, and then its UAC 10. The ballistics missed, but the six lasers hit Ras' 'mech all over the place, softening his armor in multiple places. The last Toad on Ras' 'mech took advantage of this, tearing at the laser-softened armor on his right leg. Ras winced as an alarm went off in his cockpit, warning of the critical systems breached in the leg; his maximum running speed was now crippled, lowering his maneuverability.

"Charlotte! Go after the Nova Captain! We'll finish the Toads," Ras declared, wanting to spread the damage around a little. Charlotte's PPC grazed the _Marauder IIC_'s left torso while the other three Lance 3 'mechs fought to defeat the last of the Toads. Finally, the last of the Toads were defeated, but they had twisted and torn the Lance 3 'mechs even more than Ras had expected, softening them up for the Omnimech Binary.

Another UAC 10 burst from the _Marauder IIC_ ripped apart Charlotte's SRM 6 launcher and detonated the stored ammo, throwing back her 85-ton 'mech. The huge _BattleMaster _was able to stay on its feet, though, thanks to its huge mass. The 'mech hit back with its five functioning medium lasers, three of which hit the evasive _Marauder IIC_. Ras led the rest of his wounded warriors against the Nova Captain, adding to Charlotte's fire. Desperate, the Nova Captain hammered the _Rifleman _with its UAC 10, then hit the _Black Knight _with another quick burst. Its large pulse lasers ate away at the wounds, damaging internal components of the two 'mechs.

That large pulse laser fire was halted when Ras took aim and blasted off the _Marauder IIC_'s injured right arm with his LB-10X, throwing off the bigger 'mech's aim. Ras was too slow to dodge a vengeful UAC 10 burst from the bigger 'mech, blasting away the last of his right torso armor. One more hit there would destroy Ras' large laser, but his Lancemates were there to help. The _Rifleman_'s Autocannon 5 and lasers hit the _Marauder IIC_'s torso armor, then the _Black Knight_'s PPC a second later.

The Nova Captain triggered its remaining lasers, sending hot beams throughout the air. Everyone moved to evade the fire, but the medium laser and some large pulse laser bolts hit Ras' left shoulder-mounted SRM 4 launcher, destroying it. Ras fought to keep his _Bushwacker _in control as an internal ammo explosion shook his 'mech, making a few more warning lights flare to life. Ras could smell the smoke of the exploded ammo, making his stomach clench.

"Die, surat!" the Nova Captain roared, deciding to finish off Ras first. His _Marauder IIC _lumbered forward, until Ras' Lancemates pushed it back with their combined fire, driving it to critical levels of damage. Ras recuperated from his injuries and fired all of his remaining weapons, and his heart leaped with elation when his firepower destroyed the _Marauder IIC_'s torso, finishing the 'mech off. The Nova Captain ejected, leaving his flaming, ruined 85-ton 'mech slumped on the street.

"Ras! You did it, sir," Charlotte praised her commander. Her badly-damaged _BattleMaster _limped over to Ras, the machine groaning from internal damage. Sparks flew from its ruined, exposed innards. "We owe you."

"Yeah. Thanks," Ras smiled back. "Long-range weapons only, Lance! Lay down flanking fire on the Jade Falcons."

Four of the Jade Falcons were still standing, and six of the eight Striking Tigers from the other two Lances were still running. Ras' Lance helped crush the remaining Falcons, but the Clanners were still vicious warriors. In their last moments, the Falcons broke off the limbs of a few of the remaining Tigers, and the PPC's from the _Loki _and _Thor _'mechs assaulted a Striking Tiger _Black K__night_, destroying it. Ras expected the pilot to eject, but instead he only gave a cry of agony on the comm before his 'mech fell into a flaming wreck. "Waaaaah! I can't -" was the last thing Ras heard from him.

"What? Why didn't he eject?" Ras cursed in shock. He was furious at seeing yet another Striking Tiger casualty; not just the 'mech, but the pilot's life, too. The Lyran Alliance's best warriors were going down one by one!

After the last of the Jade Falcons were finally defeated, the Alpha Company Commander spoke up grimly. "They might have been sabotaged," he said, referring to the other Tigers who had been killed in this battle. "Let me see..."

"... could be," Ruder's voice said on the public comm to the Alpha Company Commander. "We've had reports that there might be Davion agents in our ranks. They must have sabotaged some of our 'mechs."

"What's your newest order, sir?" the Alpha Company Commander asked quickly.

Ruder sighed. "We don't need Junction, or any of Mulashi. Damn the Jade Falcons! We're getting out of here. Every Company, to the spaceport! We're dusting off."

"What the hell?" Ras blurted in his anger. "Run away?"

"Watch your tone, Cadet Farlow!" Ruder snapped. "We're losing too many men. If we're going to finish this campaign, we have to retreat and preserve our remaining members to -"

Static cut off Ruder from that point, leaving Alpha Company alone. _Ruder keeps getting broken off! _Ras lamented. _And we keep running away from things! Damn it, __this is Loggerhead all over again! Just what is going on? It's got the be the traitor! Or traitors... there might be more than one._

"We got our orders. To the spaceport, double time it," the Alpha Company Commander told his eight surviving warriors. The nine total 'mechs set off for the spaceport, with Ras fuming in the cockpit of his mangled _Bushwacker_. Fortunately for Alpha Company, no other Jade Falcons got in their way for a while, but Ras could hear the distant sounds of battle throughout Junction. He could only hope that Beta and Delta Companies could get to the spaceport in one piece.

Trouble found Alpha Company again.

"Ambush!" the Alpha Company Commander yelled as a number of Jade Falcons fired from a staggered line. Alpha Company was close to the spaceport, running on one of the highways that led to the spaceport like a ramp. Ras made sure not to fall over the edge, because in this hasty retreat, falling behind would mean disaster.

The enemy 'mechs were positioned on a nearby road parallel to this one, and Ras felt a thrill of both fear and admiration when he saw the main Jade Falcon 'mech of this group: a huge _Blood Asp_. This 90-ton beast was a powerhouse at all ranges, sporting two Gauss Rifles, four heavy medium lasers, two medium pulse lasers, and an SRM 6 launcher. Ras guessed that this 'mech was an _isorla _the Jade Falcon pilot had obtained from fighting other Clanners. The _Blood Asp _was supported by two _Lokis _and two _Ullers._

"Watch it! Sniper fire," the Alpha Company Commander roared. "PPC's and Gauss Rifles!"

_Darn right, _Ras thought with nervous humor, pushing his _Bushwacker _to the best speed he could manage in its damaged condition. His gait was a little wobbly, making him hold his breath with tension every time a PPC or Gauss slug came close. The _Blood Asp_'s pilot had remarkable aim, able to land numerous blows with his heavy medium lasers at the running Striking Tigers. The _Lokis_ and _Ullers _added their PPC's and large lasers into the air, further suppressing the Striking Tigers.

Ras could see that Beta and Delta Companies were running along similar highway ramps to the spaceport; both Companies were slightly ahead of Alpha Company, but that didn't stop the Jade Falcons from trying. A limping _Black Knight _from Beta Company was hit in the shoulder by both Gauss Rifle slugs from the _Blood Asp_, breaking off the arm and knocking the hapless 'mech to the pavement. The PPC's and large lasers from the other Jade Falcons finished the 'mech off.

The _Blood Asp _turned, and its shoulders heaved as both Gauss Rifles fired again. One slug hit each of two different _Black Knights _in Delta Company, knocking both 'mechs over. The other Jade Falcons hammered the 'mechs with their firepower, destroying them on the spot.

Ras winced. _That _Blood Asp _is tearing us a new one! Crap, I really, really hope he doesn't decide to look my way..._

As though reading his thoughts, the _Blood Asp _turned on its torso to face Alpha Company, and it lit up with its heavy medium lasers, raking the armor of the running Tigers. The spaceport was only a few hundred meters away now, and Ras felt the tense thrill of making the home stretch in one piece.

Then a pair of Gauss Rifle slugs collided with his right torso.

Ras felt his stomach lurch and his body grow light from adrenaline as his 'mech teetered on the edge of the highway, unable to maintain balance. His gyro fought to keep the _Bushwacker _standing, but the _Blood Asp_'s Gauss slugs had done their work. Ras started to tilt over the edge, until Charlotte's _BattleMaster _broke formation to help out.

"Ras!" Charlotte cried out, extending her 'mech's hand to grab the _Bushwacker_'s right arm and pull the 'mech to safety. She tried to hoist Ras' 'mech back onto its feet, until her effort was countered by a Gauss Rifle slug in the back. The _BattleMaster _pitched forward with a metallic groan, still gripping the arm of the _Bushwacker_. Both 'mechs tumbled over the edge and fell at least a dozen meters onto the ground below, right behind a large building. Ras was helpless as his _Bushwacker _fell in a heap, sprawling forward from the sheer force. He was thrown around in his cockpit, with only his restraining straps keeping him from tumbling all around.

The _BattleMaster _fared no better; it crumpled into a confused heap, and took a minute to painfully drag itself to its feet. The armor on its legs and arms were dented from the impact.

"We've got to get back onto the highway before we're left behind," Ras realized, looking up at the road. Neither he nor Charlotte had jump jets in their 'mechs, meaning a long hike back to where the highway was on ground level. Charlotte tagged along as Ras forced his shaky 'mech forward, but he was too late. He heard the roar of engines and turned around just in time to watch the Striking Tiger dropships take to the air and fly away at top speed into the dark night.

"Hey! We're still down here! Two Mechwarriors from Alpha Company are still down here!" Ras shouted into the comm, panic churning in his gut. His only response was static. The communications were being jammed, taking away Ras' last chance to escape with the rest of the Tigers. The Tigers couldn't afford to delay long enough to pick up Ras and Charlotte, and now the two Mechwarriors were on their own.


	12. Chapter 12 Two Against the World

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 12: Two Against the World**

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 24, 3064**_

Ras had gone through a number of unexpected events so far on Mulashi, but being stranded here was the toughest one yet. The Striking Tigers dropships had left without him and Charlotte. But then again, what were the lives of two intern Tigers against those of all the other Tigers?

"I don't believe this!" Ras said hoarsely, his mouth going dry.

"This can't be right," Charlotte protested. "We..."

"We were too slow, and they couldn't risk the whole Battalion for just us two," Ras said bitterly. "We've got to find a civilian transport, unless the Jade Falcons shut it down already. Yeah, that's probably the case."

Charlotte's _BattleMaster _creaked its way toward Ras' mech for protection. "No, Ras! We're in hostile territory. The Jade Falcons have taken Junction," she reminded him. "We only took out some of the Falcons, and all of Junction's security forces have been captured or destroyed by the Clanners. We're on an island; no one's here for us but each other."

Ras pounded a fist on his dashboard, making a little warning light flare on. He ignored it. "Damn it. Why us?"

"This takeover won't go unnoticed. Help will arrive sooner or later," Charlotte said bracingly. "Right? Even if it takes some time."

"If... if help is on the way, then we have to hide until then," Ras gulped. "Wait until the Falcons are driven out, and we can emerge." _I can't freak out about this. I'm in charge. Act your age and rank, Ras!_

Charlotte's _BattleMaster _started to lurch off. "Okay. We'll find somewhere to stay," she said, trying to calm herself down.

"Wait. I'm in charge, remember?" Ras reminded her with a hint of humor. "Come on..."

"Okay, okay," Charlotte agreed. "What will we do, sir?"

"For now... evade Jade Falcon patrols and find a place to hide our Battlemechs, then pose as tourists," Ras laid out his plans. "No one can tell we're Mechwarriors just by looking at us. No offense to any moral code of yours, but we might have to steal some clothing somewhere if we can't reach the bunker where our footlockers still are."

Charlotte forced a laugh. "Tourists? There's nothing here but taverns and a factory complex on that small neighboring island."

"Then, uh... natives," Ras said bracingly, feeling slightly embarrassed. "This is a big city. It's not like everyone knows each other, which helps us. Perhaps we're homeless kids or something?"

"I... guess so, sir," Charlotte consented, sounding uneasy. "But I trust you, and we'll try the plan. I'm right behind you, Ras."

"Very well. We'll park our 'mechs at the hangar, then abandon them. The Falcons won't be able to find us if we're on foot, even if they know we're alive. Move out," Ras ordered, setting his _Bushwacker _moving forward at 1/3 maximum throttle. His machine wobbled and shook from its damage, but was in no immediate danger of breaking down. Both he and Charlotte set their radars to passive mode.

"Oh, and Ras, sir?" Charlotte added as her towering _BattleMaster _caught up to walk abreast Ras' 'mech.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, sir."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Junction City Hall, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 25, 3064**_

"This room is most exquisite, Mr. President," Rigel Malthus praised with a sneer as he entered the President's office in the capital building in Junction's heart. This man was in charge of all of Mulashi, ruling from this city. _And now he is under my thumb! _Rigel mentally added to himself, savoring his victory.

The president, a man with graying hair and a firm mouth, looked up angrily and slapped a hand on his desk. "Damn you, Clanner!" he cursed. "Why are you here? Is it because of those Striking Tigers who were stationed here?"

"Aff, dear President," Rigel glowed, hands on his hips and a cruel gleam in his dark eyes. "I was tipped off about fair sport to be had on this planet, in this city, and it turned out well. Khan Marthe Pryde was willing to let me test out my newly-assembled Cluster anywhere I chose, against any foe I chose. These Striking Tigers were an excellent choice. This honorable victory was most satisfying."

The President glared back. "Is this a game to you, _trashborn_?" he spat, using the Spheroid derogatory term for Clanners. "Do you think you can just trample all over my capital city because you want to play with some cats?"

"You hurt me, dear President," Rigel mocked a hurt tone, placing a hand to his heart. Then he laughed. "My motives are my own business. If your forces are not able to properly defend your world even with Striking Tiger support, then you most certainly deserve this defeat, _quiaff_?"

"Bastard," the President threw back, but he had no real argument to make; his city was lost, his whole planet in fact. His hand crept toward the button under his desk to call for security, but Rigel's sharp eyes caught the movement.

"Do not even try that," the Star Colonel warned. "My Elementals would break your security officers with minimal effort. Do not make this difficult."

To reinforce this point, four towering Elementals in cloth uniforms tromped into the room; two men and two women. The Mulashi President was agape at the huge people whose heads brushed the ceiling. They had to be at least eight feet tall each, and proportionately the same as regular human beings.

"My God... what are you people?" the President gasped, clutching at his heart, terror in his eyes as he took in the Elementals. They smirked back at him, enjoying their superiority over the little _freebirth _man before them, sitting behind his desk.

"Who are we? We are the Jade Falcons, President!" Rigel declared proudly, approaching the desk and slapping the corner. His fierce eyes drilled into the President's own fearful ones. "And do not forget it! I am sure that Lyran forces will arrive at some point to retake this world. Let them. This planet has no real significance to the Clan. Rather, it is a symbol that the Clans can do what they want, whenever they want! Let this be a lesson to your people and those of the whole Inner Sphere!"

"You're insane," the President said quietly, glaring back at Rigel. He pointed. "Insane, I say! I'm damn glad that we won at Tukayyid because I would rather die than live in an Inner Sphere ruled by genetically-enhanced, egotistical glory-seekers like you!"

The President had thrust his pointing finger at Rigel to make his prickly point, that proved to be a mistake. Fury crossing his face, Rigel shot out his hand and seized the President's wrist, forcing at a sharp angle. The President cried out as his wrist was broken, and Rigel promptly dragged him forward and slammed him against the desk edge, pinning him in place.

"Listen to yourself. I hear only the lamenting of a sore loser!" Rigel leered in the President's face. "What manner of leader are you? You planet was not even worth conquering! Perhaps I will leave within a few weeks and find a new Lyran world to take. One worth taking."

"You people will never have the Inner Sphere," the President said defiantly, his face white with main and fearful anger. "Never!"

"Hmmmmmm. Well, maybe some of my peers among the Clans do want that. Not me," Rigel said. His shoulder-length black hair shifted as he tilted his head in thought. "I am an excellent commander, but I never saw the 'bigger picture.' I will prove my worth as a trueborn leader, and the current owner of the Malthus bloodname. You... you will simply watch. I think this is great fun. Do you?"

The President said nothing, but Rigel let him go anyway. The President settled back into his chair, nursing his broken wrist. He breathed hard and didn't say a word.

"Well! Now that that is settled, I have other matters to tend to," Rigel concluded, about to turn to leave. He halted when he looked out the window and saw the _Blood Asp _of his Cluster stomping toward the city hall, its floodlights on. The 90-ton 'mech looked impressive walking through the street, and Rigel wondered what the matter could be. That 'mech belonged to Rizhar Nurmis, one of the best warriors of the Cluster aside from Rigel Malthus himself.

Rigel waited in the President's office until Rizhar arrived in the room in person, hands held behind his back. His head was square, his blond hair short. "Star Colonel! I have a concern."

"Get on with it," Rigel asked impatiently, suddenly aware that it was 12:11 AM, and that he desired to sleep.

"I destroyed a number of the Striking Tiger 'mechs that tried to reach the dropships, but I cannot account for of two of them," Rizhar reported. "Those 'mechs were knocked over the edge of the highway and I did not detect their destruction. Most likely, they are running free, trying to figure out an escape plan."

"There is always a snag! Do you revel in being this sloppy, _quineg_?" Rigel roared, making Rizhar flinch.

"Star Colonel! I did not intend..."

Something occurred to Rigel, something that made a grin spread across his face. "Forget what I just said. This is a chance for an even more entertaining activity than conquering this world."

"Star Colonel?"

Rigel punched his open palm for emphasis. "A manhunt, Rizhar! Stray surats running amok! With so many of us around, it is two against the world. I want every warrior mobilized to patrol the city and maintain order, but I want the two missing Tigers taken care of, too. They will enjoy the cover of night, but they may not be so lucky during the next few days. Let us see how long the surats can make it, _quiaff_?"

"Aff, Star Colonel!" Rizhar saluted quickly. "I will do my part."

"See that you do," Rigel waved a hand. He turned to face the President. "I believe that _freeborn _children have a game like this?"

"Hide-and-seek," the President supplied with resentment. "But usually, there is one seeker and many in hiding."

"Close enough." Rigel turned back to Rizhar. "How about a little game, Star Captain? The bidding is bound to start soon, to see who can win the right to hunt down the two missing Tigers. I am certain that everyone will want a shot at them. They cannot defy my Cluster for long."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 25, 3064**_

"I thought Christmas Day was supposed to be _nice_," Charlotte complained around 1:00 A.M., her voice tired.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But here we are," Ras said lightly, determined not to let the comm chatter turn somber. He had to maintain an energetic and optimistic tone to the operation, despite the overwhelming odds. Having unwavering courage and leadership would help, too.

"Well, as long as we can at least get to the bunker,sir," Charlotte suggested. Her hulking _BattleMaster _made quiet footsteps for its size. "I'd rather not have to steal clothing from anywhere. Plus, we have other supplies in the bunker I wouldn't want to go without."

Ras checked their surroundings. "Can't be too far from here. There seems to be a lot of Jade Falcon activity around here."

"Yes, to secure the city, no doubt," Charlotte added. "The poor people of Junction. They didn't ask for any of this."

"Well, neither did we," Ras responded, his patience slipping a little bit. He steered his _Bushwacker _around a corner and into a wide street, and Charlotte's 'mech followed behind. "As long as we stay in the dark, we're okay. I doubt that the Jade Falcons will check the bunker just yet, because they assume that all the defenders have been destroyed or retreated. Their arrogance is going to cost them."

"I'm right behind you, sir," Charlotte answered warmly, grateful for Ras' comforting presence and leadership in this grim situation. The city seemed much darker and colder than before, and every building seemed like a bar on a huge urban cage. Trying to shake that feeling, Ras and Charlotte snaked their way through Junction and reached the abandoned bunkers that the Striking Tigers had occupied. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ras positioned his battle-weary _Bushwacker _into one of the 'mech bays and climbed out. Charlotte stayed in her 'mech to keep guard just in case anything bad came along.

Ras hurried through the empty and silent bunkers, choosing not to switch on the lights or heaters. He gathered some items from his bunker: casual clothes, money and identification cards, and the 'mech hacking device that Viola had given him. He hesitated when he held the advanced-technology device in his hands. _I can steal a 'mech with this, huh? _He gulped. _Will I even get the chance to try this? Hopefully, Charlotte and I can get off Mulashi without any trouble by getting on board a civilian dropship. If not... I have no idea what the hell we'll do._

With all those items in hand, Ras went over to Charlotte's footlocker and gathered several essential items for her, then carried all this stuff through the bunker and back into the 'mech hangar where his Lancemate was waiting.

The _BattleMaster _was badly damaged from battle, with most of its armor missing and many internal mechanisms exposed. The armor that wasn't destroyed was scratched and charred, and one of the torso-mounted medium lasers had been shredded by Toads. Ras' _Bushwacker _wasn't in much better shape. The enormous _BattleMaster _took a heavy step forward, and Ras shivered from the might of the machine that moved. On foot, Ras was humbled by the mechanical beast before him, aware that it outweighed him thousands to one. _But my friend and ally is in there. It will do no harm to me._

The Jade Falcons would.

Charlotte's _BattleMaster _swiveled around, raising its PPC gun to face the new threat. Ras' limbs seemed to go numb as he saw a pair of Jade Falcon 'mechs stomp onto the scene. The 'mechs were smaller than the _BattleMaster _or Ras' parked _Bushwacker, _but these newcomers were in perfect condition and used Clan technology. Ras recognized them as the _Uller _'mech, a 30-ton machine with an ER large laser, a small pulse laser, an LB-5X Autocannon, and a Streak SRM 4. Just one of them would be a problem for the battle-worn Striking Tigers, but there were two. And they had found the Tigers.

Ras had taken his neuro-helmet off, which prevented Charlotte from communicating with him, but her desperation was clear enough. Her _BattleMaster _took a few steps back and to the right, lighting up its huge PPC in the confines of the 'mech hangar. The blue lightning crackled through the air, making the hair on Ras' arms stand up. With a blinding blue flash and roar of static, the PPC barely missed one of the elusive _Ullers _and instead burned into the hangar wall, creating a glowing red crater.

One of the _Ullers _moved in close while the other hung back, all this while Ras scrambled to his _Bushwacker. _The attacking _Uller _strafed to the side in the hangar, firing up the LB-5X on its right arm. The cluster munitions seethed in the air, and Charlotte was hard-pressed to move her 'mech to avoid the rounds. Luckily, the cluster rounds only grazed her left shoulder and rattled the wall behind it, scratching the metal. The _Uller _was relentless; it dodged Charlotte's short-range lasers and hit back with its ER large laser, melting one of her medium lasers. Now two of them were disabled.

By now, Ras had finally gotten into his _Bushwacker _and turned it back on, anxious to help his Lancemate. Just as his machine rumbled to life, the other _Uller _perked up and set to motion, throwing its SRM's at Ras.

"Whoa!" Ras cried as he scooted to the left, allowing the SRM's to explode against the back wall. Smoke started to fill the room. Ras shot back with his large laser, which the _Uller _deftly avoided. Not giving up, Ras also pumped his LB-10X rounds through the air, and a few of them grazed the _Uller_'s torso, making it stumble. Ras prepared to hit the small 'mech again, but something caught his eye: the other _Uller _had dodged Viola's second PPC and was moving in for the kill, raising its arms to blast apart her 'mech's exposed innards.

"Viola!" Ras shouted his concern, launching both of his SRM 4 clusters at the _Uller_. The small 'mech's pilot seemed taken by surprise, but the Jade Falcon scrambled out of the way to let the missiles hit the ground instead. Charlotte was saved for the moment, and the Falcons were angered.

"Does honor mean nothing to you, barbarian?" the second _Uller_'s pilot roared, angry that Ras had ignored him to help Charlotte against the other. The _Uller _hit Ras' 'mech with its ER large laser, slagging the right torso armor and driving Ras back. "Then again, if you are indeed a barbarian, of course you would fight with savagery! My partner and I won the bidding for the right to hunt you down, and we will make the most of this chance! Fight me with honor, little one."

_I ganged up on you to help my Lancemate! _Ras mentally rebuked the Clanner, but then he remembered that the Clanners preferred to fight one-on-one, no matter what was going on in the battlefield. _But all right. I'll play your game! Charlotte and I are Tigers, little pigeons. Come and get us!_

Lasers, missiles, and Autocannons raged in the confines of the 'mech bay as Ras and Charlotte defended themselves from the Jade Falcons. They figured that the smaller 'mechs' maneuverability advantage would be limited in here, and they tried to block the entrance to keep the _Ullers _from getting back out. They were fools for coming in here, and Ras was determined to punish them and destroy them.

"Come on, Ras!" Charlotte encouraged her Lance Leader as they fought to keep the _Ullers _back. "Fight!"

"That's what I should be telling you! And it's 'sir'!" Ras bit back with a nervous grin, stressed by the Falcons' assault. Ras hit his _Uller _with his laser, but the little 'mech dodged his follow-up LB-10X and struck his _Bushwacker _with its LB-5X. The cluster rounds clawed through Ras' left torso armor, hitting the SRM 4 ammo stored there. Ras winced in terror as the stored warheads exploded within his 'mech, rocking the whole machine and savaging the left torso. The _Uller _fed its small pulse laser into the wound, aggravating and spreading the fire that was spreading there.

Charlotte was hard-hit, too: out of her four fired lasers, only one hit the _Uller_, and at this range she had no other weapons to bear. her PPC was inaccurate at this range, and her SRM 6 was broken. The other _Uller _pounded her torso and arms with its laser, LB-5X, and missiles, making the _BattleMaster _struggle to keep its footing. The huge 'mech caught on fire and flailed its arms to try and keep its balance. The 'mech creaked and groaned with the effort, but its myomer muscles were starting to get torn, hindering its movement.

Ras ground his teeth. _No way are we going to die like this! Our eject functions are disabled. It's either win, or die. _He could already feel the heat from the left torso fire, making him sweat in the cockpit. Ras' enemy _Uller _darted forward in a zig-zag motion, determined to honorably finish off its Spheroid enemy. It dodged Ras' attacks as he backed up, and it struck his leg with its LB-5X, disabling his backwards movement. _Now I can't even back up! Wait a second... maybe I don't want to._

The _Uller_'s pilot was taken aback as Ras' _Bushwacker _started to move forward to meet the Clan 'mech halfway. The Clanner felt intimidated by the flaming, injured _Bushwacker _that advanced on it like a pain-numbed maniac, and the _Uller_'s pilot freaked out. He tried to cancel his zig-zag pattern and back up, but the change in motion made his 30-ton 'mech vulnerable. Ras was able to hit it with his LB-10X, and he felt immense satisfaction as he watched the cluster rounds shred the _Uller_'s left torso. Ras' large laser pounded its center torso, and an SRM 4 from the left arm was added, too.

"Enough, barbarian!" the Jade Falcon roared, hitting back with his ER large laser and SRM 4. Ras cried out as the munitions tore at his _Bushwacker_, and he felt the heat in his cockpit start to cook him alive. The 'mech's shaking and rattling threw him around, the sounds nearly deafening him. Aware that he was about to die, Ras pushed his 'mech forward for one final gambit. The two _Ullers _were taking each other's side, giving Ras the chance he needed. He hit his target _Uller _with his LB-10X, pushing it toward the other _Uller. _Shakily running forward at top speed, Ras kicked the stunned _Uller _with his foot, sending it crashing into the other one in a tangled pile.

"Get them!" Ras cried, and Charlotte wasted no time. Her PPC and lasers melted the _Ullers' _armor, and Ras flushed his coolant and let an alpha-strike finish the job. Both _Ullers _were destroyed, their pilots killed.

"All right, sir! We got them, we -" Charlotte started to cheer, until Ras' _Bushwacker _reached its limit. Creaking and popping, the 'mech started to fall apart. First, its left arm broke off and clattered to the ground, the torn myomer muscles poking out like worms. Then, the right leg broke off, making the 55-ton 'mech collapse and fall forward onto its stomach. Still on fire, the _Bushwacker_'s torso crumbled, the pieces falling apart into flaming chunks.

Ras was aware that his boiling hot cockpit was caving in, so he broke himself free of his command couch and scrambled forward in his cockpit to escape. Luckily, the glass window was broken, allowing Ras to tumble out of the flaming _Bushwacker _and run across the hangar floor to safety. He turned back and watched his _Bushwacker _fall apart entirely, never to be used again. He was reminded of a burning house falling down.

Charlotte's voice crackled through his comm; he still wore his neuro-helmet. "Ras! Are you okay?"

Ras was just then aware of his hurt his body was. He was bruised and shaking, and there was slight charring on his arms and legs from the flames. He hugged himself, feeling cold despite the nearby burning _Bushwacker_. "I-I-I-I'm fine, C-Charlotte," he answered back, trying to make it sound like it was nothing. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing!" Charlotte retorted, concerned. "You must be hurt, Ras. I'm coming out."

"But Clanner reinforcements could..." Ras started to object, but he felt weak and allowed Charlotte to do what she wanted. She shut down her critically-injured _BattleMaster_, climbing out onto the ground. The flames on the 'mech had died down, but Ras knew that it would not be used anymore until Charlotte and Ras escaped Mulashi.

Charlotte hurried across the 'mech bay floor, getting close to Ras to check up on him. She tore off her neuro-helmet and tossed it aside, then held Ras' arms to see how hurt they were. Ras withdrew.

"Don't worry about it, Charlotte. I don't think I broke anything," Ras smiled at her, but it was more like a grimace. "Let's just find some lodgings, all right? We're 18. It would make sense of we're just visitors who got caught up in the whole Jade Falcon thing."

Charlotte made a face at being spurned for helping, but she agreed with a nod. "A-all right, sir. The Falcons will probably think you're dead because your 'mech is ruined, but mine isn't. They'll still be on alert for me."

"I'll do what I can about that," Ras promised her. He crossed the 'mech hangar to recover the items he had gathered from the bunkers. Ras threw on his casual clothes, as did Charlotte; luckily, Ras' long-sleeved shirt hid the light burn marks on his arms. "Let's find somewhere to rest. And then," he couldn't help winking, "Nurse Charlotte can help out."

"That's not funny, sir," Charlotte argued, but she smiled as she gave him a swat on the shoulder. "Let's go. I'll follow your lead."


	13. Chapter 13 Common Foe

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 13: Common Foe**

_**Meadow Town, Extama,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**December 25, 3064**_

"And that's the last one," Lane concluded on Christmas morning, removing the wrapping from his fifth and final present. He looked over the boxed toy with interest. "I like this one! Thank you."

"It was nothing, dearest," Trisha smiled from the couch. "Did you like everything you got?"

Lane nodded. "These are all great. But I know one more thing I'd like."

"What would that be?" Stan asked as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What you're going after – breakfast," Lane said eagerly, following his foster father into the kitchen. Trisha tagged along. "I can enjoy the presents better with a full stomach."

"Well, I did make a great Christmas breakfast," Trisha glowed as everyone settled down at the kitchen table, which was loaded with food. Stan turned on the kitchen TV, setting it to the news channel. Twelve-year-old Lane Farlow dug into his breakfast, the presents, festive decorations, and hot breakfast making him conclude that Christmas was the best day of the year, even though he and his brother Ras were atheists. Their foster parents were Christians, but the difference in beliefs did nothing to prevent them from being a close family unit.

Stan turned to the TV. "Oh, for Pete's sake," he said with exasperation. "News on the Civil War? On a day like this?"

"Wait. It has to do with Ras' unit," Lane hushed him, pointing. The Christmas tree in the living room glowed with lights and was heavy with ornaments, but no one paid attention to its beauty right now. On the TV, the reporter was describing the latest events of the FedCom civil war, from large-scale battles to mercenary recruitment trends to protests on major planets from both the Lyran Alliance and Federated Suns.

"Oh come on, Stan. Do we have to see this on Christmas morning?" Trisha cajoled him as the reporter went into gristly detail about a battle near the Draconis Combine.

"Nah. I was thinking the same thing," Stan admitted with a nod, getting up to change the channel.

"Wait!" Lane cried, halting his foster father for a minute. He pointed at the television.

"... Striking Tigers Battalion has suffered numerous setbacks during the past year," the reporter was saying. "But Kommandant Ruder of the Tigers has insisted that setbacks are to be expected in difficult times like these. By his word, the Tigers will help lead the Lyrans to victory in due time. He plans to recuperate his losses and prove the source of his Battalions' reputation. He promises not to have another Loggerhead incident."

Stan now changed the channel. "Well, that's the news on Ras' unit, then? Well, it _is _war, after all."

"I wonder what the Tigers are up to right now," Lane wondered as he chewed on his breakfast, looking at the TV as it showed a Christmas movie. "It takes a while for us to get news."

"I'm sure Ras is just fine," Trisha assured her younger foster son with a smile. "He's a tough one."

Lane nodded, but something occurred to him. He looked back into the living room where his give presents were, and then he remembered the total amount of holiday money he had received. Then, he thought about the hardships Ras was selflessly enduring for the people of the Lyran Alliance, and he made his decision.

"Lane, where are you going?" Stan exclaimed as the boy dashed out of the kitchen and toward his room.

"Just a second!" Lane called back. A minute later, he returned with all of his holiday money and allowance money, and set the stack on the table.

"Wh... what is it?" Stan asked, unsure what Lane was up to.

With a determined look, Lane sat back down in front of the cash. "I'd like to send all of this money to the Strantor Mechwarrior Academy. The next time Ras goes there, I want him to have it so he can buy something for himself that he likes. I've gotten plenty of stuff this holiday. He has to go through all kinds of things I can only imagine... and I don't want to just sit here having everything for myself. I'm grateful for everything I've gotten, but Ras shouldn't miss out. This is from me to him."

Stan and Trisha exchanged looks, then turned back to Lane. "My boy, that is grand of you," Stan said with mild awe, but pride too.

"You're a good boy," Trisha beamed. "Ras will be so proud and happy when he finds out about this. All right. I'll package the money and have it sent to Ras' mail account at the Academy, with a note explaining. He's fortunate to have a little brother like you."

Lane couldn't help a satisfied grin. "Yup," he agreed, scooting the money toward his foster mom and sliding over his breakfast plate. He didn't know where Ras was right now, but pretended to project his thoughts to his brother. _Happy holidays, big brother._

*o*o*o*o*

_**Junction City Hall, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**January 1, 3065**_

"This is a most comfortable chair. I cannot believe that the President of Mulashi had it all to himself," Rigel Malthus purred as he swiveled back and forth in the President's swivel chair in his office. The Star Colonel savored the soft, comforting feeling of power. Bright morning light glowed outside the windows.

"I... indeed, Star Colonel," one of the four Elemental guards agreed, unsure what exactly to say. Rigel Malthus' quirkiness sometimes offended other Clansmen, but despite his bizarre behavior, his aptitude for leadership was exemplary and his 'mech piloting skills were renowned. This conquest of Mulashi was little more than a testing run for his warriors and a publicity stunt, but his loyalty to Khan Marthe Pryde was unshakable. He would perform his duties in an honorable and professional way... but with a few touches of his own.

An officer hurried into the room. "What is it? Something interesting, I do hope," Rigel glowed as he swiveled in the chair to face the man. He leaned forward on the desk, supporting his chin on one hand.

The officer hesitated. "Well? Tell me!" Rigel insisted.

"Sir... we have not found the last remaining Striking Tigers in a satisfactory way," the officer reported nervously. One of the Elementals shifted in place. "A few days ago, one of them was destroyed, the pilot of the Battlemech we have identified as a _Bushwacker _based on its remains. The pilot had not ejected, thus he is dead. But... the other, larger 'mech is still at large. We have not found it."

"So... this last _freebirth _rat still eludes me? Makes a fool of me? And all of Talon Cluster?" Rigel glowered, an angry spark flaring in his eyes.

"S-sir... you wanted to make a game of hunting them, _quiaff_?" the officer asked, unsure how to properly react to his superior officer.

Rigel leaped to his feet, slamming his open hands on the table. "It will not be long before a Lyran force will arrive! There is only one critically injured Tiger 'mech remaining, but my warriors scour the city and cannot find it? I expected two dead _freeborns _sooner than this!"

"Then what do you suggest, sir?" the officer asked.

"The _freeborn _cannot run. Junction has been quarantined: no ships or boats can enter or leave this island," Rigel hissed, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes. "And it will remain this way until that _freebirth _is dead! I will remain right here until this threat is dealt with!"

"O-of course, Star Colonel," the officer gulped, dreading what Rigel Malthus might do if this continued for much longer. "I will..."

He was interrupted when another officer rushed into the room, looking agitated.

"What is it now?" Rigel barked, growing very impatient.

"Star Colonel! We are being invaded!" the officer saluted. "The -"

"What? Who? From where? How did they know there was anyone here to even attack?" Rigel roared, pounding a fist on the desk, wheezing in his anger. "The entire Cluster _covertly _took the capital of this world! It's on an island!" Indeed, Malthus had manipulated the communications to and from Junction to mask the takeover. The rest of Mulashi was supposed to not even know that the Jade Falcons had taken command – but apparently that was not the case.

Once the officer was sure that he wouldn't be interrupted again, he elaborated, "An assault force from the mainland has come to retake this island. They're landing on various dropships from the island's shores, over a Cluster in size!"

"I have studied the military forces of the Inner Sphere. We are either dealing with a Battalion or a Regiment," Rigel figured, his chest heaving. He tried to calm himself down but couldn't. He pointed at both officers in the room. "Help me raise the alarm and get everyone organized, right now! We defeated the Striking Tigers, we can defeat whatever force is coming at us."

"Aff, Star Colonel!" the officers barked in unison, then ran from the room. Rigel ran a shaking hand through his smooth black hair, staring out the windows at his seemingly peaceful city. He could see his warriors patrolling the streets to keep order and find that loose Striking Tiger warrior, but now his Talon Cluster would be put to the test once again. In reality, the Striking Tigers had stood a good chance of driving back Talon Cluster, but the Davion agent among the Tigers had made sure that the Tigers had retreated and taken many hits in the back. Now, however, Malthus was wondering whether the Striking Tigers retreat had been only a trap to destroy some Jade Falcons? After all, the Davion agent wanted to see the destruction of the Striking Tigers and was willing to have the Jade Falcons help kill off the Tigers, but why not kill two birds with one stone?

"I _will _be ready," Rigel hissed to the incoming army in general, his gaze not leaving the urban panorama outside. _I am a Jade Falcon!_

*o*o*o*o*

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**January 1, 3065**_

"Come on, Charlotte. I was never that hurt to begin with, you know." Ras insisted with a smile as he sat up in his and Charlotte's hotel bed one week after being stranded in Junction. Charlotte had insisted the whole time on keeping Ras confined to bed because of his injuries sustained while escaping his flaming 'mech.

Charlotte rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're still hurt, sir."

"Well, yeah. But I feel okay. No broken bones. I don't think..." Ras said uncertainly. He looked out the window, where early morning light was pouring in. "But okay. I'll lie down."

He settled back into the bed, feeling the itch of the bandages he wore under his shirt. He yawned widely, and Charlotte couldn't help a giggle. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"I've been sitting on this question for five days, since we've had bigger things to worry about," Charlotte answered warmly. "But before I do my scouting today, I can't resist asking. How did your Christmas Eve with Viola go?"

"Oh... _th-that_," Ras realized with a shy grin, feeling his face warm. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Charlotte patted the edge of the bed. "Come on, Sir. Viola's my good friend, I really want to know. Please?"

"Well... we danced. She was better than me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you like her dress?"

"Red is my favorite color, after all."

"Do you think she looks better with her glasses off?"

"No. When she wears them, she looks really smart and that reminds me of her noble dream."

"Did you both talk about anything important?"

"Our futures." Ras couldn't help a grin.

"Like...?"

"Her going to the Nagelring before going to NAIS, as a stepping stone."

Charlotte made an amused sound of exasperation. "I know, I shouldn't insist. But really would like to know. She'd tell me anyway, once we got back to the Academy." She made a mischievous smile. "Did you and Viola kiss at all?"

Ras held up one finger with a grin.

"Once? That's lovely," Charlotte beamed. "And on a dance at Christmas Eve!"

"Yup. We decided that our love for each other will motivate us to do our best in our respective futures," Ras added. "Even though we'll be apart."

Charlotte's face fell. "How in the world does that make sense?"

Ras shrugged. "It made sense back then. But she did give me that 'mech hacking module. Charlotte, I'm going to use it."

"H... how, sir?"

Ras sat up, determined. "When the Lyrans arrive, I want to make it easier for them. The Star Colonel in charge here has done all kinds of things here. I don't think we can keep our cover much longer; he's bound to send patrols to find what he thinks is the sole survivor among us two. He'll probably round up everyone in Junction and have them rat out whoever isn't a native or confirmed tourist here. We can't keep up like this. Plus, we're almost out of money to pay for this hotel room. We can't survive on no money."

"But... what _will _ we do, sir?" Charlotte insisted, worried. "We've made it this far, but I think we're running out of options. I've been thinking about this, but I've got nothing."

Ras tried to consider it too, but he succeeded only in making his head hurt. He merely made a small smile and shook his head to clear it, with golden locks of hair whipped his face. "Look, Charlotte, it's a new year. Why don't we just go have some breakfast downstairs? We really need to clear out heads."

He climbed out of the bed to get dressed, and Charlotte moved to brace him as he moved. "It's okay, Charlotte. I'm not that badly hurt," Ras insisted gently.

"All... all right. I just don't like seeing you come to harm, sir," Charlotte said bashfully, and backed up to give Ras some room. When they were ready, the two of them went down to the ground floor to go into the hotel's dining room, which was complete with a bar with several TV's on. There were two dozen other people in the room, and Ras and Charlotte made their way to one of the empty tables to have their breakfast. They enjoyed about ten minutes of hot food and idle chatter until a man in military garb arrived and took the table next to them, watching everyone near him. Ras didn't recognize where the man's uniform was from, but then he saw the green falcon symbol on the uniform's shoulder.

Charlotte froze, gripping Ras' arm in fear. "Ras! He's a Jade Falcon," she hissed into his ear.

Ras subtly nodded back. "Y-yeah. He must be one of many Falcons out to keep order in the city, and keep tabs on what the people are doing. That, or he doesn't like the taste of rations."

"Damn Clanners! Just had to take our city, huh?" someone leered at him.

"Quiet," the Clanner bit back in a deep voice. He had a square jaw and short red hair. "I have no quarrel with you."

Ras tried to distract himself by looking at the nearest TV, which was going on about various New Year's stuff. However, he couldn't ignore the Clanner who was practically sitting next to him.

"You look like yer lookin' for something," someone else taunted the Clanner.

"There is a fugitive somewhere in this city," the Clanner glowered back, turning to look a the man. "A Striking Tiger that was left behind by its fellow warriors a week prior. Harboring this fugitive will be punishable, as will be interfering with the hunt."

"What, human lives are a game to ya? Eh?" the man wheezed, and Ras winced. _Stop making trouble, civilian! The fugitives are right here. I'm nervous enough as it is._

"Enough out of you," the Clanner retorted. "When this fugitive surat is found, he or she will be tormented before dying, as a testament to Jade Falcon power."

"Come on. You're scarin' the kids!" the man scolded, pointing at Ras and Charlotte. Ras' heart sank. _Did the fear show on my face?_

The Jade Falcon turned to face Ras, making a curious but tough expression. "And how does this concern you, children? Do you fear us, the Jade Falcons? Where are your parents to coddle you?"

Ras shook his head. "Don't mind us."

The Clanner contemplated Ras for a second, then scowled. "Oh, but I think I should mind you. Why so interested, child? Do _you _know something about the fugitive Striking Tiger warrior?"

Ras couldn't stop himself from blinking; inwardly, he was shaking like crazy from the pressure, and it must have showed on his face. The Clanner made two moves in one: he leaped to his large feet, and at the same time his meaty hand clasping around Ras' throat and lifted him a few inches off the floor. Charlotte gasped, knocking over her chair in her haste to get back.

"Do you have something you are hiding from me, _quiaff_?" the Clanner leered, nose-to-nose with Ras. "Maybe a hint where the fugitive is? Have you _seen _the fugitive? Are you the actual fugitive?"

"L-leave me alone!" Ras gasped, fighting for air in the Clanners' grasp. The man made a chuckle and threw Ras to the floor, then his boot exploded onto Ras' gut, throwing him across the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Do you mock me, boy? Is this fun for you?" the Clanner roared, clenching his fists. "I think so! You could not be the fugitive warrior because you are such a weakling!"

Clutching his stomach, Ras shakily got back to his feet, wincing. _How in the world did this __start? I didn't even do anything! Oh damn, this could be it._ "Come on, Clanner. You don't have to pick on me. You're bound to have better things to do than beat me up, right?"

"Only if you tell me a little something to satisfy me," the Clanner demanded, taking a few steps closer, prepared to attack. "You irritate me, child. Tell me before I get angry: have you seen hide or hair of the fugitive? Tell me!"

"I know nothing!" Ras protested, but he could see it now: the Clanner was attacking him just for fun, to torment everyday people to help demonstrate Jade Falcon superiority in Junction.

The Clanner took a swing at Ras' head, forcing him to dodge to the right and duck a little. The bigger man's other fist rocketed forward, catching Ras on the arm and setting him off balance. Grinning, the Clanner shot out his other arm, but Ras managed to lean back and raise a leg to block, blunting the assault. Ras darted to the side and jabbed the Clanner on the side, hitting near the kidney as a quick knock-out blow. His hand collided with the Clanner's side, unimpeded by the man's cloth uniform.

With only a slight grimace to betray his pain, the Jade Falcon staggered back, huffing. "A smart blow, child. Where did you learn that?" Everyone else in the room shrank back from the fight.

"Somewhere you'll never be," Ras taunted him, triggering another charge by the Clanner. Everyone had backed away to make room for the fighters, with one angry Clanner and one bewildered Ras locked in combat. Ras tried to hit the man's jaw to stagger him, since nothing short of critical blows would bring down the larger man. The Clanner moved fast for his size, however, which threw off Ras' plan. The Jade Falcon twisted away from Ras' blow and hit the boy on the side with his knuckles, staggering Ras back. The Falcon then kicked Ras' shin to further cripple him, and Ras buckled, crying out.

Pouncing on this chance, the Jade Falcon tried to catch the side of Ras' head with a roundhouse kick, but that gave Ras the chance he needed. Fighting through the pain, Ras slipped forward and stomped his foot hard on the Falcon's planted foot, crushing the toes. The Clanner howled as the pain made his kick falter, and he now had no support. The Clanner fell onto his rear, but quickly scrambled to get back up. Ras aimed to grip the man's throat, but he had overextended himself; the Clanner did the same move back, seizing Ras' own neck and hoisting him up. The Clanner was able to get to his full height while carrying Ras, a testament to his trueborn power.

"Ras!" Charlotte cried out, but there was no helping him. Everyone else was too scared to get close to the Jade Falcon.

"You were stupid to resist me," the Jade Falcon leered at Ras. "You fight well for your size and age. How did you get that training? Oh, wait..." he grinned widely. "I hear that the Striking Tigers have several intern warriors among them... young warriors-in-training, _quiaff_? You must be one of them! The Tiger who is still loose!"

"A-are you sure about that, big guy?" Ras choked back. "Maybe the Tiger is behind you right now, while you're picking on some kid!"

"I – what?" the Falcon snarled, turning to look behind him. Ras was relieved that the Falcon had fallen for the trick, and Ras took his chance to bring his foot up in a kick that hit the Jade Falcon's jaw. The blow twisted the Falcon's head back further, and his grip loosened. Ras crumpled to the floor, gasping. The Falcon staggered around to deal the finishing blow, but a commotion outside made him and everyone else freeze.

A thundering explosion.

"Attention citizens!" a voice on the public announcement systems blared. "The armed forces of the mainland have arrived! They are here to liberate our island from the Jade Falcon occupiers. Return to your homes and take shelter until the battle is over."

The Jade Falcon warrior hissed between his teeth. "How can this be? The Star Colonel made sure this takeover went unnoticed!" he muttered angrily to himself. He pointed to Ras. "You are very lucky, _freebirth_!" Then he tore out of the room, intending to find a transport to get to one of the Jade Falcon 'mech hangars. Several more explosions rumbled outside, and Ras could hear the hiss of missiles, the hum of lasers, and the engines of aerial craft. Plus, the heavy footfalls of Battlemechs.

Charlotte hurried over to Ras and gripped his shoulder. "We have to get back to our room," she urgently told him, starting to tug him away. "Come on!"

At her words, a _Quickdraw _'mech stomped down the street, the massive humanoid machine taking up most of the width. Ras winced as the 60-ton 'mech shuddered the ground with its footfalls, creating shallow footprints in the pavement and sidewalk. Behind it were several troop transport trucks. Ras got an idea.

"Wait. Charlotte," he halted her, and she stopped.

"What?"

"We know the number and types of Jade Falcons here," Ras told her. "I don't know where these guys came from, but they're on our side. We have to help them, and we can get a ride to a safe zone in one of those transport trucks. Maybe a mobile HQ."

"Well..." Charlotte hesitated, torn. She wanted to stay out of danger, but the rescuers might be overwhelmed by the defenders if they didn't know what they were up against. Ras had a pretty good idea what the Jade Falcon force was like, and he secretly wanted to get into the helm of a 'mech and fight with the rescuers. _And maybe even find the Star Colonel in charge and defeat him! Why don't I find a little payback? If it works out with everyone else, that is. I can't be rash._

"Understood, sir!" Charlotte said over the din, and she ran upstairs to get her and Ras' possessions. When she returned, she and Ras got near the front of the hotel, trying to find a friendly vehicle. A troop carrier rumbled by, and they hurried out.

The truck stopped when Ras frantically hailed for it, and the driver leaned out the window to speak. "Hey kids! What are you doing? It's dangerous out here! The Jade Falcons are putting up one hell of a resistance. We were only just now able to get our forces together to assault this island!"

"No, listen! We're with the Striking Tigers! We were left behind when we retreated a week ago!" Ras shouted to the man over the noise of combat. The _Quickdraw _was further down the street, throwing all its missiles through the air at Jade Falcon positions. Ras offered his dog tags and Charlotte's to the transport driver to prove his word, and the man nodded.

"Intern Tigers, then? Kids like you shouldn't just be left behind like that," the man shook his head, then jabbed a thumb backwards. "You guys are priority. I'm taking you back to the edge of the city where's there's nothing going on. There's a mobile HQ dropship there. You can give your intel there. We have a common foe, after all." Relieved that his plan was working, Ras joined Charlotte in climbing aboard the truck. The truck drove off, away from the battle.

In due time, the truck reached the edge of Junction, and the shoreline was visible here, along with the mainland as a distant strip of green. Ras and Charlotte were taken to the landed dropship, going into the vehicle's bulk. They were taken through the ship's 'mech hangar, something that made Ras change his plans yet again.

"Hey, Charlotte. I'm going to get a little exercise once I've shared the intel," Ras told her, looking up at a _Mad Cat _Omnimech set against the wall.

"What?"

Ras pointed at the 75-ton Clan 'mech. "This must have been acquired somewhere – I don't know where, but it looks like no one has ever used it. I'd like to change that, by using it against the Star Colonel who led the Jade Falcon invasion."

"Getting revenge?" Charlotte made a knowing smile as she and Ras were led through the dropship HQ. "Are you sure about that, sir?"

"It would make a quite a crippling blow against the birds, right?" Ras reasoned with her. "Plus... I _feel _like I have to do this, somehow. That Star Colonel shamed the Tigers and kept us stranded here for a week. That's a good 'mech, that _Mad Cat._"

"If you wish, young warrior," one of the escorts said. "No one else has been able to get past its security locks. Do you have a way?"

Ras produced the hacking device that Viola had given him. "Yes, I do."

*o*o*o*o*

After Ras had shared the combat strategy of the Jade Falcon Cluster and their approximate numbers to the commander of the relief force, he was taken back to the 'mech bay. He hurried over to the waiting _Mad Cat, _admiring the machine that looked like a _Marauder-Catapult _cross. This 'mech was widely considered a symbol of the Clan's military might, but now it would be used against them. Ras had donned appropriate clothing and equipment to ride a 'mech, and now he climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit. He closed the canopy glass and activated the 'mech, placing the neuro-helmet onto his head.

As he expected, the automated voice didn't recognize him. It demanded that he give his password for "_Timberwolf _D773629-F38L", and Ras dared not speak yet. Instead, he attached the hacking device onto the dashboard and watched several lights on the device turn on. The little device's innards beeped and whirred as it worked, and Ras held his breath, hoping that it would work; if not, he'd be locked into the 'mech. He was relieved when the voice said, "New parameters detected. Erasing memory... done. Welcome, pilot. State your name clearly to designate yourself as the pilot of this _Timberwolf_."

Ras drew a breath. "Ras Farlow," and the 'mech's computers processed this.

"Welcome, Ras Farlow," the automated voice told him. "Reactor online. Radar online. Weapons online. All systems nominal."

The _Mad Cat_'s feet shuffled forward slowly as a warning to everyone in the hangar that it was active, and Ras felt exhilarated as his new 'mech walked forward at his command. The Clan machine felt smooth and sharp and powerful at his fingertips, but he forced himself not to get cocky or carried away. Instead, he steered the 'mech out of the 'mech hangar and into bright sunlight at the island's shore, with Junction's skyline in clear view.

"I, um... I'll be your escort into the city, all right?" the pilot of a _Clint _told him, in awe of the Clan 'mech stomping around. Ras throttled up his 'mech to full speed to follow the _Clint _back into Junction, and toward his hated Jade Falcon enemies.


	14. Chapter 14 Foolish Challenge

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 14: Foolish Challenge**

_**Junction, Mulashi,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**January 1, 3065**_

By now, the battle to liberate Junction was in full swing, and the mainland liberation force was pounding the Jade Falcon Cluster with all its might. As Ras stomped down the streets of the outer city regions, he could hear every hiss of laser, every thump of a missile explosion, and the sound of 'mechs tromping around and bashing each other. There was already a plan in Ras' mind, but he was starting to doubt himself on whether it would work out.

He shook his head to clear such distracting thoughts. _No! I'm going to make this work. The Jade Falcons will learn what it means to step__ on the Tiger's toes. Rigel Malthus will learn this lesson most of all. Where is he?_

"We're falling back! Keep it together, men!" the commander of the rescue force barked over the comm, and the continental tanks and 'mechs gave ground to the Clanners in order to tighten their formations. Ras steered his _Mad Cat _through the streets until he reached the wide main road, where most of the action had taken place. The charred, twisted remains of continental and Jade Falcon 'mechs and tanks littered the streets, stark evidence of the battle that was raging in Junction.

"What's the situation?" Ras asked on the comm.

"Wh-who are you?" the commander, who was piloting a slightly damaged _Cyclops_, yelped as he saw an unidentified _Mad Cat _approach his flank. The _Cy__clops _trained its weapons on Ras, warning him against making another move.

"It's okay! I'm one of the surviving Striking Tigers, Intern Ras Conrad Farlow. I borrowed this 'mech from your dropship HQ," Ras quickly explained. "I'm here to help settle this."

The _Cyclops _lowered its guns, the huge 'mech looking as relieved as it the commander piloting it sounded. "All right, Farlow," the commander said. "We've covered some ground, but the Falcons are as tough as they come. Their ER weapons don't make this easy, either, though I brought a bunch of LRM and PPC carriers to deal with that."

Indeed, there were many _Catapult _and _Trebuchet _'mechs among the commander's force, along with three _Awesomes _and a few _Warhammers._

"Listen, here's my plan," Ras offered. "I'm going to find the Jade Falcon in charge here, and challenge him. If I win, this city goes free and the Falcons must go. If they win, they keep the city and we have to leave them alone forever."

"I would have made such an offer to the birds, but none of my men are ready to take on a Star Colonel in single combat," the commander admitted. "None of our machines are ready for that."

Ras moved his _Mad Cat _a few steps closer to the _Cyclops. _"But mine is. I lost a _Bushwacker _to the Clanners, commander, and I was left to die by my battalion because the Falcons didn't give my fellows time to go back and get me. I'm going to make the one in charge of the Jade Falcons here pay, and then leave this world with my friend. I thank you for arriving and giving me this chance. I wouldn't have survived for much longer otherwise."

"You... you're welcome, Farlow," the commander said with slight uncertainty. "I admit, rescuing stray Striking Tigers wasn't my reason for coming here, but I'll be damned if I let a good kid like you die here. Are you sure about this plan?"

With a few metallic creaks, Ras now steered his _Mad Cat _down the street toward the Falcons, the 'mech's three-toed feet leaving shallow imprints on the battle-scarred street. "I'm very sure, sir. I'm a man of action, and this is the best way to get everything settled. Just watch."

"Very well," the commander conceded. "Men! Get back. This kid has a plan. Don't get in his way."

Taking a deep breath, Ras switched his voice output to his 'mech's outer speakers. "Jade Falcons! I am Ras Conrad Farlow, your missing Striking Tiger. I believe you've been looking for me?"

"There he is!" a Falcon voice cried, and two _Loki _'mechs emerged from the side streets, eager to take Ras on.

"No. I want to see your commander. It's no fun to attack if your prey comes to you first, right?" Ras told the _Loki _pilots, hoping that he could appeal to Clanners' sense of honor and thrill of the hunt. _Come on, let this work... _"What honor is there in taking down a prey who brings himself to you? None."

"Well... that is true," one _Loki _pilot said resentfully. "What are you planning to do with our commander, _freeborn_?"

"I want to engage him in an honorable battle," Ras declared, his palms sweating. He gripped his 'mech's piloting joysticks tighter. "If I win, this Jade Falcon force must leave Mulashi for good. If I lose, this planet is yours, and the continental force must pull out of Junction and leave you alone forever."

The Jade Falcons found this most interesting. The _Loki _'mechs stepped back, lowering their PPC arms as a gesture of agreement. "And you choose to do this rather than simply slip off-planet during the heat of battle! You amaze us, warrior Farlow, with your courage and resolve."

"How would it look if I just ran from those who demolished and chased away my battalion?" Ras pointed out. "Plus... your commander has made this personal. I won't run."

"Then you will have your battle," one of the _Loki _pilots told him. "Do not move, warrior, until he arrives."

Ras waited while the Jade Falcons communicated among themselves, and within ten minutes a new 'mech arrived on the scene, coming from the direction of Junction's capital hall. It was a _Thor _with green and brown camouflage paint, and a custom weapons configuration. Ras took quick inventory: one Clan Gauss Rifle in the left arm, an ER PPC in the right arm, a Streak SRM 6 in the left shoulder's missile pod, and two ER medium pulse lasers in the right torso. Overall, this 70-tonner was set up for long-range support, but had adequate defenses at close range with pulse lasers and Streak SRM's.

"Greetings, Striking Tiger," the _Thor_'s pilot told Ras in his helmet comm. "I am Star Colonel Rigel Malthus of the Jade Falcon Clan, in command of the Talon Cluster. Now, how am I sure you are the one I want? Is this a trap?"

"Where's your warrior with the _Blood Asp_?" Ras asked. "He can verify with me."

"Very well. Wait," Rigel said, and a Jade Falcon _Blood Asp _arrived on the scene.

"What is it, Star Colonel?" the pilot asked.

"Star Captain Nurmis, this may be our Striking Tiger in that _Timberwolf_," Rigel told him. "Make your claim, warrior."

Ras thought of a way to deal with this. "_Blood Asp _pilot, during the evacuation of the Striking Tigers, you were sniping Tiger 'mechs on their way up the roads to the spaceport. At some point, you almost knocked a _Bushwacker _over the road edge, until a _BattleMaster _tried to help it. You shot the _BattleMaster _in the back, and both 'mech fell over the edge. I was piloting that _Bushwacker_. I am your missing warrior."

The Star Captain had to agree. "Star Colonel, this is the one," he told Rigel. "The _freeborn _tells it as it was. We have our warrior."

"Thank you, Star Captain. Dismissed," Rigel told him, and the huge _Blood Asp _sauntered off. Rigel turned his attention back to Ras. "Now then, Striking Tiger. I believe you wanted to discuss a battle with me?"

Ras heard the polite and friendly tones in the man's voice, but his hidden ferocity and wrath could be heard under the charming exterior. "Yes, Rigel Malthus. I wish to fight you one-on-one to settle our differences."

"The conditions?"

"If I am to win, then your Talon Cluster will leave and never set foot on Mulashi again," Ras recited. "And if you win, the continental forces here must withdraw from Junction, and you will have uncontested rule on Mulashi."

"I can _mostly _accept those terms," Rigel responded, sending a bolt of fear through Ras. _What does he want? _"Sooner or later, Lyran force will arrive to get me off this world. I was mostly here to test out my Cluster, and enjoy fighting a worthy foe such as the Striking Tigers. If I am to win, I want you as my bondsman. You will give me detailed information on Lyran military movement to allow me an easy escape from the Lyran Alliance. I am not looking to colonize this place, boy. I want my warriors back in Jade Falcon space."

"Okay. Then this is a battle of who gets to leave unharmed," Ras concluded. "I don't think there's a particular trial for this, is there?"

Rigel considered this. "A Trial of Grievance of sorts will settle this. We have differences that cannot be settled, Ras. I want you destroyed, and the continental forces wiped out for daring attack me. This battle will see who gets their way."

"Very well," Ras gulped. "For this battle, I bid by _Timberwolf _'mech."

"I see you know the Clan name of that machine," Rigel glowed. "Good. That Battlemech is a modern marvel, Farlow. Treat it with respect, whether you win or lose here today. For this Trial, I bid my _Summoner _'mech. The Circle of Equals shall be a circular section of this city that has been fully evacuated. My men are searching for one, and will get its boundaries programmed into our 'mechs in short order."

"Bargained well and done," Ras said.

"Bargained well and done," Rigel echoed. "I will have my men move out of the Circle once it is determined."

"Commander, get your men outside the city," Ras told the continental commander. The man complied.

Rigel and Ras didn't have to wait long. The Falcons found a section of the city that was empty of civilians, and a circle two kilometers in diameter was programmed into the 'mechs of Ras and Rigel. As Ras approached the circle's boundary, he could detect its exact borders; he'd know when he entered the circle, and when he'd be in danger of leaving it. _After all, by Clan rules, any warrior who steps outside the circle will instantly lose the Trial, _Ras reminded himself, trying to think of a way to use this boundary rule against Rigel. He entered the circle at the west side, and Rigel stomped off toward the east side. _Rigel's set up for long-range combat, and my 'mech favors long range too but is workable at medium range too. Let's see..._

"Let the Trial begin!" another Jade Falcon declared, and Ras got into motion. He was standing in the middle of a wide street, but he wasn't sure if that was where he wanted to be. His LRM 20's would be good here, but then again, he'd make a good target for Rigel's sniper weapons. Ras decided to get a little closer to Rigel and take the side streets to head east, going parallel to the main road. He stomped forward at top speed, feeling his _Mad Cat _bounce up and down slightly from the movement.

Ras covered almost 500 meters without anything happening, but the action found him after that. A crackling blue ER PPC bolt split the air as it raced toward Ras, catching him by surprise. Ras winced and clenched his teeth as the vicious PPC washed over his right torso, charring and twisting the armor there. The right LRM 20 went offline from the electronic interference, and Ras hoped that it would get back online soon. Ras quickly zoomed in with his 'mech's systems and scanned the city, trying to find the green _Thor. _He found it standing in front of a theater complex 700 meters away, but he lost sight of it when the 'mech's left arm flashed with a Gauss Rifle shot. Ras' _Mad Cat _was knocked back like a bowling pin as the metallic slug rammed into its hips, and the 'mech fell flat on its back, giving Ras a view of the sky overhead.

"Is that it, Tiger?" Rigel gloated in the comm. "Fight! You have a worthy machine at your command."

"Shut... up!" Ras growled back, fighting the controls to get his _Mad Cat _back on its feet. He knew that both of Rigel's long-range weapons had a lengthy recycle time, but he had to be prepared for an attack at any time. Ras got his _Mad Cat _back upright and immediately strafed to his right. He was just in time, because the _Thor _had fired its PPC again, and the bolt would have wrecked Ras' center torso if it had hit. Instead, the deadly blue bolt scraped the _Mad Cat_'s left arm, sizzling a little armor, but no more damage than that.

Rigel tried to slip away and put a skyscraper between him and Ras, but Ras already working on a missile lock on the _Thor. _As soon as the lock was achieved and the right MRM 20 came back online, Ras pressed the buttons to send the payloads of both LRM 20's at the _Thor._

Rigel had time to escape the bulk of the missiles, but Ras felt a flash of elation as at least ten of the warheads pummeled the green _Thor_'s left torso, making the 70-ton 'mech stagger as it slipped behind the skyscraper. The rest of the missiles blew up on the skyscraper's side, creating huge black and red fireballs and sending blizzards of shattered glass everywhere in the air.

Ras flushed a little coolant as he pursued the _Thor_, but then decided against it. _He'll be expecting me to charge after him. I'll g__o around the other side and catch him by surprise with a laser assault. Here goes..._

Acting on this plan, Ras pushed his _Mad Cat _to full throttle and tromped down the road, curving around the skyscraper's side and switching his radar to passive mode. He turned a corner on the skyscraper and found Rigel's _Thor_, but was in for a surprise.

The Star Colonel was expecting this.

"Figures you'd consider a frontal assault, then reconsider and attack from the back," Rigel gloated about his foresight. "Not that easy, _surat_."

_He's a sharp one! _Ras lamented as the enemy _Thor _backed up, putting 300 meters between it and Ras' _Mad Cat_. Ras slipped to the left and fired his two ER large lasers, and the twin green beams blazed through the air at the _Thor. _By the time Ras had fired his lasers, though, Rigel had already gotten into motion. He triggered his jump jets and drifted up and to the side, allowing Ras' lasers to shoot through empty air under the _Thor_'s feet and fade away and hit the side of an apartment building, melting two red-hot holes in the brick wall.

Ras tried to cancel his sideways movement to throw Rigel off, but the Star Colonel fired his two medium pulse lasers and caught Ras in the hailstorm of energy bolts. Ras winced as his _Mad Cat _took superficial damage all over, its armor softening and distorting under the hot assault. Pushing his 'mech forward, Ras fired up his two ER medium pulse lasers, both of which managed to hit the _Thor_'s torsoas the 'mech settled back to the street.

In retaliation, the _Thor_'s shoulder missile pod erupted fire, and six SRM's exploded against Ras' torso, blinding him with the smoke and fire. Ras twisted on his torso to get back to clear air and stomped forward to escape the smoke cloud, but by the time he could see again, Rigel was gone.

Afraid of taking another PPC or Gauss Rifle hit, Ras pushed his 'mech forward into one of the side streets, aware that his 'mech's gait was slow and awkward from the hip damage. The legs trembled and whirred as they moved, but at least Ras could still get his 'mech moving forward. He went forward at 75% throttle, checking his visuals to see if he could find Rigel; he didn't want to give himself away by switching to active radar.

As Ras wound his way through the streets and nothing happened, he became more convinced that Rigel was patiently waiting to spring a trap. And with those jump jets, Rigel would be able to get on top of a short building to have a good sniping position. Ras' only consolation was that his weapons were long-range, but his weapons would be better at short range than most of Rigel's.

_I have to get a good visual, __and then... _Ras thought as he stomped through another side street before a flash of silver hissed past his cockpit, making his heart leap into his throat. _A Gauss Rifle slug! _He turned his 'mech around to the source of the attack and zoomed in. He saw the green _Thor_ standing on top of a four-story apartment complex, right next to a rooftop water tower. Ras slipped behind a building, but not before the _Thor_'s PPC grazed his right arm, singing the armor and temporarily disabling the lasers in the limb.

Furious at being treated like prey, Ras got back onto the main street and raced forward, using the other buildings as cover to get closer. Rigel held his fire as Ras approached out of sight, but Ras knew that he would have to get back in the open to hit Rigel. When Ras was within 300 meters or so of Rigel's apartment building, Ras took a deep breath and prepared to use his LRM's as a solid initial assault weapon. He slipped out from behind a building and moved his crosshairs to where Rigel was, but stopped when he saw that the _Thor _was out of sight.

A PPC flashed through the air like azure lightning, and Ras flinched his 'mech to avoid the deadly beam. He whipped his 'mech over to where the beam had come from, and he saw Rigel's _Thor _standing on a building to Ras' right. Ras abandoned his LRM plan and instead lit up both of his ER large lasers, sending the green beams right at the _Thor_'s chest. Rigel fired yup his jump jets and drifted out of the way, but one of Ras' large lasers grazed the 'mech's right arm, where the PPC was.

The _Thor _took aim in mid flight and triggered its Gauss Rifle, forcing Ras to slip back behind cover just in time to avoid the silver ball. The slug broke through the front brick wall of the building and out the back wall, a testament to the power of the Gauss Rifle weapon.

"There is no hope for you, Tiger!" Rigel taunted Ras in his comm. "This was as foolish challenge to make. You cannot defeat me on my terms."

"Then I'll beat you on _my _terms," Ras bit back, and got his 'mech moving again, energized by a new idea on how to beat Rigel. His right arm's weapons came back online.

"It is hopeless, but you are welcome to try," Rigel gloated, then cut the comm with a burst of static. Ras focused on navigating the maze of buildings in order to catch up to Rigel, but the Star Colonel would probably slip away and find a different place to snipe Ras from. Ras would just have to take a risk and get really close, really fast, and catch Rigel while he was out in the open.

And it worked.

Ras triggered his left LRM 20 as soon as he got out into the open, and Rigel was caught as he was trying to get behind an office building. The missiles raced through the air and left a streak of thick gray smoke. Most of the missiles missed and hit the office building, but a few of them hit the left arm of Rigel's 'mech, making the whole machine stagger and stay in the open. Rigel hastily fired his PPC, and even though his _Thor _was knocked off-balance, his PPC was aimed well. The blue bolt punished Ras' right leg, and that combined with the Gauss Rifle damage to the hip meant that Ras would not be moving very well.

Eager to pay Rigel back, Ras fired both of his large lasers, and his aim was true: both beams struck Rigel's right arm, and the beams fed upon the damage the LRM's had done before. The beams blazed through the missile-damaged armor and burnt apart the inner machinery and steel bones of the right arm, and the limb nearly fell off. It dangled by the _Thor_'s side, attached only by a few myomer muscles.

Ras grinned to himself, certain that Rigel was cursing up a storm in his cockpit over the injury. He pushed his trembling _Mad Cat _forward as fast as he could, letting his double heat sinks rapidly cool off the heat generated from the LRM 20 and ER large lasers. Rigel slipped out of sight, but Ras pursued him, seeing that there was only one of two routes Rigel could have taken from here. Ras hurried down one of the two streets, turning his radar back to active mode to find Rigel faster.

Rigel found him first. A Gauss slug hissed through the air from further down the street, and Ras cried out as the metal ball punched right through the _Mad Cat_'s left torso, disabling the small laser and machine gun there, as well as breaking two double heat sinks. Ras fought to keep his 'mech on balance, but felt assurance that he wouldn't have to worry about Rigel's PPC anymore. Forcing his wobbling 'mech back into balance, Ras marveled at his machine's durability. Only with this machine could he possibly defeat Rigel.

Instead of slipping into a side alley, Ras decided to pursue Rigel out in the open, in order to see where Rigel would go if he chose to retreat. _After all, _Ras figured, _I can't afford to keep guessing where Rigel is! I have to attack him hard and fast, and on my terms. I'll just have to watch out for his short-range weaponry._

The battle was getting close. The _Thor _walked at only half speed by going backwards to keep far away from Ras, but Ras' 'mech had damaged legs. Ras hinged his survival on being able to corner Rigel against a dead end and avoid the Gauss Rifle in the meantime, maybe by using lasers as cover fire. Ras stomped forward as fast as he could and triggered his ER medium lasers, which Rigel dodged as he went backwards. The _Thor _raised its left arm and fired its Gauss Rifle again, but Ras had already started moving and the silver ball whisked past the _Mad Cat_'s left arm.

As soon as Rigel's _Thor _was pressed against a building in a T-intersection, it steered to the side and ran down one of the streets perpendicular to Ras', but Ras chased it right down the street and opened fire with his left large laser. The green beam missed, and Rigel's Gauss Rifle fired as soon as it recycled. This time, Rigel's aim was true: the fast-moving slug smashed into the left missile pod of Ras' _Mad Cat_, punching clean through it. If it weren't for the Clan CASE in there, the ammunition explosion would have torn Ras' 'mech apart. Thankfully, the fire and heat from the exploding warheads was vented out the back, but Ras still lamented the loss of an LRM launcher. Plus, the kinetic forces rattled the whole 'mech, jostling Ras around in his cockpit and made it impossible to line up the crosshairs on the _Thor._

The _Thor _started to creep forward, like a hunter trying to determine if his prey animal was dead. Ras shook his head, trying to ward off the pounding pain and focus. _Come on, I'm not a prey animal! I'm a warrior who may be young, but has a lot of guts!_ So, Ras fought to slowly line up the crosshairs on Rigel's _Thor _as the 70-tonner drew closer, and the _Thor _prepared to use its short range weaponry to supplement its Gauss Rifle at this range.

Several things happened at once: Rigel fired his Gauss Rifle, his Streak SRM 6, and two medium pulse lasers at the same time as Ras dumb-firing his LRM 20, both large lasers, and his small laser. Ras felt stifled from the sudden and intense heat buildup, and sweat ran down his shaking body to cool his body down. He fumbled for the coolant button and slammed his palm onto it, sighing in relief as the flowing liquid warded off the heat like bad spirits being exorcised. There was no time to rest, however, because Rigel's firepower was doing its work. The Gauss slug burrowed into the right torso of Ras' _Mad Cat_, breaking the coolant tank into pieces. Luckily, Ras had already flushed all of his coolant, making the blow less critical. Rigel's SRM's hammered the center torso as well as the medium pulse lasers, washing the cockpit in smoke and blocking Ras' view of what was going on.

Ras gulped in fear as his damage indicator showed orange for the center torso, red for the right torso, and blinking red for the left. Without a doubt, one more Gauss or SRM 6 to either torso would take out the _Mad Cat _for good. _I have to kill Rigel right now! Hopefully, those shots I fired did some serious damage. I've got to get out of this smoke cloud and see..._

As soon as Ras moved his trembling and creaking _Mad Cat _out of the SRM smoke cloud, he saw Rigel's _Thor _standing about 250 meters away. The green Clan 'mech had taken serious fire; its torso armor was twisted, torn, and melting from the missiles and lasers Ras had flung at it. Ras felt elation at the sight, noting how even the dumb-fire LRM's had hit. Apparently, Rigel had willingly taken Ras' attack in the hopes of finishing him off with an alpha-strike.

Seeing his failure to finish Ras off, Rigel used his jump jets to scramble back, trying to put some distance between him and his opponent. Ras' 'mech couldn't take much more damage, and Rigel's aim was good, but Ras knew that this last exchange of blows would determine everything. Ras aimed his large laser at Rigel's left leg and fired, and the laser raked the 'mech's leg armor from the knee to the hip, throwing the 'mech off balance a little. Ras held back on his LRM 20 launcher, afraid of overheating in the absence of a full coolant tank. Rather, he fired up his medium pulse laser, peppering Rigel's torso with the green bolts. The _Thor _answered with its own two medium pulse lasers, washing over Ras' limbs and making his 'mech stumble with damage to the legs.

_No! Not yet! _Ras growled in his head, squinting at the _Thor _to figure out where to hit next. As soon as his heat level went down to zero, he triggered a large laser and a medium laser, sending both beams at the _Thor_'s missile pod. The medium laser missed, but the large laser raked the pod's surface and breached it, blowing up the SRM ammo in there. Like with Ras' 'mech, the _Thor _had a CASE to vent the damage, but it still threw Rigel off-balance.

Forcing his nearly-destroyed 'mech forward, Ras bore down on Rigel to end the battle. Rigel's desperate medium pulse lasers broke off Ras' left arm, but not before Ras had fired his LRM 20 at the _Thor_. At last, the _Thor _was destroyed, and the twenty LRM's blasted apart its center torso with bright flames and thundering explosions. The Clan 'mech toppled as internal detonations broke the 'mech apart into flaming scrap and Ras saw the ejector pod rocket out of the head, but Rigel was too late. The pod was caught on a piece of the _Thor_'s shoulder, and a burst of flame swallowed it up, putting an end to Rigel Malthus, and to the Trial.

"It is done," the referee Jade Falcon announced in Ras' comm. "You have won, Ras Farlow, and your terms will be met. Rigel's top officers will organize the retreat of Talon Cluster, and we will arrange for a transport to take you to space friendly to you."

Ras, sweating and aching, slumped back in his piloting couch and spoke back with a surprisingly hoarse voice. "That sounds great."


	15. Chapter 15 Problem Solved?

**Golden Fields**

**A/N: **I made up the regiment "1st Archon Warrior Legion."

**Chapter 15: Problem Solved?**

_**Warship Heart of the Tiger,**_

_**Ulakosa Orbit, Lyran Alliance,**_

_**February 18, 3065**_

Although bitter over the death of their Star Colonel Rigel Malthus, the Mechwarriors of Talon Cluster had dutifully carried out their part of the bargain by taking Ras and Charlotte to a Lyran-friendly world. From there, the two intern Tigers had secured passage with the _Heart of the Tiger_, much to the relief of the other Tigers. Even Rick was glad to see them back.

Ras had thought that the five-planet operation's surprises were all spent, but there was another one waiting for him: not long after he got back to the _Heart of the Tiger_, Kommandant Ruder and his officers successfully uncovered the identity of the Davion agent. It was one of Ruder's own assistants, an officer named Gregory Harlo. The man had protested loudly and insisted on his innocence, but he was thrown into a detention cell on board the _Heart of the Tiger_, and would be tried later on a Tharkad court. The problem of the traitor was solved.

*o*o*o*o*

Ras shook his damp hair, wanting it to dry off faster. Although the _Heart of the Tiger _was in space, his internal clock demanded that he go to bed, and many of the other crew of the Striking Tigers had already turned in for the night. Ras had just finished his shower and changed into sleepwear, and he settled on his bunk, opening his footlocker on a whim before going to sleep. He rifled through his various items from home, including a home-made utility knife, harmonica, and yo-yo.

Then, he found what he was looking for: a square photograph that was slightly creased and scruffy with age. It showed a middle-aged man and woman, both smiling and standing on a bridge over a water garden. Ras' father, Eric Farlow, was a man with intense eyes and short black hair and a small beard, and his wife, Laira Farlow, was a beauty with long, wavy red hair. Those rusty locks were the same color as Lane's; the boy had inherited every bit of his mother's hair color. Ras had been told that people used to always comment about the similarity.

Turning the picture over, Ras saw the words "Mom and Dad" written in his own handwriting from when he had been 14, shortly before leaving for Strantor. Ras turned the picture back over, his eyes roving over his parents' smiling, unmoving faces. His stomach clenched with renewed loss as he gripped the picture tight in his hands. _Mom and Dad. It's been a few years now since you lost your lives to the Clanners on the way to Strana Mechty, but not a day goes by where I don't think about you both. Lane and I miss you more than you could imagine, but we're doing okay. I'm getting along in my career, and I bet I'll graduate from Strantor Academy right on time and join the Striking Tigers after that. I sure hope so. I hear that Lane wants to be a warrior too. I guess it runs in the family, huh?_

Managing a small grin to himself, Ras gently set the picture back into his footlocker, placing it where it couldn't get bent or crushed by the other items in there. He closed the footlocker and slid it under his bunk, and was just about to settle into his bunk when the intercom came on.

"Officer Viola Lucha, Intern Tigers Charlotte Mickers and Ras Farlow, report to Officer Guntar's quarters at once."

_What the heck? _Ras wondered with slight amusement as he stood up to change back into his uniform to see the officer. He quickly changed back and headed out the room, navigating the corridors of the _Heart of the Tiger _WarShip to Officer Guntar's private quarters. He met with Charlotte and Viola along the way, and they wordlessly exchanged the same look: _What is this all about? _Shrugging, Ras opened the door and let the girls go in first, then snapped the door closed behind him and turned to face the officer.

"Good evening, everyone," the officer said, and Ras and Charlotte saluted. The man was an officer of the Striking Tigers, and was one of Kommandant Ruder's personal assistants. "At ease."

"What is this all about, sir?" Ras asked, voicing the question burning on the trio's mind.

Officer Guntar looked very agitated. He got up and paced the room, his hands held behind his back. He didn't look the three teenagers in the eye. "You were there to see the Davion agent exposed, right?"

"Of course, sir," Charlotte answered quickly. Not long after the Mulashi mission, the agents of the Lyran Alliance had finally uncovered the Davion mole among the Striking Tigers: Officer Harlo, one of Kommandant Ruder's assistants. Officer Harlo had been publicly denounced as a traitor aboard the _Heart of the Tiger_, and thrown into one of its holding cells. Right now, the WarShip was on its way between the fourth and fifth missions of its operation, and Officer Harlo would later be tried in a Tharkad court as a traitor.

"Well..." Officer Guntar gulped, sounding like he had to force himself to speak. He stopped and turned to face the three teenagers, trembling. Ras was utterly confused. He almost said something before Guntar spoke first, in a nervous rush: "Officer Harlo was set up. The real double agent is still at large."

No one spoke for a minute.

"Wh... what?" Viola said slowly, her eyes wide behind her thick-framed glasses. They slid down her nose, and she pushed them up with a trembling finger. "I was there when the evidence was uncovered. Officer Gregory Harlo has definite Davion connections. He reports personally to Victor Davion."

"Not quite," Officer Guntar said shakily, then took a deep breath. He scratched at the dark stubble on his chin. "You three deserve to know this first because you, Ras and Charlotte, are victims of the traitor's actions, and you, Viola Lucha, have a personal connection to this because of Ras Farlow. Listen, and please believe me: the real double agent is in fact _Kommandant Ruder himself._ I know because I'm one of his agents. Yes, I'm ratting him out. There."

Ras stumbled back, his mind reeling. "R-R-Ruder?" he croaked, then resisted an urge to laugh as he shook his head. "Sir, with due respect, that can't be true. Ruder's done so much to lead the Tigers to victory. He's being dragged down by the traitor, that's all."

"I said that I am a crony of the double agent! I, too, am from the Federated Suns, acting on behalf of Victor Davion!" Officer Guntar snapped, sounding desperate. "I'm just a pawn in this game that Victor Davion is playing. Damn it, I didn't think it would go this far!"

"Change of heart, sir?" Charlotte asked, folding her arms. Ras caught a note of disbelief in her voice and expression.

"Yes," Guntar nodded. "I can't provide any convincing evidence that Ruder is the real double agent, but I can set you on the right track. The last planet in this operation is Tharneccha, an airless ball of rock that acts as a major garrison for FedSuns forces. Ruder is going to snap his trap shut there. The Striking Tigers will join a regiment of Lyrans, the 1st Archon Warrior Legion, and try to destroy the Davion garrison to cripple the FedSuns war effort for all the nearby systems."

"So what?" Charlotte pressed him. Viola clutched her hands at her heart, fearfully looking between Charlotte and Guntar.

Guntar worked his jaw. "_So, _Ruder will give the Davions all the information they need to stop our invasion cold and get us all killed. He probably won't do it until the final battles take place on Tharneccha, but when he does it'll be too late. I need you all to block his communications to the Davions... and destroy him, after you find evidence of his true nature."

He stood there, breathing hard even though he didn't move. Ras' brain hurriedly digested this shocking information, not knowing what to do. Should he trust Guntar, or not? Was there really any danger of a traitor? Was Guntar just breaking down or going crazy? _I thought the traitor problem of the Tigers was solved, but maybe not after all._

"Remind me, sir, why you're telling us this?" Charlotte asked in a somewhat gentler tone. Sometimes, her sharpness could be scary.

"I swear, the adults of today are all corrupt, greedy, crazy," Guntar confessed, wringing his hands. "You three represent the last remnants of purity and humility in this war-torn world. You three _have _to find a way to bring Ruder down! You all have already proven yourselves one way or another. You must get this done. Besides, no one else would believe me, but I think that you three will. You _must_."

_This guy is something else, _Ras had to admit. _Purity of today's youth? Well, I dunno. _His stomach churned. _I want to believe him, but this is too weird, too sudden. Why can't anything around here be simpler? I thought being in the Striking Tigers would be point-and-shoot. Guess I was wrong about that._

"But what about you, Officer?" Charlotte asked nervously.

Officer Guntar shrugged, looking defeated. "Maybe I can get amnesty if I help uncover the real traitor. If I'm convicted as the helper of the traitor, then I'll face what is due. Either way, I need you three to help me."

We... we'll consider this, Officer Guntar," Viola dipped her head with an encouraging but uncertain smile. "I'm flattered that you think we three are up to this task."

"Farlow and Mickers here have already nearly fallen to Ruder's traps," Guntar nodded at them. "Loggerhead? Ruder leaked information there. Mulashi? He timed his arrival there to make sure the Jade Falcons attacked the battalion, then left Farlow and Mickers behind to die. I say it's only fitting that you three settle the matter, as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir," Charlotte saluted, but she still looked and sounded uncertain. Ras saluted too, and Guntar dismissed the three of them.

Charlotte stopped Ras as he tried to depart for his bunk. "Ras."

"Huh?"

Charlotte looked right into his eyes with care. "What do you think about this whole deal?"

"I, um... need to sleep on that one," Ras admitted with a small laugh as Viola watched. "Okay? As your Lance Leader, I'll have your answer by the time we touch down on Tharneccha. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Good night," Charlotte said warmly, then strode down the hall and out of sight. Viola similarly bid Ras a good night and departed.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Striking Tiger landing zone, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**February 26, 3065**_

True to the reports, Tharneccha was an airless, chalky-gray rock that orbited a huge red giant star every 451 Earth days. This world had only .76 G's, making every step Ras took in his landed Dropship rather light and bouncy. The Striking Tigers arrived right on schedule, landing their Dropships near a cluster of buildings that served as the Striking Tigers' front-line HQ. Ras piloted his _Mad Cat _down his Dropship's ramp, right alongside Charlotte's _BattleMaster _and the _Rifleman _and _Black Knight _on the lance.

As Ras steered his 75-ton Clan 'mech forward to its hangar in the HQ complex, he took a quick look at the sky. It was quite something; with no atmosphere, day looked almost the same as night on this world, with an inky black sky and thousands of stars scattered from horizon to horizon.

"Welcome, Alpha Company Lance 3," the hangar manager said into Ras' intercom as he moved his Lance into the hangar's spacious interior. "I'm uploading the correct 'mech bracket information into your computers now. Stand by..."

Ras' radar indicated a certain quartet of pylons for Battlemechs, and he and his Lancemates docked without any trouble. Since there was no air here, Ras had to wait until the rest of Alpha Company arrived in this hangar and the doors were closed. Loud hisses soon filled the hangar as air was pumped into the room to standard Terra pressures and temperatures. Once the artificial atmosphere was in place, Ras was able to pop open his _Mad Cat_'s canopy and climb out, breathing in the air. It felt somewhat stale and had a slightly musty scent, but it would have to do. Engineering crews entered the hangar to do their work, and Ras met up with his Lancemates on the hangar floor to find the Company Commander.

The Alpha Company Commander had short brown hair and sharp gray eyes, and a small scar across his chin. Everyone in his Company saluted him, and he told them, "Listen up, Alpha Company. This complex here is just an outpost for what is going on here. The 1st Archon Warrior Legion is at the main base of operations two kilometers from here, and our job is to assist them as deemed necessary during our work on Tharneccha. We're not going to be front-line warriors. Rather, during each Archon Warrior attack, we strike hard and fast against the Davions, then get out before they know what happened. The Warriors will do most of the brute work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" twelve Mechwarriors chorused loudly.

"That's good," the Company Commander nodded. "The building on the northern end of this complex is the brain of this place: it's where our commanders are, and a few commanders from the Warriors too. More than once, we may be called upon to defend it. The Davions wouldn't mind cutting off the head of the tiger before it can pounce."

_So is that where Kommandant Ruder is? _Ras figured, his gut clenching in anticipation as he remembered the request Officer Guntar had made on the _Heart of the Tiger. _A few ideas came to mind, but he pushed them aside.

"For that reason, until we get news of a planned assault on the Davions, we are to employ defensive tactics here on Tharneccha," the Alpha Company Commander went on. "The Davions don't want a single one of us here, and we'll have to fight to keep our feet on this world's surface. Be prepared to fight at a moment's notice, Tigers! Dismissed. You'll be shown to your bunks."

At that, Ras and the others shuffled out of the hangar and into a dormitory-like building attached to it. He knew that there were two other complexes just like this one for Beta and Delta Companies, the same setup as used on Mulashi. Ras fervently hoped that this mission wouldn't turn out like Mulashi.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Striking Tiger base camp, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**February 28, 3065**_

Two days passed without incident, and the last day of February went by at a crawl with nothing of particular interest going on at the Striking Tiger base. Ras itched to take the helm of his _Mad Cat_ again, but his machine wasn't intended for scouting or patrol. Instead, several 'mechs from the 1st Archon Warrior Legion were taking care of that, with a quartet of _Clint _'mechs scurrying around the base as a sign of goodwill between the Striking Tigers and the larger Warriors force. While that was going on, Ras was working up the courage to implement his most plausible plan to see whether Ruder really was a traitor. He went to one of the lounges in the dormitory complex and met Viola and Charlotte at a pre-set place and time, and was glad to see that both girls were on time.

"Well, it looks like we'll be putting heads together once again, Viola, Charlotte," Ras greeted her, sitting next to them on a couch. Outside the window, Tharneccha's chalky-white, rocky surface was unmoving, and thousands of stars glinted coldly in the black afternoon sky. The red sun burned to the north, but it provided little heat.

"Is that so, Ras?" Viola asked with a small smile.

"I just made up my mind," Ras said. "Listen: we're definitely going after Ruder. One way or another, we're going to stop him from destroying the Striking Tigers. We're going to try Officer Guntar's idea."

Ras looked directly into the eyes of Viola and Charlotte. "But I need to know first whether the two of you are ready."

"I certainly am," Viola said with a small laugh, breaking from Ras' grip. "While I'm still around the Tigers, I'm going to make sure that no traitor or anyone else tries to lay a finger on you." Charlotte nodded her agreement. "I'll do whatever you need me to, sir," she assured him.

"Good to know," Ras smiled. "I guess Officer Guntar was right. We're the best for the job. Who would guess that three kids would try anything like this? We have the skills necessary, and the will."

Viola reclined slightly on the couch. "What are we going to do?"

Ras leaned closer to her and Charlotte to explain it to them, whispering his plan to save the Striking Tigers.


	16. Chapter 16 A Little Plan

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 16: A Little Plan**

_**Striking Tiger base camp, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**March 1, 3065**_

"All right,looks like the escorting mission is well underway, sir," Charlotte reported to Ras from her helmet comm. Ras was in his _Mad Cat, _and looked out his cockpit glass to see Charlotte's lumbering _BattleMaster _walking along with him. Both 'mechs were escorting a transport truck across Tharneccha's silent, airless surface. The truck's wheels and the _BattleMaster's_ feet kicked up a lot of dust, making their presence rather obvious, but hopefully, no one would care what they were doing.

After watching the truck for a few seconds, Charlotte asked, "Um, sir? Are you sure that this mission has been authorized? Very sure?"

"Yes, Charlotte," Ras answered back with amused impatience. "Ruder knows that he has several important people to meet in this truck, but he doesn't know that Viola is among them with some data-gathering equipment on hand. With any luck, Viola will be back with the evidence of his double-agent nature, if there is any. I did a fine job convincing his men to let you and I escort the truck. I don't want anyone else covering Viola's back."

"Sounds good, sir. Sorry about questioning you, I'm just nervous," Charlotte responded with a small laugh. Ras' heart thumping as he looked back out the window at the tiny convoy. In fact, he and Viola had arranged to make sure the convoy would maximize their chances of uncovering any information linking Ruder to the Davions. Ras and Charlotte would cover her while she found an excuse to view Ruder's private files, and the convoy would be back at the main base without anyone being the wiser. Viola was a crafty one; once there, she'd get to Ruder's private quarters and find the data she sought, proving that he was Victor Davion's agent hell-bent on destroying the Striking Tigers.

_Please, oh please let this little plan work, _Ras fervently thought to no one in particular.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Command facility, Striking Tiger base camp, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**March 1, 3065**_

Kommandant Daniel Ruder clasped his hands behind his back as he stood before the wide window in his office, his eyes on the desolate Tharneccha landscape. Not even the burning red star in the sky could cast much warmth or light to this world, but it certainly tried, just as the Striking Tigers would try to resist their doom on this arid world, and fail. A small smile crept across Ruder's face as he reflected that his moment of glory was at hand. The 1st Archon Warrior Legion would be destroyed, yes, but more importantly, so would the Striking Tigers. All it would take was one misguided assault on the main Davion base to ensure the Tigers' destruction. That would happen later in this operation, when the time was right.

"Sir? The convoy is almost here. Just a few more minutes," one of Ruder's officers reported, entering the room. The door automatically locked behind him.

"I see," Ruder commented.

"Sir?" the officer repeated uncertainly.

Ruder turned around. "Pardon me. Tell the nearby Davion strike force to take that convoy down. They'll make it look like an ordinary raid, but that little convoy is the main objective."

"At once, sir. None will survive," the officer saluted with a wicked grin, then used a pass-code to exit the room and arrange the deaths of the Tigers outside.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Striking Tiger base camp, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**March 1, 3065**_

"Nothing on sensors, sir," Charlotte reported, looking this way and that on her BattleMaster to look at the lifeless surface of Tharneccha. Ras' radar didn't pick anything up either, but he was being as vigilant as Charlotte was. The command facility was drawing near, offering an end to this short but tense escort mission. Ras exhaled and twiddled with one of the controls of his 'mech, when an alert blared in his cockpit and practically made him jump out of his skin.

"Alert! We are under attack! All hands to your battle stations. The Davions are making a raid! Alert! This is not a drill!"

"Oh, this is just great," Ras grumbled, feeling a sinking sensation. Where was the attack coming from? He wouldn't be able to hear Battlemech footsteps or the clatter of ballistic rounds on this airless world. His fears were worsened when he tried to contact Ruder but got nothing but static.

_I swear, all Ruder ever sends is static when the fighting starts! _Ras cursed, then an idea came to him. _Wait. During all my battles against the Davions, and even against the Jade Falcons, Ruder goes out of communication periodically. I thought it was enemy jamming, but... if he's the traitor, what if he's using that time to transmit strategic information to the enemy? If I could intercept those communications as proof... _he relayed his thoughts to Charlotte.

"That sounds likely, sir, but I don't know how we'd intercept that kind of thing," she said. "I mean, Ruder is bound to use heavy encryption, right?"

"Something like that, I imagine," Ras agreed. "But for now, we have to focus on getting this truck to the command facility before the Davions find us on their raid."

It was as though the Davions were reading Ras' mind; his sensors alerted him of damage to his right arm and torso, his armor growing soft and hot from the enemy's attack. Ras veered off-course and swiveled on his torso to meet the threat, and saw a stark-white _Uziel _'mech racing toward him, obviously using passive radar mode to mask its approach. The large pulse laser in the 'mech's right arm sent countless red energy bolts at Ras' _Mad Cat_, melting the outer layers of armor on his right flank.

To counter this threat, Ras juked to the side, throwing off the _Uziel_'s aim. Charlotte lumbered forward to help her commander, and her blinding blue PPC bolt raced through the vacuum at the marauding _Uziel_. The nimble 'mech slipped past the PPC, allowing the bolt to sail past its right shoulder, but this gave Ras the chance he was waiting for. He stomped forward at half throttle and lined up his crosshairs, waiting for his dual LRM 20's to get a solid lock. The lock-on tone buzzed, making Ras grin as he unleashed both of his missile packs at the _Uziel_. His cockpit's air grew uncomfortably warm in response, but his numerous double heat sinks and the airless environment quickly chased off the warmth.

Meanwhile, the _Uziel_'s pilot was distracted by the PPC, but was able to notice the LRM's and at least try to avoid them. The missiles flew about 450 meters to reach their target, giving the _Uziel _time to take a step to the side and twist on its torso to let half of the missiles go by. The pilot wasn't able to avoid all the missiles, though, and a handful of LRM's exploded silently on the 50-ton 'mech's right torso, sending shards of armor flying slowly through the vacuum. The 'mech staggered away, smoke pouring from the exposed inner machinery.

"He's open! Fry his innards!" Ras cried to Charlotte, and she needed no more convincing. She steered her _BattleMaster _forward, the 85-ton monster kicking up chalky-white dust under its huge feet as it bore down on its wounded prey. The wounded _Uziel _still had some fight in it, however, and lined up its weapons on the approaching _BattleMaster_. Its right arm flared yellow light as its LB-2X fired, and six SRM's flew from the _Uziel_'s center torso-mounted launcher. Charlotte's 'mech twitched as the ballistics and missiles chewed on its center torso, but the assault 'mech's thick armor refused to yield just yet.

To finish the job, Charlotte triggered four of her six medium lasers, and four vivid red beams arced through the vacuum at the _Uziel_'s exposed inner machinery. One laser hit, melting a glowing hole in the 'mech's insides. The second laser hit the _Uziel_'s center torso, doing minor damage, and the last two missed.

"That wasn't much," Charlotte complained, but she spoke too soon. Her first laser had apparently seared the _Uziel_'s LB-2X ammunition bins, because a rapid string of minor explosions washed through the 'mech's right torso, crumpling its inner structure and making its remaining torso armor buckle dangerously. The LB-2X went offline, but amazingly, the _Uziel_ still hung on. Its SRM 6, large pulse laser, and ER medium laser all fired at the 'mech's two enemies.

Ras took the ER medium laser to his left torso, but the large pulse lasers flew harmlessly past him. Charlotte took another SRM 6 hit, this time to her right torso. Deciding that enough was enough, Ras moved forward to fire up his fearsome ER large lasers, but more combatants entered the battle before he could fire.

"Not so easy, Tigers," an unfamiliar voice leered in Ras' comm, and he saw an LRM flight headed right for him. Ras yelped and moved to dodge, allowing the LRM's to sail past. The _Uziel _hadn't fired that; who did? Ras looked intently out his cockpit, trying to get a visual on his foe. He could see lasers and missiles racing around in other parts of the base, proof of the raid taking place, but no one seemed to be looking at Ras to fire those LRM's. Then, he found it: a gray _Longbow _was standing in the background, its missile pod-arms raised to fire again.

"I'm taking on that _Longbow _over there," Ras told his Lancemate, stomping forward. "Finish that _Uziel_, Charlotte. Hang tight for reinforcements. There's bound to be somebody willing to help us."

"Yes, sir," Charlotte consented, pursuing the _Uziel _once again. Ras, meanwhile, pushed his 'mech up to full speed, running after the _Longbow_. He lined up his LRM's to fire, just like with the _Uziel_. Ras was defied once again as two hostile _Goblin_ tanks approached to defend their _Longbow _master. Both tanks triggered their large lasers, forcing Ras to abort his LRM attack and focus on evading the lasers instead. Despite his efforts, a large laser grazed his right leg, but he didn't fall over from that.

The _Longbow _took its chance to fire its whole missile payload, two LRM 20's and two LRM 5's. Ras prepared for the worst, but to his astonishment, the missiles weren't for him: they raced past and chased after a different target. _Is he trying to take down Charlotte? _Ras took a risk and turned to watch the LRM's, but they flew past Charlotte's _BattleMaster _and hounded after a smaller target, the transport truck that had Viola in it.

The missiles went everywhere. There were fifty of them, and some merely exploded on the rocky ground around the truck, making the ground shudder. Others rocketed over the truck's roof, while the last few blasted into the truck itself and sent it tumbling away, on fire.

_No! Viola's in there! _Ras lamented, terror clutching at his throat. _No, she can't be... there's bound to be systems in that truck in case of emergency. Come on, everyone, survive... _The _Longbow _tentatively stepped forward to assess the damage, protected by the two _Goblin_ tanks. Those tanks flitted around, throwing their large lasers at Ras to harass him while the _Longbow _prepared its next missile flight. Ras wouldn't have it; he backed up and let his crosshair chase a _Goblin_, then he pressed his thumbs on the triggers to send two ER large lasers at the tank. His aim was true: the twin green beams carved the 45-ton tank to pieces, making the glowing, charred chunks tumble forward from the tank's momentum. The other _Goblin_ veered away, afraid to meet the same fate as its companion. Instead, it let the _Longbow _hit Ras' flank with two LRM 5's, chipping away at his torso armor and shuddering his 'mech.

Determined to keep the pressure on the Davions, Ras throttled after the huge _Longbow_, lining up his LRM 20's once again. Only 380 meters separated the two 'mechs, making LRM's usable but difficult to dodge. Ras got a solid lock and fired his two missile packs, firing first the right one, then the left.

The _Longbow _pilot must have maintained his lock from the LRM 5's, because he was able to fire back instantly. His own two LRM 20's raced after Ras, streaking past Ras' LRM's at the _Mad Cat_. The LRM duel took a toll on both 'mechs: Ras cried out and hung on for dear life as forty LRM's raged against his 'mech like a hurricane, blowing up his armor and threatening to shatter his internal structures, too. His armor tracker reported orange for the center torso, right yellow for the left, and orange for the left. Fortunately, none of his critical systems or weapons were destroyed, but another full-on LRM barrage like this could do the job.

Ras pushed his _Mad Cat _out of the smoke cloud to check on the _Longbow_. The 85-tonner had gotten clear of its smoke clouds, but Ras grinned as he saw the exposed metal bones and tattered myomer muscles on the 'mech's left leg. All of the armor on that leg was gone, and the already slow _Longbow _was now walking at an awkward limp, making at an easy target, but a target that could still fire. Its torso armor was damaged, but all of its weapons were still online, giving the wounded 'mech a strong bite.

"Intern Farlow! Do you read me? Do you copy?" the Alpha Company Commander barked impatiently into Ras' comm. "Come on, Farlow!"

"I read you, sir!" Ras yelped, alarmed at his officer's tone.

"Finally. Something is jamming all our communications. Everyone is running blind out there," the Commander growled. "Your escort mission is not to be aborted. Weren't you almost to the destination?"

Ras' stomach lurched. "I got close, sir, but the truck took a hit and is badly damaged. I'm under fire from a Davion squad intent on taking out the truck." He described the Davion force's makeup and how well he and Charlotte were fighting back. The _Uziel _had been destroyed by now.

"I see," the Commander said heavily. "We're pushing the Davions back, but damn, they fight well! Finish your battle, Farlow, and guard the truck until help arrives. Do you need any reinforcements?"

"No, sir. I have this under control," Ras promised him, and the Commander cut the link. Ras turned back to the injured _Longbow_, trying to decide how to hit it without taking another heavy LRM volley. He would need Charlotte's help. "Get over here, Charlotte. This _Longbow _has some fight left in him. Watch out for that _Goblin_, too."

"Understood. I'm on my way." Ras couldn't hear the footsteps of the approaching _BattleMaster_, but he knew that his Lancemate was coming to his aid as fast as she could. Ras backed up a little, trying to keep tabs on both the _Goblin_ and the _Longbow_. The enemy 'mech sent two medium lasers bolts at him, making Ras flinch as the lasers singed his center torso armor. He was tempted to fire back, but got the feeling that it was a trap. Instead, he ran forward in a zig-zag pattern, and a flight of LRM's from the _Longbow _raced through the space Ras had been occupying a few seconds earlier, as well as the _Goblin_'s vivid-red large laser.

Charlotte arrived and threw her PPC at the _Longbow_, smashing its center torso with the hard-hitting blue bolt. The 'mech staggered back, but before Charlotte could fire anything else, a cloud of LRM's streaked through the vacuum and blasted apart her _BattleMaster_'s torso, making it nearly fall over as pieces of armor flew away. "What in –?" Charlotte yelped. The _Longbow _hadn't fired those missiles, so who did? Not the _Goblin_, certainly. Then, Ras saw the instigator: yet another Davion warrior had arrived, a _Glory_ Heavy Fire Support Vehicle. Ras' stomach clenched in dread: this treaded monster weighed as much as the _Longbow _did, and had weapons better-suited for direct combat. Its huge turret was made up of multiple barrels, a Rotary Autocannon 5 weapon. One LRM 15 launcher was on either side of the turret, and two medium lasers at the front of the vehicle rounded out the design.

Not a welcome sight for a wounded _Mad Cat._

"Don't give them a chance to flank you!" Ras warned Charlotte, not wanting to know how it would feel to take all those LRM's onto his damaged 'mech. He moved his 'mech back toward Charlotte, trying to keep the _Longbow _between him and the _Glory _to minimize how much fire he took at once. Charlotte got the message, and stuck close to Ras for the same reason. Not the be outdone, the _Longbow _and _Goblin _scooted to the side, keeping their crosshairs on the Tigers while giving the _Glory _a clear line of sight.

Then, the _Glory _go to work. The vehicle was a slow mover, but was within range to unleash its considerable firepower. The _Glory _rolled forward on its treads, getting its multi-barrel cannon up to its full speed. Seconds later, the turret flared yellow light like a strobe light as its Autocannon rounds fired at hyper speed, silent but vicious in this environment. Ras twisted on his torso and ran sideways at top speed to avoid the ballistics, lining up his missile launchers on the _Glory. _Taking her cue, Charlotte first impeded the _Goblin _with an SRM 6 volley, then fired her PPC and all six medium lasers at the _Longbow_, trading a high heat spike for huge damage as Ras fired his LRM 20's at the _Glory._

The _Glory _put up a better fight than its 'mech companion did. The vehicle scooted backwards, avoiding most of the LRM's that Ras sent at it. Some of Ras' LRM's exploded on the _Glory_'s nose, disabling one of its medium lasers. However, the vehicle was still in good condition, and threw its Artemis-guided LRM 15's at Ras. The missiles raced past Ras, but the _Glory _kept up the vicious assault. It turned its Rotary Autocannon 5 on the _Mad Cat _and spat out a stream of ballistics, chewing at Ras' armor from head to toe. Ras winced as his _Mad Cat _sustained increasing damage all over, his armor getting torn and dented under the assault. Eager to pay the _Glory _back, he triggered his two ER large lasers and his medium pulse laser, scorching the sluggish _Glory_'s side armor.

Finally, the _Glory _scooted back, holding its fire as it tried to escape Ras' energy assault. The _Longbow _came to the aid, launching its LRM 5's at Ras. The 'mech was overstepping its boundary, however. The LRM's missed, and now the battle-damaged _Longbow _took an SRM 6 and PPC to the arm from Charlotte, blasting off its right arm. The loss of weight combined with the damaged leg was too much for the _Longbow_'s gyro, and the huge 'mech fell flat on its face, thumping silently on Tharneccha's rocky surface with a puff of white dust.

_That just made the _Glory_ mad, _Ras thought with nervous humor, watching the _Glory _race forward at top speed to help the _Longbow _out. The _Goblin _was now destroyed, but the _Glory _was worth at least five _Goblin _tanks. Charlotte had moved forward to finish off the _Longbow_, but her _BattleMaster _shuddered under a volley of Autocannon rounds from the _Glory_, her torso armor starting to breach and buckle under the pressure. Sparks and fire flew from the wounds, threatening the machine.

"Charlotte!" Ras hurried over to help, but the rugged _BattleMaster _and its pilot could hold their own.

"Watch yourself, sir. That _Glory_..." Charlotte warned her Lance Leader, and Ras turned to see the 85-ton treaded vehicle take aim with its LRM's. Ras didn't give it the chance: adrenaline enhancing his aim, he triggered his twin ER large lasers and ER medium lasers, flushing half his coolant a second later. His fierce laser barrage completely blasted off the left LRM 15 on the _Glory_, and the lasers also jammed the Rotary Autocannon 5. The right LRM 15 was still able to fire, slamming Ras with fifteen warheads that sent him staggering back, his torso armor nearly gone now.

_Not so fast, pal, _Ras glowered, and he lined up his LRM 20's to finish the job. Both missile flights connected with the injured _Glory_, silently blasting it to flaming pieces that scattered across the ground. The lack of air made the flames quickly die down, but the_ Glory _was destroyed in any case.

Relieved at the absence of such a dangerous vehicle, Ras turned back to the downed _Longbow_, and watched Charlotte finish the job. Stepping on the immobilized _Goblin_, she did an alpha-strike and blasted the maimed _Longbow _to pieces, signaling an end to this skirmish. The _Longbow_'s pilot ejected just in time, and the ejector pod bounced across the surface a few times until it settled at Charlotte's feet.

"Great going," Ras complimented his Lancemate, unable to help a smile.

"It was nothing, sir," Charlotte said bashfully. Several other Alpha Company 'mechs arrived on the scene, but the _Black Knights _had no targets to vanquish here.

"Got 'em all?" one of the Tigers asked.

"Yeah. I'm reporting in now," Ras said, tapping into the comm to reach the Alpha Company Commander. As soon as Ras reported his victory, he found out that the Davion raid had been chased off completely, and everyone was returning to their posts. Ras was grateful for the good news, but there were still problems at hand. Ruder was still running free under no suspicion, and the truck with Viola in it had been destroyed. All Ras could do was hope that the rescue team could bring back everyone alive, and that the captured _Longbow _pilot could provide some information.


	17. Chapter 17 Try Again

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 17: Try Again**

_**Infirmary, Striking Tiger base camp, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**March 6, 3065**_

"Yes, visiting hours are still in effect, Intern Farlow," one of the infirmary wardens told Ras when he asked to see a certain patient. Ras and Charlotte were in the lobby of the infirmary structure in the Striking Tiger base camp, and although several days had passed since the Davion raid, Ras' gut still churned with anxiety over a number of matters.

"Then I can go visit a patient?"

"Yes, intern," the warden said impatiently, then she forced a small smile. "Why so anxious?"

"One of my friends was hurt in the Davion raid, and I wanted to wait until she's in good enough condition for visitors," Ras explained. "Viola Lucha, that's her name."

The warden checked her clipboard. "Yes, miss Lucha is accepting visitors. Third floor, room 304."

Ras nodded and headed toward the elevator doors with Charlotte. "Thank you." The elevator slid up to the third floor, and the pair advanced down the crowded hallway to room 304 and knocked on the door. A nurse let them in, and Ras and Charlotte stopped when he saw Viola lying in her hospital bed. Not even the blue and white covers could hide the grievous burns and injuries she had sustained from the Davion raid. Ras vividly recalled the transport truck being blasted apart by missiles, and felt a thrill of good fortune that Viola had survived and been extracted. According to reports, only she and one other person out of eight had survived.

"Oh. H-hi, Ras, Charlotte," Viola said in a slight wheeze, raising her hand in welcome. Ras made a small smile and pulled up a chair to speak with her. The nurse, her work done for now, exited the room, reminding Viola to take a certain medication in half an hour to help speed up her burn recovery.

"Hey, Viola," Ras said, lowering his voice for her sake. "I, um..."

Viola swatted his arm with a smile. "Come on, I'm not dying. Perk up! I'm glad to see you both here."

"Y-yeah," Ras said with a small laugh, feeling silly. Charlotte gave him an encouraging punch on the arm as she greeted Viola, too.

"Don't worry about it. I hear that you guys gave the Davions a good whipping during their raid," Viola laughed, then held herself back to avoid aggravating her wounds. She coughed.

"I did what I could," Ras admitted, recalling his failure to stop the _Longbow _from blasting apart the truck with its missiles. "But I -"

"But you're not going to blame yourself," Viola said sternly, pointing up at Ras. She looked a little different with her glasses off, but her sharp eyes were the same. "Don't do it, Ras. You did everything you could. No one expected that raid. It was quite sudden."

Ras shrugged. "Plus it doesn't help that I couldn't hear the missiles of footsteps at the start."

"That's a vacuum for you," Charlotte commented.

"Uh-huh," Viola nodded, and Ras couldn't help a question. "What are we going to do now for the plan to uncover Ruder? Our plan was foiled. He may have been on to us, with that hit squad attacking the truck and Charlotte and I."

Viola looked impressed. "Yes, that's what I was thinking too. We underestimated him, and he snared us before we could get anything done. Or, he didn't know, and happened to neutralize our plan anyway."

"But what of our plan? If Ruder was indeed on to us, then he might not accept any more visitors for the rest of the operation, or ever." Ras felt helpless.

Viola sat up, looking eager to help out. "How about intercepting comms?"

"I thought of that during the mission," Ras told her, "and Charlotte and I talked that idea after the mission, but I don't see how we can do it."

"Ruder is bound to use heavy encryption. He's a sneaky one, as we can all attest to," Charlotte added.

Viola's eyes blazed. "What if I told you that I had a way around that?"

To this, Ras reeled back, sputtering, "What? That easy?"

"N-not easy, no," Viola choked, coughing again. She wiped her mouth. "Sorry. But yes, there's a way. Over the months, my peers and I have started to see a pattern between Ruder's normal communication and Davion encryption, and we found a link. Using that link, I worked on my own to try and detect any communication Ruder makes while his comm goes to static in battle. It happened on the planet before this one quite often, and I bet it happened here too, right?"

"That's right. When the Davions came in, all I got from Ruder's comm was static." After Mulashi and before Tharneccha, Ruder had yet again gone out of radio contact while the bullets were flying. Ras was grateful for this chance Viola was offering. _Whoa, Viola really does have a way around this! She's amazing!_

"So," Viola said, gaining momentum as she rubbed her hands together, "I have created a component that can intercept Ruder's secret communications and decode them. I want to have it installed on your Battlemech."

Ras reeled again. "M-my 'mech?" he pointed at himself as Viola smiled and nodded. "I-I barely even understand how this works."

"I explained this in simple terms. Not that you're dumb, just not an intelligence officer like I am," Viola teased him. "All three of us are in this mission together, Ras. I'm doing my part, and you're not afraid to do your part, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," Ras puffed out his chest, unable to help himself. "I'm not your boss. I just don't want to drag you into anything you don't like." Charlotte nodded her agreement.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to help save the Striking Tigers from a double agent's hand," Viola said firmly, looking right into Ras' eyes with her amber ones. "Don't worry about me, Ras. Worry about getting this mission done. And if you're the Ras I know, you'll do just that, no matter what." She smiled widely.

"Well, then I just need to know a little more about this communication decoder," Ras said, and he and Charlotte leaned closer to listen. "We're going to try again with the plan."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Wastelands, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**March 15, 3065**_

"Listen well, Alpha Company. I'm going over this one more time," the Alpha Company Commander gruffly told his twelve warriors out on the Tharneccha wasteland. There seemed to be nothing here except rocks, chalky white dust, and the dull red midday sun overhead. "We, the Striking Tigers, will make the first thrust against the Davions to soften them up for the 1st Archon Warrior Legion. We're going to pounce first, hard, and with deadly results! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" the warriors barked. Ras tightened his grip on the joysticks in his repaired _Mad Cat_'s cockpit, praying that he could both survive this mission and uncover Ruder as the traitor in a later mission. A lot was riding on this operation on Tharneccha.

"Okay, then," the Alpha Company Commander said, his white and blue _Hauptmann _lumbering forward with his warriors following. "The main Davion base is still several days away, and the Archon Warriors are making their way to it en masse. What the Tigers are going to do is flank the Davions' outer defense lines, taking out their turrets, supply depots, and LRM-toting 'mechs and vehicles. We will go in first, and then Beta and Delta Companies move in right after that to attack their own targets. Let the Tiger's claws draw the enemy's blood and feast on his flesh!"

The Tigers of Alpha Company repeated his chant, except for Ras and Viola because they found it kind of weird. The Alpha Company Commander was a fierce man, and Ras didn't entirely take after his commander's ways. _Still, I'll do everything he needs me to, though I hope I can find a chance to intercept one of Ruder's under-the-table messages to the Davions, too. I've got Viola's encryption device installed just fine, and it should do the trick. She and I have come a long way since we met at the Academy, haven't we?_

Ras led his Lance forward with the other two across Tharneccha's silent, dry surface, keeping an eye on his radar and on the stark terrain outside. He couldn't hear his 'mech's footsteps on the hard ground, but he could feel a gentle back-and-forth motion in his cockpit, the only real sensation available right now. Ras was almost eager for battle just to get away from the silent emptiness of this world, and his Alpha Company Commander found him battle soon enough.

"Halt," he ordered, as his bulky _Hauptmann _slowed to a halt near the top of a tall ridge of rocks, hiding the 'mech from anyone on the other side. Everyone else halted with him, keeping their formations in check as they all switched their radars to passive mode. Alpha Company had a peculiar tradition: this man was the Alpha Company Commander, but Alpha Company Commanders never were on a Lance, but acted as an auxiliary unit. Lance 1 was led by Henri DuMont, Lance 2 was led by the bizarre but talented Yarem Merchilla, and Lance 3 was led by Ras himself.

The Alpha Company Commander went on, "I'm sure you all can see it: a Davion garrison is right up ahead, only 600 meters away. Several medium and heavy 'mechs, plus support vehicles. This one of three outer garrisons of the Davion defense line, and the other two will be handled by Beta and Delta Companies. DuMont, Merchilla, Farlow, on my mark, get your men out there and use long-range fire to take the Davions by support. Get your short-range fighters close as fast as possible. Let them handle the softened-up defenders while the long-range fighters destroy the garrison's buildings. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Ras, Yarem Merchilla, and Henri DuMont barked in unison. With that, they crept their Lances forward, Ras ready to use his LRM's the first chance he got. He couldn't quite see the garrison yet, but he knew better than to hold back. So, he throttled up his _Mad Cat _to its best possible speed and cleared the top of the rock ridge, and at once dropped his crosshairs onto the enemy defenders.

There were at least ten of them out in the open, mostly _Uziels _and a few _Shootists _plus two _Templars. _There were also a few LRM turrets and pulse laser turrets, plus a roving Lance of _Goblin _tanks and a single _Glory _present, but Alpha Company had the element of surprise and a heavy long-range barrage to boot.

"Let's go! We'll crush 'em all!" Rick roared in delight as his silver _Zeus _took aim with its PPC at the unsuspecting defenders.

"Be quiet, Rick," Henri DuMont admonished his subordinate, not unkindly. The Frenchman rarely raised his voice or got angry, but he was adept at commanding brash warriors like Rick. In any case, the numerous _Black Knights _of Alpha Company charged forth and opened fire with their PPCs, the numerous blue bolts racing across the vacuum to wash over the defenders. Ras lined up his twin LRM 20's and opened fire, watching his missiles streak across the terrain and explode silently on a _Templar _and the wall of the garrison's 'mech bay. The _Templar _staggered from the missiles, then was nearly knocked backwards from a PPC slamming into its gut.

The _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance got the order to run forward and take on a battle-damaged _Uziel _with Charlotte acting as backup. The_ Uziel _barely recovered from a PPC before it saw the Striking Tiger _Rifleman _charging at it, opening fire with its Autocannon 5's and large lasers. The _Uziel _buckled under the pressure, until it juked to the side and fired its SRM 6 and large pulse laser. The _Rifleman _dodged these attacks, but took fire from a _Shootist_'s Autocannon 10, the ballistics tearing gashes into its torso armor and throwing it off-balance.

The _Uziel _took this chance to fire its LB-2X and medium laser, adding more damage to the _Rifleman. _Charlotte came forward and slugged the _Uziel _with her PPC and SRM 6, driving it to critical levels of damage. Skittering away from the _Shootist_'s second Autocannon attack, the _Rifleman _fired its Autocannons and medium lasers to the _Uziel_, sending the 'mech falling over in flaming pieces.

"There we go," the _Rifleman _pilot said with grim satisfaction. Meanwhile, the assault on the garrison kept up its momentum, pushing back the defending 'mechs and damaging the Davion support vehicles and turrets. Some of the Tigers were starting to take heavy damage, but they took down another Davion 'mech and blew apart two turrets and a _Goblin _tank, limiting the strength of the Davion defense. The Alpha Company Commander lumbered forward to aid his Company, his gray _Hauptmann _lining up its LB-20X. The monstrous gun lit up with a stutter of yellow light, and the cluster rounds flashed through the vacuum to obliterate an injured _Shootist_, blasting the Davion 'mech to pieces.

"Keep it up!" the Alpha Company Commander growled, pushing his Tigers further. Ras was only to happy to help, but a nearby large pulse laser turret was doing a fine job supporting a _Templar_. The 'mech used the turret as backup to punish Ras with its heavy assault of lasers, both pulse and normal type. Ras was able to evade most of the lasers, but he started to take some hits and couldn't fire back. Then, Lance 1 came by, and Rick's unmistakable _Zeus _came over to help.

"Hang on, Ras," the brash warrior promised as his _Zeus _flung its MRM's at the _Templar, _throwing off its aim and pushing it back. Its right torso armor was chipped and twisted from the missiles, but the 'mech was far from dead.

"Should have known," Ras grinned as he took this chance to fire back. The turret fired its large pulse lasers at Rick, forcing him to start dodging until the _Templar_'s Gauss Rifle slammed into the _Zeus' _leg, making the 'mech stagger. Gritting his teeth, Ras squeezed his triggers to melt the _Templar_'s torso with his twin ER large lasers. The 'mech buckled from the hot attack, its molten armor dripping like a thick ooze. Rick got his 'mech back into the action and slugged the _Templar_'s ravaged torso with his PPC, breaking into its inner systems. "Thanks, Ras, but I've got this," Rick assured his fellow warrior.

The turret washed Rick's 'mech's legs with its laser bolts, making him twitch. Ras took his chance to back up and aim his crosshair past the Templar, then fire his LRM 20 at the turret, blasting it to pieces. "Come on, Rick. Accept some help," Ras told him.

"Well... yeah. You're the one who survived Mulashi against the Jade Falcons, after all," Rick said, sounding excited. "You ready to kick some Davion ass, Farlow?"

"You read my mind, Rick."

Ras backed up his _Mad Cat _until his 'mech's back was pressed against Rick's _Zeus_' back with a metallic thump, both 'mechs standing back to back and covering each other's sixes. Rick's PPC, medium X-pulse lasers, and MRM 30 combined with Ras' LRMs and ER laser suite to stab the Davion 'mechs with withering firepower, discouraging any of the enemy 'mechs from getting close. The other Striking Tigers of Alpha Company landed serious damage on the Davion garrison's buildings, but their progress was halted when Davion reinforcements arrived, over two dozen new 'mechs hurrying across the dusty planet surface to cut off the Striking Tiger attack.

"Enemy reinforcements! Redirect your fire!" the Alpha Company Commander barked, turning his bulky _Hauptmann _witness the vengeful newcomers. The stark environment glowed green as his ER large lasers flared up, stabbing twin energy bolts at the Davion force's ranks. One of the lasers singed the shoulder of an incoming _Centurion_, melting its armor and making smoke rise form the wound. In revenge, the leader of the Davion forces, a refitted Clan _Daishi_, hurled its LRM 10 and ER large lasers at the _Hauptmann_, which were narrowly dodged.

"Looks like the party reached its second phase, huh?" Rick exclaimed, eager to have a shot at more Davions. "Look at that, Ras! A _Daishi_! Did you see any on Mulashi, with the Jade Falcons?"

"The only Falcon 'mech I paid attention to was Rigel Malthus' _Thor_," Ras admitted, turning his _Mad Cat _to face the newcomers while keeping his back to Rick's 'mech. "Now shut up and do what you do best."

"But of course."

Most of the Davion 'mechs emphasized speed, racing ahead and showering Alpha Company in a heavy storm of lasers, ballistics, and missiles. The Striking Tigers lashed out, their _Black Knights _scorching the Davions with their lasers and PPCs, sending several Davion medium 'mechs crashing silently to the rocky surface as charred wreckage. Ras and Rick managed to find themselves in the middle of the battle, striking out against random Davion 'mechs with their persistent laser fire, enjoying the advantage of not having to rely too heavily on ammunition. Rick's marksmanship was the same as Ras remembered it, with his _Zeus_' PPC and MRM 30 catching fast-moving Davions at the last second but inflicting major damage. Ras pushed himself to keep up, his thumbs growing tired as he kept pressing his triggers to fire lasers at the Davion 'mechs and score hit after hit. The heat in his cockpit fluctuated between cool and boiling as his lasers and double heat sinks fought over the temperature levels.

Ras swung his 'mech's right arm to the side, catching a Davion _Grasshopper _on the arm. His ER large and medium laser blazed onto the enemy 'mech's elbow, searing off the arm from the elbow down. The smoking, severed chunk tumbled to the rocky ground and the _Grasshopper _stumbled from the awkward change in mass balance, but hardly any Striking Tigers were able to pounce on the injured 'mech. Ras felt a thrill of fear as he saw why: although Alpha Company was fighting hard, all of the Tiger 'mechs were badly damaged and overheating, and the pilots were getting tired from fighting numerically superior Davion 'mechs. Three of the Tigers had fallen, ejecting into Tharneccha's vacuum in their ejector pods. The remaining 'mechs were as weary as their pilots, unable to keep up with the fresh Davions.

The state of Ras' _Mad Cat _reflected the status of his Company. Ras felt stifled and sweaty from the intense heat in his cockpit, his array of double heat sinks unable to keep up with his desperate, all-out laser barrage. His torso armor was twisted, melted, and charred, some of his delicate inner systems exposed and smoke pouring from the cracks. The right missile pod had gone offline from a searing PPC hit, the left leg was starting to malfunction, and the left arm was in danger of falling off. The on-board systems flickered on and off, struggling to provide Ras with updated information on the _Mad Cat_'s systems.

According to Ras' scans, Rick's _Zeus _was in slightly better condition, but couldn't take much more damage, either. Rick had long since run out of MRM 30 warheads, relying on his lasers and PPC to ward off the persistent Davions. Even then, he was running on fumes, too.

"Doing all right?" Ras gritted to Rick on the comm. He also requested a status update on his nearby Lance, and they weren't doing too well.

"I'm okay. Better to worry about your 'mech, Ras," Rick said snidely.

"What was that? You think I'm going down?"

In response, Rick's _Zeus _lurched forward and sent a PPC at a Davion _Uziel _that tried to attack Ras. The PPC bolt knocked back the 'mech, but it was able to slug Ras with its SRM 6, rattling his cockpit and maiming his little remaining armor. He forced himself to focus past the assault and send his ER large laser at the 'mech, forcing it back some more. Charlotte came forth, her medium lasers driving off the 'mech further.

"I think... we're deeper into the Davion horde than we're ready for," Rick observed nervously, watching the enemy 'mechs mass together to launch a final, finishing assault on the ragged Alpha Company. Ras braced himself for the worst, but new fire came from the east and hammered the Davions hard.

_Who...? _Ras wondered dimly, watching a number of new 'mechs charge onto the battlefield and push the Davions back with heavy fire. Then, he recognized the _Awesome _that was leading the new 'mech force: it belonged to Allison Skyllia, the commander of Beta Company.

"My Company completed its objective, and it looks like you Alphas need some help," Allison told all of Ras' company on the comm.

The Alpha Company Commander didn't respond, so Ras did instead. "Sir? What..."

"Well, Beta Company got the job done quick. It looks like the bulk of Davion forces were intended for this garrison, unluckily for you Alphas," Allison commented, not unkindly. "But either way, the Tigers will have their way. Where is your Company Commander, Farlow?"

"I don't... um..." Ras hesitated, looking about the battlefield for the Commander's _Hauptmann_, and his heart sank when he saw the 'mech's charred, broken remains. _He went down? I hope he had time to eject! _"It looks like he was destroyed, sir."

"Oh. I hope he ejected in time," Allison echoed Ras' thoughts. "Get back, Farlow. Heck, all of Alpha Company should get back. We don't need any more casualties today than we need."

"Agreed."

Ras was tempted to think of Allison as a savior angel as her bulky _Awesome _led her Beta Company forward to drive away Alpha Company's tormentors. Her three PPCs flashed through the air, striking down the marauding Davions and turning the tables on the desperate but soundless battlefield. Ras and Rick drew back, the former assembling his tattered Lance to stay out of trouble as Beta Company carried the day. By the time the guns fell silent, only Striking Tigers were still standing, and the Davion garrison was leveled. Ejector pods were collected and survivors were tallied, and it was figured that 6 of the 'mechs of Alpha Company were still standing, and 11 of the 13 Alpha Company warriors still lived. Two had died when they failed to eject in time, although the Alpha Company Commander was alive in his pod. Henri DuMont collected him in the hand of his _BattleMaster_.

Allison led the way back to Delta Company, and the re-assembled Striking Tigers Battalion made its way back to their base of operations, intent on resting and repairing before the final strike against the Davions.

"We'll have to be quick, though," Darchin Gulamar, the Delta Company Commander, commented from his _Black Knight_. "The longer we take to prepare, the longer the Davions will have to prepare their defense, you know?"

"Relax, Darchin," Allison responded energetically. "We'll be more than ready."

"Just make sure your Betas can keep up with Delta Company." there was a friendly smirk in Darchin's voice as his 'mech entered the 'mech hangar. "Got it?"

"Duh."

Ras slowly steered his _Mad Cat _into the 'mech hangar, his Lancemates following close behind. _Jeez, such familiarity between the commanders of the Striking Tigers! Well, we're all __kind of like a big family, except that the patriarch needs to be dealt with: Ruder._


	18. Chapter 18 A Tiger at Sword's Point

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 18: A Tiger at Sword's Point**

_**Wastelands, Tharneccha,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**April 12, 3065**_

The temporary new leader of Alpha Company, Henri DuMont, warily treaded across Tharneccha's rocky surface in his light gray _BattleMaster_. "Listen up, Alpha Lance. This is it: the success or failure of this operation rests on whether we and the 1st Archon Warrior Legion can destroy the Davion presence on Tharneccha today. It's all come down to this."

_Yes, today is going to be a big day, _Ras thought jokingly, his _Mad Cat _keeping pace with the rest of Alpha Company as a Company of _Rapier _aerospace fighters from the Warrior Legion flew silently overhead, racing past the Tigers high overhead in the general direction of the Davion main base of operations. Lances of _Rapiers _and other aerospace fighters zoomed through the vacuum in a broad strip, intending to heavily strafe the Davions before the Battlemechs and support vehicles came in. The earlier Striking Tigers raids had destroyed many of the Davions' outlying aerospace hangars, crippling their aerial defenses quite a bit for this battle. With such air superiority, the 1st Archon Warrior Legion and Striking Tigers would almost certainly carry the day, but only if they stayed sharp. The Davions outnumbered them and still had the home advantage.

"Striking Tigers Battalion, I want every officer to report in," Kommandant Daniel Ruder said smoothly but sharply from his midnight-black _Black Knight_ at the head of the battalion's formation.

"Temporary Alpha Company Commander Henri DuMont, reporting in. My Company is ready, sir," he stated on the comm.

"Beta Company Commander Allison Skyllia, reporting in. My Company is ready, sir."

"Delta Company Commander Darchin Gulamar, reporting in. My Company is ready, sir."

"Good," Ruder responded simply, his _Black Knight _nestled comfortably in his command Lance. "Now, the 1st Archon Warrior Legion will use its main force to attack the front of the Davion base of operations. Some of their forces will break off to the right, and we're going to hit the Davions from the left. We'll have heavy air support and vehicle support as well, but don't get soft out there. Follow my command and that of your Company Commanders at all times! We're going to be tigers at the point of the Davion sword, to stay alert!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone reported, and Ruder was satisfied. As he moved his Lance forward, Ras scanned Ruder's ominous-looking _Black Knight_. The 'mech was the standard 'mech of the Striking Tigers Battalion, but it had a lot of electronics equipment packed in its 75-ton frame, including a communications system that had modifications in it that Ras' scanners couldn't identify. Ras' gut squirmed as he looked over the readings. _I guess that's proof that Ruder really is up to something! He's covering himself by showing up for the battle, but I'm not falling for that. I've got Viola's encryption device online and ready to go. I'll just have to make it through the battle and wait for the right time, whenever that'll be. I think I..._

He was interrupted by Henri's voice. "Lance Leader Farlow, you're drifting."

"I – sorry, sir," Ras yelped, aware that he had been drifting to the right as he got lost in thought about exposing Ruder. He fiddled with the controls, gently pushing his joysticks to the side to guide his _Mad Cat _back into line. To the right, Ras could see the assembled Warrior Legion, the Regiment's 'mechs painted silver, blue, and yellow. He lost sight of them as the Striking Tigers dipped into a wide but shallow valley, hiding the view of everything except for the starry sky until the Tigers came up on the valley's other side. By now, the aerospace fighters were starting to strafe the distant Davion defense lines, and Ras could see flickers of bright light from lasers, PPCs, and missile explosions far ahead. Ras felt comforted by the sight, and by the flight commanders' reports of a flawless initial assault. Then...

"Multiple hostiles inbound! Aerospace fighters, multiple Lances!" crackled the startled voice of one Warrior Legion aerospace fighter commander.

"Weren't their auxiliary hangars destroyed? There shouldn't be this many!"

"I read more hostile Lances, at least ten of them out there! Abort the strafing run and engage hostile aerospace fighters! Looks like our ground pounders will have to fight theirs without our support."

"Sir! Look!" Charlotte cried, as the dark sky ahead lit up with dozens of flashes of light like a fireworks display.

"Yes, I see it," Ras responded grimly. "The Davions had more birds than we thought. If I had to guess, the aerospace fighter hangars we destroyed were decoys."

"Striking Tigers Battalion! This is Colonel Schumann of the 1st Archon Warrior Legion! Do you copy?"

There was only static from Ruder's 'mech to respond to the Colonel's urgent voice, frustrating everyone who could hear. "Damn it, Kommandant Ruder, come in! Ugh. The Davions must be jamming us..."

Ras, however, had different ideas on what was going on. As Ruder's _Black Knight _fell into stubborn silence, Ras' radar beeped frantically as multiple new contacts popped up, at least a Company of Battlemechs and some support vehicles too. The group moved to flank the Striking Tigers on their way to the Davion base, intending to pin the Tigers against the main Davion force that was standing guard at the base. The 1st Archon Warrior Legion got into battle formation and engaged the Davions at large, exchanging fierce volleys of bright red lasers, clusters of missiles, and neon-blue PPCs. Unfortunately, the Striking Tigers couldn't handle the main-force Davions and this flanking maneuver at the same time, especially since more and more Davion ambushers powered up, perfectly positioned to intercept the Striking Tigers and destroy them.

"Just our luck!" Henri DuMont cursed as his _Battlemaster _punished a Davion _Quickdraw _with a well-placed PPC and two medium lasers to the torso. "This is really going to slow us down. Alpha Company, engage whatever Davion comes close! Don't hold anything back!"

"Roger that, sir," Ras responded quickly, anxious to help push back this new Davion threat. He could already see that this battle was favoring the Davions: the Warrior Legion's aerospace fighters couldn't help out the Lyran 'mechs because of the unexpectedly large Davion air force, and two, the Davions were perfectly positioned to intercept and destroy the Tigers, as though they knew exactly where and when the Tigers would strike, and in what force.

Ras glared at Ruder's darkly-painted _Black Knight_, furious at the warrior piloting it. _Traitors never win, Ruder, and I'm going to show you. I've got a trick of my own up my sleeve this time..._

Just to double-check, Ras tried to contact Ruder, and was met with a rush of garbled static and white noise in his ears. Shutting it off, Ras reached out with his right hand and tapped a few keys on his dashboard, switching Viola's device from stand-by to active mode. Making sure to stay back from the intense firefight taking shape, Ras started to scan the channels and communication codes that Viola had taught him, holding his breath in anticipation as he tried to find Ruder's signal and uncover his nefarious scheme. He grew frustrated as he continued to search, however, and it still didn't come up; Ruder's voice was nowhere to be found.

"Sir? I request fire support!" Charlotte prodded him on the comm, exchanging fire with a Davion _Victor._

Ras blinked. "My apologies. Here." Putting the Ruder-hunt on the back burner for now, Ras backed up several meters and lined up his crosshairs onto the chest of the marauding _Victor_, not wanting his Lancemates to take too much damage this early in the battle. Charlotte's _BattleMaster _slipped to the side and flared four medium lasers at the Davion 'mech, burning hot holes into the enemy 'mech's chest. Quick to strike back, the _Victor _triggered its own medium lasers and its SRM 4, hammering into Charlotte's chest and tearing into her armor. Just before the 80-tonner could fire up its fearsome Autocannon 20, Ras let loose with his LRM 20's, his forty missiles catching the _Victor _by surprise and swallowing it in a huge ball of fire and smoke. Charlotte edged away from the fire and shot her PPC into the flames, just for good measure.

When the smoke cleared, the _Victor _had been stripped to its metallic bones, its inner systems exposed except for a few scraps of leftover armor. Amazingly, the Davion 'mech was still running, determined to punish the Tigers. Its Autocannon 20 flashed its ballistic payload at the _Rifleman _on Ras' Lance, gashing the 'mech's armor with invisible claws.

"That's enough, Davion," the _Rifleman _pilot growled, then his twin large lasers burned into the tattered _Victor_'s exposed engine, triggering a ripple of crippling explosions in the large 'mechs exposed innards. Having no other choice, the pilot streaked into the sky in his ejector pod, leaving his doomed 'mech to crumple to the rocky ground in pieces.

"Thanks, guys, but I could have finished him," Charlotte told everyone, sounding a little disappointed that she couldn't get the kill.

"Eh, there'll be more, you know?" the _Rifleman _pilot told her, his 'mech running okay despite the nasty Autocannon hit it had taken to the torso.

"Keep tight, people," Ras crisply told his Lance, watching out for any other Davions that came close. The Davion flank attack was taking its toll, having taken down or damaged numerous Tiger 'mechs, but it was losing momentum and the Striking Tigers were starting to give more than they got. The Davions fell back and tightened their formations for safety, and Darchin Gulamar asked Ruder for any other directions. "Kommandant! Should we pursue them, or go after the objective?"

Ruder's response was unyielding static, making Gulamar growl the frustration that the entire Battalion felt. "He's still getting jammed! I don't believe it," Darchin muttered, then raised his voice. "Delta Company, take down a few more Davions, then we're going to find the jamming station that's bound to be around here."

"Roger that, sir," the Delta Company Lance Leaders agreed. Ras and the rest of Alpha and Delta Companies pushed the Davions back further, flushing as much coolant as they needed to punish the enemy with PPC and large laser assaults. Ras chose to hold back with his LRM's, because he would need them later in this heated battle. The 1st Archon Warrior Legion was holding its own against the main Davion force, but could gain very little ground without air superiority.

The Lyran _Rapiers _were still locked in a dance of death with Davion _Slayer _and _Corsair _wings. At random intervals, flaming fighters would fall from the battle like dead flies and crash silently onto the rocky ground, leaving behind long streaks of smoke. Ras shivered as he watched the vicious battle take place, grateful that he didn't have to take part. Aerospace fighters often had as many weapons as Battlemechs did, but moved really fast and could be sent crashing to the ground after only a few hits, making aerospace fights frantic and nerve-wracking.

"Alpha Company, move up," Henri DuMont ordered a few minutes later. "We're going to stay within safe range of the Warrior Legion if things get hairy again."

"Hey, that's what I was going to say," Allison Skyllia pouted, but nevertheless she ordered Beta Company to do much the same thing as Delta Company moved forward to find any Davion jamming stations. Both Alpha and Delta Companies made sure to provide fire support for Delta Company.

Ras looked over the damage his _Mad Cat _had taken. Fortunately, only a few stray shots had struck him, singing off some armor from his right leg, left arm, and center torso, but nothing critical just yet.

That changed when the Davions, as a whole, fell back and redoubled their effort to destroy the invading force.

"Watch your flanks!" Henri warned tightly as the Davions starting using cross-fire, giving the Tigers and Warrior Legion no chance to escape fire and regroup. Ruder was still out of contact, and Ras saw that Delta Company was caught by itself, unable to get support fire from the rest of the Tigers or Warrior Archon. Not for the first time, the Davions seemed to know exactly how to counter anything their enemies did, and this encouraged Ras to personally fall back and try again to expose Ruder. He turned his attention back to Viola's device, scanning through every comm channel it could pick up, regardless of reception quality or source. He found quite a few for the Warrior Archons and their aerospace fighters, and some for the Tigers, and even a few among the Davion Lances, but not Ruder. Ras frowned as he waded through several channels of static, but stopped on the last one, hearing a faint garble under the white noise – was it a voice?

Then, Ras realized that he had several of the device's settings wrong, and almost laughed out loud. He tweaked them, and then Ruder's voice came crisply into his ears, describing the movements and coordinates of the Warrior Archons and the Striking Tigers. The channel connected Ruder's 'mech to the Davion command center in their huge base's main building, direct proof that Ruder was collaborating with them! He sounded rather familiar with the Davion listeners, by the way he spoke.

_Quick! Now I've got to find a way to broadcast this to the Warrior Legion command, so they can deliver it to the higher-ups, _Ras hurried himself, not wanting to lose his chance. His 'mech suffered a few laser and missile strikes as he idled, but this was certainly worth the trouble. Anything the Davions dished out would be worth taking down Kommandant Daniel Ruder.

Except electronics-frying PPC bolts, that is.

Ras cried out as a pair of sizzling blue PPCs arced through the vacuum and washed over his bruised 'mech, pushing the 75-ton machine back and frying some of its torso armor into vapor. More importantly, his entire board of electronics went haywire, with the displays either flickering out, getting fuzzy and garbled, or bursting sparks and then going dark. Ras darted his gaze to Viola's device, and his heart sank when he saw that it had been fried, too.

Cursing his bad luck, Ras stepped forward a few paces, taking a second look at the tactical situation. The Lyran _Rapiers _were gaining the advantage over the Davion fighters, but weren't yet able to help the Lyran 'mechs. The Warrior Legion had brought the fight directly to the Davion base, but the defenders had disrupted the Legion's strategy and were slowly gaining the advantage, while the Striking Tigers were in a poor position to help. Every time the Lyrans tried to change tactics, the Davions were able to react to it well enough to counter it. Right now, the Davions split up their forces to once again pin the Tigers against the Warrior Legion, limiting freedom to move. Ruder's command Lance fell back, away from the danger as the rest of the Tigers were busy fighting a difficult battle against the Davions.

"Clear a path!" Darchin Gulamar barked on the comm. "Delta Company is coming back."

"Did you find any jamming stations?" Henri asked quickly.

"No! Not a damn one was found!" Darchin gritted back. "This can't be possible. Ruder's not getting jammed by the enemy force. Either something's wrong with his 'mech's systems, or I don't know what."

"Well, this has happened on every planet in this campaign," Henri said slowly, both he and Darchin working their way towards the truth. "We rooted out Officer Harlo as a Davion agent, but that hasn't changed a damn thing."

"The Lyran commanders think that Harlo was set up," Allison Skyllia added. "Kommandant Ruder! What is going on here? Are you there?"

There was a few seconds of static on the Kommandant's comm, then his voice burst through the static. "Company Commander Skyllia. What is it? I just now got your signal."

"There's something strange going on with our Battalion, sir," Allison glowered, not hiding her growing anger. Her _Awesome _had been swatting away small Davion 'mechs, and now broke away from the battle to approach Ruder's pitch-black _Black Knight_.

"Something wrong? Well, there was that double agent, Officer Harlo. It was a shame that the Davions had infiltrated us and caused us so much trouble," Ruder sighed, but Ras could tell that he was faking it. Allison could, too.

"Damn it, Ruder! I want to know what's going on! You seem to be jammed all the time, but there's no jamming device around here, and it's always you! Never us!" Allison growled, forgetting her place in her anger. Her silvery but battered _Awesome _took several ominous steps toward Ruder's 'mech, with fierce 'mech combat acting as a background.

Ruder snorted. "You're forgetting your place, Company Commander Skyllia! Don't you talk to me like that. Get back to the battle. There's nothing to worry about. We'll see this through, and take Tharneccha if you just cooperate with me!"

"I'm with her," Darchin Gulamar added, his light blue _Black Knight _joining Allison's _Awesome. _"I think you've been hiding something, Kommandant. Why don't you tell us?"

"Company Commander DuMont! Get these two back in line, now!" Ruder shrieked at Henri, but his tone made it abundantly clear that he was cornered. Allison hissed, "If you don't confess, Ruder, we'll expose your secrets ourselves. We tried playing nice, sir, but my Lance Leader Ras Farlow transmitted me some interesting data just now. It finished downloading, and I got a good listen."

_What, wh-what? _Ras thought nervously, confused. _I picked up Ruder's message and I know that he's a regular contact with some Davion officers, but... _he gave his ruined device another look, then realized that it had been set to "transmit data" to each of the Company Commanders, and apparently Henri and Darchin's 'mechs' comm systems had been garbled at the time, but Allison got the recording just fine. He felt silly. _How did I forget that part? I was so concerned trying to survive and find the data, I... oh, this is great. _A wide grin crossed his face.

"What data? Lance Leader Ras Farlow, what's the meaning of this?" Ruder demanded, his 'mech turning to face Ras' _Mad Cat_.

"If you have the data, I recommend you go ahead and play it, sir," Ras requested to Allison. She took her cue and replayed what Ras had heard for all of the Striking Tigers to hear, with Ruder's voice speaking on familiar terms with the Davion officers and giving away strategic information to them. In the recording, he even wished them the best of luck in "crushing every damn Lyran on this airless rock!"

Henri said "hmmmmmm" as he mused to himself, while Darchin made a victorious laugh and Allison declared, "Sounds like you really want us dead, huh, Davion?"

"N-no such thing!" Ruder yelped, panicking in the face of this overwhelming evidence. "R-Ras Farlow, what trick are you playing? That's not my voice! I said no such -"

"I recorded this just now," Ras told him. "That was you."

Darchin's _Black Knight _tromped closer to Ruder's. "So, Daniel Ruder, why don't I blast you out of your 'mech and drag you back to headquarters? It would be easier to question you there than here. And more fun."

"Get... get away!" Ruder barked, backing away from his Lancemates, his weapons raised. "Away, I say!"

"Sir? I don't think we should be defending you anymore," one of his Lancemates said, pointing his _Black Knight_'s guns at Ruder's 'mech. "You're no Striking Tiger, not at heart."

"Well... well done, little kittens," Ruder complimented the Tigers at large, dropping his facade at last. "But you won't be taking me today!"

A number of new contacts flashed to life on Ras' radar, a whole Company of Battlemechs that the IFF painted as Davion. Apparently, Ruder had kept a company nearby in shut-down in case anything went wrong, and now was the time to use them. The new 'mechs, which were assorted mediums and heavies, hurried across the chalky rocks toward the Striking Tiger Company Commanders and Ras. Ruder twisted on his torso and ran toward his reinforcements, firing back at his Lyran foes. One of his large lasers stabbed into Allison's _Awesome_, catching her by surprise and making her 'mech double over. Ruder's PPC struck a damaged leg on Darchin's _Black Knight_, knocking the 'mech over and leaving it exposed for the incoming company.

Ras flung his ER large lasers at the newcomers, melting the armor on the leg of an incoming _Catapult _and his other laser narrowly missing the arm of a _Thunderbolt_. He needed help; it was him and Darchin, Allison, and Henri plus Ruder's three former Lancemates against these 12, and the Lyran side was already battle-damaged. Ras backed out of the enemy's weapon range and called for his Lancemates to break away from the main battle and help out. Charlotte and the others promised to come, but to his surprise, Rick's _Zeus _split away from the main battle and came over to help.

"Mechwarrior McCaller?" Henri questioned his subordinate.

"I'm here to help, sir," Rick explained. "You're in danger, sir, you're outnumbered. Plus..." his _Zeus _turned to look at Ras' _Mad Cat_. "Farlow and I are friends and rivals, and I wouldn't want him to get all the glory."

"It's a wonder I still put up with you, but all right," Henri responded wryly. "Help us and your rival all you like."

Ras moved forward to help out Rick and the others, but Henri had other ideas. "Wait, Farlow. Your Battlemech is in the best condition out of all of ours. You should go after Ruder before he gets away! Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Ras gulped, feeling a great weight settle onto his shoulders. He had hoped that using the encryption device would be enough to settle the matter, but there was always one more fight waiting to happen. Ras' Lancemates arrived from the main battle, and he ordered them to help the others fight off Ruder's ambush Company while he went after Ruder personally. He throttled up his Madcat to 75% speed, intending to chase after Ruder but not get too close; at a certain range, Ras would be able to hit his nemesis with his LRM's and ER large lasers, while Ruder would be unable to hit back, a crucial advantage that Ras was determined to employ. Silently wishing his Lancemates the best as they started to exchange fire with the Davion Company, Ras stomped forward and twiddled his joysticks to guide his crosshair onto the back of Ruder's retreating _Black Knight_. Right now, Ruder's 75-tonner was undamaged, its smooth, black armor like that of an insect's carapace.

As soon as Ras got a missile lock, he squeezed his triggers and let both of his missile pods flare their contents at Ruder, shuddering the _Mad Cat _with the sheer force. An impressive cloud of missiles raged through the silent vacuum, headed toward the retreating _Black Knight _like a swarm of angry bees. Ras prepared to watch the _Black Knight _crumple apart from the fierce assault, but his heart sank when the missiles started to explode short of their target, detonating uselessly in the space close to the _Black Knight_. One by one, the LRM's were swatted down by some unseen force.

_What in the...? Oh! Wait! Ruder's packing some AMS's, I bet, _Ras figured, impressed and frustrated by the other's defense systems. There had to be at least two or three AMS's installed into that _Black Knight _to swat down so many of the LRM's. By the time the missile cloud fully reached the _Black Knight_, it seemed like just over half the missiles were still intact, and they lit up the 'mech as they exploded dutifully against its back armor, sending smoke and dark armor shards flying this way and that. The _Black Knight _staggered forward, fighting to keep steady against the kinetic force employed against it.

Ras felt a thrill upon seeing his missiles do their work, but Ruder's Company wouldn't let him off that easy. The surviving Davion 'mechs turned to throw potshots at the marauding _Mad Cat_, intent on protecting their agent. Ras resisted the temptation to fire back, instead keeping after the retreating Ruder. The Black Knight came to a halt and spun around, angrily bringing its impressive energy weapon battery to bear. It hurried forward at best possible speed, its pilot figuring out Ras' strategy of long-range barrages, and the Black Knight couldn't outrun the _Mad Cat_, so Ruder's best option was to get close and defeat Ras in combat.

"You did well to catch me, Ras Farlow! I never thought I'd be exposed at all, let alone by some intern Mechwarrior!" Ruder taunted him as he raced closer, closing the distance to just under 600 meters.

"I had some help, but thanks anyway!" Ras bit back, wondering if Ruder was just trying to distract him. As the other Tigers fought against the Davion Company, Ruder lined up his weapons and lit up the vacuum with a vivid red large laser. It was aimed right at Ras' left missile pod, possibly hoping for a crippling internal ammo explosion. Already experienced with the nasty business of internal ammo explosions, Ras was only too eager to twist on his torso, allowing the seething red beam to flash past the missile pod, cutting nothing but vacuum.

It was only a ruse; Ruder took advantage of Ras' awkward movement and lit up his PPC, and Ras gritted his teeth against the shock as the electric bolt blasted into the _Mad Cat_'s left torso, chewing into the armor and frazzling the internal components. Ras hastily checked his systems, and saw that his left LRM 20 had been temporarily disabled from the PPC, but missiles were going to have limited function against Ruder's AMS-toting _Black Knight _anyway.

Shaking off the injury, Ras raised his left arm's gun barrel while twisted on his torso, firing his ER medium laser at Ruder's torso. The _Black Knight _nimbly slipped out of the way, but now Ras was the one making ruses. He swept his arm gun to track Ruder's movements, then opened fire with the ER large laser to score major damage. Ruder proved his worth, however, when he saw the move coming and dodged it too, but not entirely; the laser beam grazed his right arm, singing some black armor away.

"Amateurish, Ras, to copy my trick so soon!" Ruder barked. He fired a large laser and two medium lasers, the large one cutting into Ras' left leg, the medium lasers singing the center torso. Ruder didn't let up; his PPC fired again, a move Ras was far from expecting. Desperate, he twisted around and shuffled his _Mad Cat_'s feet to dodge the PPC, and the bolt grazed his right arm. Luckily, the weapons in that limb weren't disabled, but the armor was still hurt.

Ras tried to re-align his aim. _He's bound to be pumping a fair amount of coolant to do all this. Maybe he's trying to overwhelm me before –_

His interrupted thought was correct. Ruder triggered both of his large lasers and three medium lasers, and all this fire would normally drive a 'mech to shut down. Ruder must have been guzzling through all his coolant to hammer Ras into dust with rapid laser strikes, and Ras cried out and was jostled in his cockpit as the hungry lasers bit into his armor from head to toe, making numerous warning lights and sirens come to life. Smoke welled from a damaged component on the HUD, and another system gauge shut down from the damage. Getting a headache from the stress and noise, Ras blinked his watering eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping to hit Ruder back for all this. The problem was, his 'mech was in bad shape, a lot of its armor either chipped or melted away and leaving delicate systems and steel bones exposed. His left LRM 20 was now completely disabled because of critical strikes in the left torso, and the left arm would fall off after only one or two more hits, and Ras got the feeling that Ruder could land those hits if he wanted to.

"And now, you'll get out of my sight. Disappear!" Ruder roared in triumph, swinging his gun arms to line up on Ras' torso to obliterate his 'mech with one final salvo Even if Ruder had no coolant left, it wouldn't matter if he destroyed Ras with an alpha strike. Ras fought to get his weary _Mad Cat _moving, but the machine was wobbly and slow to respond, and the barrels of Ruder's guns lit up as the lasers and PPC prepared to fire –

And a large, flaming silver mass slid into the scene, intercepting the heavy energy barrage before it could hit Ras. Stunned, Ras shook his head and took a step back, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. It wasn't: his radar read the newcomer as a battle-damaged _Zeus_, and Ras recognized the weapons that the 'mech was toting. It was Rick's, and the smart-mouthed Mechwarrior was taking all the damage to keep Ras safe.

"Rick! What are you...?" Ras blurted. "You're 'mech is too badly damaged, the lasers -"

The PPC, two large lasers, four medium lasers, and one small laser all pierced the battle-worn _Zeus _from head to foot, incinerating the hapless machine like a volcanic eruption. Rick had enough time to slug Ruder with a PPC before his machine started to crumple, unable to keep together.

"Listen, Ras," Rick's tight voice crackled into the comm. "I've been an ass, to you and everyone else. I wanted to... ugh! To do one good deed during my time in service. It's been an honor, Ras. You're a good man."

"Rick!" Ras shouted back, hoping to see an ejector pod fly out of the _Zeus_' flaming wreckage. There was none; the 'mech was too badly damaged, and Rick was swallowed up in the fire and was gone. He had only had enough time to speak his last few kind words before giving his life for Ras' sake. The vacuum snuffed out the flames, leaving the smoking pieces of the _Zeus _scattering over the chalky white rocks and coming to a halt. Ras stared at the ruins, dumbfounded. His body felt numb. _H-he... he did all that for me. For... me_.

"At last, he learned to put others before himself," Ruder commented, his _Black Knight _taking a few steps forward to examine the wreckage. Without a doubt, its suite of 20 heats sinks were working hard to lower his huge heat level. "What a good boy, but a fool, too. Whoa!"

Two ER large lasers flared through the space and burned into the _Black Knight_'s torso, creating a sizable hole in the torso armor that dripped glowing, molten metal. The barrels of Ras' arm guns were smoking from the energy attack. Ruder staggered back, offended at the blow. "Don't, boy. You've seen what I've done to you already. Push me, and you'll die."

"You're bluffing. You're bound to have used up your coolant by now," Ras growled, then shut off the comm, not wanting to hear any more of Ruder's voice. Ruder was now the one with the disadvantage, certainly having to deal with a lot of heat from his alpha strike. Ras pushed this advantage, letting his double heat sinks ebb away his own heat while dishing out more damage. His ER medium lasers and ER medium pulse laser lit up on the torso, biting into Ruder's heavily damaged torso and driving the _Black Knight _to desperation.

Ruder got his 'mech moving, dodging another ER large laser from Ras. He fired back with three medium lasers, chewing away at what little was left of Ras' armor. Ras shifted directions and triggered a large and medium laser, the large missing and the medium burning into Ruder's left arm. As an answer, Ruder fired his large laser, but his tension and high heat level deteriorated his aim. The fierce red laser went through vacuum, giving Ras a chance to flush some coolant and hit back. He triggered his right LRM 20 just to catch Ruder by surprise, then fired three lasers at the hole in Ruder's torso. His lasers missed the target, but wound up striking Ruder's right arm instead, breaking off the limb and relieving Ruder of his PPC.

The _Black Knight _had already been moving, and losing the arm strained its gyro to keep balance. The humanoid 'mech wobbled and rapidly shuffled its feet to stay balanced, and managed to fire a large and medium laser despite its heat. Steam burst from the 'mech's torso hole from the heavy heat load, cooking the internal components. Ruder was probably staking everything on these last few lasers taking Ras down, and they almost did. The lasers burned into Ras' left torso, destroying every component in there and disabling the whole left arm. Ras struggled to stay steady in his cockpit against the force from exploding systems, but his adrenaline helped him finish this battle. He swung his crosshairs onto the hole in the _Black Knight_'s chest, throwing his ER large laser and ER medium laser into the wound. Ras sweated as his heat level rose, but it was worth it.

Both beams raged into the hole, and they did was Ras had hoped. The _Black Knight _shuddered from internal explosions, and Ras realized that the 'mech's engine had been breached and would soon explode. He switched his comm back to open status and turned to run, pushing his _Mad Cat _forward as fast as it could go in this state. He couldn't see Ruder's _Black Knight _like this, but gave his former commander one last message.

"Well fought, Davion."

Ruder gave Ras only an amused chuckle before the ground shuddered from his 'mech exploding, giving him no chance to eject to safety. Ras lamented not being able to take him prisoner, but at least his menace was neutralized. Ras' close allies had defeated Ruder's Davion Company, but at great cost; none of the Lyran 'mechs were in condition to fight anymore today.

"He... he's down?" Allison asked tentatively. "I didn't see an ejector pod..."

"He's all gone, sir," Ras nodded, his _Mad Cat _coming to a halt in front of the three Company Commanders. "He stayed in his 'mech to avoid getting captured and interrogated. I – whew..."

"You're tired, I bet," Darchin said, then sounded excited. "But well done, Farlow! You're a regular hero, you know that, kid? Exposing Ruder, then destroying him like that. The Striking Tigers owe you a great deal. The hero of the Striking Tigers."

"Nice title," Ras managed a watery smile, but his gut churned as he remembered seeing Rick's _Zeus _crumple into pieces for his sake, the last words Rick gave him. Ras felt cool tears slide down his sweaty cheeks. _Thank you, Rick, for everything._

Ras and the others excused themselves from the main battle, but after one last push the Lyran force eked out a victory and sent the Davion force packing. The 1st Archon Warrior Legion was tattered and missing many of its men, as were the Striking Tigers, but success was theirs in this part of the FedCom Civil War, and it felt pretty good as the men and women rejoiced over their victory on Tharneccha.


	19. Chapter 19 New Blood

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 19: New Blood**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**July 20, 3065**_

Most people Ras' age would be loathe to get out of bed and be fully dressed at 6:00 A.M., but Ras was a morning person and always went to bed early, prompting some of the Cadets to start calling him "early worm." Despite the silly names, Ras made sure he was fully fed and had his uniform on in time for an important event for the Striking Tigers Battalion. He exited his semi-dark dorm room and navigated the hallways of the Training Center of the Academy, not stopping until he reached one of the moderate-sized auditoriums. He ran his hands through his golden hair out of habit, smoothed a crease on his uniform, then pushed open the doors and walked down the aisles of the seats until he took his place. Dozens of other Mechwarriors and Lyran officers were here, the entire Striking Tigers Battalion and several officers that oversaw the Battalion's activities.

"Welcome, Cadet Farlow. You're just in time," the aging man at the podium said warmly as the nineteen-year-old Mechwarrior settled into his seat next to Charlotte. The speaker, whom Ras soon identified as a man named Rupert Hein, turned back to the assembly at large. "Now that we are all here, let us begin. The Archon is most pleased with the success of the Striking Tigers Battalion in your five-planet campaign near the Lyran-Davion border, and your capture of planet Tharneccha made a larger, equally successful operation possible. Although the Davions seem to have the advantage at every turn, this flare of victory warms the hearts of every Steiner citizen."

He paused for a few seconds, swallowing before continuing, "The success of this Battalion is made even more remarkable because it was accomplished in spite of an insidious double agent. Kommandant Daniel Ruder and several of his officers were in fact under the pay of Victor Davion, and they made every effort to destroy the Tigers during the most recent campaign. Just before Ruder could deal his final blow, he was exposed via an intercepted communication message to the Davion command on Tharneccha, and he was destroyed when his Battlemech suffered a fatal explosion during the battle's final hours. We are all relieved at the demise of such a vile presence, but this presents another issue that must be addressed, and a solution has presented itself."

The Tigers all murmured restlessly amongst themselves, and then Hein motioned and announced, "Hauptmann Allison Skyllia, commander of the Striking Tigers Beta Company, please stand."

Blinking in surprise, the long-haired woman stood up straight, drawing all eyes to her.

"Hauptmann Skyllia, your service record is one to be admired," Hein told her. "Your piloting skills, aptitude for leadership, abilities to make focused decisions in the heat of battle, and your unwavering loyalty to your Battalion and to the Archon all make this decision clear. In light of all you have done over the years and promise to do in the future, the Lyran high command, and indeed the Archon, choose you as the new commander of the Striking Tigers. Congratulations, _Kommandant_. Everyone agrees that you are the very best that the Striking Tigers have to offer."

Applause broke out in the auditorium at the news, but Allison looked both bashful and indignant, almost angry. Ras clapped too, slightly disappointed that his own commander, Henri DuMont hadn't been chosen, but Allison was an excellent choice. _So why does she look __like Hein just called her a foul name? _Ras couldn't help but wonder, and Hein noticed it too. "Kommandant Skyllia of the Striking Tigers, you look most displeased about this."

"I am," Allison told him firmly fire in her eyes. She folded her arms, pursing her lips. "I am flattered that the Lyran high command deemed me worthy to lead the Lyran Alliance's most famed and elite Battalion, but I feel offended on someone else's behalf."

Many voiced rang out, speaking everyone's shock and wonder at her words. "K-Kommandant, what is the meaning of...?" Hein sputtered, gesturing with his hands. Sweat beaded on his brow.

"With all respect that is due to you and to the Archon, I accept my promotion," Allison announced, her voice ringing in the now-silent auditorium. She looked over at her left, and Ras felt as though she were staring right at him. "But there is something I must say. Intern Ras Conrad Farlow, please stand."

Ras slowly got to his feet, trying not to blush from everyone now looking at him. _Huh? Why me?_

Allison pointed at Ras but kept her eyes on Hein. "This boy, no, this young man, is the one you should consider as Daniel Ruder's true successor as the commander. Not I." Yet again, surprised and indignant voices started up, especially from the higher-up officers present.

"This... one of the interns?" Hein squinted, adjusting the glasses on his face as he tried to study Ras' profile. "My dear Skyllia, you are not proposing to reject this promotion for his sake, are you?"

Allison shook her head. "I didn't meant it literally, in terms of rank."

"Then what?" Hein insisted. "Intern Farlow is not even a commissioned officer! You are, and you boast the skills and experience the Tigers need!"

"And you think Farlow doesn't?"

"Kommandant –!"

Allison lowered her arm, but otherwise kept up the attack. "I'm not rejecting it, but consider this. Ras Farlow, although young, has seen and done things that no one in our Battalion could have imagined possible. Haven't you seen his record?"

"Admirable, but unexceptional for most officers qualified to be a Kommandant," Hein dismissed her. "Why, your own record -"

"Is that of a 36-year-old woman," Allison smiled. "You're forgetting that Ras Farlow is seventeen years my junior, but I both admire and even envy his accomplishments and his resolve, as well as his sheer guts and skill. Why don't you stop seeing things in terms of qualifications this and experience that? New blood is what we need, sooner or later. Old routines and chest-pounding are what have held us back all these years. The time will come to prove that there's more than one way to become great."

"I-I..." Hein sputtered, looking to the other higher-up officers for support. They nodded, and Hein turned back to Allison, getting his strength back. "Kommandant Skyllia, I acknowledge that Ras' accomplishments are exceptional for someone his age, but -"

"So why say that I am the best of the Tigers?" Allison cut him off yet again. "Remember what I said, please. The Striking Tigers value more than rank or age. We strive for ingenuity, courage, the will and unexpected strength needed to see one through the most dire and impossible situations and end up victorious. Ras Farlow has shown us that he can do all this and more. Maybe I can too, but who has more potential here? Him, or me?"

The Striking Tigers started murmuring again, but he could hear that they supported Allison's argument, and that made Ras' already thumping heart speed up even more. _Is this really happening? Skyllia's saying that I'm better as a future commander than she is?_

"I fought with the Tigers all these years. I employed every bit if my impressive ability to command during this most recent campaign," Allison said, a final-sounding note in her voice. "But what of Ras Farlow? During the internship tryouts, he had the highest score on the leadership-aptitude written test, an 86. This is rare, and not to be overlooked especially since he proved his tactical worth many times while fighting with the Tigers. Then, although Ras narrowly failed his battle test during the tryouts, both in the duel against intern Rick McCaller and in the simulator scenario, Ras' on-the-fly ingenuity, coordination, and strength in the face of overwhelming enemy fire held firm more than we could have expected."

"Indeed, Ras Farlow impressed all of the examiners during the tryouts," one of the higher-up officers nodded, encouraging Allison.

"Then, on Loggerhead some years back, Ras Farlow fought well and kept his Lance together despite a tremendous Davion invasion force coming in. After that mission, he was noted for aggression against fellow intern Rick McCaller, but he had been provoked and such an incident was never repeated. Later, on Mulashi, Ras and one other intern were left behind to die on a Jade Falcon-occupied city, but not only did he survive long enough to meet the rescue team, he single-handedly obtained a new Battlemech and defeated the Falcon Star Colonel in single combat, his victory obligating the Falcons to leave Mulashi for good. Ras was a local hero."

Henri and Darchin both stood up, giving further strength to Allison's argument. She finished, "And then, on Tharneccha, Ras kept his Lance alive through the heavy fighting on that world and did what none of us could have dared hoped for – he exposed Daniel Ruder with undeniable proof of his double agent status, and then destroyed Ruder in personal combat. Because of Ras Farlow, the Striking Tigers are still here. Without his ingenuity and valor, none of us would be here, not even me."

Then Allison lowered her voice. "And you think _I _am the best Tiger here. Even being the Kommandant, I do not claim to be the best one here. Give that honor to Ras Farlow." She sat down, her work done. Henri and Darchin blinked, then sat down, too. After a few seconds of ringing silence, the Striking Tigers burst into applause once again, making Allison smile and Ras blush. He sat down, feeling his scalp itch.

"If... if this report is correct, then officer Viola Lucha aided Ras Farlow in exposing Daniel Ruder," Hein croaked, looking down at a paper on his podium. He adjusted his glasses again, running a trembling hand through his gray hair. "She created a device that could intercept communications, even heavily encrypted ones, and had it installed on Ras Farlow's Battlemech."

"Yes, I owe a great deal to Viola Lucha, and to fellow interns Charlotte Mickers and Rick McCaller for every one of my successes," Ras announced, standing up again. "I could not have done this alone. This isn't modesty on my part, just the truth. Charlotte helped me survive Mulashi, and I most certainly would have succumbed Rigel Malthus' Jade Falcon Cluster if not for her. Then, on Tharneccha, as we said, Viola Lucha's encryption device helped me expose Ruder and Rick's sacrifice gave me the chance to destroy him. If not for them, I would have had no way to doing what I did."

Then, Ras found a certain officer and pointed at him. "And that man, Officer Guntar. He's been cleared as one of Ruder's cohorts because of his willing to cooperate and help me expose Ruder. I owe him for setting Viola, Charlotte, and I on the right track."

Guntar looked bashful but nodded to Ras' words. Then, Ras said to Hein: "I support the arguments made by Allison Skyllia. Not out of personal interest, but out of interest for her wishes and the needs of our Battalion. I urge you to see her way, whatever she's proposing to do."

"Why thank you, Ras," Allison smiled at him. Hein worked his jaw silently for a time, then burst out, "All right, all right! I see the merits of your argument, Kommandant Skyllia. But what I don't understand, and what we'd all like to know, is why you insist on proving that Ras Farlow is a better warrior than you are. Do you plan to personally train him as your future replacement?"

Allison beamed. "That's exactly right! When Ras Farlow graduates Strantor Mechwarrior Academy and becomes a regular Mechwarrior, I want him to replace me as the Kommandant. He has earned it. I'll personally train him to make sure he's fully ready for the command position, as you've said. He deserves this. The whole Battalion does."

"Being his placeholder until he grows up?" Hein grinned, swayed at last. "I see, yes. According to his file, Ras Farlow registered as a Cadet on the 23rd of September of 3061. On that day next year, 3066, he will be a regular Mechwarrior. But moving a rank-and-file Mechwarrior to the command of an elite Battalion is a serious proposition! I will need the unanimous approval of every Lance Leader and Company Commander of the Striking Tigers now and on that date, Ras Farlow excluded."

Every Lance Leader and Company Commander of the Tigers except Ras promptly stood at these words. Henri went first. "I, Henri DuMont, accept the idea to make Ras Farlow the Kommandant upon his gradation from this Academy. I will stand by this decision on that day."

Allison smiled. "Do I even need to say it? Oh, well. I, Allison Skyllia, stand by my proposition."

Next: "I, Darchin Gulamar, support this decision."

The Lance Leaders went next, all giving their support: Yarem Merchilla, Kobel Morthav, Robert Pell, Austin Beltoker, and Joseph Merriweather. With this approval, there was no helping it. Hein had an amused smile.

"Very well! Allison Skyllia will be the Kommandant for the Striking Tigers Battalion until Ras Farlow graduates this Academy. However, there is one more step, one to be taken next year on the 23rd of September."

"What is it?" Allison blinked, then her eyes widened. "Oh. _That_."

Hein nodded. "To prove his worth, Ras Farlow must defeat Kommandant Allison Skyllia in single combat, to prove the word of everyone who supports him."

"Sounds fair," Allison smiled, then looked over at Ras. "I won't go easy on ya, kiddo."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ras returned her smile.

"Now, is there anything else the Tigers wish to add?" Hein asked. Henri DuMont did.

"I am flattered that I was promoted to lead Alpha Company back on Tharneccha, but the easier life of a Lance Leader suits me best," the Frenchman admitted. "Therefore, I recommend that we find a new Company Commander for Alpha Company. I know a retired Tiger who's looking to get back in the cockpit. His name is Xavier Garfield, and he's a very good friend of mine. And yes, he's 100% qualified."

Hein made an approving look. "As you wish, Henri. Shall I contact Mr. Garfield and tell him about this, or would you rather do it?"

"I will. He can be rather grouchy sometimes unless it's me calling him," Henri grinned. "We will have Alpha Company Commander Xavier Garfield soon enough, and I look forward to serving under him as a Lance Leader."

"You're a humble one," Allison teased him. "Giving others the glory."

"Speak for yourself," Henri smirked.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Valdenfel spaceport, Valdenfel, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**August 15, 3065**_

_I forgot how hot Strantor summers are! _Ras complained in his head, tugging at the damp fabric of his T-shirt which clung to him from his sweat. Even in shorts and a tee, Ras had barely been able to stand the outside temperatures in Valdenfel, the vibrant city that lay only a few miles from Strantor Mechwarrior Academy. It was just after noon and the sun was high in the sky, but now, inside the spaceport's wide rooms and halls, Ras couldn't actually see it.

Dropships constantly landed and took off from the tarmac outside, with four-walled boarding ramps extending from the spaceport's main structure. At least in here, it was air-conditioned for the comfort of the thousands of noisy people inside, including Ras and Viola. Charlotte would have been here too, but she had an examination to take at the Academy, so she and Viola had made their farewells the day before this.

"Well, this it, I guess," Viola shrugged with a modest smile at Ras as the both of them approached the benches for passengers to rest on until their dropship arrived. There were many people here, all of them bound for the Nagelring on Tharkad, and a few of them looked up to see Viola approaching them with her carry-on bag in one hand and Ras at her side.

"Yeah. This is it for, um..." Ras tried to follow her thread, but couldn't think of the right words. Viola took a corner seat and Ras settled next to her.

"This is it for us, for the great time we had together, really," Viola suggested, patting Ras' thigh and looking into his eyes with her bright amber ones. She squeezed his thigh. "This is the last day we spend together, you know, after all we've been though..."

"Now that's just being sentimental," Ras smiled back. "Come on, that makes it more sad when you have to leave."

"Well, how else to think about it?" Viola wondered, resting a finger on her chin as she looked up at the steel ceiling. "I... oh!"

Ras jolted. "What?"

"Maybe I can think of it in terms of a high school graduation ceremony! This isn't an end, but a beginning. I've seen it on drama TV shows."

Hiding an inner groan, Ras only made a small chuckle. "I've heard that basic idea so many times."

"Or maybe like a transitional phase, like this is a junction between my past life and a new one!" Viola chirped, turning excitedly back to Ras. "Right? I mean, this is the transition – I already said that, didn't I? Um..."

"It's more like -" Ras tried to explain, but gave up with a small sigh. "Oh, sorry. I keep trying to decide for you how this feels. This is all about you, after all."

"I'm sorry too. I'm just so excited and nervous and all, since I'm going to the Nagelring and then go to NAIS like I always dreamed and it's a lot of fun and very important!" Viola rambled on, and Ras couldn't help a laugh. "You're always the hard thinker, Viola, and that's something I admire about you. It's partly why you're able to go to the Nagelring and probably go on to NAIS soon after that." He added a warm smile. "I'm as proud of you as you are of me. No, even more!"

"Well thank you, Ras. Such kind words." Viola leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ras had to resist blushing at the bodily contact, and several of the other Nagelring-bound youths on the benches gave them curious looks.

Ras mentally fumbled around, trying to think of what to say next. "I-I, ehh... I feel like I should say something important to you, Viola, or make some personal speech. But my tongue feels tied."

"Don't worry about that," Viola shook her head gently on Ras' shoulder, closing her eyes. "We both already know what must be said, and there's no need to say anything. I just want to be here with you, while I still have the chance."

Heartened by her words, Ras only said, "Same here," and the both of them sat in comfortable silence until a massive silver shape emerged on the wide spaceport windows and the rumble and roar of the dropship's engines alerted everyone of its presence. Perking up, Viola gathered her belongings and stood up, Ras doing the same. They looked at each other for a brief second, then Viola made a small, mysterious smile and turned away, joining the throng of students boarding the dropship. Ras watched Viola go, aware that they wouldn't see each other again for a long time, if ever. It would depend on what would happen in the future, which could never be fully known. Ras nodded at the thought, then turned and strode through the spaceport, heading back for the main gates to get back into Valdenfel's open and busy streets.

_These last four years were a time of growing up, making mistakes, hardship, making new friends and enemies, being stuck in perpetual confusion... heck, all of us went through a lot, and there's more yet to be, _Ras mused to himself as he wandered around Valdenfel's entertainment district, going past movie theaters and novelty stores. He passed by an old man on a sidewalk bench, his nose buried into an old-fashioned newspaper. A pigeon burst into flight as Ras passed by, the bird flapping its wings like crazy to get airborne.

Ras watched the bird go by, reminded of the Jade Falcons on Mulashi. _So many times I could have died, where one mistake or bad stroke of luck could have ended me and my comrades and friends, but I managed to persist despite the odds. I can only hope it's enough to help me lead the famed Striking Tigers Battalion, once I prepare for the test battle next year and –_

Feeling silly, Ras shook his head as though shaking his hair dry, loosening his thoughts. _Argh, I like those serious, heavy speeches, don't I? Haha, I ought to lighten up a bit! After all I've done and what everyone has done for me, I am as happy as I've ever been. Enough for one day. Why don't I just relax and have a good day around Valdenfel? Even though it's so hot!_

Ras had one more thought to muse about: he wondered what his younger brother, back on Extama, was doing right now.


	20. Chapter 20 Homecoming

**Golden Fields**

**Chapter 20: Homecoming**

_**Strantor Mechwarrior Academy, Strantor,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**September 23, 3066**_

"Believe me, Charlotte, this day is only beginning."

Ras and Charlotte were among the crowds of newly-graduated Mechwarriors pouring out of the Academy's biggest auditorium, both of them clad in the same uniform as the other graduates. They now bore the same status as full-time Mechwarriors.

"I can imagine that," Charlotte smiled and spoke over the excited crowd as she and Ras tried to find a space in the hallway that wasn't too crowded. "Both of us are going to be inducted into the Striking Tigers as full-time members." She couldn't help a laugh. "It's so exciting!"

Ras returned her smile, but felt much more nervous about this than she did. "Yeah. We had a good time as interns, but now we'll truly become the comrades of the older Tigers. Plus..."

"Your qualification battle against Kommandant Skyllia this afternoon. Yup," Charlotte finished for him, as she and Ras resumed walking down the hallway, letting the crowds go ahead of them. "I bet you're excited!"

"More like nervous as hell," Ras joked weakly, feeling a weight on his shoulders. He and Charlotte rounded a corner. "Allison fights well, and this is a really important event for me and the Battalion."

Charlotte hesitated for a second, then slapped Ras' back, startling him. "Come on, it's not like I didn't know that," she encouraged him. "Just relax, practice in a simulator, meditate, whatever you do to prepare for a battle."

"Well, what do you do before a battle?" Ras asked Charlotte as the both of them entered a cafeteria. She trotted over to the kitchens.

"I eat."

Ras slumped his shoulders in amused exasperation as Charlotte scurried over to the hot food. "You remind me of my brother at home. All he thinks about is food and finding excuses to sleep in late."

"In that case," Charlotte smiled back at Ras, "I like him already."

*o*o*o*o*

In the 'mech hangar, all of the Striking Tigers Mechwarriors were assembled along with a number of higher-up officers, including Rupert Hein. The hangar door was open, admitting the late afternoon's golden sunlight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ras was the last one to enter the hangar, but was still on time.

"Welcome, Ras," Allison greeted him with a quick nod. "Well, well! You're now a full-on Mechwarrior, as is Charlotte Mickers of Alpha Company. Congratulations to you both. And that means that the Tigers can possibly become the best they've been in a long time."

"You really want me in charge, don't you?" Ras smiled nervously, taking his position with the Alpha Company warriors.

"I'm a veteran Tiger and comfortable leading warriors into battle," Allison shrugged, "but you more so, Ras, and you're nearly on my level and much younger. Every word I said in that meeting after the Tharneccha victory still stands true. You have leadership and a tactical awareness that I've never seen. Plus," she winked, "you have the charisma for the job. I've never seen a better smile."

"I-I... what?" Ras squawked, resisting the urge to smile out of self-consciousness or to prove Allison's point.

Allison smiled for him. "Well, don't worry about it, Ras. Now that we're all here, we can vote to allow this battle to take place. Here goes."

Rupert Hein stepped forth, clad in a medal-studded uniform. His hands were clasped behind his back, his chin held high. "Company Commanders, state your approval or disapproval of this tryout. Is Mechwarrior Ras Conrad Farlow worthy of competing with Allison Skyllia for leadership of the Striking Tigers Battalion?"

"I, Xavier Garfield of Alpha Company, vote in favor of this tryout," the older man reported crisply. Ras had never seen him before, but got the feeling that he'd get to know him in the years to come with the Striking Tigers.

"I, Henri DuMont of Beta Company, vote in favor of this tryout," the Frenchman added. He had been temporarily given command of Beta Company to fill in Allison's spot until this battle would determine how the Tigers were organized. If Ras won, Allison would once again lead Beta Company and Henri would lead a Lance on Xavier's Company.

"I, Darchin Gulamar of Delta Company, vote in favor of this tryout," he reported. Then, the Lance Leaders all voted favorably, and Hein was satisfied. He gestured with his arms, taking a few steps back.

"Then it is decided! This tryout battle may commence when both contestants are ready," Hein declared, and Ras stepped forward to shake Allison's hand. "May the best warrior win," she told him earnestly.

Ras nodded, his legs feeling weak. "S-same to you, Kommandant." As Allison walked over to her towering _Awesome_, Ras trotted over to his waiting _Mad Cat_, each step feeling heavy and difficult. He stopped in front of the 'mech's ladder and breathed in deep, wondering why he was so nervous. _Come on, Ras, it's just one battle. No one's going to die, this is just for who gets to lead the Tigers. Allison, or me. _He looked up at his _Mad Cat _with renewed fondness. _We've already been through a lot, _Mad Cat. _Let's keep up the trend, huh?_

A few minutes later, Ras was strapped into the cockpit of his 'mech and powered up the fearsome Clan 75-tonner, steeling himself for a decisive battle out there in the Academy training grounds. Allison's hulking silver _Awesome _lumbered out of the hangar and into the open fields, sunlight glinting brightly off of its smooth, polished armor. Ras gently pressed his foot onto a pedal, and his _Mad Cat _trotted out of the hangar at Allison's lead, going at one-third maximum throttle. Allison headed over to Training Field 2-C, taking up position at one end. Ras placed himself at the other end, exactly 1,000 meters away from the _Awesome_. Both 'mechs stood still.

"Aw, hell," Allison laughed cheerily into the comm. "No need to wait. Here goes, Ras!"

"Oh! Y-yeah," Ras stuttered, then blinked and tensed himself into combat readiness. He started his _Mad Cat _forward, aware that this would most certainly be a long-range engagement, considering the weapons that both he and Allison had in their 'mechs. Ras glanced at his joysticks' triggers and slowly grinned. _But then again, my weapons are even longer-range than hers. Let's try that out._

When the two 'mechs were about 900 meters apart and closing, Ras slowly drifted to the side and swept his crosshairs onto Allison's _Awesome_, trying to keep them there until he achieved a missile lock. However, Allison was moving erratically, probably expecting a missile barrage early on, and Ras' shaking hands betrayed his aiming. As the distance dropped to 800 meters and closing, Ras knew that he had to act fast or he'd lose his range advantage. He tightened his fingers and managed to compensate for Allison's movements, then got the tone for lock-on and fired both LRM 20 salvos, one after the other.

The first cluster of LRM's went wide, missing the _Awesome _by at least a handful of meters and going well past the 'mech's shoulder. The _Awesome _didn't even turn to look at the missiles, but kept trotting forward as th other LRM cluster came close. Allison raised her 'mech's arms and fired both PPCs, each bolt aimed in a radically different direction than the other.

_What's she doing? _Ras squinted at his opponent's actions. _I... oh! Blast it!_

One of the PPC bolts was aimed at Ras, but he was too distracted by the other PPC to dodge it. The PPC bolt washed over the _Mad Cat_'s left torso, burning away a third of the armor there. Ras' attention was stubbornly fixed on the other PPC, which flashed at the incoming LRM's. The blue bolt seared through a few of the missiles, causing them to explode in mid-flight. The resulting shockwave and heat set off the other LRM's, and they too exploded in mid-flight before they could reach the _Awesome _target.

Ras felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, gawking at the sight. _She can shoot down missiles with her PPC! _Not wanting to let Allison push him around, Ras lined up his left arm pod and lit up his fierce ER large laser, sending the green beam searing in the _Awesome_'s direction. Allison got her 'mech out of the way, but her machine was bulkier and slower than Ras' 'mech, and her left shoulder was grazed by the laser. The shoulder armor glowed bright red and sagged a little, even from the glancing blow.

"Not too bad, Ras!" Allison praised, moving her PPC even closer. She triggered her third PPC, forcing Ras to slip out of the way to avoid it. Despite his movement, the azure lightning brushed against his right torso, singeing off a little armor. Gritting his teeth, Ras raised his right arm and triggered each arm's ER medium laser, and this time he scored direct hits: both lasers bit into the _Awesome_'s thick center torso armor, burning a glowing-hot depression into the armor's outer layer.

Allison maintained her balance and kept drifting from side to side to keep Ras guessing where she'd attack from, but held her fire. Ras knew why. _I've got sixteen double heat sinks in my 'mech, more than enough to let me keep firing. Allison's only got normal heat sinks, but then again, she's a great shot. Her PPC's count for more than my laser barrage._

Deciding not to give Allison a chance to inflict heavy damage, Ras reversed direction and started walking backwards at top speed, his 'mech lurching with the sudden shift in velocity. Ras was thrown forward in his seat for a second until he settled back, adjusting his crosshairs to track the _Awesome_. His thoughts flicked toward his missile pods, then decided to try them out again. _This strategy involves high heat, but I can manage it okay. I think._

The _Mad Cat _shuddered from firing both missile pods, unleashing forty LRM's into the air straight toward the _Awesome_. One cluster was leading the 'mech, and the other was placed to where Allison might try to slip away. Instead, the _Awesome _tried to shift in a neutral third direction between the missile clusters, but there wasn't much room. Some of the warheads from each cluster exploded on the _Awesome_, peppering its arms and torso. The 'mech kept up its momentum, but wasn't ready for the ER large laser that Ras fired, the bolt searing into the laser wound on the _Awesome_'s center torso. The large laser drilled deep, but didn't quite chew through enough armor to hit anything critical. Ras was reminded of his battle against Ruder, drilling lasers into the traitor's center torso.

Ras was also reminded of freight trains when Allison's three PPCs all hit his right torso at the same time, making it feel like a freight train had slammed into his 'mech.

_Whoa! Oh my –! _Ras felt like a leaf being buffeted in a storm as his 'mech took the full brunt of the attack and was sent spinning, overwhelmed by the energy and momentum being applied to a concentrated area. All of the armor on the right side was vaporized on the spot, and the right missile launcher went offline and the right arm could barely stay functioning. Losing orientation, Ras couldn't keep his 'mech standing and felt his insides grow light as the _Mad Cat _tumbled to the grass. It rolled over once, showing Ras a rapidly shifting view of the outside word while he was thrown against his restraining straps. Feeling his head pound in protest, Ras groaned and lifted his seemingly heavy arms to take hold of his joysticks once again. The prospect of getting the _Mad Cat _back on its feet felt like the idea of lifting a mountain.

"Come on, Ras. Fatigue slowing you down?" Allison chirped on the comm. "You're a tough kid! Walk it off."

"That was... _three _PPC's! On the same area!" Ras sputtered indignantly. "I..."

"You'd better get moving soon, sport," Allison reminded him. "I've got coolant in my tanks and my crosshairs right on you."

Spurred by the threat, Ras shook his head clear and strained to get his 'mech back on its feet, guiding th 75-tonner to a standing position. The bruised _Awesome _was prancing around about 350 meters away, keeping its guns trained on Ras. Without a doubt, Allison had flushed a fair amount of coolant after doing that triple strike, and could fire again. Re-orienting his movement for the loss of armor, Ras got his _Mad Cat _moving too, running in the opposite direction of the _Awesome_.

_She fired those PPC's when I fired my laser, exactly when I thought I was in control and thus let my guard down_, Ras realized, amazed at Allison's reaction speed and ingenuity. He grinned in spite of the danger. _She's not messing with me anymore!_

Allison fired another PPC from her right arm, tracking Ras' 'mech quite well. The bolt grazed Ras' useless right missile pod, scorching away some armor but not igniting the ammunition in there. Ras fired up his two ER medium lasers, and one missed while the other singed Allison's left torso. The _Awesome _feinted a move to the right, then backed up and triggered its left arm PPC, which Ras dodged just in time. The azure bolt sizzled past his left leg, and Ras struck the _Awesome_'s right arm with his ER large laser, sending melted globs of armor falling to the grass.

The sun continued to settle toward the horizon as the two large 'mechs dueled, neither machine falling nor either pilot yielding to the other's relentless energy-weapon barrage. Sweat ran down Ras' arms and legs, and soaked into his hair and his torso despite the best efforts of his cooling vest. His arms grew tired and ached from their constant use, but Ras didn't dare lower his guard and let Allison gain the upper hand. His 'mech's movements grew slower and his reaction times dulled, but Allison's own movements deteriorated too as she grew exhausted as well.

"Had... had enough yet?" Ras panted after some time, moving his left arm to track Allison's _Awesome. _His 'mech's right arm had been blasted off by a PPC bolt, and his left missile pod had been breached and its ammo detonated. His torso armor was in rags, barely protecting anything.

"N... no. Have you?" Allison gasped in response, her _Awesome _moving as wearily as its pilot sounded. Her machine's left arm was in danger of falling off, and its left torso was in ruins, its PPC and small laser destroyed. The 'mech's left leg had a slight limp to it, slowing down the already pokey _Awesome_.

"I'm only getting started," Ras wheezed, but he felt about ready to drop. Then again, the thought of coming this far only to lose to Allison burned through his mind, and that thought lent a shred of strength to him. Inhaling deeply, Ras drew closer to the _Awesome_, ready to deal with any more PPC's. The _Awesome _held its fire as Ras drew closer, and he fired his ER medium laser and his medium pulse laser, and Allison evaded the former and could withstand the latter. However, Ras wasn't ready for a PPC to the hip, and his _Mad Cat_'s momentum was shattered and the 'mech staggered awkwardly, Ras' crosshair slipping off the _Awesome_.

Intent on finishing the match, Allison came in close to finish the job, but then Ras got an idea. Not even bothering to adjust his crosshair, he forced his trembling arms to adjust the joysticks, coughing against the smoke that was starting to invade the cockpit. His 'mech slipped to the side, and then he got close to the _Awesome _and didn't stop, even when he got under a dozen meters' distance. Allison turned to face him, but was too slow to stop his assault. The _Mad Cat_'s right shoulder rammed into the _Awesome_'s left arm, plowing into it like an angry steel bull. Both 'mechs groaned against the pressure, but the _Awesome _was worse off; with a loud crunch, the metal bones of the limb were crushed and snapped in half, the left arm going offline. As Ras backed away, the limb fell to the grass, robbing Allison of another PPC.

_She's just got one remaining, her left arm PPC, _Ras thought, watching the _Awesome _struggle to get back in fighting shape. The 'mech swiveled around, then made use of that last PPC: the bolt surged onto Ras' center torso, breaching critical systems and making Ras' HUD and many of his systems go offline. Deafening alarms and flashing lights went off in the cockpit, overwhelming Ras' senses. The _Mad Cat _was sent stumbling back, dark smoke pouring out of its torso and sparks spitting from the metal.

Ras didn't know if he'd go deaf from the alarms, choke on the smoke, or get crushed in the cockpit from one more deadly PPC strike. Then again, his ejection system was still working, but that would be an absolutely last resort.

The _Awesome _backed away, preparing to deal the final blow. Ras couldn't monitor his 'mech's status except for looking at its cockpit, which gave him a pretty somber idea of how his Clan machine was doing. He looked over at Allison's _Awesome_, dreading her last PPC. The _Awesome_'s left arm barrel lit up, and the PPC fired. At the same time, Ras fired all of his remaining lasers, hoping he could try one more tactic.

The PPC miraculously went wide, sparing Ras from getting his machine mangled beyond fighting condition. Allison's _Awesome _wasn't so lucky; all of Ras' lasers were right on the mark, the aim fueled by last-ditch adrenaline on Ras' part. The beams sliced into the _Awesome_'s right arm like glowing, colorful knives, searing through what little armor remained on the limb. The right arm fell to the ground, leaving the _Awesome _standing awkwardly without any arms, and more importantly, no way to harm Ras any further except by ramming.

For a second, Ras thought that Allison would indeed try to ram him, but then again, he had lasers to stop her with. Apparently taking that into account, Allison brought her _Awesome _to a halt. Her voice crackled into Ras' comm and into Hein's comm too: "That's it. I concede to Ras Farlow. He wins."

Ras would have cheered, but his throat felt rough and raw from breathing in the 'mech smoke that was filling his cockpit. Coughing, he only nodded in response to Allison's words, even though no one could see him. Ras shut down his _Mad Cat_, and the smoke cleared up a little bit. Ras cleared his throat and managed to respond. "Understood. So, that means...?"

"No tricks from me, Ras," Allison's voice glowed. "I hereby promote you to Kommandant and place you in command of the Striking Tiger Battalion. It'll be an honor serving you."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Meadow Town, Extama,**_

_**Lyran Alliance,**_

_**September 23, 3067**_

"Sir, I've served in your command Lance for the past _year! _Now that you're back home, you suddenly don't want me around?"

Charlotte Mickers certainly looked confused as she stood in the doorway of Ras' room on board a Striking Tigers dropship that was landed outside Ras' hometown. Ras was in the middle of changing out of his military uniform and into a tuxedo, the better to look good at his little brother's 15th birthday party, though his cooling vest was under the tux. He looked fondly over at his long-time companion. "Don't think of it like that, Charlotte. I have to be fair to everyone in my Battalion, most of all you. I've learned that over the past year."

"Then why aren't I going to help you with your plan?" Charlotte gestured. "I know, I shouldn't question your orders, but I'm your friend, too."

"And I want my friend to relax this evening," Ras told her gently, finishing getting dressed and approaching her. "You were the star in the battle for that Jade Falcon world just last month. I'd like you to just kick back and enjoy my hometown this evening, okay? I'll find two other Tigers to help my plan."

Indeed, the Striking Tigers had arrived on Extama with a recent battle still in their minds, retaking a world called Tralmas from the Jade Falcons. That battle hadn't been as important ass the one on Tharneccha, but it had been a grueling one. During the battle, Ras had decided that since his Tigers fought with valor as well as ferocity, and he re-named the Striking Tigers Battalion jumpship _Heart of the Tiger _as the _King Arthur_.

Charlotte's face softened, and she smiled. "I understand, sir. If you put it that way..."

Ras clapped Charlotte's shoulder and passed her on the way out of his room. "Take care, Charlotte. I've got a party to attend, and personnel to check on, too."

Once outside the dropship, Ras looked up at the three Battlemechs standing outside the dropship: his _Mad Cat_, and two borrowed _Bushwackers _from the Academy. Ras grinned to himself as he climbed into a car with Henri as the driver. At his commander's word, Henri pressed down on the pedal and sent the car rumbling down Meadow Town's evening-lit streets.

"Now, I'm trying to remember," Henri frowned. "Exactly how big a Clan force will there be here?"

Ras tried to remember what he had been told by his intelligence officers. "Not even a full Star, in order to minimize their profile. Plus some support vehicles, probably helicopters. That's all they'll need to try and destroy my brother before he can get to Strantor Academy to realize his potential as a Prodigy."

"And we're here to protect him," Henri followed Ras' train of thought. "Before the Clanners can lay a finger on him."

"We will, but not in the way you might think," Ras grinned. "I want to show Lane how to fight for himself."

"Oh? Do tell, sir."

Ras reclined in the passenger seat. "When the Clanners arrive, I want to confront them with my own 'mech and the two _Bushwackers_. That's certainly enough for us Tigers to take down two Clanners, but we won't be the ones to finish the job."

"I... I don't get it, sir."

"Don't you remember? Deep down, my brother already knows how to use a Battlemech. He simply has zero experience," Ras explained. He picked at a spot on his suit. "I want the two Tigers with me to put up _some _fight against the Falcons, but lose on purpose, get destroyed and eject. I will do much the same."

"Lose... on purpose?"

"I have my _Mad Cat_'s systems set up to accept my brother as a pilot. He's sent me holovid messages before, and I can use his voice from them to put into my 'mech's computers. So, after I 'lose' and get knocked down in combat, and scramble out of the cockpit..."

Henri's eyes widen with comprehension. "You urge your brother to climb in and defeat the Jade Falcons on his own? Risky, but smart. Teach him to fight for not only his sake, but everyone else there, most of all his injured bigger brother."

"Yes. There's risk, but that's part of being a Mechwarrior," Ras figured. "And I believe that Lane is ready for this, even if he doesn't realize it. This evening is going to be much more exciting than he thinks right now."

"Same for the upcoming months," Henri added darkly. "This new Clan movement... are the Clans really going to invade?"

"Probably. They've got new Khans, all of them Spheroids if you can believe it," Ras said. "They're all descended from Aleksandr Kerensky, which is why the Clans accept them as their leaders. They're bound to be tough, but the forty Prodigies will be our best match against them. I want Lane Sirius Farlow to be ready for that."

As the town hall drew close, Henri gave Ras a sideways look. "No wonder you're our commander."

"Tell that to Allison. It's because of her that I'm here now, as the commander. Kommandant Farlow, Major Farlow, Ras... whatever you choose to call me."

"'Major' Farlow? But we're Lyrans..."

Ras waved a hand in dismissal. "The whole Inner Sphere will be united against this upcoming Clan invasion. I want to also go by a Davion rank to show comradeship with the Federated Suns forces, even though I'm still a Kommandant. See?"

"Y... yes, I do. I'll see that you're called Major as well."

"Good."

The car pulled up to the town hall, squeezing into the last available space due to the many other cars parked here. Ras opened the side door and climbed out of the car, standing to his full height and breathing in deep. He suddenly felt a lurch of anxiety in his gut and his nerves tingled from head to foot, knowing how important and delicate this operation would be this evening. If he allowed the Clanners to destroy too much of Meadow Town, or if Lane was accidentally killed... Ras shook his head. _I won't let that happen. Chill, Ras. You're home! Have a good time._

"Keep me alerted. I can leave the party pretty much whenever I want to," Ras told Henri, who nodded as Ras closed the side door. The car drove away, leaving Ras standing on the front lawn of the town hall. He could already hear music and chatter from inside the hall from his brother's birthday party. Turning to face the front doors, he walked down the stone pathway, the music and chattering voices growing louder with each step. Taking a deep breath, Ras swung open the town hall doors and went inside.

**END.**

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **There we go, right up to the start of _Prodigy! _Now we've seen that fateful evening from the perspective of both Farlow brothers. I wrote that party scene in _Prodigy _more than a year ago, and now I've finally come back to it in Ras' view. Quite a homecoming for me, too. True, there was a whole year between the two scenes of this chapter, but nothing of real importance happens to Ras between the Septembers of 3066 and 3067. Better to move on to the ending.

I thank **RougeBaron, MosinM38, Natospec, Rattraveller, **and **Xandre **for the reviews, favorite story alerts, and many other forms of support. It was a lot of fun to make this little prequel, and you guys helped make it possible. I don't plan on any more _Prodigy _prequels for now, but then again, the tale of Lane Farlow continues in _I, Kere4sky_, where he shares the spotlight with the Ridinghood Cavaliers.


End file.
